Te he esperado tanto
by Marisolsol
Summary: Edward el famoso actor llega al desconocido instituto de Forks buscando un descanso, pero no se espera encontrar algo mas que eso...
1. Nuevo Compañero

**Los personajes, caresteristicas o algunas semejanza con la saga pertenecen totalmente a Stephanie Meyer.**

***Espero que lo disfruten***

**1.- Nuevo Compañero**

-¡Corre Bella o llegaremos tarde!...- Rose me llevaba tirando del brazo.

- Rose me vas a sacar el brazo… no entiendo porque tanto alboroto-bueno si lo sabía, pero no era para tanto.

-Ay Bella no te entiendo es el-me dijo sin aliento de tanto correr-el chico del momento…

*Flash Back*

Todo había comenzado desde hacía una semana atrás…estábamos en el patio del instituto cuando el rector hablo…

-Buenos días, tengo el agrado de avisarles que un nuevo alumno ingresara a este instituto..

-¿A quién le importa?...-murmuro Rose – nunca han anunciado a alguien…

- Se preguntaran porque me he tomado esta molestia y la respuesta es que no es cualquier persona…

-Porque no lo dice? Estamos perdiendo nuestro poco tiempo libre que tenemos- Rose estaba impaciente, a mi me daba lo mismo ya que todos los días era la misma monotonía.

- El nuevo alumno es el famoso: Edward Cullen que…- Por dios! Fueron miles de gritos de chicas que se escuchaban, ensordeciendo lo que el rector quería decir.

-Dios! Bella es es el súper mega guapo vampiro Félix!- Rose estaba como poseída, saltaba, gritaba y lo peor era que yo estaba tomada de su brazo… así que me revolvía como un remolino.

-¡Silencio!-grito el rector para poder ser escuchado- Edward Cullen pasara un año con nosotros porque quiere sentirse como un chico normal.

-O si, se sentirá muy normal- murmure sarcásticamente

-El llegara en una semana más… así que espero que se comporten en especial algunas señoritas-enfatizo, mirando a las chicas que todavía retenían el aire por la noticia…

Ya se imaginaran como fueron estos cincos laargos días en el instituto, cada vez que salíamos de alguna clase escuchaba: "¿en qué clases estará?", "será más guapo en persona", "me casare con el" … eran tan absurdos sus comentarios..

Como podía ser para tanto, claro era una persona famosa pero también era un humano común y corriente, bueno no taaan corriente. Creo que Rose era el estado mas critico, me hablaba todo el día de lo maravilloso, genial, hermoso que era Edward Cullen.

Un día antes que llegara Edward, Rosalie falto me dijo que se iba a ir al Spa para quedar perfecta… No sé porque lo hacía, ella es rubia, alta, ojos verdes y una piel linda así que no lograba entender el porqué debía ir a un Spa si no tenía nada malo, perdón, lo único malo era su loca obsesión por Edward Cullen más conocido por su papel Félix en la saga de vampiros adolescentes.

Así que al otro día estaría atestado de gente, especialmente de chicas.

*Fin Flashback*

-Claro es "el chico del momento"-hice comillas con mis dedos- pero Rose es demasiado el alboroto por una sola persona.

Rose no me escuchaba mucho, ya que, estaba de puntitas mirando hacia la entrada del colegio para verlo…

-Ay Bella… a ti también te gustaba-me miro- lo que no me cuadra es porque ya no eres fans de el.

Oh-oh… distráela! Me aconsejo mi mente

-Parece que ahí viene-dije y lo verificaron los miles de chillidos de chicas… AAAAAA!

Lo siguiente fue una avalancha de gente hacia la entrada

-Bella voy a in-ten-tar llegar adelante!- me grito Rose. Trate de zafarme de aquella multitud, cuando llegue a salir casi me caigo pero Jake alcanzo a tomarme del brazo.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- dijo alejándome de la gente que estaba ahí

-Si- conteste. Mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente por causa del susto de había pasado-mi torpeza que no se quiere alejar de mi –sonreí y Jake me devolvió la sonrisa

-A cualquiera le hubiera pasado, con tanta gente, a veces creo que en esta última semana se inscribieron mas chicas en el instituto- rio

- Si eso parece-empezamos a caminar-es todo por "Félix"- di un saltito como lo hacían todas las chicas.

-si –rio- pero tú no eras eso como se dice… "team Félix" …

A Jake no le podía mentir, la verdad tenía en mi cuarto (específicamente el techo) un poster de Félix "el vampiro sexy" como lo solía llamar.

Rose y yo éramos fanáticas, muy fanáticas de "Crepúsculo: La saga de vampiros"; pero todo cambio cuando anunciaron que Edward (Félix) vendría a estudiar al instituto. Cierta parte de mi gritaba de emoción como una fans loquísima pero como todo tiene su lado B tendría que enfrentarme a la situación de que Rose estaba enamorada o mejor dicho obsesionada por él y ¿que pasaría si una lucha entre nosotras destruyera nuestra amistad?... Ella era mi mejor amiga, yo no era muy sociable y nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener otra amiga, con Rose me bastaba y me sobraba. Nos conocíamos desde hace 4 años, cuando ella se mudo acá a Forks.

Mi otro gran amigo y compañero era Jacob que desde siempre estuvo conmigo, ya que, nuestras familias eran muy unidas. Y volviendo al tema central, tome la decisión de dejar de ser "fans de Félix" para que no afectara mi amistad con Rosalie. Sé que era un poco drástico pero yo la consideraba como mi hermana

-Bella…Hola…¿estás ahí?-Jake me paso la mano por enfrente de mi cara para que reaccionara.

-Perdón, estaba pensando…

-Si me di cuenta, pero te estaba preguntando porque…-lo interrumpió la voz del director "gracias" pensé

-¡Atención!... alumnos por favor mantengan el orden, muestren un poco de cordura señoritas- estaba a punto de gritar porque en la entrada había un tumulto de gente tan grande que podría desquiciar a cualquiera.

-Jake creo que "esto"-dije apuntando al gentío-se va a demorar una eternidad en dispersarse…

-Sí, yo creo lo mismo, mejor subimos al salón para esperar.

Al llegar al salón nos dimos cuenta que estaba cerrado, me deslice por la pared quedando sentada y puse mis rodillas cerca de mi pecho.

-Ay que peste, todo el año que este Edward van a comportarse como histéricas, obsesivas y locas- me reí

-Son chicas Bella, así es su comportamiento- rodé mis ojos

-Pero yo también soy una chica o que…-levante mi ceja mirando a Jake- pero no me comporto como una chillona-hice un puchero, se acerco y sentó a mi lado.

-Claro que eres una chica, lo que nos lleva al porque no estas allá - dijo apuntando a la multitud-saltando y gritando…-me miro esperando alguna reacción, pero no dije nada-me imagino lo que puede ser, te conozco y tu señorita-dijo tocándome con el dedo índice mi nariz-no cambias de idea porque si…

-Es algo complicado….- le revolví el pelo y me tape el rostro

-Sabes Bella, personas como tu hay pocas-dijo mirándome y yo rodé mis ojos-en serio Bell, eres capaz de anteponer la amistad sobre tus sentimientos-lo mire haciéndome la desentendida.

-De que hablas Jacob Black- levante una ceja

-Ay Bella eres tan altruista, supuse que pasaría esto… tu olvidándote de tu fanatismo por "Félix" para que Rose no sienta algún tipo de "competencia" hacia ti.

Si, Jake era síquico o algo parecido pero siempre terminaba sabiendo o deduciendo mis planes, a veces creo que sabe más cosas de mi que yo misma.

Lo mire y asentí, el sonrió

-¿Eres adivino o lees mentes?-le pregunte pescándome la barbilla

- No es necesario ser adivino contigo Bell, eres muy obvia- dijo riéndose y despeinándome

-Hey no me chascones que pierdo el estilo- reímos al unisonó y Jake me abrazo.-Oh Dios Mío…qué demonios…

Primero pensé que era un temblor porque el suelo tiritaba de tal manera…lo peor fue que eran millones de chicas viniendo a nuestro salón.

-Bella cuidado!-me grito Jacob tomándome de la cintura y arrastrándome unos metros más allá.

Los dos estábamos prácticamente tirados en el piso, en la puerta del salón había un callejón de pura gente.

-Y ahora qué?-le dije preguntando a Jake mientras nos poníamos de pie-¿Por qué donde estoy me caigo?- Jacob rodo sus ojos

-Porque-suspiro-eres muy propensa a accidentes

-Eso es verdad-reí-¿pero por que están todas acá?

-Voy a averiguarlo- se acerco a una chica de pelo corto y luego de un rato volvió con una cara…-No me lo vas a creer Bell

-¿Qué? Habla Jacob-dije casi interrogándolo

-Tenemos nuevo compañero de curso-lo mire sin entender- es ni más ni menos: Edward Cullen

¿Qué? ¿Qué? Ooo…. ¿Esto no podía ser peor o sí?...

* * *

><p><strong>Tendra razon Bella, esto podria empeorar? descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.<strong>

**si leyeron este capitulo dejenme algun review, aunque sea para saber si alguien lo vio :) **

**gracias!**

**..._urge bajarle al ruido, volver a la simplicidad, acallar los deseos y entregarse a lo que es. Entonces nos daremos cuanta de que aquello que tanto buscabamos siempre estvuo alli.._**


	2. ¿Puede ser esto peor?

**2.-**

-Bella, Bella – alguien gritaba mi nombre, me di vuelta y vi el pelo rubio de Rose, venia corriendo-sa sabes la la nueva noticia-dijo agitada y poniendo sus manos en las rodillas.

-E e e a ¿Cuál te refieres?- seguro que para Rose eran las mejores noticias del mundo

-Pues que Edward va a estar en nuestra clase- grito abrazándome y saltando

- Mmm… que emocionante – dije rodando los ojos, solo Jake vio mi expresión y se rio cruzando los brazos.

-si! Ahora tenemos que ver como entraremos en la sala- Rose fue interrumpida por los gritos de chicas.

"Es el" "Es el" gritaban

Lo único que alcance a ver fueron flash de cámaras y alguien entrando al salón

*Media hora después…*

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer una fila para entrar a clases-le dije a Jake

- Sera, es el precio de tener a un famoso-bromeo- pero Rose está emocionada_ apunto hacia Rosalie que estaba de puntitas mirando hacia dentro-¿Estas segura que la fila es para entrar?

-Bueno segura, segura no se… pero no hay mas filas o ¿ves alguna imaginaria?-mi sarcasmo afloraba

-Bella, Bella…-suspiro Jake y yo reí

*15 minutos después…*

-Mira ya estamos casi adentro-dijo Rose dando saltitos

-Uy si y solo nos demoramos 45 minutos- dije rodeando mis ojos-nos hemos perdido todo este tiempo para que las locas fans lo vean-le susurre a Jake

-Que mas da… lo bueno es que perderemos clases-sonrió Jacob

-Bella, mira es el!-chillo Rose

Mis ojos de abrieron, no crean que por Edward, sino porque la fila en la que estábamos era para recibir fotos de él autografiadas… me empecé a salir de la fila pero estaba atestado de gente.

-Dios porque no se van!-dije pero nadie me tomo en cuenta

-Bell, quédate quieta, me estas golpeando-me reprocho jake a mi espalda

-Pero jake yo no estoy interesada en recibir un autógrafo de el- señale al que estaba sentado más adelante

-Jóvenes, jóvenes! –Grito el profesor Been- quiero que salgan todos los que no son de esta clase, AHORA!

Se escucharon bufidos y luego vinieron los empujones, pasado 5 minutos ya se podía respirar en el salón

-Gracias-escuche a Rose y cuando me gire me vi frente a Edward que me entregaba una foto de el

-Hola ¿Para quién?-me pregunto sosteniendo un lápiz en su mano.

-Para nadie, yo creí que esta fila era para entrar a la clase no para recibir tus "regalos"-respondí sarcásticamente

-Yo creo que mueres por una foto- dijo levantando una ceja y mirándome fijamente.

"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Cree que es el centro del mundo?", puf egocéntrico

-Si claro, sueña-Rodé mis ojos y me fui a sentar junto a Rose

-Mira Bella que hermosa letra tiene-suspiro Rose

-Si claro- dije, Jacob se sentó atrás de nosotras me gire para hablar con el porqué Rose estaba pegada con su "fotito"

-¿Tu también pediste una foto?-le pregunte levantando una ceja

-Bueno prácticamente… no es para mí…-se la quite y leí el nombre se estaba escrito: _Isabella Swan_

-Pero qué demonios se cree, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre ese idiota?- no sé desde cuando cambio mi actitud hacia él, lo admito lo admiraba pero ahora con lo poco que hable con él me di cuenta que era un petulante…

-Emm, yo… el me pregunto tu nombre y yo se lo di…-oh oh JaKe te metiste con el mismo diablo

-Jacob Black-mastique esas palabras-cómo pudiste…-me interrumpió

-Bell, no tenía idea para que quería tu nombre y… bueno ahora el está mirando para acá...

Me di vuelta y lo vi de pie frente a la clase, me miro y pestaño sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa levantando la foto de él y la rasgue por la mitad y otra vez más. Me miro como pidiendo una explicación y yo me gire para hablar con Jake.

-Eres una peleadora-rio

-No te atrevas a juzgarme, además se lo merece… que se creyó mandándome esto

-Edward siéntate donde quieras…-le dijo el Señor Been

-…¿Bella podrías?-rose no termino lo que iba a decir pero lo supuse

-Claro, cómo quieras.- tome mis cosas y me corría un asiento más atrás de Jacob

Con Rose nunca nos habíamos separado de asientos en las clases que pudiéramos quedar juntas. Podría mostrarme indiferente frente a Rose pero por dentro me sentí un tipo de lastre para sus propósitos.

Edward seguía parado adelante indeciso donde sentarse. Empecé a sacar mi libreta para tomar nota y un lápiz.

"puede ser esto peor" pensé, a veces realmente no era recomendable decir eso porque siempre que lo pensaba o decía llegaba algo mucho peor. Sentí la silla que estaba a mi lado moverse "Rose volvió" pensé y me gire para sonreírle.


	3. Problemas

**Los personajes, características o alguna semejanza con la saga pertenecen totalmente a Stephanie Meyer.**

**3.-Problemas**

-Hola de nuevo ¿puedo sentarme acá?

Lo mire atónita, no entendía porque justo tenía que dejarse car junto a mi… me gire hacia adelante sin contestarle

-…bueno lo tomare como un sí- se sentó y saco sus cosas.

El señor Been empezó su clase igual que siempre y nosotros tomábamos apuntes

-Disculpa, ¿tienes un lápiz?- saque uno de mi boso y se lo pase

-¿la superestrella no tiene para comprase un lápiz?

-Lo que pasa es que…

-No me interesa-lo interrumpí

Por suerte no me siguió hablando. Rosalie miraba constantemente para atrás pidiéndome algún tipo de explicación pero ni yo lo sabía.

-Gracias, Isabella-dejo el lápiz en mi mesa

-De nada Cullen-me miro levantando una ceja

No tome en cuenta su gesto y Salí rápidamente del salón, Rose ya estaba afuera me tomo del brazo y nos sentamos en una banca… se quedo mucho rato callada, solo mirándome…

-¿Qué?, no creerás que yo planee que se sentara conmigo…

-nose que pensar, tu sabes cuánto me interesa y antes también te interesaba a ti, de verdad no es que quiera competir pero…

-Rose, créeme es todo tuyo no quiero de el ni una uña, en serio creeme-sonrio –eres mi mejor amiga y jamás haría algo que te llegase a dañar…

Sonó el timbre de ingreso y fuimos a nuestros casilleros por los libros de biología

-Bella cuidado-dijo rose y al gírame un grupo de chicas que venían corriendo chocaron conmigo y mis libros, notas, guías cayeron desparramándose por todos lados

-¡Demonios!-grite-tengas más cuidado!

-llegaremos tarde…

-Si, mejor ve tú y yo llego en un rato más

-¿Segura?-asentí y Rose se fue rápido

Me quedaba la mitad por recoger cuando alguien me empezó a ayudar no pude ver quien era pero le daría las gracias.

-Uf, Gracias… me levante y me encontré con Cullen

-En parte fue mi culpa, esas chicas me seguían, lo siento-

-Las tienes muy locas...

Suspiro y me entrego las últimas hojas

-¿tienes Biología?

-Si… y gracias de nuevo-tome mi bolso y fui hacia el laboratorio

-Señorita Swan, llega 5 minutos tardes-Dijo el señor Conner

-Tuve un percance…

-Bueno ahora tendrá que hacer su trabajo individual, porque ya distribuí las parejas – asentí y me senté en el único asiento que quedaba libre

-Señor Cullen, llega tarde-todas las chicas se giraron y ahogaron un suspiro

-Perdón, profesor

-Siéntese con Swan, Cullen-poso sus ojos en mi y se le formo una sonrisita/nótese el sarcasmo/-En las guías que tienen en sus mesas están las instrucciones del trabajo-la silla de mi lado se movió por segunda vez en el día y otra vez era por Cullen.

-El destino nos junto de nuevo Isabella Swan-suspiro

-¿Empecemos?-dije golpeando impaciente mi cuaderno con el lápiz

-Está bien Isabella…-lo interrumpí

-Solo Bella, no me gusta mi nombre.

-Y ¿Por qué? Bella…

-No es de tu interés, ¿Empecemos?

Nos pusimos a trabajar, solo había que buscar unos conceptos en el libro y luego ver muestras en el microscopio.

-Creo… que terminamos Bella-estiro sus brazos

-Si-conteste secamente

-Quedan 5 minutos, podríamos hablar de algo, yo…

-Mira Cullen no me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero tener algo que ver contigo…son muchos problemas.

-Está bien "Swan", no te molestare mas ¿contenta?-pregunto alzando una ceja, yo solo me encogí de hombros. No me hablo durante los minutos que restaron. Tocaron nuevamente el timbre, tome mis cosas y salí del salón.

Rose iba adelante, con sus hombros rectos abrazando los libros, reconocía muy bien esa postura: estaba enojada.

-Rose, Rose-le grite no me miro ni un poco hasta que llego a su casillero y la alcance- Rose no fue mi culpa que Cullen llegara justo después de mi-me miro y rodo sus ojos.

-Mira tú las "coincidencias" de la vida-hizo comillas y cerro de golpe su casillero

-Uff, por favor no se qué hacer…

-No le hables, te vi muy animada conversando con él al final de clases-ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

-¡Le dije que no me hablara más! No sé qué te pasa.-me gire para salir de ahí

-¿En serio?-dijo a mi espalda me voltee y asentí-bueno…yo…no sé porque me pongo así, perdón Bella. Sonreí y fuimos a la cafetería.

Había una larga fila para coger el almuerzo, después de 10 minutos por fin teníamos nuestras bandejas.

-Sentémonos acá Bells-dijo apuntando a una mesa que estaba cerca de quien más que Cullen, bufe y la seguí. Almorzamos en silencio, escuchando cada 10 segundos suspiros de las chicas cada vez que Cullen abría la boca. Cuando termino de almorzar camino hacia nuestra mesa…"genial ahí viene el señor problema" pensé.

-Hola, Rose-dijo él, a Rose se le descoloco el rostro y tembló al oír su nombre

-Hola Edward…-contesto con voz temblorosa

-Te venia a invitar a una fiesta que daré en mi casa, es el próximo viernes, la dirección te la paso después-dijo sonriéndole de una forma… ¿"torcida"?, si torcida "de seguro conquista a todas de esa manerita" pensé- ¿Vas?

-p-po-por su supuesto-dijo Rose riéndose como una boba-gracias

-De nada… Swan tu también estas invitada, si es que no tienes problemas-dijo sarcásticamente

Rodé mis ojos, tome mi manzana con mi bandeja y me fui. Rose vino tras mi, dejamos las bandejas y salimos de la cafetería. Me tomo del brazo emocionadísima.

-¡Bella!-dijo con un chillido-nos invito a su fiesta, que privilegio ¿no crees?-me encogí de hombros-tenemos que ver que nos pondremos, no podemos ir con cualquier harapo-suspiro-estoy tan feliz.

-¿Tenemos?, me suena a dos o más personas

-Bella, tienes que ir conmigo

-Pero si hace poco no querías ni que le hablara a Cullen

-Pero me di cuenta que no pasa nada y ni podría pasar algo entre ustedes. A mi me llamo por mi nombre en cambio a ti por tu apellido, espero que no te moleste pero no se fija mucho en ti.

-No, no me molesta, pero me alegra que ya no pienses mal de mí.

-Bueno… ¿me acompañaras?-la mire dudosa-por favor, por favor por favor por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

-Para Rose, tengo que...Emm... Ver si puedo ir-me miro –si me dejan ir-rodo sus ojos

-Eso no es problema, yo hablo con tu padre, Charlie es muy accesible y de seguro te deja ir-sonrió triunfante

-Espero que no…-susurre pero Rose no me escucho

Nos quedaba solo la hora de matemática. En toda la clase me hablo de que teníamos que ir de compras… me dio un escalofrió pensar en ir de compras con Rose, ella era capaz de pasar todo un día viendo ropa. Así que mi panorama no era muy alentador, siempre cuando salíamos Rose volvía llena con bolsas de ropa, a veces yo me compraba una que otra cosa pero muy muy muy poco comparado con Rose.

Al fin termino el día más largo que tuve, Rose me ofreció llevarme, bueno Jasper su hermano la llevaba, le dije que me iba a ir caminando porque tenía que comprar algo para la cena.

-Bueno Bella nos vemos mañana, dile a tu padre lo de la fiesta.-asentí-si no se lo dices igual se lo diré yo – Sonreí –

-Okey, ya entendí "jefa Hale"- ella se despidió con la mano, mientras Jasper me saludaba desde el auto.

Tenía que caminar como 15 minutos para llegar al negocio de los Newton`s, así que prendí mi reproductor de música…

-Hola Bella-me saludo Mike cuando pase los productos por la cinta

-Hola

-Comida para cenar ¿eh?-dijo levantando la lasaña

-Si, Charlie llega cansado de su trabajo

-Claro, jefe Swan-sonrió-nos vemos

Tome mis bolsas

-Claro

Todavía me quedaban 4 cuadras más para llegar a casa, así que me hice el ánimo…

-¿Papa?- deje las cosas en la cocina

-Bella, ya bajo-dijo Charlie desde el segundo piso. Me puse a sacar lo que había comprado y a preparar la cena, ya la estaba casi terminando cuando Papa entro en la cocina.

-Hola, hija-dijo sentándose en una silla-que bien huele

-Hola Papa, hice lasaña o ¿cocinaste algo tu?-dije riéndome

-Sabes que se me quema hasta la en ensalada, Bella tu mama llamo, quería saber cómo estabas, dijo que no la has llamado.

-No, es que he estado muy ocupada pero más tarde la llamare. Saca unos platos papa, esta lista la cena-Charlie puso la mesa y serví la lasaña

Después que comimos me puse a lavar los platos y Charlie los seco.

-Buenas noches Papá

-Buenas noches Bella y no te olvides de llamar a tu madre.

Asentí y subí las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto y me estire en la cama tomando el teléfono.

-Alo, ¿Mama?-se escucho un chillido de Renne al otro lado

-¡Bella!, niñita por fin me llamas, estaba preocupada

-Tranquila, he estado muy atareada estos días, es solo por eso

-Bueno y como te ha ido…

… Hable con mama un buen rato, me lave los dientes y me fui a dormir…

Hummmm… ¿Qué es ese sonido?, alargue mi mano a la mesita y era mi celular que vibraba, lo tome y conteste sin ver quién era.

-¿alo?-conteste somnolienta

-¿Bella? ¿Estás durmiendo?-recién me estaba despertando así que no reconocí la voz

-mmm… ¿Quién es?- pregunte sin abrir los ojos

-Soy Rose, Bella ¿no te acuerdas que quedamos de ir de compras?-demonios, maldije, se me había olvidado-para lo de la fiesta

-Si, se me olvido-reconocí, me senté en la cama y por fin abrí los ojos

-Está bien, paso por ti en una hora

-Bueno-rezongue, no tenía ni un ánimo de ir de compras

-Espero que le hayas dicho a Charlie lo de la fiesta-ups, también se me olvido

-Si, claro, yo te llamo si estoy lista antes

-Está bien, dormilona-rio y colgó el teléfono

Me levante, tome mi toalla y fui a bañarme. Charlie de seguro se fue temprano como todos los días a trabajar, así que tendría que dejarle una nota y en la noche hablarle de la "fiesta"; no tenía ningún interés en ir pero el demonio de rizos de oro (Rose) me había obligado.

Lave mis dientes, busque unos Jeans, una camisa y un chaleco… conociendo a Rosalie llegaría tarde a casa. Baje, entre a la cocina para tomarme un vaso de leche mientras le escribía la nota a Charlie:

Papa:

Voy de compras con Rosalie, se me olvido avisarte anoche. En el microondas quedo lasaña, así que como porque de seguro llegare tarde.

Cuídate, Bella

Tome mi teléfono y marque a Rose

-¿Estas lista?

-Si

-Ya, vamos para allá, Jasper nos va a llevar, nos vemos- pobre Jazz de nuevo va a tener que ir como un burro de carga. Pegue la nota en el refrigerador, termine de tomarme la leche y lave el vaso.

Tocaron el timbre 2 veces, rodé mis ojos y abrí, ahí estaba Rose golpeando su pie impaciente.

-Vamos, estamos atrasadas-me tomo del brazo, cerré la puerta rápidamente

-La ropa no se va a acabar-dije riéndome, subimos al auto-Hola Jazz

-Hola Bella, ¿Lista para la tortura?-bromeo, Rose le mando una de sus miradas asesinas

Teníamos que ir a Port Angels para comprar, ya que, en Forks no había mucho donde escoger según Rose.

Llevábamos como 3 horas (y no estoy exagerando) y no se cansaba, Rose era una compradora compulsiva, me arrastraba de tienda en tienda y tenía a su hermano cargando todo lo que compraba.

Por fin, luego de 4 horas (las llevaba contadas), decidió que descansáramos

-Rose ya tienes el atuendo para la fiesta-dije mientras probaba mi helado

-Emm, algo, todavía nos faltan accesorios-Jasper y yo nos miramos- ¡Ay no sean holgazanes!, luego nos iremos…

Después de comprar tooodo lo que se le ocurrió a Rose, nos fimos al auto de vuelta a Forks. Literalmente tenia molidos mis pies de tanto caminar, pero Rose estaba como nueva e incluso con tacones, era increíble.

-Toma Bella esta es la ropa y accesorios-dijo pasándome unas bolsas

-Gracias, chao chicos cuídense

Entre a mi casa dejando la bolsa en el sillón

-¿Bella, eres tú?- "¿quién más seria?" reí por dentro

-Si-entre en la cocina y vi a Charlie mirando el microondas, me acerque y apreté el botón para que funcionara-¿hace cuanto que estas así?-pregunte levantando una ceja

-eeee desde que llegue-se encogió de hombros-tu sabes que no sé cómo funcionan estas cosas-señalo el microondas, reí y me senté cayendo rendida-¿cansada?

-Si, tu sabes cómo es Rose-rodé los ojos- Papá quería pedirte permiso para, bueno, para ir a una fiesta –Charlie aguanto una risa

-¿Tu en una fiesta?-sonrió

-Si, Rose quiere que la acompañe…

- Ya sabía yo porque tú por tu cuenta no irías. Y ¿Dónde es?

-En la casa de Cullen, Edward. El actor-le explique porque Charlie no me entendía

-mmm, claro ve… aunque no te veo en una fiesta – bromeo

- Ja-ja-ja, por lo menos se usar un microondas-"tuche" sonreí-me iré a dormir, buenas noches

-Buenas noches hija, algún día aprenderé a usarlo créeme-me devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.<strong>

***respuesta para Alice Cullen Green: Alice si aparecerá como la hermana de Edward, vendrá en el próximo capítulo***

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas (Naddy Li, ale1234,3twilighterslove,andy231, alice Cullen Green) :D**

_**Espero actualizarlo pronto, si tienen alguna sugerencia , corrección, o si les gusta dejen sus reviews, son muy importantes sus opiniones para mi :)**_

Muchos saludos vampíricos... marisolsol

… "_**Y luego, cuando ante ti se abran muchos caminos y no sepas cual recorrer, no te metas en cualquiera al azar: siéntate y aguarda. Respira con la confiada profundidad que respiraste el día que viniste al mundo, sin permitir que nada te distraiga..." (De Donde el corazón te lleve, de Susana Tamaro)…**_


	4. La fiesta a la que no queria ir 1

**Los personajes, características o alguna semejanza con la saga Crepusculo pertenecen totalmente a Stephanie Meyer.**

**4.-La fiesta a la que no quería ir (parte 1)**

La semana transcurrió normalmente, bueno no exactamente "normal", porque las fans de Cullen lo seguían a todos lados y no les preocupaba empujar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, y… como tiendo a ser propensa a los accidentes casi siempre me topaba con ellas.

-Son unas ¡idiotas!-gritaba la mayoría del tiempo

-Tranquila, Bella-me decían Rose o Jake

Lo bueno fue que en la semana no tuve encuentros con Cullen (a excepción de Biología porque éramos un grupo), así que tampoco tuve encontrones de celos por parte de Rose. En las clases solo tratábamos temas de la materia, pero el viernes me pregunto algo que no tenía que ver con Biología.

-Así que Swan… ¿iras a mi fiesta?-dijo indiferente

-Sí, Rose quiere que la acompañe… a menos que tengas algún problema

-No, aunque seas un poco hostil conmigo-sono ofendido

-Y tú eres un pan de Dios-respondí sarcásticamente, sonrió

-Otra característica: Sarcástica

-2 características: creído y egocéntrico-las enumere con mis dedos. Tocaron el timbre y tome mis cosas, cuando me estaba parando Cullen me tomo del brazo y susurro…

-Te espero en mi fiesta, Swan…-lo mire desconcertada y salí del laboratorio.

* * *

><p>-Mira Edward me paso la dirección de donde será la fiesta-conto Rose muy entusiasmada en la cafetería<p>

-mmmm- no hable más en la tarde. No se porque me quedo una rara intuición desde que Cullen me había dicho eso, trate de decirle con delicadeza a Rose que no iría, pero se puso como ¡Loca!...

-No me vengas con tonterías Isabella Swan, tu iras, ya tengo todo listo y no opondrás resistencia ¿entendido?-en efecto era como el mismísimo demonio.

Al salir Rose me tomo del brazo al auto.

-¿Jazz no vino?

-No, le dije que teníamos que arreglarnos y pasaremos por él para ir a la fiesta.

-¿Esta invitado?

-Si, no me preguntes como, pero tenia una invitación-se encogió de hombros.

Llegamos a mi casa, Rose saco unas bolsas del auto y entramos. Miro su reloj.

-Bueno, tenemos 4 horas para quedar listas, empecemos contigo-hice una mueca pero me ignoró.

Me bañe, cepille mi cabello, me puse unos vaqueros ajustados (por sugerencia de Rose), una camisa y unas botas negras. Lleve mi pelo suelto aunque Rose intento convencerme de peinarme. Me coloco los últimos accesorios y maquillaje.

Me senté en mi cama mientras Rose tomaba un laaargo baño…

*30 minutos después*

Por fin salió del baño, ya venía vestida, llevaba un vestido pegado al cuerpo que la hacía ver delgada y con curvas. Se maquillo nuevamente y por último se peino.

-¿Cómo estoy?- me pregunto

-Cullen quedara como un baboso-reí y ella rodo sus ojos

-Bueno son las 10, ¿estas lista? –asentí-entonces vamos por el auto y por Jazz

Bajamos por nuestros bolsos, escribí una nota para Charlie por si se había olvidado de la "fiesta". Salimos y nos fuimos al auto.

-Hola chicas-saludo Jazz cuando entro al auto- se ven bien

-Hola Jazz-contestamos las dos

Rose empezó a conducir llegando a la carretera principal y después tomo un desvió hacia el bosque.

-¿Seguros que es por aquí? –pregunte

-Si es por acá-contesto Jasper muy seguro

-¿Cómo obtuviste la invitación?-le consulte indagando mas en el tema

-Que curiosa Bella, bueno les contare-se acomodo en su asiento-conocí a la hermana de Edward Cullen-Rose lo fulmino con la mirada por el espejo retrovisor y si no hubiera estado al volante creo que lo hubiera golpeado por no contarle-tranquila hermanita, fue de casualidad, ella quedo tirada en su auto en medio de la carretera y yo como un buen caballero que soy me baje a ayudarla-Rose y yo rodamos los ojos-y luego ella termino por invitarme, así me entere que era la hermana menor de Edward, y cabe decir que es muy linda y amable…-dijo desviando su mirada hacia el exterior.

-¿Por qué no me contaste?-inquirió Rose

-Hermanita, hay cosas que son personales-Rose bufo y Jazz se rio.

-Miren llegamos-dijo Rose apuntando a una gran casa, muy iluminada. Se estaciono y nos bajamos.

Desde cerca era mucho más imponente la casa, bueno mejor dicho mansión porque era gigantesca. Tenía unos grandes ventanales que permitían ver a la gente que ya se encontraba dentro. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan magnífico y asombroso, Rose tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que los míos.

-Entremos-dijo Jazz sacándonos de nuestro trance. La puerta se encontraba abierta así que pasamos, Cullen nos vio y se acerco acompañado de una chica con pelo perfectamente desordenado en la parte posterior y corto. Venia casi danzando como una de esas bailarinas de Ballet.

-Hola chicos, bienvenidos

-H-o-ola-Edward-tartamudeo Rose

-Chicos ella es mi hermana Alice-dijo presentando a la chica-Alice ella es Rose y Bella

-Hola-nos dio un abrazo-espero que se diviertan... hola Jazz, pensé que no vendrías-dijo sonriéndole tímidamente a Jasper.

-Hola, Al-la saludo con un beso en la mejilla-por supuesto que vine, no iba a perder la oportunidad de verte nuevamente-Cullen tocio

-Tranquilo hermanito-lo miro Alice-¿Vamos a bailar?-le pregunto a Jasper, el aludido asintió y la tomo de la mano llevándosela a la pista.

-El bar está abierto, así que pueden pedir lo que quieran-miro a Rose-¿quieres bailar?-eso claramente no se lo esperaba, vieran como abrió sus ojos y como quedo estática. Cullen me miro rápidamente pero luego fijo su mirada en Rose.

Le di un pequeño empujón a Rose para que reaccionara.

-Claro-respondió y me miro

-Anda, yo voy a tomar algo-le sonreí.

Se fueron a bailar y para la suerte de Rosalie tocaron una canción lenta. Ella se movía un poco torpe, pero no por no saber bailar sino por lo nerviosa que estaba. Me reí sola al verme parada en medio de puras parejas bailando abrazados.

Fui para la parte posterior de la casa, tenían un hermoso jardín muy amplio; me senté en una banca que estaba rodeada por flores silvestres y enredaderas. Me recosté sintiendo la brisa en la cara, abrí mis ojos y pude apreciar las estrellas que brillaban con tanto esplendor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero al rato logre ver algo que estaba encima del césped, me puse de pie para averiguar que era. Al acercarme me di cuenta que era un telescopio, uno básico pero "mientras se pueda apreciar mejor las estrellas" pensé "es bueno". Lo ajuste y empecé a tratar de ubicar algunas constelaciones…

-Hola, Swan-me sobresalte y me gire

-Hola Cullen, perdón por ocuparlo…

-No te preocupes-me interrumpió-¿te gusta ver las estrellas?

-Si, desde pequeña… tienen algo especial que me atrae-mire hacia el cielo

-Eso no lo sabía…

-¿Y por qué tendrías que saberlo?-alce una ceja, se acerco a mi más de lo debido

-No lo sé, ¿porque somos compañeros en bilogía? Tal vez-bromeo

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-asintió-pero dime la verdad

-Claro, dilo

-A ti te gusta Rose o no se algo parecido-me incomodaba preguntar cosas así pero no quería que mi amiga sufriera por algún idiota

-Es muy pronto, me cae bien pero Bella recién la estoy conociendo-me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre. Me quedo viendo como buscando alguna respuesta.

-¿Qué?- inquerì

-¿No será que estas preocupada que me guste alguien que no seas tú?-bufe y reí por su estúpida pregunta, si muy estúpida.

-O claro, tendrías mucha suerte-le di un golpe en el hombro-ni aunque fueras el último hombre en este planeta.

-Algún día tendré esa suerte-sonrió torcidamente

-¿Crees que con esa sonrisita y con tus ojos todas caen a tus pies?, pues te equivocaste amigo-lo deje solo en el jardín y volví a entrar a la casa.

Vi que Rose estaba en el bar y me acerque tomando una bebida.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En el jardín-Rose alzo una ceja-¿Qué? Querías que me quedara viendo como tú y Cullen bailaban-se sonrojo-y que tal…

-Bailamos como 3 canciones y luego tomamos una bebida-dijo restándole importancia.

-Si como no, estas saltando por dentro ¿o no?-mire mi reloj y ella se dio cuenta.

-Ay Bella es muy temprano para irnos- dijo levantándose y jalándome a la pista de baile, yo forceje porque no era buena para bailar y como resultado del forcejeo choque con alguien y más encima derrame su refresco en su camisa, mis mejillas se enrojecieron por la vergüenza y el chico me miro sonriendo.

-Perdón, yo, disculpa no fue mi intención-mire para atrás a Rose y ella no paraba de reírse-lo siento-susurre

-No es nada-"que linda voz" pensé, levante mi vista y lo mire detenidamente, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos pardos, piel blanca y bueno un físico… tenía unos abdominales marcados, lo note por lo mojada que estaba su camisa. Al parecer me quede como boba porque Rose me dio un pequeño empujon -tendre que esperar a que se seque- bromeo- y tu eres…

-Bella, bueno me llamo Isabella, pero me dicen Bella-parecía una idiota balbuceando tanto- y tú…

-Dimitri, bueno Bella, pienso que sería justo que tomaras una bebida conmigo, porque esta-levanto su vaso vacio-se derramo en mi-sonrió- me gire para ver a Rose y ella me mando una de sus miradas "adelante"

-Claro-respondí. Fuimos al bar en busca de dos bebidas, me miraba y yo también lo miraba pero no podía sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con mis mejillas encendidas. No sé que me estaba pasando con Dimitri…

* * *

><p><strong>¿A Bella le gusta Dimitri? ¿que pasara con Rose y Edward? ..esto se pondra mejor..<strong>

**Bueno chicas aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo amen jejejeje. **

**Este capitulo lo divide en dos porque era largo asi que mañana o el martes subire el proximo capitulo.**

**Dejen sus Reviews por favor :).. y si les gusto diganles a sus amigas lectoras :D**

**cuidense, abrazos al estilo Emmet**

_**...**Si no puedes disfrutar leyendo un libro repetidas veces, de nada sirve leerlo una sola vez... Osar Wilde_


	5. la fiesta a la que no queria ir 2

****Los personajes, características o alguna semejanza con la saga Crepusculo pertenecen totalmente a Stephanie Meyer.****

**4.-La fiesta a la que no quería ir (parte 2)**

-¿Dónde estudias?

-En el instituto de Forks y ¿tu?

-No, yo salí hace un año-asentí-así que soy mayor que tu-sonrió Dimitri

-Solo por un año, no es la gran cosa-rodé mis hijos y lo hice reír nuevamente

-Eres tan graciosa… ¿Bella quieres bailar?

-¿Qué?, no, no sé bailar-respondí incomoda-lo siento

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista, no alcance a reaccionar así que no me pude devolver.

-Tranquila, solo deja que yo te lleve-me acerco a el porqué era una canción lenta y me puse aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Dimitri…en serio soy muy torpe-le susurre

-Relájate-me dijo al oído y me vino un escalofrió por la medula espinal. Apoye mi cara en su torso y me deje llevar por la música… realmente me sentía como flotando con Dimitri.

No había intentando bailar desde, bueno… desde que me caí en una ¡boda!, si y delante de los novios e invitados, fue horrible llegue a pensar que mis mejillas reventarían por el bochorno.

Seguimos bailando una canción más y cuando empezó un ritmo más rápido le pedí a Dimitri que saliéramos de ahí.

-Ves, bailaste y no es la gran cosa-dijo imitando mi voz cuando yo lo dije, me dio un corto abrazo y yo sonreí.

-si, tenias razón-me tomo de la mano y yo me quede mirando esa acción

-Perdón no debí hacer eso-iba a retirar su mano pero la afirme.

Salimos al jardín y nos quedamos mirando hacia el cielo y luego nos sentamos en la misma banca que yo había estado. Conversamos de pocas cosas pero cuando se formaba algún silencio, no era incomodo.

-¿Bell?-era Rose que se nos acercaba, me levante y Rose abrió sus ojos de par en par porque mi mano todavía la sostenía Dimitri-ehm, no sabía que…

-No, tranquila, ¿pasa algo?-cambie de tema de inmediato o mi cara se enrojecería.

-Si, mama me llamo y dijo que era hora de volver, tú sabes cómo es de pesada-sonrió

-Claro-me gire para ver a Dimitri-me tengo que ir

-Te acompaño a la puerta, porque mis amigos deben de tener para rato.

Me fue a dejar hasta el auto de Jazper, quien se despedía de Alice y Rose estaba también en la puerta de la casa despidiéndose de Cullen.

Cuando pase por el lado de Cullen me quedo mirando un poco…irritado creo, pero más miraba a Dimitri quien no se dio cuenta porque tenía los ojos fijos en mi.

Intercambiamos números y nos despedimos. Ya íbamos de camino a casa y yo todavía seguí tocándome la mejilla donde Dimitri me dio un beso cuando nos despedimos. Rose se giro y me quedo viendo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… ves que fue una buena idea venir a la fiesta-rose mis ojos

-Si piensas que te voy a dar la razón estas equivocada, solo no estuvo tan mal como yo creí-Rose se rio.

-Nunca aceptas que te equivocas-negué con la cabeza

Me dejaron en mi casa y luego se fueron. Charlie estaba en el sofá durmiendo con la televisión encendida, lo desperté para que se fuera a su cuarto y apague todo.

Entre a mi habitación para sacar mi cepillo y fui a lavarme los dientes. Me coloque mi pijama y me estire en la cama, tome mi celular y se me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara al ver un mensaje de Dimitri:

"Que duermas bien Bella, D"

Le devolví el mensaje: "Tu igual, B"

Por primera vez le agradecí a mi torpeza por haberme topado con Dimitri, ante Rose no lo podía admitir pero era verdad: "Si fue una buena idea ir a la fiesta de Cullen".

* * *

><p><strong>Este es muy cortito, lo se, pero era la continuacion del anterior, asi que para no hacerlo tan largo lo divide :D<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews y muy pronto subire el proximo capitulo... vienen muchas novedades :)**

**cuidense, muchos saludos..**

"_Para viajar lejos, no hay mejor nave que un libro"...Emily Dickinson_


	6. El pasado vuelve al presente

**Los personajes, caresteristicas o algunas semejanza con la saga pertenecen totalmente a Stephanie Meyer.**

**5.-El pasado vuelve al presente**

-Hola chicas-Rose y yo nos dimos vuelta para ver de quien era esa voz tan cantarina.

-¿Alice?-dijimos a la vez

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte

-Ahora estudio acá-dio unos pequeños brinquitos-y pensé, que podría juntarme con ustedes-dijo indecisa

-Por supuesto Al-Rose la engancho del brazo

Pasamos todo el día con Alice, Rose pasaba preguntándole cosas de Cullen. Me caía bien, era muy amable y risueña. Incluso al final de clases se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

Alice tenía un deportivo amarillo hermoso, que se podía distinguir a millas. Subimos y se quedo sin encender el motor.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?-la mire

-Si… ahí viene.

La puerta de atrás se abrió y entro Cullen. Había pasado todo el día sin verlo y justo ahora me lo encontraba.

-Hola hermanita, gracias por llevarme…hola Swan

-Se llama Bella-lo corrigió Alice

-Hola Cullen- respondí sin mirarlo

-¿Qué ninguno de los dos puede decir su nombre?-pregunto Alice levantando una ceja, como ninguno le respondió encendió el motor, le indique donde quedaba mi casa y llegamos.

-Gracias, Alice

-De nada, ¿tu padre es el jefe Swan?-dijo apuntando la patrulla de Charlie que estaba afuera de la casa.

-si

-De ahí ese genio-susurro Cullen, no le tome atención porque Alice se había portado muy bien conmigo, pero ella lo escucho

-Cállate bobo-lo miro-mira quién habla, el señor bipolar

Me baje del auto y me asome por la ventana.

-Mañana nos vemos, Alice-enfatice

-Bay, Bella-sonrió, Cullen se bajo para cambiarse al asiento del copiloto.

-Adiós, Bella…cuídate-me susurro

Entre a la casa pero Charlie no estaba así que de seguro lo pasaron a buscar y no se llevo la patrulla. Subí a mi habitación para terminar los deberes que me quedaron de ayer y luego tome un baño… "Cullen es un idiota, bipolar y egocéntrico…primero me molesta con mi genio y luego se despide como si nada… debería ir a algún tratamiento" pensé mientras estaba bajo el agua…

* * *

><p>Estábamos en los pasillos cuando Alice bufo<p>

-¿Cuándo crees que se acabara esto?-apunto a las chicas que estaban alrededor de Cullen-no me puedo ni acercar a mi propio hermano

-Ya llevamos dos semanas y siguen igual-reí-acá tienes a una de ellas-le susurre a Alice indicándole a Rose. Con Alice nos habíamos echo hasta amigas y lo que más compartíamos era el no andar locas por Cullen, primero porque ella era su hermana y yo porque no me interesaba.

-Sabes, deberíamos salir así como en grupo-dijo Alice dando brinquitos "ella y sus ideas repentinas" pensé, aunque no era tan mala idea así tendría una escusa de ver a Dimitri nuevamente.

-Si, podría ser

-Yo lo organizo todo, podríamos ver una película o algo…yo lo veo todo-dijo emocionadísima

-Yo podría invitar a alguien-le consulte como una boba, hasta me sonroje un poco de solo recordarlo.

-Claro, ¿es tu novio?-negué con la cabeza-a un "amigo"-hizo comillas en el aire

-Rose que dices-cambie de tema

-¿ah? De que –reacciono

-De que salgamos este fin de semana-Rose la miro no muy convencida-podría decirle a mis hermanos que nos acompañen-se le ilumino completamente en rostro, solo asintió y volvió a perderse mirando a Cullen.

-¿Tienes más hermanos?

-Si, somos 3, el mayor es Emmet, estaba estudiando afuera pero ya volvió, luego viene Edward y por ultimo yo

-Ah, no sabía que tenías otro hermano

-Hola hermanita-dijo Cullen detrás de nosotras- Hola rose, hola Swan ¿como estas?-pregunto tan "cordialmente"

-Bien, hasta que apareciste-Rose me fulmino con la mirada

-¿te molesta mi presencia?

-Mas bien la gente que te sigue-me miro levantando una ceja-mira ahí vienen-señale al grupo de chicas que venían, me corrí para no caer. Cullen miro al grupo de seguidoras como resignándose a ser admirado, pero no le creí ni un poco de su "sufrimiento".

* * *

><p>Ya había llamado a Dimitri y me dijo que si. Así que el sábado me aliste temprano porque Rose me pasaría a buscar y luego iríamos por Dimitri. Cerca de las 7p.m sentí la bocina del auto de Jasper.<p>

-Hola chicos-subí al auto

-Hola, Bella-dijo Rose

-Hey, Bells, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto un animado Jasper

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Aquí muy bien-sonrió abiertamente

-Claro, ¿Alice te invito?-no me respondió pero note un leve sonrojo-supongo que eso es un si-sonreí

-Desde la mañana que anda con esa sonrisita, creo que lo hemos perdido-bromeo Rose

-Que cosas dicen…-trato de defenderse Jasper

-Es aquí en la esquina-señale una casa Roja que me había descrito Dimitri. Rose toco la bocina y salió… venia con una camisa, vaqueros negros y una chaqueta, se veía realmente muy lindo. Se subió atrás junto a mí.

-Hola, gracias por pasar por mi-les dijo a los hermanos Hale

-De nada-sonrió Rose

-Hola bonita- Me dio un beso en la mejilla que se tornaron de inmediato en color carmín.

-Hola-dije tímidamente. Me tomo la mano y yo ni me inmute, era una sensación tan linda sentir su piel junto a la mía…

Cuando llegamos al cine de Port Angels, en la puerta se encontraban Cullen conversando con un chico enorme y Alice moviéndose impaciente de un lado a otro.

-Hola chicos, hola…

-Dimitri-termino la oración y saludo a Alice

-Hola Dimitri un gusto, el es Emmet, mi hermano-Alice tomo del brazo al chico enorme-Emmet ellas son Rose y Bella, el es Jasper y bueno Dimitri

-Hola-saludo y se quedo mirando a Rose.

Nos dividimos para comprar palomitas mientras otros compraban las entradas. Yo tuve que ir con Emmet y Cullen.

-Así que… ¿tienes novio?-me pregunto Cullen

-Dimitri es un chico que conocí en tu fiesta, y solo somos amigos… ¿Por?-lo mire y se encogió de hombros

Pedimos las palomitas e incluso nos salieron más baratas porque el señor Cullen le coqueteo descaradamente a la cajera.

-Gracias- le dijo mostrando su sonrisa torcida, la chicas se quedo casi hipnotizada. Tuvimos que sentarnos porque la fila para las entradas estaba más larga, Emmet aprovecho de ir al baño y solo quedamos Cullen y yo.

-Y no me vas a responder porque preguntabas por Dimitri

-No

-Te puedo preguntar algo…

-Si, dilo-me miro

-¿tienes novia?-mi pregunta lo sorprendió porque se ahogo un poco con la bebida que tomaba

-No…por ahora- era una buena señal para que Rose pudiera tener algo con él.

-¿Por ahora?- Inqueri- podríamos decir que te interesa alguien entonces…

-¿No me odias?

-No me agradas del todo, pero no te odio y no cambies de tema…

-Es algo personal…-Dios si tenía razón, yo ni siquiera le hablaba y venia con estas preguntas.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar…no somos ni amigos para que yo te haga estas preguntas

-No quise decir eso… -no termino de hablar porque justo llegaron los demás.

Entramos a ver un clásico: Orgullo y prejuicio (donde actúa Keira Knightley), yo ya había leído el libro así que sabia mas menos de que trataba.

…A las chicas se les escapaban algunos suspiros con el Señor Darcy. Dimitri estaba a mi lado tomado de mi mano, al otro lado estaba Cullen que conversaba con Rose explicándole un poco la trama…eso era bueno.

Al final las chicas estaban casi al borde de las lágrimas porque los dos se quedaron por fin juntos, superando sus prejuicios y orgullo.

-Que hermosa película, ¿No crees?-le dijo Rose a Cullen

-Si ambos se aceptaron tal como eran-suspiro Cullen

-Si-concordó Rose-me gusto mas como una persona tan distinguida como el Señor Darcy se fijo en alguien tan diferente como Elizabeth

-A veces los opuestos se atraen- dije y Cullen se quedo mirándome-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo es que tienes razón-se encogió de hombros.

Al salir del cine fuimos a la heladería y luego que terminamos nos devolvimos a Forks.

* * *

><p>-Estuvo difícil el examen-dijo Alice dejando sus libros en el casillero<p>

-Si-conteste suspirando

-Bueno, nos vemos después en el almuerzo-dijo Al y se fue

-Nos toca literatura-bufo Rose y yo sonreí-claro a ti te encanta-sonrió

-No puede ser…-susurre abriendo mis ojos en shock

-¿Qué?-Rose se giro para ver hacia donde estaba mirando, también se le abrieron los ojos pero de contenta…

-¡Rosalie!- chillo una chicas rubia y voluminosa que se acercaba a zancadas hacia nosotras, le dio un gran abrazo a Rose.

-¡Jessica! ¿Cómo? ¿Que…? ¡Dios!-le devolvió el abrazo-amiga volviste

-Claro-la soltó y la miro-mi familia volvió para siempre- fue como un sonar de campanas, retumbaron en mi cabeza…"Para siempre"…

Flash Back… 5 años atrás…

Jessica era la mejor amiga de Rose, cuando yo llegue n se separaban. Rosalie fue la primera persona que me hablo en la secundaria y desde ahí empezó nuestra amistad.

Yo nunca le caí bien a Jessica, es mas ella me detestaba, si tenía oportunidad de apartarme lo hacía. Pero s familia tuvo problemas económicos y se marcharon de Forks y desde ahí no supimos más de su paradero…como podía ser tan descarada de llegar así de repente…los años que siguieron habían sido de una paz enorme, y al parecer el destino me la interpuso otra vez. Pero lo único que tenía claro era que nada, nada volvería a ser como antes entre Rose y yo.

Fin Flash Back

-Que bien, volveremos a ser las tres-chillo Rose arrastrándome a su abrazo con Jessica.

-Bella, tanto tiempo-me sonrió "sínica" pensé

-Si-conteste secamente, saque de mi casillero mis libros

-Todavía con tu obsesión con la literatura, Bella-dijo burlándose, no le preste atención y me fui hacia el salón porque de seguro Rose estaría muy "acompañada".

Lo peor fue que también tenía las mismas clases que nosotras, esto era el colmo. Era peor que una peste.

No tenía ni ganas de almorzar así que pase de largo y me senté en el césped hasta que tocaron el timbre. Se notaba que todo empezaba a cambiar porque también me fui sola a Biología. Me senté junto a Cullen y el profesor dio las instrucciones.

-Emm, ¿empecemos?-me pregunto Cullen, que me tomo por sorpresa porque yo era siempre la que apuraba el trabajo, pero me había quedado pegada en como Rose y Jessica se reían.

-Si-suspire-lo siento

-¿Estas bien?-me miro

-Solo algunos problemas-dije quitándole importancia

Cullen no me pregunto nada mas, casi hizo todo el trabajos que nos dieron… yo no tenía ni ánimo para sostener el lápiz, me dolía que Rose me empezara a desplazar tan rápidamente...

-Bella, ¿Bella?-Cullen me movía el brazo

-Ah… ¿Qué?-lo mire-¿falta alguna cosa?-sonrió

-Acaba de sonar el timbre-mire la sala y me di cuenta que estaba vacía-te quedaste pegada o algo así

-Lo siento, mmm-me levante y empecé a echar los libros en mi bolso

-Creo que estas un poco estresada-se retorció el pelo y yo rodé mis ojos-y no sé, quieres ir a tomarte un helado o un jugo o algo para distraerte…después de clases…conmigo-me miro inseguro y yo reí.

-Edward Cullen invitándome… esto si que no se ve todos los días

-Sabes hubiera sido suficiente con que dijeras que no, sin tu sarcasmo-sentí una gota de culpa porque el trataba de ser amable y yo lo tome a broma.

-Está bien-no sabía porque lo decía, tenía dos lados: la insensatez de aceptar una invitación así y la cordura de decir que no, pero por lo visto la cordura me tenía así tome la otra opción.-Claro, después de clases…-Cullen sonrió

-Si, nos vemos-salió del salón.

Me quede por un momento pensando…"saldría con Edward Cullen"… ni yo me lo podía creer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que pasara en la "salida" de estos dos?... Jessica una nueva complicacion para Bella...<strong>

**Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, es bastante largo ...**

**gracias por sus reviews, el EPOV viene en el siguiente capitulo y se viene buenisimo jejej, mucho drama :)**

**Muchos saludos desde Chile y mucha fuerza para las familias afectadas por el accidente en Juan Fernandez.**

**"**_El escritor es un ingeniero del alma humana"... Stalin_

_espero sus reviews :)_


	7. La salida accidentada

**Los personajes, caresteristicas o algunas semejanza con la saga pertenecen totalmente a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer:)**

**6.-La salida accidentada**

Edward POV

Isabella Swan… Bella, Bella, Bella…su nombre me retumbaba en la cabeza, era tosca, odiosa, sarcástica e irónica conmigo pero había algo especial en sus ojos que no me permitían odiarla, me traía vuelto de cabeza.

Bella no mostraba ni el mínimo interés por mi, no era como si a mi me gustara que todas las chicas estuvieran locas por mi, es solo que Bella no era la típica chica que anda todo el día preocupada de arreglarse o de que la miraran…ella era solo Bella…

Había intentado diferentes formas para acercarme a ella desde el primer día que me perdí sus ojos, mirarlos era una experiencia maravillosa… no veía mi reflejo en ellos o ellos esperaban algo de mi, no… era como ver a la verdadera Bella.

Mi primer intento fue sentarme a su lado y que paso…me ignoro completamente, luego le hable en Biología y nuevamente me ignoro. Después en un intento casi desesperado (lo se soy un poco dramático) se me ocurrió hacer la dichosa "fiesta" y todo se fue en mi contra, porque gracias a esa fiestita ella conoció a un tal "Dimitri" su supuesto "amigo".

Mi esperanza volvió a crecer cuando Alice me contó lo de la salida al cine pero el idiota de Dimitri tuvo que ir, echando abajo el plan que estuve maniobrando el fin de semana.

No se si el destino me odiaba por algo o no se que… lo único que pedía era una oportunidad… y al parecer me había escuchado porque hoy Bella iría conmigo al final de clases a tomarse un helado o cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Lo más importante era que ella dejara de pensar de mí como un tipo creído y egocéntrico como me dijo una vez.

Toda la tarde me pase pensando en bella…no podía decir a ciencia cierta si era amor, pero podía admitir que me gustaba.

Le pedí a Alice que en la hora de almuerzo me trajera mi volvo, me pregunto para qué lo quería, como siempre muy curiosa ese duendecillo, le dije que iría a comprar unos repuestos pero no me creyó mucho.

-Alo, Alice-conteste

-Si hermanito, ya traje tu auto, lo deje al lado del mío-reí-¿Qué?-me pregunto inocentemente

-Alice, de seguro lo dejaste al lado del tuyo para saber si voy con alguien-sentí como reía bajo

-Sabes como soy y se que no vas a comprar "repuestos"

-Bueno, saca tus propias deducciones duende-sonreí-gracias por traerlo

-Si, si, me debes una, adiós- colgó

Quedaba la ultima clase para salir, cuando tocaron el timbre me escabullí del montón de chicas que siempre se encontraban afuera de todas mis clases. Fui al casillero a dejar mis libros y vi que un poco mas allá estaba Bella, me acerque y se sorprendió al verme.

-Hola

-Hola Cullen-dijo indiferente

-Emm, lo de la salida-me puse nervioso, pensé de inmediato lo peor: que me dijera que no. Miro hacia donde se encontraba su amiga Rosalie con otra chica rubia y luego me miro

-¿Ya no puedo arrepentirme?-sonrió- a la salida Cullen o ¿tienes otro plan?

-No, claro que no-soné un poco desesperado

-Entonces-cerro su casillero-nos vemos

-espera-me miro-lo que pasa es que mi auto esta al lado del de Alice y yo…-me interrumpió

-No quieres que te vean con alguien tan inferior-levanto una ceja

-por favor bella déjame terminar, lo que quiero decir es que si no te molesta que Alice te vea conmigo alguien tan egocéntrico-imite su voz y la hice reír-te podría esperar en otro lado…

-Bueno, entonces espérame a la vuelta del instituto-asentí-¿algo más?

-No, nos vemos-se dio la vuelta y se fue a su clase. Tendría que tener cuidado porque si no bella lo podría llegar a tomar a mal.

Me puse a hacer bosquejos de los ojos de Bella, su sonrisa… DIOS estamos perdiendo a Edward Cullen…

-¿Señor Cullen?... ¡señor Cullen!-desperté de mi trance y me di cuenta de que toda la clase me miraba-¿Cual es la respuesta?-"demonios" pensé

-Eee… ¿5?-todos rieron y también yo para disimular mi ignorancia de lo que me había preguntado el profesor.

-Muy gracioso, ponga atención-gruño y volvió a dirigirse a todos-como les decía los diferentes hechos en la historia van en el siguiente orden…-y se puso a escribir en el pizarrón. Tome algunos apuntes pero mi mente estaba puesta en unos ojos chocolates.

-Entonces realmente vas a comprar repuestos-me dijo Alice después de haber examinado por todos lados a mi volvo.

-Si, como te dije-me subí al auto-nos vemos en casa-encendí en motor y salí del aparcamiento del instituto. Me fije por el espejo retrovisor si es que Alice me seguía, no era paranoico pero sabía muy bien los alcances de mi hermanita.

Como no divise ningún auto tras el mío, di la vuelta por atrás del instituto. Me asuste un poco porque no vi a nadie, pero bella se encontraba apoyada contra una hendidura en la pared, me vio y se acerco cuando detuve el auto.

-Lindo auto-dijo subiéndose

-Sí, es un volvo... y ¿Dónde quieres ir?-me miro y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, solo quiero salir de esto

No quise preguntarle nada más ni ahondar en el tema.

Fuimos a Port Angels, porque sabía que si íbamos al único restaurant de Fork todo el mundo se enteraría. Pedimos el especial de pollo y arroz a la primavera.

-Gracias-me sonrió tímidamente luego de que la mesera nos trajera los platos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto-miro a su alrededor-por ser amable conmigo a pesar de mi actitud contigo…

-De nada, aunque me alegro que te des cuenta que no soy tan malo-reímos

-Nunca he pensado que eres malo, lo que paso esa vez con lo de la foto me irrito, no lo niego…te considere un tipo egocéntrico, que pensaba que todos tenían que querer algo de él.

-Solo quería ser aceptado-Bella rodo sus ojos-a veces pienso que todos quieren algo de mí, que nadie es autentico…que siempre tienen una doble intención para acercarse a mi…

-Te creo… de seguro debe ser difícil, nunca saber si están contigo o están porque eres Edward Cullen…-se hizo un silencio

-Hey me llamaste Edward- brome para intentar cambiar el tema

-si-rio-sabes tengo curiosidad, pero no se te puede molestar…

-No, dale pregunta…

-¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?-sus mejillas se tornaron de ese color que me gustaba.

-Es una pregunta difícil…-"me gustan como tú" pensé, pero borre ese pensamiento-las que tienen algo especial, que llamen la atención por su esencia no por su apariencia-"te estás convirtiendo en un cursi" me reclamo mi mente. Bella se me quedo mirando como no creyendo lo que le había dicho.- ¿Qué?-la interrogue

-No es solo que, pensé que te gustaban las llamativas-sonreí por su comentario.

-y a ¿ti?-me miro sin comprender-¿Cómo le gustan los chicos a Bella Swan?

-Bueno-se quedo pensando un momento-me gustan los que son capaces de protegerme, que se preocupen de los más mínimos detalles, que sean cariñosos pero no hostigosos y si se puede que sea lindo pero no tanto porque otras chicas me lo podrían quitar-sonrió

-Wow… ¿eres un poco exigente?-brome y ella rio

-No… la verdad no tengo un chico ideal o algo así… solo quiero a alguien que sea diferente… que salga de los típicos estereotipos- cada vez que hablaba más me gustaba, era tan real…" ¡despierta!" volvió a reclamarme mi mente.

-¿De qué sabor tu helado?

-De frutilla, me encanta- luego de habernos tomado el helado, pedí la cuenta y aunque Bella intento persuadirme de pagar a medias, no lo logro.

Ya era tarde así que nos fuimos de vuelta a Forks.

Cuando estábamos llegando vimos que Rose y la misma chica con la que estaba hablando en el instituto se encontraban fuera de la casa de Bella.

-Devuélvete-me rogo Bella

-¿Por qué? si no estamos haciendo nada malo-detuve mi auto

-No entiendes, si me ve contigo… por favor devuélvete-encendí el motor y di media vuelta, pare un poco más lejos de la casa de Bella, abrió su puerta y bajo.

-Espera-iba a abrir mi puerta para acompañarla

-No, no te bajes, muchas gracias, lo pase bien…pero no volverá a pasar, adiós-y desapareció

Me quede estático, no sabía que había hecho mal… pero no se quedaría así me baje y salí tras ella… de pronto sentí como frenaba un auto…

. . . .

Todo paso tan rápido, Bella se encontraba tirada en el suelo e inconsciente, el auto la había alcanzado a topar mientras ella cruzaba a zancadas la calle.

La tome y sostuve su cabeza en mis brazos.

-Bella, Bella despierta-era inútil, el conductor del auto llamo de inmediato a una ambulancia. Cuando llego la subimos a una camilla y se la llevaron; corrí hacia mi volvo y fui detrás de la ambulancia.

La trasladaron a emergencias, en tanto yo me quede en la sala de espera y llame a su padre.

-¿Cómo esta?-me dijo muy preocupado el Sr. Swan cuando llego.

-No lo sé, hace media hora la entraron y no ha salido nadie-mi voz sonaba igual de preocupada que la de él, no podía pasarle algo a Bella…

Pasada una hora salió un doctor, el padre de Bella y yo nos enderezamos de inmediato.

-¿son los familiares de Isabella Swan?

-Yo soy el padre- el doctor me miro

-Yo soy su… amigo

-Está bien, Isabella se encuentra estable solo sufrió unos rasmillones y el golpe en la cabeza, pero no es nada grave.-Charlie suspiro aliviado

-¿Cuándo puedo verla, doctor?-le pregunto impaciente

-Ahora si quiere, pero ella todavía sigue dormida por la anestesia.

-Gracias, ¿en qué habitación se encuentra?

-En la 303, mañana por la mañana la daré de alta si sigue igual de bien

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, Doc.- Charlie le dio la mano y luego el doctor se fue.-voy a ir a verla…si quieres me acompañas-asentí

Tomamos el ascensor para ir al tercer piso y luego a la habitación donde estaba Bella.

Al entrar vimos que estaba conectada con unas manguera, pero muy pocas. Nos acercamos.

-Mi niña-Charlie le toco el pelo-desde pequeña propensa a los accidentes-sonrió

Se quedo un rato mirando a Bella, yo salí porque me sentí un poco entrometido. A los 5 minutos Charlie salió de la habitación.

-Edward, quería pedirte si podías quedarte con mi hija, porque me llamaron de la estación y debo ir.

-Está bien, yo me quedo y le aviso cualquier novedad

-Gracias muchacho-dijo y se fue.

Volví a entrar para estar junto a Bella si despertaba. Mire mi celular y tenía muchas llamadas de Alice así que le mande un mensaje explicándole en pocas palabras lo sucedido.

Cuando me estaba quedando dormido vi un movimiento en los parpados de Bella… ya estaba despertando.

* * *

><p><strong>Mucho drama? jejejej bueno si, me encanta el drama y se viene mucho mas para este para de enamorados :)<strong>

**Muchos Abrazos como Emmet.**

_"El que lee mucho intentará algún día escribir"... William Cowper_

**les gusto? no les gusto? manito arriba? pulgar abajo ? XD**

**Dejen sus reviews aqui abajito, por fa comenten :) **


	8. Caras vemos, Corazones no sabemos

**Los personajes, caresteristicas o algunas semejanza con la saga pertenecen totalmente a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer:)**

**7.- Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos**

Abrí mis ojos y la luz de donde sea que me encontraba me dañaba. Lo volví a intentar y logre ver un techo blanco.

-¿Ya he muerto?-no sé a quién pregunte, pero quería saberlo… sentí que alguien me tomo la mano, me voltee a ver quién era… nunca pensé que iría al cielo, pero el que me tomo la mano era un ángel. Volví a cerrar los ojos, tenía un miedo terrible no me sentía preparada para la muerte.

El ángel que todavía sostenía mi mano, me acaricio el cabello insistiéndome en abrir los ojos pero mi temor me lo impedía.

-No no has muerto, Bella-la voz que me respondió era como un coro de ángeles para mis oídos. Sentí algo de esperanza de estar viva así que me arme de valor y abrí los ojos.

La luz ahora no me molesto tanto como la primera vez, volví a mirar a mi ángel y lo distinguí, ERA EDWARD que me miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Edward-susurre y el sonrió sorprendido porque lo llame por su nombre no por su apellido

-Por fin despertaste, me estaba preocupando

-¿Dónde estoy?-intente mover la cabeza pero me dolió-Ay-me queje

-Tranquila, debes quedarte quieta. Estas en el hospital de Forks… sufriste un accidente-de pronto se me vinieron unas imágenes a la memoria…una luz, un golpe en la pierna y luego todo se volvió borroso y oscuro…-El doctor dijo que estarías bien y si sigues evolucionando saldrás mañana-me sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza, me estremecí un poco por su contacto.- ¿Te duele mucho?

-No, estoy bien… ¿y mi papá?

-El se tuvo que ir, le salió una emergencia y me pidió si podía quedarme contigo hasta que despertaras…

-Entonces ¿ya te vas?-me miro confundido

-Eeeheh-tartamudeo-perdón si te levanto del asiento

-No, perdón…quise decir si ya te debes ir, seguro que tienes otras cosas más importantes que cuidar a alguien tan torpe-sonreí y se volvió a sentar mostrando su sonrisa torcida

-Le avisare al Doctor que despertaste, para que te examine-asentí o bueno eso trate de hacer.

Salió de la habitación. Intente moverme, si, si sé que soy terca, pero aun me dolía. Tome mi teléfono y vi una llamada perdida de Jacob y un mensaje de Rose:

"_Bella, ¿Dónde demonios estas?... te estuve esperando para que saliéramos con jess de compras, espero que me respondas. Rose"_

"uy que emoción salida con Jessica" pensé, preferiría comer basura, decidí no responderle el mensaje porque Rose me tenia aburrida con sus cambios de humor.

Llame a Jake para saber que le pasaba.

-Jake

-Bella, te estuve llamando, ¿Dónde estás?

-En el hospital, sufrí un pequeño accidente-dije restándole importancia

-¡Dios! Yo lo sabía, tenía como un raro presentimiento

-No me digas que ahora tienes algo como un sexto sentido-reí y sentí como Jacob gruño al otro lado-Tranquilo estoy bien, solo me golpee en la cabeza

-Por eso entonces andas tan graciosa-dijo ya más relajado-Te voy a ir a ver, ¿Rose está contigo?

-Si como no-respondí sarcásticamente-no, no está y no quiero que le avises tampoco

-Claro, entonces nos vemos y por favor no te accidentes otra vez mientras voy para allá.

-Hare el inteto- rei y colgué

Edward entro justo cuando me estiraba para dejar el teléfono en la mesa de al lado, se acerco, tomo el celular de mis manos y lo puso en la mesita.

-Gracias-sonreí

-De nada, ¿no puedes quedarte un minuto quieta?-dijo divertido

-No, creo que no, soy demasiado inquieta. Y el doctor…

-Estaba en pabellón, pero la asistente me dijo que le avisaría cuando saliera

-Entonces a esperar-dije suspirando

-Si… Bella quería disculparme contigo-se tomo la punta de su pelo cobrizo

-¿Por?-inqueri

-Porque todo esto es mi culpa-rodé los ojos-es verdad Bella, si tu no hubieras salido conmigo nada de esto te hubiese pasado-sonó tan culpable

-Puf, por favor, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea tan descuidada y torpe-sonreí pero no conseguí que Edward borrara la culpabilidad de su rostro. Tome su mano y sentí como se sorprendía, incluso yo me sorprendí haber hecho ese gesto.-En serio no tienes la culpa, además no deberías estar aquí, pero lo estas a pesar de mi pesadez contra ti y eso te lo agradezco-sonrió y se le ilumino el rostro-y cambia esa expresión o me voy a sentir peor-los dos nos reímos. Era raro pero nunca pensé que Cullen, bueno "Edward" fuera tan amable y normal… pero aquí estábamos riéndonos de mi torpeza.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?-gire mi cabeza y vi a Jake al otro lado de mi cama con los ojos fijos en mis manos que estaban juntas con las de Edward, por impulso quite mis manos sonrojándome, Jacob poso sus ojos en mi levantando una ceja.

-No…solo…

-Claro-dijo no muy convencido-estas mejor-asentí-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto más bien a Edward que a mí.

-Fui a cruzar la calle y no vi un auto que se acercaba. Alcance a correrme pero me golpeo la pierna…

-¿y este que hace acá?-miro a Edward

-Yo estaba cerca cuando Bella le paso esto-contesto-y la traje al hospital

-Bueno ya terminaste tu obra de caridad-le dijo Jake sarcásticamente-te puedes largar

-¡Jacob!, ¿Qué te pasa?... Edward solo fue amable conmigo-me miro enarcando una ceja

-¿Ahora lo defiendes?, como cambian las cosas…

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie-lo interrumpí

-Yo mejor me voy-Edward se puso de pie-ya le avise a tu papá que despertaste y dijo que vendría lo más pronto a verte; mañana vendré con Alice, le avise y quiso venir de inmediato pero le dije que debías descansar…aunque se enfurruño un poco-sonreí, "Alice es Alice" pensé-cuídate y quédate tranquila, cualquier cosa me llamas, deje mi numero en tu teléfono-Jake bufo y le mande una mirada asesina. -Adios

-No te preocupes Cullen, yo cuidare a Bella-le respondió pesadamente Jacob

-No te lo decía a ti Black-le contesto y luego salió de la habitación. Jacob se quedo mirando la puerta furioso. Mientras yo lo miraba fijamente esperando alguna explicación de su conducta, después de un rato se dio cuenta que lo observaba.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto inocentemente

-Que es lo que te pasa Jacob Black, porque te comportaste así con Edward- me sonrió burlescamente

-Ahora es "Edward"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos-¿no? Que era el mugroso Cullen-bufe

-Haber y que quieres si fue amable conmigo-rodo sus ojos-te comportas como un niño pequeño y si vas a estar así prefiero que me dejes sola-suspiro calmándose un poco y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

-Disculpa-me miro- es que me dio rabia que él, un completo desconocido estuviera acá contigo.

-Jake-tome su mano-si te hubiera podido llamar lo habría hecho, pero estaba inconsciente… ¿Cómo querías que te avisara?-lo mire buscando una respuesta

-Tienes razón, fue una idiotez lo que dije y como me comporte.-concluyo

Luego nos pusimos a hablar de otras cosas. Charlie llego al rato y me trato como cuando me caí en bicicleta (tenia 5 años), hasta Jacob se reí de las atenciones que me daba Charlie. Después llego el doctor y dijo que estaba muy bien y que posiblemente mañana me dejara salir del hospital, intente persuadirlo que me dejara ir hoy pero no lo logre.

Jacob quería quedarse toda la noche pero lo convencí de que se fuera a su casa a descansar al igual que papá.

-Vallan a dormir los dos, están agotados… además no me voy a mover de acá-brome. Ambos se despidieron y luego se fueron.

Trate de acomodarme en la cama pero me resulto difícil, extrañaba m habitación… al final me dormí por lo cansada que estaba del agobiante día que tuve.

…...

-Cállate Alice-sentí un murmullo un poco lejos…-la despertaras

-Tu no deberías estar aquí y yo solo la estoy maquillando un poco ¿acaso no viste lo pálida que estaba?-le refunfuño ella

-Ella es así-hablo Edward como recordando algo...-es, es solo Bella-suspiro

Alice bufo. Sentí como una pequeña y delicada mano me rosaba la mejilla esparciendo "rubor", creo que se llama. Luego sentí también que me echaba algo en los parpados y los labios. Decidí abrir los ojos de una vez o Alice me tomaría por su muñeco de pruebas.

-Mira la despertaste-Edward reto a Alice, ella le hizo una morisqueta y yo sonreí mirando la escena

-Bella-me dio un abrazo corto-¿estas bien?, ayer quise venir a verte pero Edward dijo que estabas muy cansada-Edward me miro de reojo

-Si, estaba cansada, pero ahora estoy bien para salir de acá.- sonreí entusiasmada por dejar el hospital

-Tranquila, el doctor dijo que te vendría a ver cuando despertaras y te diría a qué hora podrías darte de alta-me respondió Edward

-¿y por qué no le han avisado que desperté?-Edward rodo los ojos y Alice rio

-Por que recién has despertado, bobita-bufe

-No seas tan impaciente-dijo Cullen-¿necesitas algo?

-Si, quiero ir al baño ¿me puedo levantar Doctor Cullen?-el sonrió y asintió

-Claro paciente Swan, la dejare con la enfermera Alice-los tres nos reímos-yo iré a avisarle al Doctor que despertaste y que venga a verte-asentí

Edward salió cerrando la puerta. Alice me ayudó a levantarme de la cama y me llevo al baño. Me mire en el espejo y me sentí muy maquillada, porque yo lo único que usaba era un poco de sombra y nada más. Así que saque un pedazo de papel, lo moje y me lo pase por la cara.

Cuando Salí Alice me miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué?-inqueri, y ella bufo decepcionada

-Te veías bien como te había dejado-la puerta se abrió y entro Edward. Volví a dirigir mi mirada a Alice

-Sabes que no me gusta estar maquillada

-Ves Alice, yo te lo dije-Edward se acerco para ayudarme a subir a la cama-el doctor viene en un momento, así que no te vayas a accidentar hasta que llegue-sonrió

El Doctor Garrent vino a verme, me reviso y dijo que estaba muy bien y que me daría de alta de inmediato. Alice me ayudo a ordenar mis cosas y dijeron que me llevarían a casa, porque llamo a Charlie y nadie contesto el teléfono.

-¿Están listas?-pregunto Cullen

-Si, vamos Bella o ¿quieres quedarte?-bromeo Alice

-No, vamos-me apure en salir

Me fueron a dejar a casa, Charlie no estaba así que de seguro tuvo algún percance en la estación.

-Bueno, te dejamos sana y salva en tu casa-rio Alice-nos vemos el lunes-me dio un abrazo y se fue al auto.

-Me alegro de haberte traído a tu casa y bien-dijo Edward tomando su pelo

-Gracias por todo- le di un abrazo y no adivinan quien nos vio…Rose, se estaba bajando de su auto-no puede ser…-susurre, Edward se giro y vio que se alejaba en el auto.

-Perdón… ¡Dios! ¡Todo lo echo a perder!-protesto furioso-soy un tonto. Bella yo lo arreglo todo, le explicare…

-Déjala, que piense lo que quiera… me tiene aburrida. Gracias Edward-el todavía seguí mirando por donde se había ido Rose-en serio no te preocupes-tome su cara para que me mirara-no es tu culpa-le sonreí

-Me siento un poco mal y no quisiera darte problemas-dijo preocupado

-Créeme, ya los tenia…

-Bueno me voy, cuídate nos vemos-sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla… sentí algo raro como un tipo de electricidad…

-Claro-logre articular aun sintiendo esa extraña sensación…

...Charlie llego en la tarde disculpándose por no haberme ido a buscar pero le dije que no importaba para que le restara importancia

...

A la siguiente semana Rosalie no me hablo y yo tampoco, no estaba dispuesta a tener que disculparme nuevamente por algo que ella creyera.

Mi relación con Cullen, no digamos que cambio drásticamente pero igual nos saludábamos. Creo que él pensó que alejándose de mí era la mejor opción, pero bueno cada uno toma sus decisiones.

Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Alice, aunque intentaba evitar las veces que me llevaba a rastrar al centro comercial. A veces salíamos con su hermano Emmet que era muy gracioso y con Jasper que este último tiempo se pasaba de lo más pegado a Alice.

Tanto tiempo compartiendo con Rose y ahora no sabia realmente quien era esa chica rubia que me miraba con tanto desprecio. Como la abuela Marie me decía "Bella, uno ve caras y no corazones", ahora lograba entenderla por fin.

Estaba en casa haciendo zapping, cuando sonó el timbre me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi…"por fin alguien que me haga sentir bien" pensé al ver al chico rubio con la camisa mojada por la lluvia. El me devolvió la sonrisa e hizo un gesto si podía pasar, yo me corrí de la entrada para dejarlo entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien creeen que sea? averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D<strong>

**... siento haberme demorado tanto en subir el capitulo, pero he estado muy ocupada...**

**pero tratare de subir el otro lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**pasando a otro tema... AMARON EL TRALIER DE AMANECER? yo si! fue tan 0.0 y :O... muero porque llegue noviembre.**

**Ok twilighters cuidense muucho y nos leemos pronto. ahi casi se me olvidaba XD 10000 gracias por sus Reviews y su apoyo :D**

_"Evitar los riesgos equivale a renunciar al derecho de experimentar la mitad de las emociones que somos capaces de sentir ." (Carl Lewis)_

**¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿manito arriba? ¿pulgar abajo ? XD**

**Dejen sus reviews aqui abajito, por fa comenten :) **


	9. Explorando nuevos sentimientos

**Los personajes, caresteristicas o algunas semejanza con la saga pertenecen totalmente a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer:)**

**8.-Explorando nuevos sentimientos**

Dimitri se saco la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejo afuera. Me miro y yo como boba me había quedado mirando su camisa mojada, corrección, su abdomen mojado…logre reaccionar de mi ensueño y le sonreí.

-Conseguí tu dirección y decidí venir a verte… pero creo que la lluvia intento frenarme-sonrió pasándose la mano por su pelo mojado, deslizando gotas de agua por su rostro…me hizo acordar a ¿Cullen?, no, no podía ser. Moví mi cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos.

-Qué bueno que no te detuviste por la lluvia… perdón, que torpe soy, ¿quieres una toalla?

-Si, por favor. Y ¿tienes alguna camisa o algo? Es que esta se mojo mucho-tomo su camisa desplegándola de su cuerpo.

-Claro, voy voy a buscarte algo-dije nerviosa y subí las escaleras. Tome una toalla y le saque a Charlie una camisa que no usaba.

Cuando baje me paralice, mis mejillas ardieron. Dimitri estaba de espalda a mí y sin nada en su torso. Respire profundo y baje el último escalón.

-Eeee para que te seques-se giro y tomo la toalla-y una camisa-levanto una ceja por los colores extravagantes de la prenda, por eso a Charlie no le gustaba. Se la puso…cierta parte de mi quería que se demorara en ponérsela pero la otra quería que se la pusiera o sino mis mejillas explotarían.

-Gracias Bella-me devolvió la toalla húmeda-Y… linda camisa ¿no?-río

-Charlie no la usa, y no creo que la extrañe-rey

-Combina con mis ojos-realmente no combinaba para nada, pero la mezcla de colores verdes con rojo le hacían resaltar sus ojos color pardo…

-¿Quieres beber algo?-me miro coqueto-tengo agua, jugo y bebida

-Un juego… que sana es Bella-rodé mis ojos, fui a la cocina seguida de Dimitri. Saque jugo de durazno y serví para el y para mi. Nos sentamos en el sillón, encendí el televisor para buscar algo en que dejarla.

Sentía como Dimitri no me sacaba los ojos de encima, tome valor y lo mire también…nos quedamos así por bastante tiempo hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-¿No eres de las que se intimidan por una mirada?-negué con la cabeza, sonrío y de pronto se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la nariz, me sonroje de inmediato y baje la cabeza para ocultarlo-pero eres de las que se sonrojan con algo inesperado-aseguro, rozó mis mejillas con sus manos-me encanta como se ponen tus mejillas, como te ríes e incluso cundo eres irónica- sonrío

-¿Yo? ¿Irónica?-rodé mis ojos-para nada

-Si claro, y ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?

-Mucho… Rose y yo, ya no nos hablamos-me miro sorprendido-y tuve un pequeño accidente-me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia, pero Dimitri se llego a ahogar un poco con el jugo.

-¿Qué te paso? Por Dios, Bella, no tenía idea-tomo mis manos preocupado

-Tranquilo, solo me cal en la calle y estuve como un día en el hospital…no fue nada…

-No sé cuando empezara a ser algo grave para ti-sonreí-y ¿lo de Rose?, me habías hablado mucho de ella…-me levante del sillón desatándome de sus manos

-Es complicado, malentendidos, no lo sé…-se acerco

-¿Malentendidos irreparables? o se pueden solucionar-enarco una ceja

-Creo que el tiempo ayudara a que se calmen las cosas, pero por ahora yo tengo mi orgullo-me mordí el labio inferior

-Claro…y ¿ya no te puedo cambiar?

-No, ya se acabo la garantía…-me senté nuevamente en el sillón, Dimitri se coloco a mi lado y me abrazo.

-En algún momento se arreglaran las cosas, pero debes saber que cuantas conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites, Bella-tomo mi barbilla para quedarnos mirando fijamente, sentí como su aliento chocaba contra mi…-¿Entendido señorita?

-Si, muchas gracias-estábamos demasiado cerca, mis mejillas que volvieron a colorar, tenia que parar esto o terminaría arrepintiéndome… no se porque pero no debía besar a Dimitri, ahora.- ¿Tienes hambre?-murmure, nos separamos un poco. Me miro un poco confundido por mi pregunta, pero logre mi objetivo y soltó mi barbilla.

-Pidamos Pizza-propuso

-Claro-me gire para tomar el teléfono y llamar a la pizzería

Llego al poco rato, nos pusimos a ver una película mientras comíamos. Estaba muy graciosa y si alguien nos hubiera visto así: abrazados y riéndonos, creerían que éramos algo mas que solamente amigos… pero no era así… aun…

De pronto sonó el timbre, me levante del sillón y fui a ver quien era. Mi cara se descoloco un poco al ver quien estaba frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Necesito hablar contigo-se tomo el pelo mojado-es importante

-Estoy ocupada Edward-mire hacia atrás donde se encontraba Dimitri-Que vas a querer hablar conmigo… ni siquiera somos amigos o algo así, lo siento-iba a cerrar la puerta pero interpuso su mano-Edward…es mejor así…

-Bella te necesito, necesito que me escuches-rectifico-es importante…por favor-pidió

-Esta bien-pude ver en sus ojos una lucha consigo mismo, guardo silencio-en serio, dímelo

-Yo… me gusta, me gusta alguien…-tartamudeo, yo lo mire confundida

-No… no entiendo porque… me dices eso

-Esa persona-tomo aire-eh-sentí como una mano me abrazaba, era Dimitri. Edward lo vio.

-Eras tu, ¿Cómo estas?-lo saludo Dimitri

-Bien… disculpen los moleste-dijo incomodo

-No te preocupes, Dim nos dejas un rato solo

-Claro, nos vemos Edward seguía con la mirada fija en donde había estado Dimitri-¿Ey?-pase mi mano en frente de su rostro y reacciono.

-Me tengo que ir-se dio media vuelta y salio caminado rápidamente hacia su Volvo, se fue sin siquiera mirarme o darme alguna explicación.

Me quede un rato parada mirando por donde desapareció el Volvo… cuando mi cuerpo empezó a sentir frío reacciones y entre a mi casa. Quede apoyada en la puerta al cerrarla pensando en lo poco, bueno casi nada de lo que había dicho Edward.

-¿Estas bien, Bella?-dijo Dimitri acercándose a mi

-Si-moví la cabeza-solo…no importa-le mostré una sonrisa aunque un poco forzada-sigamos viendo la película-me miro un poco inseguro, pero tome su mano y nos volvimos a sentar en el sillón.

Terminada la película, hablamos de cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que la lluvia se detuvo y Dimitri se despidió porque debía viajar a Seattle por dos semanas. Al irse subí a mi cuarto para divagar en mis reflexiones…

Primero no entendía porque Edward vendría a mi casa un día tan lluvioso.

Segundo tampoco lograba entender porque vino para decirme o "tratar" de decirme lo que sentía hacia alguien** X**.

Y tercero, esto me dejaba mas confundida, porque cambio tanto su decisión de hablar cuando vio a Dimitri y luego corrió, bueno no "corrió" exactamente, pero se fue sin decirme nada…

Planteándome diferentes opciones del comportamiento de Edward, me quede dormida hasta el día siguiente.

…...

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, pero el molesto sonido del timbre me obligo a abrirlos.

-¡Papa!-lo llame rezongando-abre la puerta-pero nadie respondió a mis llamados. Bufe y me levante a regañadientes de la cama.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

-Ya voy-grite. Fui al baño para mojarme la cara y lavarme los dientes lo mas rápido posible, baje y al abrir la puerta mi sorpresa fue mayúscula…-¿Qué haces acá?-dije algo confundida

-Yo...ee… lo siento, no debí molestarte…mejor me voy

-Espera Edward, ayer viniste y bueno…no terminaste de decirme lo que sea que ibas a decirme-en su rostro se veía la indecisión de hablar o callar… gano la de callar porque de un segundo a otro ya no se encontraba frente a mi.

Que demonios le pasaba a Cullen, era la segunda vez… llegue a la conclusión de que quería que le prestara mas atención, pero no lo sabia a ciencia cierta. Tome un largo baño y luego baje a prepara algo de comida a Charlie.

Las comidas con papá la mayoría del tiempo se pasaba en silencio, como a los dos nos gustaba tener nuestro espacio y no invadir el de los demás…

*Flash Back*

En esos puntos me parecía mucho a Charlie y en las ironías y sarcasmos de lo debía más a Renne, mi madre, que vivía en Phoenix con su actual pareja: Phil, era un buen tipo. Yo había decidido hace 5 años venir a vivir con papá, Phoenix era muy diferente a Forks, muy soleado, transito de personas y siempre sucediendo cosas nuevas, auque a veces no eran buenas.

Mi decisión se basaba en que quería ser más "independiente"…. Solo imaginen mis pensamientos a mis cortos 12 años. Mama siempre decía que yo había nacido con la mentalidad de un adulto y en eso le encontraba la razón.

*Fin Flash Back*

Sumida en mis recuerdos no me di cuanta de Charlie ya había comido y se encontraba mirando un partido de fútbol americano en la televisión. Lave los platos, le di las buenas noches a papá y subí a mi cuarto, justo empezó a sonar mi teléfono con la canción "Yellow" de Coldplay… Alice

-Bella, ¿Cómo estas?

-Em, bien…

-¿tienes algún plan para esta tarde?

-EE, bueno tenia que

-No vengas con tus excusas baratas Bella-me interrumpió-pasare por ti a las 7, iremos a mi casa. Mama hará una reunión de chicas y quiere que asistas-patrañas, su madre solo me había visto una vez-así que si no quieres tener 100 llamadas de mi parte en tu lindo teléfono, te recomiendo que no rezongues, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Tengo otra opción?-bufe

-No, denegado totalmente-Alice y sus amenazas

-Esta bien, no habrá ¿ningún chico?

-No, solo mujeres. papá de llevo a Emmet, Jasper y Edward de expedición, así que llegaran tarde.

-Ok, te espero a las 7-respondí a regañadientes, sentí como Alice daba uno de sus chillidos de alegría

-Sabia que lo conseguiría…nos vemos Bells –me podía imaginar dado sus brinquitos de victoria

Eran las 4, tenia tiempo de sobra antes de que viniera la duendecilla por mí. Decidí dormir un poco porque no quería ser de las primeras en bostezar, puse la alarma de mi celular para que sonara una hora mas tarde y me entregue a los brazos de "Morfeo".

_*/Estaba corriendo por el inmenso bosque que corría "Tanya" en la película de vampiros, tenia la sensación de que alguien me seguí pero en la inmensa oscuridad que había no lograba distinguir a nadie. No podía correr a cabalidad, porque el terreno no era plano, tenia muchas raíces de árboles y platas que nunca había visto en mi vida._

_Pare de correr cuando llegue a un hermoso prado, mi respiración estaba entrecortada. De pronto alguien me tomo de los hombros, recorriéndome un escalofrío, sentí que mi vida se acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… una respiración rozo mi oreja y salio una deliciosa voz…_

_-Tranquila, no te pasara nada-se me hacia conocida aquella voz pero estaba tan congelada por el miedo que no lograba girarme para ver su rostro._

_-¿Quién, quien eres?-pude decir_

_-Soy yo Félix, bueno Edward en la realidad-di la vuelta y Cullen me mostraba su peculiar sonrisa torcida_

_-¿Por qué demonios me perseguías?-golpee su hombro con mi puño-me asustaste, tonto_

_-Es tu sueño y tu eras la que corría como una loca-bufe_

_-Si es mi sueño… ¿Qué haces tú acá?_

_-No lo se, deberías saberlo_

_-¿yo?... a y ¿que crees que yo quería tenerte acá?-rodee mis ojos-suéñalo_

_-Los sueños representan a lo que habita en lo mas profundo de tu subconsciente, y se que dentro de ti hay un sentimiento hacia mi, y no es odio, es algo mas… sabes a que me refiero-levanto las cejas_

_-Por favor Cullen, hasta en los sueños eres un cursi y egocéntrico-reí de lo absurdo de su "teoría". Edward me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el…quedamos frente a frente, podía sentir su aliento rozar mi rostro-Aléjate Cullen, suéltame_

_-Niega que no deseas esto Bella, Niégalo-me exigió, pero por alguna razón que no sabia, no pude negar que parte de mi había esperado este momento…pero todo se había sepultado... y ahora florecieron como la mala yerba y me tenian aquí prendida de los ojos de Edward…se fue acercando un poco mas, como si eso fuese posible, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar mis labios…escuche: /*_

La alarma de mi celular sonó y aunque quería seguir durmiendo tenía que levantarme o tendría 100 llamadas de Alice.

Mientras me arreglaba recordé el loco sueño… como podía soñar con Cullen… mi mente al parecer ha leído y visto películas demasiadas románticas para haber creado algo así. Alice llego al rato por mí y fuimos a su casa.

…...

La casa de Alice estaba preciosa, se notaba el ambiente de chicas: colgantes, pantallas rosas, almohadas en el piso, palomitas y una gran televisión.

-Bella, como estas hija-me saludo la madre de Alice, si bien no la conocía mucho se notaba que era una gran persona.

-Bien, gracias

-Están listas las…-me gire y vi a Rose que se quedo paralizada al verme-palomitas-termino de decir y volvió a la cocina

-Alice…-gruñí y la tome del brazo

-Se me olvido decirte que vendría-dijo fingiendo inocencia

-Se te olvido ese pequeñísimo detalle-tome mi chaqueta-me largo de acá

-Por favor Bella no seas tan infantil

-Ya te dije, me voy-cruce mis brazos

-Entonces tendrás que irte a pie-me desafío

-Me iré a pie-fui hacia la puerta y la abrí

-No sabes que te puedes encontrar en el camino y además puede que llueva-rodee mis ojos

-Conozco tus trucos de persuasión, no me convencerás de nada-Alice cerro la puerta y se interpuso

-Por favor Bella, te prometo que no tendrás problemas con Rose…yo hablare con ella…

-No Alice, permiso

-Me obligaste a hacerlo-la mire sin entender-Mamà…

-Ahora tu eres la infantil-Esme llego a donde estábamos

-¿Qué pasa chicas?-pregunto amorosamente

-bella quiere irse ya, dile que se quede… ni siquiera hemos visto una película...-hizo uno de sus pucheros

-Bella, hija quédate. No has probado nada y queda mucho tiempo para divertirnos-no podía decirle que no a Esme… Alice vio mi expresión y empezó a dar sus brinquitos

-Este bien-me resigne

…...

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo una película tras otra, algunas fueron: Titanic, Un lugar llamado Nothing Hill, eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos, la ultima canción, entre otras.

Sentimos cerrar la puerta y vimos que era Emmet seguido por Edward.

-Hola, disculpen veníamos a buscar unas chaquetas

-¿Y Jazz?-pregunto Alice

-Ya viene con papá, Edward y yo iremos al cine-subió las escaleras y Edward se quedo apoyado en la pared mirando en mi dirección, de pronto entro una chica…creo que se llamaba Kate, era del instituto y estaba en algunas de mis clases.

-Ed, ¿que esperamos?-le dio un abrazo

-Ya voy-tomo su mejillas y la beso en la frente, la tomo de la mano y la acerco a nosotras.

-Ellas son Alice, Rose, mi madre Esme y Bella… ella es Kate una amiga

-Hola-contestamos al unísono

-Mucho gusto-sonrío Kate

Sentí algo demasiado raro... cuando fije mi mirada en Kate me dieron ganas de golpearla o decirle que se fuera, "que te pasa" me regañe. Tanto fue el impulso, que tuve que levantarme y salir de hay. Fui hacia la cocina para calmarme y esperar a que se fueran.

-Hola Bella-sentí la voz de Cullen a mi espalda, me gire y estaba frente a mi

-Hola Cullen….estrenando nueva novia

-No, es solo una amiga-rodee mis ojos-es verdad

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras

-No te estoy dando explicaciones, estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta-me quede sin palabras así que solo atine a darle un golpe en el hombro-Ey-reclamo

-Idiota-susurre, me iba a ir pero me tomo del brazo acercándome a el-suéltame- "se parece a mi sueño" pensé, "pero no terminara así".

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Estas celosa?-busco mi mirada esquiva

-¿De que?, estas loco-trate de soltarme pero no pude, se acerco mas y como no pensaba quedarme al igual que en mi sueño, lo empuje-suéltame-esta vez me soltó y mostró su sonrisita burlona

-Como tu digas, Swan-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Espere a sentir que la puerta principal se cerrase para volver a donde estaba con las demás. Conversamos un poco y luego Alice me fue a dejar. Cuando estaba por entrar en mi casa, apareció Dimitri entre la oscuridad.

-Te estaba esperando

-¿Qué paso, estas bien?-sonrío

-Si, solo quería hacer algo antes de irme-se acerco y tomando mi rostro uniendo sus labios con los míos, quede paralizada-espero no te moleste-dijo juntando nuestras frentes-te quiero-susurro y desapareció de nuevo dentro las sombras.

"Que diablos fue eso" pensé, toque mis labios donde antes habían estado pegado juntos a los de Dimitri, sentí un calor que me recorrió el cuerpo entero…

…esta noche había experimentado una serie de nuevos sentimientos, que resultaban abrumadores y desconcertantes a la vez…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bella celosa? o no... que pasara entre Dimitri y ella? descubran mas en el siguente capitulo!<strong>

**Mis queridas lectoras, se que me he demorado en subir el capi pero he estado ocupada y como lo tengo en un cuaderno debo pasarlo todo al computador jejej.**

**Espero traerles el siguente capituo mas pronto, ojala les haya gustado (estaba un poco laargo pero no aburrido, creo jejej)**

**gracias por sus Reviews!**

**¡muuchos abrazos al estilo Emmet!**

_"No es necesario decir todo lo que se piensa, lo que si es necesario es pensar todo lo que se dice" (Quino)_

**Si leiste mi fanfic, deja tu comentario aqui abajito, **

**es ****muy importante para mi saber si lo estan siguiendo :D.**

**¿Esta fome?¿esta bueno?**

**lo sabre si me dejan un **

**¡REVIEWS!**

**.**

**.**


	10. Confusion Total

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza -Marisolsol**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>9.- Confusión Total<strong>

Estaba a oscuras en mi habitación, todavía no podía dormir.

Había leído tantas novelas de amor pero ninguna de ellas lograba ayudarme con la confusión que tenía en mi cabeza,

Creo que después de tanto moverme en la cama logre quedarme dormida.

…...

-¿Estas bien Bella?-me dijo Alice en el almuerzo

-Tengo un poco de sueño

-Se quedaron hasta muy tarde, de seguro-nos miro Edward

-No, las fui a dejar mucho antes de que tu llegaras con Emmet... y hablando de eso ¿Cómo les fue?-sonrío traviesa Alice

-Bien, lo pasamos genial con Kate-sentí como me miraba de reojos

-Que bueno, Kate es tan simpática-añadí sarcásticamente y Alice casi se ahoga con su jugo

-¿Simpática?-Alice levanto una ceja-, mejor dicho es insoportable, esta loca por Edward-lo miro-pensaba que te gustaban las normales

-Que gracioso-bufo Edward

-Hablando del rey de roma…mira quien viene-dijo Alice

Se acercaban hacia nuestra mesa un grupo de chicas (apodadas las Edward maniacas por Alice y yo), lideradas por Kate.

-Hola Ed-sonrío casi vulgar

-eh, hola Kate

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-Cullen asintió-les podrías decir a las chicas que anoche nosotros salimos, es que no me creen-hizo un puchero, no como los de Alice sino que estos me llegaban a dar repugnancia.

-Claro-se giro hacia el tumulto que aguardaba expectante su respuesta-Es verdad, anoche salimos con Late-me miro discretamente-lo pasamos muy bien-rodee mis ojos, no se que trataba de conseguir... ¿celos?, jamás sentiría celos de el-mmm... quisiera estar a solas con Kate, ¿me la dejan unos minutos?-paso su brazo por el hombro de Kate y les mostró su entupida sonrisa torcida.

-Si les pudiera poner un balde para recoger su baba, llenaría una piscina-le susurre a Alice que se río

-Si, Edward-respondieron a coro como hipnotizadas y luego se alejaron

-¿De que querías hablar Ed?

-De nada, solo quería que nos dejaran solos-Kate suspiro y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Cullen, el la miro y rozo su mano en la mejilla de ella...

Empecé a mover mi pierna con impaciencia, las mismas ganas de ayer habían aparecido, no podían ser celos, o ¿si?, ¡No! Me regañe, "debes estar cansada Bella" solo es eso, me repeti una y otra vez.

-Hola Alice-Jasper apareció dándole un beso en la mejilla a la duende-hola Bella, Edward y ¿Kate?-pregunto extrañado y se sentó al lado de Alice-¿me perdí de algo?-le susurro en el oído.

-Nada que sea importante-le contesto y Edward le mando una mirada asesina. Luego Cullen poso sus ojos en mí fijamente…

Me sentí escupida aquí sentada haciendo de chaperona, decidí salir de ahí.

-Nos vemos en clases-le susurre a Alice quien asintió. Fui a dejar mi bandeja.

Estaba en mi casillero tomando los libros para la siguiente clase cuando alguien me empujo, no andaba exactamente de buenas me gire para ver quien había sido el idiota, o mejor dicho La idiota.

-Ups, no te vi. Swan-dijo Jessica fingiendo

-Y ahora no veras tampoco mi puño

-Deja de ser tan agresiva, Bellita-hizo una mueca-lo podrías pagar en el futuro…como lo haces ahora-susurro

-¿De que hablas?

-Eres tan ingenua o tonta…-ya me estaba hartando

-Si me vas a decir algo dilo directamente-me acerque-o tendrás un ojo morado-rodó sus ojos

-¿Tu crees que yo regrese por "casualidad" acá?-fruncí mi ceño, no entendía a lo que se refería-te lo voy a explicar… cuando me fui de Forks jure que algún día volvería para vengarme de ti-¿Qué.que?-Tu te intrometiste en mi amistad con Rosalie, era feliz, lo tenia todo...pero tu tenias que aparecer "Isabella"-pude notar como escupía mi nombre-y desmoronaste mi castillo…lo de mis problemas económicos fue una mentira que les dije; les pedí a mis padres que por favor nos fuéramos de acá y como siempre me consintieron. Estos 5 años estuve planeando mi regreso a Forks y claramente tu destrucción, quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo, que sufrieras, que fueras desplazada-sonrío triunfante-y por lo visto lo conseguí…ahora estas sola y nadie vendrá a salvarte…-me quede en silencio asimilando todo lo que me dijo, ella solo me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Jamás quise dañarte Jessica, tu misma fuiste la que se aíslo

-Si, claro-bufo

-Y si lo único que querías era tener de vuelta tu amistad con Rose ya lo conseguiste, ella no me quiere ni ver…-dije casi en susurro, Jessica solo sonrío burlescamente

-¿Crees que me importa Rosalie?, por favor, yo solo la utilice y cayo igual que siempre; es una tonta, me lo creyó todo y solo me bastaron unas historias sobre ti-"maldita" pensé, siempre fue ella la que enveneno la cabeza de Rose…sentía como mi puño derecho se contraía…

-¿Qué?-escuche una voz conocida que provenía de la espalda de Jessica-¿tu inventaste todo?-Una cabellera rubia se agrego a la conversación

-Rosalie-Jessica se giro y la miro casi en shock-yo yo tete lo puedo explicar-tartamudeo

-Ahórrate sus explicaciones, eres una…-Rosalie trago-mugrosa

-yo…

-Lárgate si quieres conservar tu entupida cara. ¡Lárgate!-le grito Rose

Jessica se dio la media vuelta y de fue furiosa. Nos quedamos mirando por donde se había ido, luego se formo un silencio incomodo entre las dos. Ella fue la primera que hablo.

-Yo...Hem… lo siento-agacho su cabeza-me deje influenciar, fui una entupida-levanto su cabeza y me miro con ojos llorosos-de verdad lo siento, Bella…-susurro

De pronto me sentí abrumada, estaba feliz pero sentía rabia, porque a Rose le fue tan fácil desconfiar de mi.

-También lo siento, Rose-articule, sabia que esperaba un abrazo o algo así, pero no podía. La mire tratando de disculparme y me fui a clases.

Como era compañera de Cullen tenia que sentarme con el por todo el primer semestre, cuando entre vi que Kate estaba en mi lugar abrazada de Cullen.

Rodee mis ojos y me senté con Mike,"para mi regracia" pensé, no me caí mal pero Mike me había casi acosado para que fuese su pareja en el baile del año pasado y como lo rechacé en todas las veces que me lo pidió (y fueron muchas), nuestra relación era algo tensa si es que me llegaba a topar con el.

-Hola Mike

-Hola Bella, volviste-dijo sarcásticamente, rodee mis ojos ignorándolo. Antes que el profesor llegara sentí un fuerte perfume a mi lado, gire mi cabeza y vi a Kate.

-Permiso, Swan

-Tu eras la que estaba en mi lado, Denali-le respondí en el mismo tono

-Estaba con mi "novio"-enfatizo suspirando-puedes moverte-alzo una ceja. Si no estuviese frente a mis compañeros hubiese descargado toda mi ira en ella. Tome mi bolso.

Al sentarme junto a Cullen, este me mostró su sonrisa torcida-burlona.

-Borra tu sonrisita, Cullen

-Uy, que humor

-Y, como esta tu ahora "novia"

-Excelente, como siempre…y como esta Dimitri tu "amigo"-hizo comillas en el aire., rodee mis ojos pero me fue inevitable pensar en el, lo que me había dicho "que me quería", y luego como me beso…pude sentir como ese escalofrío, pero esta vez sentí un liquido que recorría mi mano cuando mire me di cuenta que era sangre…

-Bella, ¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Cullen.-¿te sientes bien?-las ultimas palabras las escuche muy lejos, mi alrededor se iba desvaneciendo de a poco y al mismo tiempo me invadió un olor de oxido con azufre…sentí que caía…

…Cuando mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, pude deducir que ya no estaba en la clase, me encontraba sobre una cama o de seguro era la camilla de la enfermería. Mi mano derecha estaba vendada y la izquierda era sostenida por alguien que la acariciaba de una manera tan delicada y suave como si fuese a quebrarse, abrí los ojos y vislumbre un techo blanco.

-Por fin despertaste, Bella-gire mi cabeza y vi a Cullen-¿Estas mejor?-asentí-¿Cómo te enterraste un lápiz?-pregunto confuso

-No lo se, me distraje creo… solo sentí como me corría la sangre y…-no recordaba mas

-Si, me diste un susto.¿No te gusta la sangre? Verdad-volví a asentir-me di cuenta cunado la viste y luego te desmayaste-sonrío

-Siento hacerte pasar por mis "accidentes"

-Llevo dos, el del auto y ahora-río-no te preocupes-se encogió de hombros

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-mire por la ventana

-Como una hora-dijo mirando su reloj-ya salimos de clases

-Demonios..-murmure y me levante

-Llamare a la enfermera, quédate quieta-bufe y Edward salio regresando enseguida acompañado por una chica que lo quitaba los ojos de encima-¿Puedo llevármela?-le sonrío.

-Claro-la tipa me miro con un rostro-Tiene que firmar unos papeles-se dirigió a Cullen, en un tono ¿provocativo? o eso creo. Edward le pidió que le trajera los papeles para acá y aunque no le gusto a la chica porque de seguro lo quería verlos en "privado" pero igual los trajo.

Le di las gracias de todos modos, sin embargo no fue capaz de responder mínimo un "de nada". Por otro lado Edward también le dio las gracias y casi se derrumba en agradecimientos la "tipa"… "babosa" pensé…

Cullen me ayudo y tomo mi bolso-

-Me lo puedo llevar en serio-le dije pero no me hizo caso y salimos de la enfermería. Ahora el problema era ver como me iba a ir a casa porque no pensaba irme con Cullen.-Gracias, me das mi bolso, por favor-volví a insistir

-Vamos que esta helado, mi auto esta un poco mas aya…-empezó a caminar pero yo me quede quieta con los brazos cruzados. Se volvió hacia mi-¿Qué pasa?

-No me iré contigo, dame mi bolso

-Oh por favor no hagas pataletas-lo mire desafiante-¿con quien te piensas ir?, si no te diste cuenta: no hay nadie en el instituto

-Claro que me di cuanta, y me puedo ir caminando, además ¿Qué te importa?-inquirí

-Me importas y mucho…ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde-sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, pero no me dejaría convencer tan fácilmente.

-Entiende, mi bolso-extendí mi mano "buena"

-No me dejas otra opción-suspiro, lo mire sin comprender, pero fue peor cuando me tomo en brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba golpeando su espalda con mi puño.

-¡Suéltame!-grite-bájame ahora Cullen-le ordene. Llegamos a donde tenia su volvo y me bajo.

-Golpeas fuerte para tener una mano lastimada-sonrío

-Idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso?-le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Fue fácil-alardeo, aproveche su distracción para escabullirme pero me jalo del brazo y me puso entre su auto y el.- ¿Dónde pensabas ir?-me mostró su sonrisa torcida.

-Donde sea pero menos aquí-se acerco y quedamos solo a unos centímetros

-¿Segura?-su aliento me rozo el rostro y un extraño escalofrío me recorrió la medula espinal.

-Ehhh-dude-si-trate de sonar segura, pero se notaba en mi voz que no estaba convencida.

-¿No suenas muy segura?-inquirió levantando una ceja. Se acerco mas como si eso fuese posible, de pronto mi respiración se empezó a entrecortar y su olor me invadió haciéndome perder un poco la cabeza.

-Bella…-susurro tan dulcemente mi nombre

-Edward…-le respondí intentando dejar este estado de embobamiento, lo mire y fue mucho peor porque sentí como me hundía en esos ojos esmeraldas…nunca los había mirado tan detenidamente, me fije en su pelo alborotado y deslice mi mano a través de el, pude ver como Edward se sorprendía…" ¿Qué te pasa Bella?, Reacciona!" me regaño mi mente, "estas cayendo en su juego". Cerré mis ojos buscando lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura me aferre a ella para poder hablar-mejor nos vamos, tu ganas-al abrir mis ojos Edward se había separado dejando mi mano libre de su enmarañado cabello.

-Claro, vamos-se dijo mas para si mismo. Subimos al auto y me llevo a mi casa, ninguno de los dos hablo en el trayecto; creo que ambos teníamos un conflicto en nuestras cabezas.

Detuvo el motor frente a mi casa pero yo no podía moverme o no quería moverme…No sabia que hacer.

-¿Tu padre aun no llega?-Edward rompió el silencio, mire y la patrulla no estaba

-No debe tener mucho trabajo-asintió-gracias por todo, Edward.

-De nada-se giro tomando mi bolso-aquí esta-lo iba a tomar-yo lo bajo-no reclame fui a abrir mi puerta pero tenia seguro-espera-lo desactivo, se bajo el primero para abrirme la puerta.

-Gracias-Salí del auto. Me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi casa, tome mi bolso y nos quedamos mirando, menos mal que hablo porque mis mejillas ya se estaban tornando color carmín.

-Adiós, Bella

-Adiós, gracias de nuevo-sonreí tímidamente, me devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada-susurro, su aliento nuevamente comenzaba a invadirme pero se alejo y se fue a su auto. Me quedo mirando dentro de su volvo y luego prendió el motor desapareciendo.

Tome aire para reaccionar y entre a la casa. Deje mi bolso en el sillón para ir por un vaso de agua.

-Estos chicos me mataran, ¿Qué me paso con Cullen?.., definitivamente la sangre me híper ventiló-pensé en voz alta

Subí a mi habitación para terminar unas cosas que tenia pendientes para mañana, después tome un baño.

Charlie llego mas tarde, le serví su cena y luego se fue a ver la televisión. Le di las buenas noches y volví a mi cuarto.

Al entrar sentí que mi celular sonaba, fui a contestar pero no alcance. Al ver me fije cuenta que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Dimitri, di un pequeño saltito cuando volvió a sonar, era Dimitri.

-¿Alo?-dije

-Por fin me contestas-note el alivio y un poco de tensión en su voz-Bella, necesito hablar contigo…

* * *

><p><strong>O.O ¿que les parecio?.. espero que la espera lo haya valido<strong>

**Dimitri que querra hablar con nuestra Bella?... Rosalie por fin abrio los ojos! todo era culpa de Jessica jejejej**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, DE VERDAD CADA VEZ QUE LOS LEO ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR, 10000000000 DE GRACIAS :D**

**Un abrazo gigante desde una twilighter **

**Espero leernos pronto, cuidense muucho!**

_"Si no existiera el invierno, la primavera no seria placentera, y si no pasamos por la adversidad la prosperidad no seria bienvenida." (_Anne Bradstreet)

**si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si no se**

**cualquier cosa, siempre sus reviews **

**seran bienvenidos...**

**solo pinchen aqui abajito :D**


	11. Invitaciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza -Marisolsol**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>10.-Invitaciones<strong>

Me estire en la cama para escuchar con atención lo que Dimitri quería decirme.

-Bella, se que lo que te dije esa noche te pudo haber dejado confundida, créeme que yo me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta lo…que tu produces en mi, tengo miedo y no quiero perderte

-No me perderías porque eres mi amigo, Dimitri

-Entiendo, yo Devi…-lo interrumpí

-Espera, se que esto fue difícil para ti y admiro tu valentía. Tú te has convertido en una persona muy importante y quiero que lo sepas

-Gracias Bella…solsolo-quisiera saber si tu, si tu sientes algo mas que amistad hacia mi…

-Es algo complicado…

-Lo se, y también se que eres una buena persona y que si no sintieras lo mismo que yo me lo dirías aunque fuese doloroso-no sabia que responderle, estaba tan abrumada, confundida-Bella, ¿sigues ahí?

-Si, Dimitri mira no te puedo dar una respuesta ahora, estoy muy confundida y tengo que aclarar lo que siento antes que llegue a dañar a alguien o incluso a mi…solo te piso tiempo.

-Lo comprendo Bella-sentí en su voz la decepción, pero en verdad no le podía mentir y tampoco obligarme a quererlo como el a mi-Te quiero, solo recuérdalo…nos vemos

-Que estés bien, Dimitri.-le colgué y me metí entre las sabanas…solo esperando que en mis sueños no hubiese nada raro…

…...

-Bella, Edward me contó lo de tu mano, ¿estas mejor?-me dijo Alice muy preocupada

-Si, solo fue algo leve, sin importancia

-Siempre consideras todo "sin importancia"-sonrío haciendo comillas en el aire. Se sentó junto a mi en historia, por lo menos con Alice no me aburriría en lo eterna que se hacia esta clase.

Mientras en profesor empezaba Alice se puso sobre moda y esas cosas que tanto le fascinaban.

-Daré otra fiesta, supongo que iras

-Debo ver si tengo otra cosa-quise evadirme, Alice me mostró con esos pucheros de bebes-no caeré-repuse, cambio su postura de tierna a su cara de "vas a ir si o si", rodee mis ojos

-Vas a ir, ¿ok?-río traviesa

-Prométeme que no habrá ninguna "sorpresita" como la noche pasada-miro hacia otro lado-Alice…

-Pero Bella, ya invite a Rose, no es justo las dos me caen bien…-rezongo

-No iré, pero no te preocupes y tampoco te obligo a que elijas, es solo que no quiero tener que hablar tan pronto con ella.

-No es necesario que hables

-Hay algo que no te he contado-me miro curiosa-Rose me pidió perdón-abrió sus ojos como platos, de verdad creí que se le podrían salir-y se que insistirá de nuevo, pero aun no estoy lista…lo admito: sigo molesta por como me trato.

-Que feo que no me lo dijeras, pero Bella todo el mundo comete errores y por lo menos lo reconoció

-No lo se…-me quede pegada en mis pensamientos y no volvimos a hablar del tema.

Tocaron el timbre para ir a almorzar, estábamos sentadas cuando alguien se acerco a nosotras.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?-me gire y vi a Rose con su bandeja en la mano, me volví y Alice me miro como preguntándome antes de responder.

-Claro-respondí, Alice dio un pequeño saltito de alegría.

-Ay, de nuevo las 3 juntas-se me escapo un bufido y Rose se incomodo un poco.

-Hola chicas-dijo Jasper sentándose-¿hermanita?, ¿me echabas de meno?-bromeo

-No, para nada, te veo todas las tardes en casa

-Pero me extrañabas-hizo un puchero, me reí bajo, creo que mucho tiempo con Alice se le estaban pegando sus gestos-no lo niegues

-Si, hermanito… ¿tranquilo?-dijo Rose levantando una ceja

-Solo quería que admitieras la verdad Rosalie Hale

A todos nos invadió una risa, nos detuvimos a la misma vez que un asqueroso perfume apareció.

-Hola, chicos-escuche a Edward

-Hi-dijo Kate, "intentando" imitar algo de ingles, "Jaja" reí por dentro. Todos le respondimos haciendo un levantamiento de cabeza.-Voy a buscar un vaso-le susurro a Cullen y se paro.

-Como estas, Bella-me miro

-Bien, gracias-alcance a decir antes que volviera Kate. En todo el almuerzo se la paso hablando de lo hermoso y perfecto que era su "Eddi", mi mente solo la tomaba en cuenta a ratos estaba mas preocupada en las reacciones de Rose hacia Edward, pero al parecer ya no le importaba mucho.

La hora que seguía me tocaba matemáticas al igual de Rose, terminamos de almorzar y salimos juntas sin decir nada hasta nuestros casilleros que estaban próximos.

-Se, que te sientes incomoda con mi presencia, Bella-dijo Rosalie apoyando su espalda en el casillero-y si te molesto en serio quisiera que me lo dijeras-cerré el mío y la mire.

-No es que me moleste, solo no me acostumbro… me dolió el que no fueras capaz de confiar en mi

-Lo se… no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber sido tan tonta…creo que es verdad…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que las rubias somos tontas-trato de sonreír

-No digas eso, al parecer Jessica nos engaño a todos desde el principio-me encogí de hombros

-¿Me perdonaras algún día?-rodee mis ojos, solo vi su cara de pena y todo el rencor que pude sentir alguna vez se esfumo

-Claro que te perdono-me miro con una gigantesca sonrisa-¿amigas?

-Es lo que mas quiero-se abalanzo dándome un abrazo de oso

.respirar-dije y me soltó

-Perdón, me emocione demasiado-sonreí, me sentía tan bien teniéndola de vuelta…pasara lo que pasara Rosalie Hale era mi amiga

-Ok, basta de sentimentalismos, vamos a clases.

Volvimos a hablar igual que antes, como si nada hubiese pasado, era como poner una venda en una herida que ya estaba sanada.

-¿te acuerdas de Emmet?, el hermano de Edward

-Si, el grandote ¿no?-como olvidar a alguien de esa estatura, era como un oso

-Si…-note un leve sonrojo-yo estoy, bueno…-dudo un poco-estoy saliendo con el-ahogue un pequeño gritito

-Dios-exclame y el profesor me miro de reojo, así que en susurro seguí hablando-tu y el Emmet-sonreí-me alegro mucho…entonces por eso ya no te interesa Cullen-me miro frunciendo el ceño-lo que pasa es que en el almuerzo no lo mirabas como lo hacías antes-asintió

-Sabia que te darías cuenta, ya no soy una loca por Edward Cullen

-Ahora eres una enamorada de Emmet-río y se sonrojo

-Y tu, que me cuentas… ¿no paso nada con Dimitri?...

Le conté todo e incluso lo que me había dicho anoche. También lo confundida que estaba; el único detalle que omití fue lo de Edward, sabia que podía confiar en ella pero prefería dejar pasar un poco mas de tiempo. Al terminar se quedo pensando y luego hablo:

-Debes tomártelo con cala y tu corazón decidirá lo que mas quiere. Para mi fue una difícil decisión estar con Emmet, no quería hacerle daño porque tenia cierta parte de mi que se moría por Edward…así que antes de aceptar alguna de sus invitaciones me tome un tiempo para aclarar las cosas y logre darme cuanta que Edward era como la perfección misma, es todo lo que hubiera querido…pero el amor no se trata de cuan perfecta es la persona sino que solo fluye y sentía eso con Emmet, con él no tenia que aparentar bastaba con ser yo misma.

Ahora fue mi turno de pensar. Lo que me dijo Rose era verdad… y por primera vez el rostro de Edward se apareció en mi mente; había algo, no sabia que, pero sentía que ya no podía ignorarlo por mas tiempo, solo estaba intentaba reprimirlo pero se acabo… Edward Cullen ya no me era indiferente…

**POV EDWARD**

Bella se había ido con Rose luego del almuerzo, eso era bueno, que volvieran a ser amigas, en especial que Rose estaba saliendo con mi hermano, Emmet estaba tan feliz, como si se hubiese sacado la lotería…yo igual estaría así si estuviera con Bella…

-Edd ¿salimos hoy?-Kate iba tomada de mi brazo por los pasillos, casi mostrándome como un trofeo.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-me miro haciendo pucheros de niña malcriada y convenciéndome con sus grandes "cosas".Cerré los ojos para borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza-en serio no puedo

-Ayer fue igual Ed, y además te fuiste con Swan

-Estaba herida, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-bufo

-Eres tan ciego…

-¿Por qué?

-Es claro que se accidento para que tu "justo" la ayudaras

-Ah, por favor-solté mi brazo del suyo-me iré a clases-di la media vuelta pero me devolví-y no me hagas escenitas de celos porque solo somos amigos-iba a decirme algo pero me fui a la sala. Tenía Literatura junto a Jasper.

-Hola Jazz-lo salude sentándome a su lado y soltando un bufido, me sentía frustrado nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo que tenia planeado…

-Hola, Edward-miro hacia la puerta-¿y Kate?-me encogí de hombros-¿no te esta funcionando?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Soy hombre…

-Eso lo se, yo igual lo soy-intente bromear

-Pero también me doy cuenta de algunas cosas…Kate es solo un, como decirlo, una apariencia que quieres que los demás crean-lo mire extrañado-no dijo que seas homosexual o algo así-río- solo trato de decir que a ti no te gusta, que es solo para darle celos a otra persona o… ¿me equivoco?

-¿Eres Alice vestida de Jasper?-río-no te mentiré, es verdad…me gusta otra chica, pero ni sueñes que te lo diré

-Claro, cuando estés preparado o necesites ayuda solo me dices

-Por supuesto "doctor corazón"-reímos mucho que el profesor nos llamo la atención. Tomamos apuntes y cuando estaba por terminar la clase Jasper me hablo.

-Mira, Kate-observe la puerta y ahí estaba esperándome

-Cúbreme Jazz-le pedí y este asintió

Al tocar el timbre él salio primero y fue directo hacia Kate.

-Kate linda…tanto tiempo-dijo abrazándola y dándola vuelta para que no me viese

-Suéltame, Hale… ¿y Edward, Ed?-me fui corriendo y para mi suerte o estupidez choque con Bella.

-Lo siento

-No importa-dijo sonrojándose-¿escapabas de alguien?

-La verdad, si-dije recogiendo unas hojas que se le habían caído-¿y tu mano?

-Si, mucho mejor, hoy fui a la enfermería y dije que en unos días se me cicatrizaría

-Que bueno-me tome el pelo, me ponía tan nervioso cuando hablaba con ella…le devolví los papeles

-Gracias-sonrío-yo…

-¿Ed?-la interrumpió la chillona voz de Kate que se aproximaba

-Yo mejor me voy, nos vemos-aproveche hasta el ultimo segundo que sus achocolatados ojos me miraron, tomo su bolso y desapareció

-Ed, te espere a la salida de tu clase, pero Jasper me molesto y luego llego tu , metí a Jazz en un problemon con Alice-¿nos vamos?-rezongue por dentro pero tenia que comportarme o sino mi "plan" no funcionaria….mi súper "plan"…

**Flash Back**

Dos veces había tratado de decirle la verdad a Bella, la verdad de lo que sentía…

En la primera vez mi "amigo" Dimitri se interpuso, ¿acaso el destino estaba en mi contra?, solo quería una oportunidad. Cuando lo intente por segunda vez me cobarde, ¡si! Lo admito al verla me congele y no supe que decir…

A si que se me ocurrió un tipo de plan…si no logre gustarle ni un poco siendo amable o tratando de mostrarle lo mejor de mi entonces la trataría igual que a los demás…en ese momento se me ocurrió meter a Kate para lograr aunque sea algo que Bella sintiese hacia mi. Ahora que lo pensaba bien era básico mi plan, pero ya lo había empezado.

Quise mandar todo al demonio muchas veces, en especial ayer cuando estuve tan cerca de ella, sentí su aliento, el aroma de su cabello y en especial eso ojos que me inundaban…tan tan cerca, casi podía tocar sus labios; y cuando ella toco mi pelo un escalofrío me recorrido entero, solo recordarlo me emocionaba…

No sabía el principio ni el desarrollo de todo pero sabía algo…que Bella y yo estábamos predestinados a cruzar nuestras vidas.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Gracias por traerme a casa-me dijo Kate sacándome de mis recuerdos

-De nada, nos vemos-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajo del auto

Al llegar a casa escuche como Alice y Jasper discutían.

-O si claro, te Jazper Hale abrazando a esa ofrecida de Kate, ¡no lo niegues!-gruño

-Alice, por favor-tendría que inmiscuirme porque yo era el causante del enredo

-Hola chicos-Jazz suspiro aliviado

-Edward, no estoy de humor, dejare hablar a solas con Jasper

-Alice…

-Largo-volvió a gruñir-si quieres conservar tu vida desaparece-en serio estaba muy enojada

-Espera, antes de irme y arriesgando mi vida, quisiera decirte que yo lo pedí a Jazz que distrajera a la voluptuosa de Kate, necesitaba sacármela de encima solo por unos segundos-Alice se cruzo de brazos y nos examino a los dos con su mirada, dudando u poco al principio pero termino por aceptando.

-Ok, lo siento Jazzy-lo abrazo-es que no es fácil ver a tu chico con otra y en especial con Kate-Jasper tomo la barbilla de Alice y la beso.

-Yo soy tu "chico", nunca lo olvides-rieron

Bueno ahora me largo, no quisiera ver mas cursilerías-cuando estaba entrando a la casa Alice grito.

-Ey Edward, no le pidas mas favores así ¿ok?-asentí y sonrió divertida.

…...

En la tarde Alice se dedico a planear la fiesta que daría, llamo a Rose y eso puso muy contento a Emmet.

-¿y Rose vendrá?-era como la quinta vez que Emmet preguntaba lo mimo

-¡Si!, ya te lo dije como cien veces, ¡no molestes!-Alice gruño bajito y se fue a su habitación

-Tranquilo, vendrá-lo intente y tranquilizar

-Es que, bueno quiero pedirle que seamos novios-se sonrojo, nunca lo había visto así y si no fuese por la situación me hubiera reído

-wow, suerte con eso-le di una palmada en el hombro.

Iba a mi pieza y me tope con Alice.

-¿Emmet paro de babosear por Rose?-sonrío

-Algo, entiéndelo….el amore lo tiene así

-Si, y…-dijo indecisa-tú cuando encontraras a tu amore-me tome el pelo-no me digas que es Kate-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-no, Kate no es-sonrío

-Debes invitar a alguien para la fiesta del sábado

-Tendré que venir con Kate-me encogí de hombros

-No, no es verdad, ven con quien tú quieras-se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras cuando me miro por encima de su hombro-Bella no tiene con quién venir-dijo traviesa y fue a abrirle la puerta a Rosalie

Bella…, así que Bella no tenia con quien venir…mmm...…"esta es tu oportunidad Edward" me insito mi subconsciente…

-¡Al ataque!-pensé en voz alta

**POV BELLA**

Genial, Alice me había total y completamente obligado a ir a su fiesta. Excusas baratas no me servían con ella, lo único que me podía salvar era un accidente, bueno no es que quiera que me pase algo…pero era una posibilidad-reí-no se si era peor un accidente o ir a una fiesta de Alice.

Debía ir con alguien, primero pensé en Jake, pero la verdad en este ultimo tiempo no habíamos ni hablado, algo raro le pasaba y yo sabiendo como es, preferí alejarme hasta que el este "listo", por así decirlo

Luego pensé en Dimitri y las palabras de Rose vinieron a mi _"debes tomártelo con calma y tu corazón decidirá lo que mas quieres"_ sonaba cursi pero tenia razón, seria cruel e insensible jugar con los sentimientos de los demás; además referente a este tema no lo había meditado mucho, debía admitir que la mayoría del tiempo que disponía no pensaba en Dimitri mas bien en Edward…puede sonar que yo sea una bipolar o algo por el estilo, pero lo sentía dentro de mi…no podía olvidar su olor, sus ojos, su cabello al tocarlo y como temblé….tenia una lucha interna, realmente un guerra.

Sentí el timbre, me asome por la ventana y vi el volvo de Edward _"pensando en el rey de roma"_. Me puse nerviosa, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y estaba bien, no podía pedir mas-reí-baje tan rápido que casi caigo en el ultimo escalón. Abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraba él, de pie como una estatua revolviendo su pelo el cual siempre le quedaba como un desaliñado casual y lindo, ¿acabo de decir "lindo"?...

-Hola Bella

-Hola-articule y se formo un silencio un poco incomodo para ambos.

-¿Como estas?

-Bien y ¿tu?- _¿Qué acaso no sabes otra cosa que decir?_ me regañe

-Bien-se volvió a tomar el pelo-venia a….invitarte-sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba de apoco-a la fiesta de Alice, bueno neutra fiesta-sonrío-que dices… ¿quisieras venir conmigo?

-Yo…estaba pensando en una excusa para no ir-sonreí nerviosa y me mordí el labio-y ¿Kate?, no quisiera meterme entre ustedes dos

-Bueno-pensó-Kate no puede

-Ah, entonces soy tu segunda opción-_"Claro, como ella no puede viene a mi…arggg"_ gruñí por dentro-no gracias-me cruce de brazos.

-Eres tan…-rodó sus ojos un poco frustrados.-al diablo todo-oí que susurro para si mismo-Kate es un poco insoportable y quisiera pasar una noche sin que me diga: "Edy"-imito su voz tan gracioso, que me hizo reír

-¿Pero por que…-no alcance a terminar y sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos

-Es tonto, lo se…pero luego lo entenderás, ¿iras?-dude un poco-por favor-susurro, no me puede resistir a sus ojos y conteste

-Ok, iré contigo

-Genial-sonrío abiertamente-paso a buscarte este sábado-soltó suavemente mi rostro y yo no quería que lo hiciera…

-A las 8

-Nos vemos-me dio un beso en la mejilla y estas se sonrojaron de inmediato-gracias…casi se me olvida ¿Cómo iras?-lo mire sin comprender-disfrazada

-¿Disfraz?, Alice no me dijo nada al respecto

-Seguro se le olvido, que te parece de vampiros-reímos-¿o no?

-Claro, vampiros es la moda de ahora

-Ok, adiós

-Adiós

Se despidió con la mano y se fue a su volvo, sentí como mi pulso se calmaba a la vez que desaparecía su auto. Subí a mi cuarto para apagar la computadora y luego baje a cocinarle algo a Charlie.

Me reí sola, cualquiera hubiese pensado que me había vuelto loca pero tenía una razón, bueno más bien dos razones:

1.-Había aceptado ir con Edward a la fiesta

2.-Tendría que usar un disfraz

¡Si! Bella Swan en un disfraz…eso tendría que verlo para creerlo

* * *

><p><strong>O.O ... :O... Bella ira con Edward y poco a poco se da cuenta lo que de verdad siente!<strong>

**Espero que les guste, trate de subirlo lo mas pronto que pude :)**

**Muchiiisiimas gracias por sus Reviews, mis queridas twilighters.**

**Cuidense y nos leemos pronto.**

**_"_**_Esto es la libertad: sentir lo que el corazon desea, independientemente de la opinion de los otros. El amor libera"_ (Paulo Coelho,"La quinta montaña")

**si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si no se**

**cualquier cosa, dejen sus comentarios**

**solo pinchen aqui abajito :D**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**.**

**.**


	12. Un corazòn roto, una esperanza efìmera

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza -Marisolsol**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>11.- Un corazón roto, una esperanza efímera.<strong>

-Alice me veo ridícula-mire nuevamente mi vestimenta y maquillaje en el espejo-no iré así-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Ah, no seas tan terca, te ves bien-era como la tercera vez que me decía lo mismo. Estaba vestida de negro: calzas negras, botas largas sin taco (para prevenir alguna torpeza), chaqueta de cuero y una camisa fucsia para resaltar lo "negro". Mi rostro estaba más pálido de lo que era comúnmente y, tenía un poco de "sangre" en la comisura de los labios, y por último los ojos rojo por los lentes de contacto; todo por cortesía y "obligación" de Alice Cullen.

-Solo falta una cosa-sonrió Alice sacando de un frasco unos colmillos muy puntiagudos

-No, absolutamente no, ni lo sueñes Alice Cullen

-Bella, pero ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un vampiro sin colmillos?-rodé mis ojos

-Creo que queda bastante claro que soy un vampiro, ¿acaso no ves mi sangre? Acabo de morder a un rico y sabroso humano-bufo, sabía que le daba risa mi respuesta pero se la aguanto.

-Ok, Bella-suspiro-¿vamos?-asentí y bajamos las escalera. Charlie estaba viendo la televisión

-Se ven bien chicas…déjenme adivinar…Alice eres un duende-me reí por dentro el traje le caí como anillo al dedo, ella era una verdadera duendecilla

-Si-asintió Alice

-Y Bella eres un ¿vampiro?-río un poco, yo lo mire con cara de pocos amigos-está bien, lo siento-se levanto del sofá y me dio un abrazo-mi pequeña Isabelita-me zafe de su abrazo

-Papa, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre-dije fingiendo indignación

-Claro, "Bella"-hizo comillas en el aire- no las retraso mas, que lo pasen bien-le sonreímos y dimos vuelta para ir a la calle-Ey Alice que ningún chico se le acerque a Bella, a menos que quiera estar en la cárcel-bromeo, yo rodé mis ojos y Alice se río

-Claro, Señor Swan-le respondió Alice. Salimos de casa subiéndonos en el porche de ella, un lindo auto amarillo.

Cuando tomo el desvío para su casa, me fije que en los árboles había luces indicando el camino. Alice guardo su carro en el garaje y subimos por la puerta trasera. Todo estaba hermoso, luces parpadeando, refrescos, un mini bar en una esquina, algo de comida en algunas mesas, música excelente y mucha, pero mucha gente.

-Te quedo precioso, Al

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto-sonrío alegre y dio uno de sus brinquitos

-Chicas llegaron-nos giramos y vimos a Rose-estaba aburrida esperándolas, ¿les gusta mi disfraz?-llevaba un hermoso vestido de los años 20, un clásico.

-Es muy lindo-le sonreí, era tan genial volver a tenerla junto a mi

-Y tu una vampira muy sexy-río-creo que vi al otro chupasangre por aya-dijo Rose apuntando hacia la otra sala

-Claro…y ¿Emmet?

-Fue por unas bebidas

-Entonces no estabas taaan "aburrida"-reímos las tres

-Que molesta eres-me dijo sonrojándose mientras que veíamos un oso acercándose

-Hola Bella…hola hermanita

-Hola Emmet, sigues igual de grande como un oso-le dije y se río

-Es un verdadero gigante-le dio un pequeño abrazo Alice

-Si creo que ya no creceré mas…amor tu bebida-le paso la bebida a Rose besando su coronilla

-Gracias-le contesto con las mejillas encendidas

-¿le dijiste?-comento Emmet señalándome y Rose negó-¿puedo?

-Adelante-contesto ella en susurro, yo fruncí mi ceño porque no entendía nada

-Bueno Bella…Rose y yo somos novios- dijo Emmet sonriendo abiertamente, ahogue un pequeño gritito

-Genial, no saben cuanto me alegro

Los dos tortolitos se miraron y se dieron un beso, me sentí incomoda, cualquiera se sentiría incomoda viendo a personas besarse en frente tuyo. No se donde se había metido Alice que de un rato a otro ya no estaba.

-¿Quieres escapar?-sentí que me susurro una voz en el oído, una voz que hubiera reconocido entre muchas…Edward. Asentí y me tomo de la mano para llevarme afuera tan rápido que no logre ni siquiera ver a quienes estaban en la fiesta.- ¿mucha gente?

-Si, demasiada

-Alice, que puedo decir-sonrío con su característica: torcida-te ves hermosa-me sonroje y baje mi cabeza

-Gracias, tu igual, te ves bien-le respondí casi en un susurro, el tomo mi rostro con sus manos y lo puso frente al de el.

-Quiero hacer algo hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué cosa…-no contesto mi pregunta, pero supuse la respuesta luego…se acerco a mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sabia lo que haría pero no lo detuve…yo también quería…presiono sus labios contra los míos, nunca en toda la vida que he tenido había sentido algo como eso…una corriente eléctrica me recorrió, algo en el estomago se me revolvía y mi pulso se agitaba tanto que podría llegar a darme un infarto, era un beso con tanto sentimiento…suave y dulce…era inefable (algo que no se puede describir con palabras)…me separo suavemente de el, yo pedía a gritos por dentro que no lo hiciera pero necesitaba recuperar el aliento y aprender como se respiraba. Abrí mis ojos luego de esa experiencia sublime, me encontré con sus perfectos ojos esmeraldas, podía sentir su aliento…descanso su frente junto a la mía y me susurro

-Ya vuelvo- sonrío y se dio la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la casa… ¿Cómo podía dejarme así e irse? ¿Acaso me quiere matar?... suspire tendiéndome sobre el césped del jardín.

Edward me había besado, ¡si! ¡Besado!, no lograba creerlo ni yo misma…podía aun sentir su olor en el aire, un aroma tan dulce…_"no puede ser, Bella" _me decía mi mente, _"No puedes enamorarte de Edward"…_ ¿enamorarme?, no lo creo, pero en este momento que me encontraba no descartaba nada.

Pasado el rato me dio frío, no sabía cuanto tiempo lo estuve esperando a que volviera así que decidí entrar antes que me enfermara. Busque por todos lados a Edward, pero no lo vi, le pregunte a unos chicos y me dijeron que lo vieron subir.

Estaba en las escaleras cuando escuche la voz de Edward en el piso de arriba…le diría lo que sentía, las cosas que me pasaban junto a él y en especial ese beso. Iba a doblar la esquina para irrumpir en el pasillo pero otra voz que escuche me detuvo…

-Edward, amor-era Kate-dime la verdad

-Ya te lo dije, Kate

-Mentira, yo te vi con Swan-mi corazón se acelero, ¿y si nos vio besándonos? Kate era una chismosa y de seguro todo el instituto se enteraría al día siguiente

-Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita-le dijo Edward-Bella no significa nada para mi, nada…es igual que el resto…tu eres la única que me importa, ¿Ok?-mire por el costado, tenia que verlo para creerlo…Edward la besaba apasionadamente… en ese mismo instante sentí como un corazón se rompía dentro de mi pecho, en miles de pedazos…

Baje corriendo las escaleras, no aguantaba ni un segundo mas ahí, podía notar como brotaban unas lagrimas a mediad que avanzaba…lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era desaparecer, correr y salir de este maldito lugar.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando choque con alguien.

-Lo siento, permiso

-¿Bella?, ¿adonde vas tan rápido?-supe quien era pero no le respondí, quería irme ¿acaso era mucho pedir?-... ¿Estas bien?

-Me voy, tengo que salir de acá-quise escabullirme pero me sujeto de un brazo-suéltame, Jacob

-Yo te llevo-se ofreció, pero estaba demasiado molesta con él, no había sido capaza de hablarme en arto tiempo y ahora de la nada aparecía haciéndose en amable

-No, gracias, sigue disfrutando de la fiesta-me soltó al verme con los ojos vidriosos, pero vino detrás de mi al salir de la cas-no me iré contigo, caminare-le grite sin mirarlo

-Entonces tendremos que caminar-estaba llena de ira y pena para aguantarlo, cerré mis ojos y di media vuelta, lo mire buscando alguna explicación de su comportamiento-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el que desconoce el tema, no me has hablado en semanas…primero pensé que era, no sé, por una chica, pero no vi ninguna-lo mire-no se que pretendes, ¿Qué te odie? ¿Qué enloquezca?, dímelo Jacob…dímelo-le dije lo ultimo en un susurro y mas lagrimas caían por mi rostro, se acerco a mi y me dio uno de esos abrazos que tanto extrañaba-Jake-murmure

-Lo siento Bella, perdóname por favor… ¿me perdonarías?-tomo mi cara limpiando las lagrimas que tenia, solo me limite a asentir…me sentía tan débil y frágil, como las hojas en otoño que si la tocas se despedazada de inmediato…

Jacob me llevo a casa sin hacer ninguna pregunta de por qué yo quería salir de esa fiesta con tanta urgencia, solo acordarme de lo ocurrido sentí como volvía ese dolor a mi pecho, pero antes de que empeorase Jake había detenido su auto frente a mi casa.

-Gracias-articule

-De nada, Bella-lo mire y me sonrío

-Sabes que necesito preguntártelo-si como sus brazos se tensaron-¿Por qué te alejaste de mi?... ¿hice algo malo?-negó con la cabeza, me quede esperando a que hablara y dijera algo, pero no era capaz de abrir la boca. Cuando me estaba dando por vencida lo escuche…

-Bella… es que…-me miro-no eres tu...-lo interrumpí

-¿Soy yo?, por favor deja esos clichés, quiero la verdad

-Esta bien, lo que pasa es que… ¡soy un maldito cobarde!-grito golpeando el volante, llegue a dar un pequeño salto por el susto

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunte bajito

-Porque la sencilla que razón de que he tenido miedo-miro hacia el horizonte-soy un cobarde….me cuesta averiguar lo que…siento, ni siquiera lo he tratado de intentar-se giro para mirarme y tomo mi mano-Bella-trago con dificultad-creo que me gustas…-quede helada, al parecer mi corazón se detuvo-y necesito que me permitas saberlo-susurro, no se como se encontraba tan cerca de mi

-Jake…-le explicaría que era como mi hermano, pero solo alcance a articular su nombre, porque me cayó con un ¡Beso!

Era extraño, intente sentir lo que me provocaba su beso pero nada, no sentía nada, trate de soltarme, sin embargo, me tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos…unas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza: Edward besándome y ahora Jacob ¡que se creían!, acaso yo era algún tipo de "muñeco de pruebas"…saque toda esa rabia que tenia dentro y empuje a Jacob con todas mis fuerzas. Me soltó y se quedo mirándome indeciso

-Me golpearas, ¿cierto?-murmuró

-Primero, quisiera saber si ya tienes claro lo que sientes

-Bueno….pensé que sentiría, no se algo fuerte, pero fue un beso normal, sin sentimientos incluidos, es como besar a una amiga-bromeo-y ¿tu?

-Eres como de mi familia, mi mejor amigo, jamás te vería con otros "ojos"-le sonreí y el también lo hizo

-Entonces, esta claro… ¿amigos?-me tendió su mano y la estreche

-Amigos-concluí, me atrajo hacia el y nos dimos un abrazo. Baje del auto y antes que se fuese le hable-no te vuelvas a alejar, ¿entendido Jacob Black?

-Nunca mas-volvió a sonreír y hecho a andar el motor.

Charlie estaba durmiendo así que me fui directamente a mi cuarto; ya estando en mi habitación sentí un frenar estrepitosamente al asomarme alcance a ver un auto muy parecido al de Edward-pero eso era imposible porque de seguro ahora estaría besuqueándose con Kate…vino nuevamente ese dolor, no entendía porque me afectaba tanto o lo sabia pero no quería reconocerlo, o sino terminaría peor de lo que estaba.

Fui a cepillarme los dientes y a ponerme el pijama. Estaba por quedarme dormida, pero mi mente como siempre jugando a ser masoquista me hizo resonar las palabras de Edward: _"Bella no significa nada para mi, nada"_… mas gotas saladas se deslizaron en mi rostro, ahora que estaba sola podía llorar y embargarme en un mar de lagrimas…

**POV EDWARD**

Aquí me encontraba besando a Kate después de haber besado a Bella, sonaba un poco descarado de mi parte pero nunca fue mi intención….

Flash Back

-Quiero hacer algo hace mucho tiempo….

-¿Qué cosa…-me pregunto insegura, pero no la deje terminar la frase y la bese, ¡si!, por fin bese a mi Bella…fue tan mágico, como una electricidad recorrió mi medula espinal…iba y volvía. No sabia que le había pasado a Bella, pero sentí que me correspondió… tendría que esperar su respuesta porque debía ir a buscar algo importante.

-Ya vuelvo…-le susurre y me fui corriendo a mi habitación para buscar una pulsera que le tenia desde hace tiempo. Cuando salía de mi habitación me encontré con Kate…

-Edward, Amor-se abalanzo sobre mí

-¿Kate? ¿Qué haces acá?, no que estabas de viaje-estaba realmente confundido por su aparición

-No puedo estar lejos de ti-hizo un pechero-me moriría, si no te tengo a mi lado-se acerco para besarme pero me corrí justo a tiempo, no quería que nadie borrase el sabor a fresa de los labios de Bella que ahora estaban fusionado con los míos.-tengo que preguntarte algo…. ¿por que invitaste a Swan?-me encogí de hombros, lo que menos esperaba ahora era un ataque de celos, se quedo mirándome esperando alguna respuesta

-No lose-"rodó" sus ojos como lo hacia Bella pero no había comparación alguna entre ellas…Bella…necesitaba salir rápido para poder entregarle su regalo-no es nada-replique.

-Edward, amor, dime la verdad

-Ya te lo dije, Kate

-Mentira, yo te vi con Swan-dijo apuntando hacia el jardín.

-Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita-debía ser mas explicito en mi respuesta, para que me dejara en paz-Bella no significa nada para mi, nada…es igual que el resto…-una sonrisa se asomo es su cara dando a entender que la mentira mas grande que había dicho se la había creído…y para el gran final-tu eres la única que me importa, ¿Ok?-tendría que sacrificar ese exquisito aroma a fresas en mis labios, ya que era la única forma de callar esa bocota de Kate.

Fin Flash Back

Cuando vi que era suficiente me aparte de Kate para ir en busca de "mi fresita Bella".

Gracias a Dios no me siguió, volví al jardín pero Bella no se encontraba por ningún lado. Pregunte se alguien la había visto y me dijeron que la vieron salir de la casa.

Sin siquiera pensarlo fui a buscar mi Volvo para ir por ella. En el camino no la encontré así que de seguro alguien la habría llevado. No lograba comprender porque se había ido, ¿Qué le estaría pasando? ¿Le hicieron algo? O ¿Por qué simplemente no me pidió que yo la llevase…?. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban sus repuestas.

Iba llegando a la casa de Bella cuando la vi con el amigo de ella, un tal Jacob, creo que era su nombre. Estaba por bajarme pero quede paralizado al igual que una estatua…se estaban besando: Jacob y Bella, no lo podía creer…un extraño sentimiento me envolvió, mi corazón se estrujaba como una papel en la mano de un niño pequeño…mi mente se nublo y me llevo a un lugar muy oscuro, no lograba ver nada…estaba perdido en mi propio subconsciente.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede así pero logre abrir mis ojos y el auto de Jacob ya no estaba. Necesitaba largarme de ahí, eche a correr mi volvo a toda su capacidad rumbo a casa.

…...

En el fin de semana que quedaba antes de ir a clases no tuve animo de nada, todos me preguntaban que me sucedía pero no tenia ninguna respuesta, era como si un camión gigante me hubiese aplastado…nunca me había sentido tan destrozado, me habían arrebato mas aya de cualquier esperanza…

El domingo en la noche mientras comía por inercia me decidí a tomar la decisión de no caer, a no seguí mal, a no hacerme la "victima"… como podría ser que el famoso Edward Cullen sufriera por una chica que había jugado conmigo (aunque ella no conociera mis sentimientos) eso no le daba el derecho, por así decirlo, de besar a cualquiera después de mi….

A si que Edward Cullen el soltero más codiciado, volvería a la cacería.

* * *

><p><strong>las cosas se complican...que pasara ahora entre ellos dos? diferencias reconciliables o no? eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo de::: Te he esperado Tanto<strong>

**Hola mis liindas lectoras :)**

**perdon por no haber subido antes el capi pero he estado muuy ocupada en el liceo :(...pero lo prometides deuda qui les traje otro, espero q les guste.**

**ojala pueda subir el siguiente capitulo mas pronto...**

**GRACIASSSSS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**LAS QUIERO / Marisolsol**

_El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional._

**si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si no se**

**cualquier cosa,es muy importante para::: mi :) **

**dejen sus comentarios**

**solo pinchen aqui abajito :D**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**.**

**.**


	13. Centro Comercial

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza -Marisolsol**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SIN ELLOS NO SEGUIRIA CON ESTA LOCURA x)**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>12.- Centro comercial<strong>

-Esto es un asco-Alice se sentó tirando su bandeja

-No esta tan malo el almuerzo…-rodó los ojos

-No es la comida

-¿Entonces que es?- le pregunte

-Es, Edward…-el recuerdo de su nombre conllevó una rabia en el centro de mi estomago- que crees, cuando estaba aparcando mi auto se apareció Kate de la nada y me dice:"hola cuñadita", la mire como "¿loca?" y le respondí:"no soy tu cuñadita y es lo que menos quisiera ser"…pero luego apareció Edward y confirmo que esta ¡saliendo con esa loca! - dejo escapar un pequeño gritito- no lo entiendo - Alice movía su cabeza

-No me sorprende-me miro frunciendo el ceño

-Que locura, ¿no creen?-dijo Rose mientras se sentaba al frente de nosotras- lo de Edward y Kate, todo el instituto lo esta comentando -"¿Qué acaso no había otro tema que no tuviese que involucrar ese doloroso nombre?" bufe en mi interior

-De seguro esa suelta de Kate se lo contó a una de sus "amigas" para que lo difundiese… no se que le pasa, él jamás se había involucrado con chicas de tan poco cerebro como: Kate…

-Seguro le gustan sus besos - susurre asqueada para mi, pero sin querer pensé en voz alta y me di cuenta de que ambas me habían escuchado, sus caras estaban casi en shock-¿Qué?- inquirí y masque mi manzana

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - me dijo Rose curiosa

- No lo se, se me vino a la cabeza - levante mis hombros "tratando" de ocultar mi mentira

- Es que no puedes decir algo así y luego solo: no se - Alice imito mi vos en las ultimas palabras - Habla Bella-me dijo, mas bien me exigió.

OH-OH, ahí se viene el interrogatorio de Alice

- No tengo nada mas que agregar - solo un milagro podría salvarme del cuestionario que me haría Alice….

Ring! Ring!

¡Si! Grite en mi mente era el timbre de salida me levante rápidamente evitando las miradas de Rose y Alice.

En la tarde no tendríamos clases porque tenían una reunión los profesores o algo así, me fui de inmediato al casillero para dejar unos libros y arrancarme de las dos.

Iba caminando por el estacionamiento para tomar algún taxi cuando los vi…Edward y Kate se besaban apasionadamente apoyados en el volvo de él, mi corazón se comprimió y algo húmedo se quería asomar en mis ojos, no podía describir exactamente lo que sentía pero si seguía ahí parada como una estupida seria masoquismo puro.

Salí del estacionamiento y fui hacia el frontis del instituto. Estuve bastante tiempo esperando algo pero no pasaba nada…de pronto sentí que un motor rugía cerca de mi, gire para ver quien era…

- Cariño, ¿te llevamos?- sonrío Kate con burla en su rostro, "estupida" pensé

- No, gracias - conteste cortante. Trate de no fijarme en él pero fue inevitable, por la milésima de segundo que lo vi, note como me miraba con cierto ¿odio?, si o eso parecía…"descarado" me dije, con que cara puede enfrentarme después de lo que… era mejor olvidar ese recuerdo doloroso.

- Pero puede que te mojes, "Bellita"- volvía a burlarse la muy tarada.

Tenia tantas ganas de golpearla, pero esta vez era diferente porque no era por "celos" (¡si celos! Lo admito) era por querer dejarme como una idiota cada vez que se le venia en gana. Me decidí a acercarme cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro, no era necesario ver quien era, conocía esa mano.

- ¿Vamos? - me pregunto Jake en un susurro y solo me limite a asentir.

- Mira amor, Black y Swan, ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? - me devolví, ya no la soportaba.

- Tranquila, vámonos, es mejor - me pidió Jake tomando mi brazo

- Espera, no hare nada malo - me miro dudoso - lo prometo - me soltó, tome una bocada de aire para enfrentarme de nueva con la cara de "él", me acerque al auto - que pena, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes dos ¿no? - fruncieron el ceño sin comprender -cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera imaginado que una "hueca" como tú y un vanidoso egocéntrico como "Cullen" podrían estar juntos - mire directamente a esos ojos esmeraldas que me aturdían - se merecen completa y totalmente - sentí que la vista se me nublaba de apoco y lo que menos deseaba era que me viese llorar, me separe del auto y di media vuelta para irme con Jacob.

- Me nos mal que no harías "nada malo"- bromeo pasando un brazo por sobre mi hombro

- Solo fui fiel a la verdad - conteste en un susurro

Jake me llevo a su casa para que pasáramos un rato juntos, no fue necesario llamar a Charlie para avisarle porque ya se encontraba ahí con Billy viendo la televisión.

Decidimos dar un paseo mientras ellos estaban en la sala, caminamos por la orilla del mar en dirección a nuestro querido árbol donde desde pequeños jugábamos en las vacaciones.

Al sentarnos Jake se río

- ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

- Nada, solo mira…- puso su dedo sobre algo que estaba escrito en el árbol - _"Jacob y Bella amigos x sienpre, propiedad pribada"_- leyó - recuerdas que esto lo escribí un día de verano cuando teníamos 7 años…- asentí

- Si, y también recuerdo que tenias una horrible ortografía, te dije esa vez que era "siempre" con "m", al igual que "privada" con "v", pero como eras tan obstinado no me hiciste caso - río y me miro

- Mira quien habla de "obstinados"- hizo comillas haciéndome reír, en eso tenia razón yo también era muy terca.

- ¿Recuerdas a Leah?

- Si, algo es que no la he visto

- Hace tiempo que no pasas mucho por acá - se apoyo en el árbol y golpeo su pierna para que yo apoyara mi cabeza.

- Eso es verdad - me recosté - pero no tenia ninguna razón por la que venir, ya que, tu ni me invitabas - hice un pequeño puchero

- Puedes venir cuando te de la gana Bella, sabes que eres bienvenida - paso su mano sobre mi rostro y yo asentí.

- Y ¿Por qué Leah vino a la conversación?

- Bueno…Leah y yo estuvimos un tiempo junto, pero yo no podía seguir con ella si no estaba completamente seguro de que era lo que sentía por ti…. Sin embargo como ahora me quedo claro con mi "experimento"- reímos - he vuelto a salir con ella

- Me alegro que estés feliz con alguien mas… pero eso de "experimento"- hice comillas con mis dedos - me hace sentir como un conejillo de indias o peor como un ratón de laboratorio - sonreí

- Pues alégrate, siempre serás mi conejilla de indias o ratona de laboratorio favorita - rodee mis ojos y Jake me dio uno de sus brazos que tanto me reconfortaban.

Comimos en la casa de Billy, hablamos hasta tarde de nuestra infancia y Charlie con Billy con contaban nuestras "anécdotas". El sueño se empezó a apoderar del ambiente y tuvimos que volver a nuestra casa, Jacob fue el que nos trajo porque Charlie no llevo su patrulla.

- Gracias Jacob, mañana iré por Billy para ver el béisbol - dijo papá bajándose del auto

- Claro Charlie, nos vemos - se despidió de la mano con Charlie quedando solo los dos dentro de la camioneta

- Bueno…iré a dormir, lo pase muy bien, y gracias por salvarme en el instituto - sonreí

- No es nada…soy tu mejor amigo - río

- Lo se, nos vemos "Jackie"- bromee

- Ey sabes que ese apodo nunca me gusto - gruño

- Claro, por eso lo dije

- Oh oh…me vengare - me miro malévolo y extendió sus manos hacia mi

- No por favor - suplique pero ya me tenia agarrada y haciéndome cosquillas por todas partes – parapara - le pedí - ¡Jake! - grite- memem enojare - articule y logre que se detuviera.

- Siempre con el mismo chantaje - bufo alejándose de mí y yo sonreí triunfante

- Y no cambiare - rodó sus ojos - ya ahora si me voy, nos vemos

- Que duermas bien - dijo fingiendo un enojo, extendí mis brazos para que me diera uno de sus apretones, me miro "dudando" y luego me abrazo.

- No puuedo respirar - susurre sobre su hombro

- Lo siento - se disculpo - adiós Bella

- Adiós- le di un beso en la mejilla y me baje.

Creo que el paseo me dejo exhausta, lo único que quería era recostarme en mi cama. Tome ni neceser de la mesita y fui al baño, lave mis dientes, cepille mi pelo para que no amaneciera tan enredado al día siguiente. Volví a mi habitación y me coloque el pijama. Por fin descansaría -suspire- entrando en mi cama; estaba quedándome dormida, pero algo me inquietaba, no sabia que demonios era pero escuchaba cierta voz… levante mi cabeza mirando a todos lados y no encontré nada que estuviese prendido o a alguien-estoy loca- dije en voz alta y me volví a recostar.

- _Que mala fuiste ¿no?- fruncí mi ceño, no podía ser pero escuche una vocecita en mi cabeza, genial .- no seas tan sarcástica, soy tu conciencia – reí, tendría que ir a un sicólogo_

_- Ok, si eres mi "conciencia"…- no creí que me contestara a mi misma – porque dices que fui mala_

_- Por lo de Edward, lo que le dijiste fue muy feo - mi subconsciente dándome lecciones, esto esta de locos_

_- Se lo merece - dije tajantemente - además que querías ¿Qué estuviera sonriéndole todo el día, después de lo que me hizo?, olvídalo._

_- No le justifico eso, pero tu sabes tan bien como yo que el estuvo allí en cada uno de tus "accidentes"_

_- Bueno en ese punto tienes razón, no obstante eso no le permitía haberme roto el corazón que estaba dispuesta a dárselo – lo ultimo lo pensé en un susurro, mis ojos sentían esa picazón pero no los dejaría derramar una lagrima mas._

_- Todo debe tener una explicación_

_- ¡Bravo!, ahora estas de su lado_

_- No estoy de ningún lado, yo solo vivo en tu cabeza_

_- ¿Y ahora te apareces?...que linda conciencia_

_- De nuevo ese sarcasmo… además siempre estoy aquí solo que no me quieres escuchar_

_- Y tampoco ahora quiero escuchar sermones, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy-concluí, no volvió a decir nada así que creí que por fin se había ido_

_- Esta bien, me iré si es lo que quieres, pero tú sabes muy bien Isabella Marie Swan que fuiste muy hiriente y debes aunque sea una minima disculpa…_

Bufe y rodeé mis ojos, quien se creía… ¿disculparme? no estaba en mi ser y tampoco se lo merecía la persona…

La verdad era que estaba bien suelta de tornillos, le pediría a Charlie que me llevara a Seattle a ver un sicólogo…mire que hablando sola.

- ¿disculparme? - susurre quedándome dormida con esa pregunta en mi mente.

**POV EDWARD**

- Amor no me has dicho nada desde que salimos del instituto - se quejo Kate que estaba sentada a mi lado, faltaba poco para dejarla en su casa…- ¡Edward!, te estoy hablando

- Lo siento, no tengo animo para nada - detuve el auto, ya habíamos llegado. Se acerco y me beso, agarro mi cuello para atraerme mas a ella… de verdad trate de responder el beso, trate de sentir algo pero tenia a Bella en mi cabeza, sus palabras eran como sacadas del alma, al parecer yo solo era para ella un "vanidoso egocéntrico". Me separe de Kate, se quedo mirándome buscando alguna respuesta.

- Espero que mañana estés mejor, nos vemos - me dio un corto beso - te quiero - murmuro antes de bajarse, no le respondí nada… no sabia si algún día sentiría lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Bella por otra persona.

...0...*

- Edward, se acerca tu cumpleaños y creo, bueno estoy se segura…- se corrigió - que…-empezó a decir Alice pero la irrumpí.

- Nada de fiestas Alice - ya eran suficientes en las que la he pasado horrible

- Pepero, Edward…

- No, es _mi_ cumpleaños - enfatice el "mi"- y no quiero ninguna fiesterita - rezongo y puso su carita que niña pequeña que consigue todo - no me convencerás - respondí serio

- Ok, nada de fiestas - se resigno - pero…-¿Por qué siempre tenia un pero? - elegirás entre: un almuerzo o una cena - iba a reclamar - elige, hermanito, no tendrás una fiesta, sin embargo de algún modo lo celebraremos - bufe

- Una cena, solo gente conocida y cercana. Si veo a alguien que no conozca soy capaz de irme y no estar en mi propio cumpleaños - Alice rodó sus ojos - sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo - asintió

- Bien, ya entendí - se levanto del sillón - iré de compras con Rose y Bella mañana

- ¿Bella?- inqueri, "¿Qué no la puedes sacar de tu cabeza?" me regañe

- Bueno, iré con Rose y obligaremos a _Bella_ para que nos acompañe – sonreí - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro

- Seré directa - se volvió a sentar en el sillón - ¿Por qué demonios estas con Kate? - si que era directa

- Me gusta – respondí - creo…- murmure mas para mi mismo

- Se supone que cuando estas con alguien "te gusta" y no dices "creo"- me reprochó, no estaba ni un poco interesado en sus sermones. Me levante del sillón para evadir su discurso - no te vayas, ¡Edward!

- No quiero hablar de eso - recogí mis libros y empecé a caminar hacia la escalera

- Entonces si realmente no te gusta…- estaba sacando sus conclusiones - puede que lo de Bella…pero como sabe…- "esperen…¿Bella?, ¿que tenia que ver en todo esto?, me devolví".

- Espera, que dijiste sobre Bella - me iba a contestar pero al parecer se le ocurrió una idea

- ¿Ahora te importa lo que digo? O es ¿por que se trata de Bella?- sus ojitos brillaron expectantes

- Solo respóndeme-le pedí

- Hagamos un trato, te lo diré pero si aceptas ir con nosotras al centro comercial ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué haría en un centro comercial?-Alice bufo

- Pues muchas cosas, ir de compras no es solo para mujeres - me miro como diciendo lo obvio - que dices, ¿aceptas o no?...una cosa por la otra - odiaba cuando Alice lograba manipularme

- Esta bien acepto, ahora dímelo

- No te lo diré, porque si lo hago no iras…no soy tan boba - rodeé mis ojos

- Te doy mi palabra que te acompañare - me miro buscando algo en mi rostro y luego asintió

- Bueno…lo que pasa es que hoy mientras almorzábamos discutimos el tema de Kate y tú - me volvió a mirar para ver si me molestaba - y Bella salio con que de seguro a ti te gustaban los besos de Kate, que por eso estabas con ella. Rose y yo nos quedamos mirándola preguntándole porque lo decía, pero justo el timbre la salvo y se escabullo, eso fue…

- ¿A que hora iras mañana al centro comercial?

- Eh, en la tarde - me contesto confundida -¿no me preguntaras nada mas?-negué con la cabeza y subí a mi cuarto, tenia que pensar, estar solo…

Se me vino una idea a mi mente: Bella nos vio besándonos a Kate y a mi, pero era raro que lo digieran hoy, porque…no, no pudo haberme visto con Kate en la fiesta, ya que, ella se había quedado en el jardín ¿o no?...pero si me hubiese visto todo encajaría: su comportamiento, como se fue tan repentinamente e incluso porque había besado a Jacob (aunque esto ultimo lo ponía en duda).

Era solo una teoría, si bien estaba tratando de olvidarla sabia muy dentro de mi que no tendría la fuerza para apartarme de ella… esta "teoría" era la única esperanza que me quedaba.

**POV BELLA**

Hoy pudo haber sido un día normal, pero al parecer el destino no me dejaría descansar.

Itinerario: mañana normal-tarde condenada a ir de compras con Alice y Rose

Nunca lograre entender porque no van sin mi, a ellas les encanta comprar, (es casi un deporte para las dos) y a mi no me gusta, pero ya había aceptado, mas bien presionada a aceptar.

- Ok iremos a las cinco de la tarde, te pasare a buscar cerca de esa hora, ¿esta bien Bella?

- Claro Alice, como olvidar: a las cinco empieza mi tortura

- No seas exagerada, luego pasaremos a la tiendita que me dijiste Rose

- Si, hay encontraremos todo para la excursión - sonrieron, ¿escuche bien?

- ¿De que excursión hablan?-las me miraron como diciendo: "ups, se nos olvido avisarte"- hablen, no quiero sorpresitas…- Rose miro a Alice para que hablara

- Este fin de semana haremos una excursión, esta casi planeado pero es lo que menos importa, sabes que soy una excelente organizadora - sonrío satisfecha

- ¿Haremos?- inqueri - espero que no me metas en tus locuras

- Claro que puedes ir Bella

- Yo no dije eso, además soy muy mala para las excursiones - bueno soy torpe para casi todo

- Siempre hay una primera vez, y no reclames iras si o si - negué con la cabeza - también sabes que te no conviene rebatirme - rodé mis ojos y ella dio sus saltitos de triunfo.

Ahora no tenían que llevarme a casa, porque Charlie me había regalado una camioneta, no era un "gran" auto pero era lo que menos me importaba, por fin podría ir a cualquier lado sin molestar a nadie. Lo mejor era que tenia su estilo, un poco destartalada y usada pero con su encanto.

Cuando llegue a casa papá no estaba, le dejaría una nota antes de irme. Eran las cuatro, me quedaba una hora antes que llegara la duendecilla por mí.

Fui a bañarme por unos 30 minutos; siempre que me demoraba era por tener algo en mi mente y esta no era la excepción. La "conversación" que tuve la noche anterior con mi "conciencia" le encontré algo de sentido…

Hoy no había visto a Edward y cuando le pregunte a Alice dijo que se quedo en casa porque no se sentía muy bien: al principio se me paso por la cabeza que yo era la culpable pero de inmediato me di cuenta que eso no tenia nada que ver, seguro le dolió el estomago o que se yo.

Bueno y para no desviarme del tema central, después de bañarme termine convenciéndome de que le debía una "disculpa" a Edward por haberle dicho eso de "vanidoso egocéntrico" (lo se soy un poquitín bipolar), pero lo haría por el apoyo que me brindo en mis pequeños "accidentes".

Si tenia la oportunidad trataría de hablar con él, total la única que se hizo ilusiones, y aunque me contara asimilarlo, por un simple beso fui yo.

Con respecto a lo que le dije a Kate no tenia ni un poco de arrepentimiento, se lo merecía.

**POV EDWARD**

No había ido al instituto porque en la mañana me sentía realmente muy mal, un dolor el cabeza del asco. Luego de ir al doctor (mi padre), técnicamente no "fui" porque el estaba en casa y me dejo unos remedios.

Cuando Alice llego a casa pregunto como estaba y si iría con ella, la note un poco desilusionada como si alguno de sus planes le hubiera fallado. Pero no podía decirle que no, primero porque di mi palabra y segundo porque necesitaba hablar con Bella o solo me bastaba con poder verla de cerca. Creo que la segunda razón fue la que me dio fuerza para salir de mi cama e ir con Alice.

Alice me dijo que fuera yo primero y que aya se encontraría conmigo, no se porque pero sus constantes miraditas me hacían preveer que se traía algo entre manos…"enana malévola" pensé.

...0...*

Al parecer llegue mucho antes que ellas, ya que, las espero un buen rato y no aparecieron, decidí ir a mirar la zona de deportes para matar un poco el tiempo.

Termine de ver todo el local y Alice aun no me llamaba, fui a la tienda de instrumentos musicales, necesitaba comprar unas piezas para mi teclado; hace tiempo que no tocaba nada por mi trabajo como "actor vampiro"-reí- pero una melodía me rondaba en la cabeza y tenia que interpretarla para que fluyera y abandonara mi mente. Justo cuando estaba pagando en la caja sonó mi teléfono.

- Alice - dije al ver el identificador

- ¿Donde estas? Te estaba buscando - hablo un poso exasperada

- En la tienda de música, las estuve esperando por largo rato - conteste casi disculpándome

- Vamos para aya- dijo colgando el teléfono."Uy que genio" pensé.

- Gracias- le sonreí a la chica que me pasó lo que compre

- Salgo a las nueve por si necesitas compañía - la observe mas detenidamente y no estaba nada mal, pero dejaba harto que desear su propuesta tan directa.

- Ya tengo compañía - trate de sonar lo mas cordial

- Vete al diablo – murmuro ofendida y se dio la media vuelta. "Si supiera quien soy"… nadie lo notaba porque andaba con lentes oscuros y un jockey negro, ya estaba acostumbrado a salir así, ya que, si iba sin ellos todos se acercarían diciendo o mas bien gritando:" ¡Es Edward Cullen!", e incluso algunos ni siquiera me llamaban por mi nombre sino que me decían "¡Dios es Félix!". En fin esa chica no sabía a quien realmente había mandado "al diablo".

Iba saliendo de la tienda cuando Alice venia del brazo con Rose, "¿solo Rose? ¿Dónde esta _mi_ Bella? , esperen dije ¿ _mi _Bella?

- Hola Edward- me saludo Rose

- Hola... y ¿Bella? ¿No venían con ella? - wow ni voz llego a sonar casi desesperada

- Se entero de que tù venias y se devolvió a su casa - Alice bufo - no siquiera quiso que la lleváramos, es demasiado terca - se cruzo de brazos

- ¿Y en que se fue?

- No lo sabemos, se fue furiosa y nos advierto que pobre de nosotras si la intentábamos frenar

- Su casa queda lejos de acá - razone- iré por ella - dije convencido, aunque ella no me quiera ver ni en pintura igual la seguiría, a donde fuese…

Al salir mire hacia todos lados pero no vi a Bella, de seguro ya iba en el camino.

Baje casi corriendo al estacionamiento en busca de mi Volvo para ir en su búsqueda. Tenia que encontrarla.

* * *

><p><strong>U-U.. ¿edward alcanzara a ver a Bella? ¿Bella podra disculparse?, <strong>**¿Kate se aburrira de fastidiar XD?, ¿Edward seguira con Kate o se dara cuenta q su amor es mas grande por Bell?, ¿amanecer sera genial?, ¿mañana llovera?, ¿los extraterrestres nos invadiran algun dia?, ¿los vampiros en verdad brillan? ¿Robsten se casaran algun dia?... jjejejejeje **

**bueno algunas de estas respuestas lo sabran en los capitulos que siguen.**

**Muchas muchas gracias por toodoss sus REVIEWS! son muy valiosos para mi :D**

**Que pasen un muy buen HALLOWEEN buuuuuu jejej**

**Saludos... Marisolsol**

_Vivir no es sólo existir, __sino existir y crear, __saber gozar y sufrir __y no dormir sin soñar. __Descansar, es empezar a morir. (__Gregorio Marañón)_

**si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si no se**

**cualquier cosa :) **

**dejen sus comentarios**

**solo pinchen aqui abajito :D**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**.**

**.**


	14. La excursion

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza -Marisolsol**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SIN ELLOS NO SEGUIRIA CON ESTA LOCURA x)**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D y disculpas por la tardanza...**

* * *

><p><strong>13.- La excursión<strong>

Claro Alice y sus ideas; por suerte logre escuchar que hablaba con Edward para que nos encontrase en el centro comercial, si lo hubiese visto antes de pensar bien que le diría todo podría haber terminar en un fracaso nuevamente.

Para mi mala suerte no vine en mi camioneta y no andaba con suficiente dinero para un viaje a Forks, así que lo único que me quedaba era irme a pie y eran varios kilómetros…

Llevaba como media hora caminando cuando empezó a lloviznar,

– ¡Es el colmo! ¿Acaso puede ser peor? – dije reclamándole al cielo

¡Pam! Llegue a saltar con la bocina de un auto que estaba detrás de mi, tenia demasiada rabia a si que quien fuese no se la llevaría gratis.

Por fin te encontré, entra - conocía esa voz, sin girarme conteste

– Déjame – le hable sobre mi hombro y seguí caminando mas rápido, sentí como las ruedas venían detrás de mí - ¡lárgate! Puedo irme sola – reclame pero no me hizo caso

– Te enfermaras Bella, súbete – ¿Por qué debía ser tan insistente? Terminaría arruinando todo

– No lo hare, prefiero enfermarme – ya casi estaba por correr para no enfrentarlo, pero escuche como una puerta se cerraba a mi espalda.

– Siempre haces que te obligue – una voz aterciopelada resonó en mis oídos, unos brazos tomaron los míos haciéndome girar, no quería ver su rostro pero me era imposible, abrí de apoco mis ojos y me encontré con los de él…regañe a mi mente por no ser capaz de controlarme… ¿Por qué esos ojos me hundían en un abismo tan difícil de escapar?, su pelo tan indomable como siempre, su aliento de ángel rozando mi cara… cerré mis ojos debía buscar algo de cordura dentro de mi subconsciente que me ayudase a despertar… – no quiero que te enfermes, por favor sube al auto – me pidió sujetando mi rostro son sus manos, mis mejillas tomaron ese particular color carmín

– No-no quisiera mojar tu auto –"¿Qué es lo único que se te ocurrió?" pensé

– Es lo que menos me importa, Bella…– paso su dedo pulgar por mis parpados para incitarme a mirarlo, pero sabia que si lo hacia perdería cualquier "control" por así decirlo, bueno no siquiera sabia si tenia algún "control" ahora – mírame…– pidió en un susurro y por inercia obedecí a sus dulces palabras, en serio era una "bipolar". Lo observe, me miraba con tal devoción como si me quisiera…

"no Bella, eso no es verdad", el ahora fue el que cerro los ojos privándome de sus dos esmeraldas, se acerco a mi…era ahora o nunca, si no lo detenía caería otra vez, pero ansiaba tanto sus labios, su aliento eran como una adicción para mi.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, con algo de necesidad pero dulcemente… era como si perteneciéramos el uno al otro. Tuve que separarme para tomar aire y aprender a inspirar-exhalar, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los de Edward, que me miraban expectantes.

– Vamos o ambos terminaremos enfermos - susurro mostrando su sonrisa torcida. Me limite a asentir, ya que, al parecer el beso me robo hasta las palabras.

…

– ¿Necesitas algo mas Bella? – me decía Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta

– No, estoy bien – me hallaba en el baño de la casa de él, no había podido ir a la mía porque el camino estaba obstaculizado por algún accidente automovilístico nada grave pero no había pasada hacia Forks, y como los Cullen vivían apartados de la ciudad era mi única opción hacia donde ir.

Edward me paso una ropa seca de Alice, pues la mía estaba empapada.

Todavía tenia impregnado el olor de Edward en mis labios… fue tan mágico…pero no era momento para hacerme falsas ilusiones, él aún seguía con Kate.

Salí del baño, la ropa de Alice me quedo bien y no era tan llamativa como la duendecilla. Baje las escaleras y Edward se encontraba cerca de un teclado, al sentir mis pasos se giro.

– Te ves muy bien – dijo provocando un sonrojo en mi rostro, lo intente ocultar bajando la cabeza – en las noticias dicen que pronto el camino estará despejado – asentí, podía percibir como el ambiente estaba un poco incomodo entre los dos.

– ¿Tocas el teclado? – dije acercándome

– Si…hace tiempo no lo usaba, pero tengo una canción en la mente… así que me decidí a comprar los repuestos que faltaban - sonrío mirando su teclado – ¿tu sabes algo de música?

– No mucho, cuando era pequeña toque flauta pero mas por obligación – reí – creo que mis manos son algo torpes para interpretar cualquier cosa… tal vez podrías enseñarme algún día – bromee y me di cuenta que sonó casi desesperada por estar aunque sea un poco junto a él, "saca esas ideas de tu mente" me regañe

– Seria un placer, cuando lo arregle podría enseñarte – me sonrío – ¿Qué te parece?

– Bien…pienso que eres un buen músico – me miro frunciendo el ceño

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– No lo se…– ni siquiera sabia porque lo dije, solo fue un impulso – creo que es un presentimiento…– "que comentario mas inteligente"

– Gracias señorita Swan – no se como ya estaba tan cerca de mí – espero que su "presentimiento" lo compruebe pronto – susurro en mi oído, y una electricidad me estremeció. Se separo un poco me observo, no sabia que buscaba… tomo mi rostro y se acerco suavemente posando sus dulces labios sobre los míos, cerré mis ojos para poner a funcionar mis sentidos... tenia un aroma a ¿ángel? no sabia como describirlo, su piel era suave y a la vez firme como el mármol, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y bueno mi gusto, mas bien mis labios estaban en esa labor… mi pulso se aceleraba y el corazón casi se desbocaba de su lugar.

Soltó mi rostro y apoyo su cabeza en mi coronilla, podía sentir como su pulso también se había acelerado… debía alejarme un poco o la única que terminaría dañada seria yo.

Estuvimos hablando el resto de tiempo, él se puso a reemplazar las piezas el teclado mientras me explicaba algo sobre música. El tema que no tocamos fue el del beso…

La lluvia ya había disminuido bastante, solo quedaba una pequeña llovizna.

Alice llamo a Edward para saber si me logro encontrar, ya que me llamaba a mí y no contestaba, si, mi celular también se me quedo en casa.

– Creo que ya es tarde – mire el reloj en la pared, era de noche y de seguro Charlie estaría preocupado

– Claro, te iré a dejar – se levanto del sillón y fue a no se donde. Al regresar traía una ropa con el - tu chaqueta, tu blusa y tus vaqueros – me dijo entregándomelas, me sonroje – están secas – sonrío – no te preocupes por la ropa de Alice, luego se la devuelves…no creo que la extrañe, tiene demasiados atuendos – bromeo haciéndome reír. – ¿vamos? – asentí y salimos de la casa para subirnos a su auto.

Íbamos en la mitad del camino escuchando la radio.

– Siempre me ha gustado esa canción…– dije

– ¿Si?, que coincidencia a mi también…– le subió el volumen – haber, dale

– No, yo no canto – baje mi cabeza

– Se que puedes, vamos Bella – me miro sonriendo, ¿Cómo era que lograba todo con esa simple sonrisa torcida?

– Tratare…– y empezó el coro de la canción –"I don`t mind spending everyday"– cante

–"Out on your corner in the pouring rain, Look for the girl with the broken smile"– cantaba exelente, la musica sonaba mucho mejor en sus labios…

–"Ask her it she wants to stay awhile"– complete

–"And she will be loved…she will be loved…"– sonrio satisfecho – ¿ves que nos salio?

– Si – asentí. El resto del camino seguimos "cantando" por así decirlo.

Al llegar a mi casa, Edward se bajo para abrirme la puerta y me acompaño a la entrada.

– Yo…bueno quería agradecerte, lo pase muy bien…nunca hubiera pensado que ir de compras con Alice terminaría en algo bueno

– Que bien, serví de algo – bromeo

– Si… también quería disculparme – me miro sin comprender – por lo del otro día…lo de "vanidoso egocéntrico"…fue un arrebato – se acerco y tomo mi rostro manteniéndolo tan cerca del suyo, no aguante la tentación y lo bese… empezó esa magia que nos envolvía en un todo…respira... me recordó mi subconsciente

– Te entiendo – susurro separándose – y claro que te disculpo – no sabia que me pasaba,

¿Cómo era posible que ya me haya besado con Edward no se cuantas veces?, él tenia novia…

– ¿La quieres? – pregunte, no aguantaba la incertidumbre…

– ¿A quien? – dijo confundido

– A Kate…

– Creo que no – murmuro, una sonrisa boba se estaba dibujando en mi cara pero volvió a hablar – solo me gusta un poco – ouch, eso dolió – ¿Y a ti te gusta Jake? – ¿Jacob?, ¿que tenia que ver él?

– No – respondí confundida – Jake es mi mejor amigo

– Pues parecía que si…

– ¿De que hablas?

– No te hagas Bella, lo que menos soporto es la hipocresía – me separe de Edward

– Como te atre...

– El otro día te vi besuqueándote con él – me interrumpió

– ¿Dónde? Yo…– "claro" pensé, de seguro el me vio esa vez que Jacob quería "probar" si sentía algo por mi…– Edward eso tiene una explicación

– No me interesa

– ¿Por que estas tan molesto?, que derecho tienes para venir a hacerme reclamos…

– ¡Porque paso la misma noche que te bese! – grito dolido, se dio la vuelta para irse pero lo sujete

– Y tú no perdiste el tiempo ¿no?

– No intentes culparme a mi Bella, y no se de que hablas

– Hablo de cuando te fuiste a besar con Kate mientra yo te esperaba como una estupida en el jardín – lo solté mirándolo fijamente y unas lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos, Edward iba a decir algo pero abrí la puerta de mi casa y la cerré en su cara.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, no me importo si despertaba a Charlie lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar completamente sola…

Como era posible que algo cambiara tan drásticamente, hubiese sido el mejor día pero al parecer no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

….

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

"que demonios" maldeci…mi celular sonaba en la mesita del lado, era de día, la luz me era tan molesta, bueno lo poco de luz que hay en Forks…

De seguro mis ojos estaban cansados de haber llorado anoche. Lo tome y conteste sin ver el identificador.

– ¿Alo?

– ¿Bella?, ¿Todavía duermes? – era la duende

– No fastidies Alice, no estoy de humor…además es sábado

– Uy que humor. Deberías estar de pie, ¿o se te olvido lo de la excursión? – gruñí

– No iré, no me siento muy bien

– Esas son puras patrañas, por favor Bella… ayer no nos acompañaste al centro comercial, Vamos Bella, lo pasaremos genial – rodee mis ojos para responderle nuevamente que no, pero me interrumpió – Por fa! Bella, ya se arruino un poco porque Kate vendrá y si no vas será completamente un fracaso –… no podía creerlo, Edward la invito, sabiendo lo que paso anoche entre los dos…al parecer para el lo que paso no era nada importante…

– Iré – ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Acaso mi lengua hablaba por si sola? – Pero con una condición – espere a que me rebatiera pero no dijo nada – quiero ir con alguien – si el iba acompañado ¿Por qué yo no?

– ¿Con quien?– dijo curiosa

– No te lo diré – bueno no sabia con quien, creo que mi mente trabajaba sola sin consultarme – ¿aceptas o no? – dudo un poco y luego bufo

– Bien, ¿te paso a buscar?

– No, iré en mi camioneta….no se donde será…

– Te espero en mi casa en dos horas más

– OK nos vemos-dije y colgué

Me sentí un poco "dramática" haciendo todo esto, pero Edward empezó y yo no me quedaría esperando como una niña tonta el resultado…debía actuar.

**POV EDWARD**

Kate ya se estaba convirtiendo en una complicación… "bueno igual fue tu culpa" dijo la voz de mi cabeza, "lo se pero fue un arrebato, había peleado con Bella y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que cuando Kate me llamo termine por invitarla a la excursión que Alice planeo" respondí, bueno me "conteste" a mi mismo… "vez ahora no te arrepientas" concluyo la voz.

– Listo amor – dijo Kate subiéndose a mi auto y disipando mis pensamientos – gracias por invitarme – asentí y trate de sonreír.

– Iremos a mi casa primero, para salir todos juntos

– No sabes como lo pasaremos… esta noche – dijo con una voz como insinuándose, ni siquiera había pensado en algo así… Alice tendría que ayudarme a salir de esta. Kate al no ver que le respondí se acerco para besarme.

– Emmm vamos – dije zafándome suavemente de sus brazos

…

Estábamos fuera de mi casa, solo faltaba que Alice echara las ultimas cosas y también que llegara Bella,,, no pensé que fuese a venir, creí que con la pelea que tuvimos anoche no desearía siquiera ver mi rostro, fue ahí cuando mas me peso haber venido con Kate porque no me dejaría en paz y no podría aclarar las cosas.

Necesitaba explicarle porque bese a Kate ese fatídico día, por eso era lo que Bella estaba molesta… lo peor de anoche fue cuando la vi tan triste, destrozada y unas lagrimas amenazando con desbordarse por su rostro…quise abrazarla, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que no llorara…pero me cerro la puerta en la cara…

– Listo – escuche la vos cantarina de Alice en algún lugar – ahí viene Bella – me gire justo cuando se acercaba un monovolumen rojo, mi corazón se acelero mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara. Se estaciono tras el Jeep de Emmet, abrió su puerta y al momento de verla sentí como si ella iluminara mi mundo, mi alrededor, todo provenía de su ser…

Traía puestos unos vaqueros, una blusa blanca bajo la camisa desabotonada que llevaba. Creo que estaba babeando, pero no me importaba… me encontraba tan absorbido por esas dos orbes color chocolate que me miraban indecisas, me privo un momento de esos ojos para mirar a su lado… desvíe un poco mi atención y mi cuerpo se tenso… no venia sola, ¿Qué tenia que ver ese estupido acá?, iba a enfrentarlo pero una pequeña manito me tomo del brazo.

– Contrólate, tu viniste con Kate, ella con Dimitri… pero tendré que arreglarlo, como siempre – la mire y me sonrío – ustedes complican todo – me soltó despacio para disimular y se acerco a los recién llegados – Hola chicos – les dio un abrazo – los estábamos esperando –sonrío, esta enana si que era una buena actriz

– ¿No vengo de mas? – le pregunto el muy tarado, "claro que si, eres un madito estorbo" pensé

– Por supuesto que no, amigos de Bella amigos nuestros

– Gracias – le sonrío, note que apretó suavemente la mano de Bella provocando que ella se sonrojara… sentí como un gruñido salio de mi interior

– Bueno, es hora de irnos – Alice se volvió hacia mi dándome una de sus miraditas de advertencia. Bufe y me fui al volvo acompañado por Kate.

Alice iba a la cabeza de la hilera de autos, avanzo varios kilómetros hasta que entro en un desvío, no se a donde demonios nos llevaba.

– ¿Estas segura que es por acá, Alice? – le dijo Bella cuando todos nos estacionamos, en frente de la nada… bueno no tan nada, estábamos frente al bosque pero no se veía ningún camino que se pudiera seguir.

– Claro que si, con Jazz hemos venido y es un lindo paseo – se acerco a Jasper y le dio un corto beso – un poco al este hay una vertiente, ahí pasaremos la noche. Tomen sus cosas y reunámonos en 5 minutos, ahora – dijo aplaudiendo como un capitán que le una orden a sus soldados.

Nos separamos y cada uno fue a su auto en busca de sus bolsos.

– Traje tantas cosas – suspiro Kate al mirar sus tres bolsos – no se que llevar

– Yo iré a dejar mi mochila – la tome poniéndomela en el hombro – por mientra toma lo mas esencial que necesitaras, yo te ayudare a llevarlas – sonrío y se acerco rodeándome con sus brazos

– Gracias, que lindo eres – me dio un beso y quizás pudo haber sido mas largo pero me aleje.

– Nos queda poco tiempo, o la duende se pondrá histérica – fue mi escusa para salir de ahí y funciono porque asintió y empezó a ver sus cosas.

Di la media vuelta para ir donde nos reuniríamos. De lejos puede ver a alguien haciendo ¿equilibrio?, si equilibrio sobre un tronco.

Me acerque mas para distinguir quien era… no lo podía creer: era Bella. Tenia los brazos extendidos hacia los costados y avanzaba, bueno trataba de avanzar por el árbol.

Podía oler su aroma a fresas que me empezaron a atraer como un imán; sin saber me encontraba solo a centímetros de ella. Quise estar más cerca pero un palo crujió bajo mi pie delatándome y a la vez distrayendo a Bella que resbalo, por suerte alcance a reaccionar antes que se estrellara contra el suelo.

– De-debes aburrirte, de de siempre salvarme, incluso de mi misma – tartamudeo apenada

– Claro que no, te salvaría una y otra vez – ¿fui yo el que dijo algo tan cursi?, al parecer le gusto lo que dije porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tornándose de ese particular color carmín.

– Tendrás mucho trabajo – trato de bromear y giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, tal vez queriendo cambiar de tema… pero no lo haría, esta era mi oportunidad

– Cumpliría felizmente ese trabajo – puse mi mano libre en su acalorada mejilla sintiendo como el solo roce con su piel traía consigo unas descargas eléctricas – Bella… mi Bella – susurre, giro nuevamente su cabeza pero ahora para mirarme con sus hermosos ojos chocolates…me acerque a ella, ansiaba posar mis labios sobre los suyos… estaba solo a unos centímetros de su aliento que era como una droga para mi… cuando escuche una voz que deshizo todo a mi alrededor.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Estos chicos se las traen :D... alcanzara a besar a Bella? , quien los interrumpio?, podra pasar algo entre ellos estando Kate y Dimitri?... esto y mas podran saberlo en el siguiente capi !<strong>

**Primero queria disculparme por no haber subido el capitulo, de verdad he estado muy ocupada y no tenia ni un tiempo libre :(... asi que perdon, pero espero ahora poder subirlos mas seguidos. :D**

**Ojala les haya gustado, muchos abrazos y...**

**CLARAMENTE no me podia olvidar del acontecimiento mas grande del año jejej.. AMANECER PARTE 1! **

**DIOS! fue genial, en mi opinion la mejor de las q han salido :D... ame la boda, la luna de miel, la imprimacion de jake, llore cuando bella "muere" por un momento, llore con edward mientras la intentaba reanimar.. y grite cuando muestran a Bella transformarse en vampiro! **

**ashhh seguiria escribiendo esto y mas jejej, pero llego la hora de despedirse ... **

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, NOS LEEMOS :D**

_"Si deseas disfrutar del Arco Iris, primero debes soportar la lluvia" D. Parton_

**si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si no se**

**cualquier cosa :) **

**dejen sus comentarios**

**solo pinchen aqui abajito :D**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**.**

**.**


	15. Interrupciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer **

**y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza que se le ocurre cada historia =Marisolsol**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SIN ELLOS NO SEGUIRIA CON ESTOx)**

**Espero que les guste :D, disculpas por la tardanza y bueno ya no las retraso mas ¡A LEER!...**

* * *

><p><strong>14.- Interrupciones<strong>

Llame a Jacob para que me acompañara a la dichosa excursión, pero me dijo que no podía porque tenia una "cita" con Leah.

Mis opciones se acortaban, nunca pensé en tener mas amigos, con Jake siempre me era suficiente-reí-lo único que me quedaba era decirle a…Dimitri.

Lo se, le había dicho que hasta que tuviera mis sentimientos bien definidos no me acercaría, créanme que no soy una persona que disfrute el hacerle mal a otras…pero esto de verdad era importante y bueno para ser realmente franca mi corazón ya pertenecía a alguien y … era hora de decirle a Dimitri lo que sentía.

Marque su número, por suerte no tenia ningún plan así que lo pase a buscar en mi monovolumen. El camino fue agradable, hablamos como si nos hubiéramos visto siempre pero no tocamos el tema de su "declaración"…

... . . .

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen todos ya se encontraban afuera: Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Kate y Edward. Me estacione detrás del mounstroso Jeep, como lo llamaba yo, de Emmet.

Antes de bajar y enfrentarme con Edward tome una gran bocada de aire. Baje y mi mente (que de verdad estoy empezando a creer que le gusta torturarme), se fijo inmediatamente en él, sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban cual escáner de rayos X. Dimitri se acerco sonriéndome, como si supiera lo que me pasaba, tomo de sorpresa mi mano lo que me provoco un pequeño sonrojo "nunca tanto como cuando Edward…" ¡basta! Me recrimine… definitivamente soy una: Masoquista.

Alice se acerco a nosotros dando sus brinquitos. Note que le dio una pequeña miradita a Edward… pero eso ¿Qué me importaba?, a no lo se…

– Hola chicos – nos saludo con un corto abrazo – los estábamos esperando – asentí sonriéndole

– ¿No vengo de mas? – dijo Dimitri un poco incomodo, aunque yo ya le había dicho mas de 10 veces que no se preocupara

– Por supuesto que no, amigos de Bella son amigos nuestros – Alice era un amor, bueno cuando quería podía llegar a ser un diablo

– Gracias – sonrío Dimitri, apretó nuevamente mi mano y provoco que mis mejillas se acaloraban…"si hubiese sido Edward…" ¡Para! Bella, ¡para de pensare en él!

–Bueno, es hora de irnos – chillo Alice con esa felicidad que la caracteriza.

Nos separamos para ir a nuestros respectivos autos. Gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward pero este ya no estaba… si, lo acepto soy una MASOQUISTA, me es imposible detener esto que ¡demonios! me tortura el corazón, se supone que no debería doler, todo esta en la mente no en el corazón o ¿no?...

– Sabes – dijo Dimitri cuando encendí mi Chevy – a veces pienso que el tal "Edward" me odia – sonreí rodando mis ojos

–¿Por qué lo dices?

No lo se… bueno creo que es verdad, ¿no te diste como me casi "torturaba" con su mirada? – reí por su "suposición" – es cierto… espera… – lo mire y se quedo como pegado, pensando algo supongo

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Como fui tan ciego – lo mire frunciendo el ceño sin comprender – le gustas – susurro

– ¿A quien?

– Pues a Edward – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta

– Pfff... – bufe – no, claro que no – de nuevo ese calor traicionero quería posicionarse en mis mejillas – el tiene novia – sentencie

– Bella, a veces la gente no esta siempre con la persona que en verdad ama – rodee mis ojos

– Eso es una tontería… para que estaría con ella si me "quisiera" – intente sonar lo último como algo imposible, pero sabia muy bien que eso era lo que mas ansiaba…

– Pero… tiene un gran obstáculo si "quisiera" algo contigo – detuve mi camioneta porque todas se habían estacionado, lo mire sin comprenderlo de nuevo.

– ¿Cuál? – frunci mi ceño

– Que tu también me gustas y luchare por ti – baje mi cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo, tomo mi rostro acercándose peligrosamente…

– Mejor bajemos, ahí que ver donde nos llevara Alice – sonrío porque sabia lo que trataba de hacer "cambiar el tema".

– Esta bien – me iba a bajar pero sujeto mi brazo – no creas que me olvide de esto – susurro a en mi oído.

… . . . . .

– ¿Estas segura que es por acá, Alice? – pregunte acercándome al grupo, mire a mi alrededor y no se veía nada por donde adentrarse en el bosque.

– Claro que si, con Jazz hemos venido y es un lindo paseo – se acerco a Jasper y le dio un casto beso, ver esa escena aunque solo fueron 3 segundos me produzco el estupido dolor en el pecho – un poco al este hay una vertiente, ahí pasaremos la noche. Tomen sus cosas y reunámonos en 5 minutos, ahora – dio uno de sus brinquitos.

Nos devolvimos a la camioneta para sacar los bolsos, menos mal Charlie me había enseñado desde pequeña que cuando saliera a la "naturaleza" llevara lo esencial, nada mas y nada menos. Así que no fue tan difícil, solo tenía un bolso.

– Bella, voy en un minuto, tengo que contestar – murmuro Dimitri mientras sujetaba el teléfono, asentí – Alo…

Justo lo habían llamado, lo deje y fui donde nos reuniríamos con los demás. Nadie estaba, y se me ocurrió "practicar equilibrio"… era una buena idea, si es que teníamos que andar por ese terreno era por seguro que mi torpeza diría "presente". Deje mi bolso y subí en un tronco que estaba en el suelo, cuando empecé casi caigo pero luego adquirí un poco de equilibrio, o eso creí…

Estaba tan concentrada que no me fije que alguien se encontraba detrás mío, solo me percate cuando algo crujió a mi espalda y por intentar ver quien era me resbale pero unos brazos firmes me sujetaron, abrí mis ojos y lo vi tan perfectamente hermoso… ¡Bella deja de babosear!

– De-debes aburrirte, de-de siempre salvarme, incluso de mi misma –tartamudee, ¿acaso no podía actuar naturalmente ante él?

– Claro que no, te salvaría una y otra vez – me tomaron tan de sorpresa sus palabras que mi pulso se acelero y sentía mis mejillas arder, ¿arder?, no fácilmente mi cara en este momento podría incendiarse

– Tendrás mucho trabajo – intente bromear un poco, solo me hacia mas daño estar cerca de Edward y debía salir de esta situación. Gire mi cabeza para pensar en otra cosa y apartarme de sus ojos esmeraldas.

– Cumpliría felizmente ese trabajo – murmuro, "este hombre me derrite" pensé, ¿acaso no podía ser igual que los otros?, no claro que no, tenia que ser tan diferente e irresistible… poso su mano en mi mejilla dándome un escalofrío en la medula espinal, ¡contrólate!, me dije pero la razón definitivamente me había abandonado. – Bella… mi Bella – volvió a susurrar pero ahora mas cerca de mi rostro trayendo consigo que su aliento de ángel me invadiera… _eso era lo que mas deseaba, ser su Bella y que el fuera mi Edward, _no aguante las ganas y lo mire, son tan hermosos sus ojos… se empezó a acercar a mi y yo sabia lo que seguiría, sabia que no podía controlar lo que me pasaba cuando lo tenia tan cerca de mi, lo ansiaba y no lo podía negar mas…estaba por juntar sus labios con los míos pero oí que alguien se acercaba, no se como logre escuchar fuera de mi burbuja con Edward, pero debía reaccionar rápido.

– Emm….gracias, Edward – abrió sus ojos confundido para ayudarme

– De nada, yo… – iba a decir algo mas pero se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás

– ¿Interrumpo? – pregunto Rose sin acercarse

– No, es que casi caigo y bueno, Edward me ayudo… – lo mire de reojo – tu sabes, la historia de mi vida – sonreí, aunque no la convencí mucho.

– ¿Estas bien? – Edward se volteo hacia mi, yo solo asentí – ya vuelvo – me brindo una media sonrisa y fue hacia su volvo que estaba unos metros donde seguro lo esperaba Kate.

Rose se quedo mirándome buscando algún tipo de explicación, levanto su ceja indicando a Edward, yo solo rodee mis ojos quitándole importancia pero sabia que ella sospechaba algo.

Por suerte todos empezaron a llegar con sus bolsos.

– Bueno vamos – dijo Alice empezando a internarse en el bosque. Todos la seguimos, era un camino bastante tosco y mas de una vez me tropecé pero Dimitri me ayudaba y en cierta parte me molestaba… no porque el lo hiciera sino porque yo quería que fuera Edward quien lo hiciera.

Tenia que sacarlo de mi cabeza, sin embargo, lo veía imposible ya que cada vez que "lograba" convencerme lo miraba y todo esas excusas para alejarme de el se iban al infierno. Además no era como si mi ego estuviera por los cielos pero yo sentía que él no quería estar con Kate, notaba sus ojos fijos en mi cada vez que Dimitri me tomaba la mano o me abrazaba… y ¡si! lo admito, quería darle un poco de celos, no es que jugara con Dimitri pero no siempre yo debía ser la única que sintiera celos ¿o no?

Me percate que ya estábamos cerca del lugar, el terreno se empezó a poner mas plano y sin peligro para mis torpes pies, que creo que ambos son izquierdos.

– Aquí es – exclamo Al – Jasper, Emmet y Rose – la miraron los tres esperando las ordenes – saquen todo para armar las tiendas, Dimitri y Kate vengan conmigo para distribuir la comida que tenemos – se iba a ir pero la frene

– ¿Y yo Alice?, te ayudo en la comida… – por favor, por favor no me mandes con…

– No, tu ve con Edward a buscar leña o algo para encender una fogata, después irán a buscar agua a la vertiente – me guiño el ojo como tramando algo, de nada sirvieron mis suplicas internas… ¿Por qué Alice tenia que hacerme esto?, no alcancé siquiera a reclamar porque se esfumo en la nada. Suspire girando y encontrándome con Edward quien me pasaba unos guantes.

– Para que no te lastimes – sonrío torcidamente, ¿por que tenia que ser tan lindo?

– Gracias, ¿vamos? – asintió, era tan incomodo, si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros todo seria mas fácil, pero no, la vida al parecer nunca nos da las cosas fáciles, le gusta retorcernos en su redes del destino, es algo teatral pero es la verdad.

Nos adentramos nuevamente en el bosque, íbamos recogiendo ramas que nos servían a medida que avanzábamos.

– ¿Y que tal Dimitri? – dijo rompiendo el silencio, rodee mis ojos

– Bien, ¿Y que tal Kate? – devolví su pregunta

– No lo se – lo mire – es que estaba pendiente de alguien mas…- esquive su mirada para ocultar ese sonrojo tan obvio en mi.

– Entonces…. ¿Por qué estas con Kate? – dude – si estas "pendiente" de alguien mas…

– Es complicado – avanzo para sentarse en un tronco, golpeo a su lado para que me sentara. Dude un poco, cada vez que estaba cerca de Edward mi mundo se daba vuelta y no me pertenecía la razón. – ven, no te hare nada malo – sonrío torcidamente, y estoy empezando a creer que esa sonrisa tiene algún poder… porque embobada lo seguí, sentándome cerca de él – A veces has sentido que… te gusta alguien pero las circunstancias no te permiten estar con esa persona...

– Si, creo que me ha pasado - conteste en un susurro bajando mi cabeza, sentí como sus manos tomaban mi rostro y puso mi cara frente a la de él.

– Me encanta mirar tus ojos, Bella, no me prives de ellos…-mis mejillas se sonrojaron como siempre y sin pensar respondí

– Y a mi los tuyos, Edward…- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi boca hablo sin siquiera pedirle permiso a mi cordura que obviamente se habría negado a tal declaración, pero que ya lo dije. Necesitaba salir de ahí, la cercanía con Edward me hacia mal, fui a correr mi rostro pero no me soltó.

– No te avergüences por decir lo que sientes… tenemos tanto de que hablar, Bella…

– Si, pero debemos llevar madera para la fogata- me levante para tomar los palos que estaban en el suelo pero Edward me tomo del brazo y atrayéndome hacia èl.- Edward… no, no debemos…- trate de sonar convincente

– Pero queremos…- murmuro antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos y nuevamente empezó ese magnetismo que nos envolvía; todo desaparecía cada vez que nuestros labios se acomodaban perfectamente. Y en estos momentos odiaba tener que respirar y a la vez tener que separarme de él. la verdad y aunque llegara a sufrir en el futuro por este sentimiento… no me quedaban fuerzas para mantenerme lejos de Edward, _lo quería… quería estar con el de esta manera_…

– ¿Bella, Edward donde están? – una voz nos llamaba

– Diablos, la leña – recordé, me agache a recoger lo que había botado mientras sentía que unos pasos se acercaban

– Esto no se acaba aquí – susurro Edward, gire mi cabeza y me dio un beso corto pero grandioso que de inmediato pusieron mis mejillas como tomates – aquí estamos.

– Oh, pensé que les había pasado algo, bueno que le había pasado algo a _mi Bella_ - ¿mi Bella? fruncí mi ceño por como me llamo

– Ves te dije que estaban de lo mejor – dijo Alice mirándome suspicaz y traviesa

– Eh… si es que no encontrábamos la leña suficiente – intente decir como escusa, Dimitri me miro algo preocupado – ¿Qué? – inquirí

– Nada es solo que tienes la cara rojísima – claro, de seguro mis mejillas estaban encendidas por el beso que me dio Edward, solo recordarlo mas sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro – ¿te golpeaste con algo?

– Claro que no, yo estaba con ella, jamás dejaría que le pasara algo – sonreí por inercia, Edward era aun mas adorable en esa faceta de ¿celos?, o eso creo que sentía.

– No te lo pregunte a ti…- dijo Dimitri casi gruñendo, esto no me gustaba para nada

– Ey tranquilos – me puse entremedio de los dos, parecia una de esas chicas que salen en peliculas interponiendose mientras sus "chicos" se peleaban – no sean infantiles – ambos me miraron y bufaron a la vez. – Dimitri ¿me ayudas? – lo se, pude haberle pedido a Edward pero como estaban las cosas era mejor alejarlos, desvío la mirada asesina con la que veía a Edward y se acerco a mi.

Claro, preciosa – me dio un beso demasiado cerca de mis labios que no alcance a reaccionar para esquivarlo, escuche un gruñido a mi espalda, en estos momento era conveniente empezar ¡ya! a caminar o correr…

Al llegar a donde acampamos, todo estaba casi listo: las tiendas, la comida… en verdad no se cuanto tiempo habré estado con Edward.

– Bien llego la leña, ¿comamos algo? – Pregunto Emmet – muero de hambre – movió su mano sobre su barriga teatralmente

– Tú – sonrío Rose posando el dedo índice en el pecho de Emmet – siempre tienes hambre – todos reímos bajito

– ¿Te burlas de mi estomago Rosalie Hale? –sonrío travieso – me las pagaras por esta ofensa…- río abiertamente y la tomo por la cintura dándole una vuelta en el aire para terminar besándola.

– Ok…tortolitos, paren un poco… no digamos que me agrade mucho ver a mi hermana besuqueándose tanto – bromeo Jasper

– ¿Celoso Jazzy? – dijo Emmet mientras Rose trataba de ocultar su sonrojo

– Claro que no para eso me tiene a mi – Alice hizo acto de presencia lanzándose a los brazos de su amado – ¿no es así, mi Jazz? – lo miro haciendo unos de sus pucheros

– Por supuesto, mi pequeña duende – acaricio el cabello de Al y le dio un casto beso.

Parecía todo un maldito cuadro de amor: Rose y Emmet, Alice y Jasper, Kate y Edward, Dimitri y… ¿yo? Bueno no, no podía incluirme en esto y por las miradas de Edward el tampoco podía estar en este "cuadro".

– eh… - carraspee – ¿Alice?, ¿con que vamos a buscar agua? – Al pestañeo unas veces para despertar de su ensoñación junto a Jasper, me miro y señalo unos recipientes.

– Con esos, sigan por aquel sendero al fondo hay una vertiente.

– Okey – me separe del abrazo de Dimitri, gire para ir por los baldes. Edward hizo lo mismo con Kate y me siguió, iba a tomar uno pero Dimitri le detuvo el brazo.

– Yo iré con Bella – protesto

– No claro que no, es mi tarea –gruño Edward

– Vete al demonio, lo mejor que puedes hacer Cullen es devolverte para estar con tu chica y alejarte de _mi Bella_ – lo mire frunciendo mi ceño, ¿desde cuando yo le pertenecía a Dimitri?, era la segunda vez que lo decía…

– Para – me miro con sorpresa – iré con Edward porque nos lo encargaron, "a nosotros" así que no hagas escenas, por favor. ¿Vamos? – mire a Edward tomando un balde y caminando hacia el sendero. Podía sentir como Dimitri clavaba sus ojos en mi espalda. Sonreí por inercia al sentir una risa a mi espalda – borra esa sonrisita, "Cullen"

– Salvaste a Dimitri, Swan – me gire para verlo ahí tan hermoso como siempre, fruncí mi ceño sin entender – lo iba a golpear y si no hubieras intervenido… en estos momento el tendría un ojo morado – río con mas ganas, yo solo bufe

– Me molesto como me llamo… era como si le perteneciera… yo no le pertenezco a nadie, ni que fuera no se una mascota – rodee mis ojos al imaginarme como un animalito con correa alrededor del cuello.

– Eso es mentira…– susurro cerca de mi oído, no se como se acerco tan rápido, pero fue inevitable que con solo el roce de su aliento en mi piel esta se erizara por completo. Tomo mis brazos con delicadeza y me acorralo entre un árbol y su escultural cuerpo – tú – toco mi nariz con su dedo índice – tú eres _mi Bella_ – sonrío torcidamente besándome… la verdad es que tengo que hacer una corrección a lo anterior : dije "yo no le pertenezco a nadie", pero a lo que me refería realmente era que "yo al único que llegaría a pertenecerle es a Edward, quien me puede llevar y traer de vuelta del mismísimo cielo con solo un simple beso de sus labios de ángel" … lo se, es cursi y una corrección larga pero el amor, a veces nos pone así e incluso peor, solo es cosa de mirar mi ejemplo - reí - dentro de mi mente loca mientras me perdía en el abismo junto a Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! ufff chicas tenia descuidada mi historia :l, pero la verdad es que he estado a full, tuve mi licenciatura ;D y luego tuve que dar unas pruebas (PSU) para entrar a la universidad :s asi que mi vida es un caos de aqui para aya.<strong>

**Y... volviendo a mi fic, que les parecio? Edward&Bella, osh! estos chicos si que se gustan ¡D-E-M-A-S-I-A-D-O!, ahora hay que ver como se dan las cosas... y bueno Dimitri y Kate no han sido taanto obstaculo, pero nunca se sabe jejej, mejor dicho solo yo se que pasara en un futuro XD, todooo depende de mi retorcida/loca mente :D...**

**Espero traerles el siguiente capitulo luego, y si no lo subo antes de navidad... les deseo lo MEJOR y que lo pasen EXELENTE con sus familias, novio, abuelitos, tios, hermanos o... con su oso de peluche jejejej.. **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD ANTICIPADA XD!**

**Cuidense mis lectoras las quiero :) /no de forma rara :S, solo como amigas jauajajaja/**

... siempre suelo colocar frases, pero ahora pondre un pensamiento mio...

_"¿Por que demonios somos masoquistas?, ¿esta en los genes o que?... lamentablemente no tengo las respuestas a estas preguntas, y creanme que cuando digo "lamentablemente" es porque de verdad quisiera tener las respuestas asi este estupido corazon, no esperaria a destruise para llegar a entender que no es posible lo que desea :l ..." _

haber echo esta historia es taan liberador, me deja desahogarme de la "realidad" aunque sea por muy poco :D

Bueno las dejo de abrumar con mis lios, cuidense y portense bien jejeje...

**si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si quien sabe**

**cualquier cosa :) **

**dejen sus comentarios**

**solo pinchen aqui abajito :D**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**.**

**.**


	16. ¡Confia en mi!

***Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer***

**y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza que se le ocurre cada cosa = Marisolsol**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TOODS SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR SUS FAVORITO :D**

**^^ Disculpen por la tardansa pero como recompensa traje un capitulo laargo ... asi que a leer! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>15.- ¡Confía en mi!<strong>

**POV EDWARD**

- ¿Sabes?... me encanta besarte – le susurre al oído provocando ese dulce sonrojo

- A mi también – sonrío tímida, le devolví la sonrisa

- Listo – levante los bidones de agua que estaban llenos

- ¿Tenemos que volver ya? – la mire alzando una ceja y bajo su cabeza – lo siento – se disculpo

- No te disculpes, yo quisiera quedarme mas tiempo junto a ti – tome su rostro – pero debemos volver, o vendrán nuevamente por nosotros

- Si, tienes razón… pásame un bidón

- Tranquila, puedo llevarlos – tome los dos y me miro frunciendo el ceño – ¿Qué pasa?

- Déjame llevar uno

- Estoy bien, de verdad no pesan…– rodó sus ojos

- ¿Crees que no tengo fuerza?

- No he dicho eso… señorita fortachona – bromee

- ¿Te burlas? – alce una ceja – me vengare Edward Cullen – solté una carcajada por la forma en que me lo dijo, sonrío traviesa y sin previo aviso me encontraba tirado en el suelo… ¡si! Bella Swan me había ¡takleado! como lo hacen en los juegos de fútbol americano – ves, tengo mucha fuerza

- Eso veo… cada vez me sorprendes mas Isabella – bufo – bueno "Bella"

- Así esta mejor – se acerco y me beso… sus labios sabían a fresas, un exquisito sabor y tan dulce como ella… nuestros pulsos se fueron acelerando obligándonos a tomar aire – mmmm...… creo que nunca me cansare de esto – murmuro con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas de inmediato se sonrojaron

- Yo tampoco…– tome un mechón de su cabello y lo coloque detrás de su oreja – eres hermosa – abrió sus ojos – en especial tus ojos – rió nerviosa

- Mejor volvamos – se iba a poner de pie pero tome su abrazo atrayéndola sobre mi, me quede mirándola como un idiota, contemplando esa dos orbes chocolates que me observaban buscando alguna respuesta – no hagas eso…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mirarme así

- ¿Te molesta? – acaricie su mejilla

- No, no es eso…– la mire sin comprender – me, me deslumbras

- ¿Lo hago? – asintió – pues tú también me deslumbras, Bella – rodó sus ojos y se puso de pie – vamos – tomo un bidón y se lo llevo, es tan terca… pero es así como me gusta ¿no?

Cada uno llevaba un bidón cuando llegamos donde los chicos.

- Bella, déjame ayudarte – dijo acercándose el idiota de Dimitri

- Estoy bien, puedo llevarlo – "Ha-ha" me burle por dentro, sonreí y Dimitri me miro casi asesinándome, mirada que también se la devolví… "estupido".

Bella dejo el agua cerca de Alice y de nuevo ese idiota se le acerco para colocar su maldito brazo en los hombros de ella – gruñí – ¿Qué si tenia celos?, pues claro que si, pero no de que Bella se fijara en él, si no que él podía abrazarla libremente mientras que yo tenia que comerme por dentro todo lo que sentía por Bella

Pero esto se arreglaría, no se como pero lo haría… encontraría el modo…

. . . . . . . .

**POV BELLA**

Edward Cullen es un maldito, idota, desgraciado y… y…y…y ¡lo quería!... no se como, soy tan tonta… _tonta Bella tonta_, me repetía una y mil veces, me lo merecía por ser tan ingenua y haber pensado en que yo alguna vez le importe a Cullen… todo fue una ilusión… ¿quieren saber por que estoy así?, pues bien aquí va el recuerdo que me rompe el corazón al saber que es tan real, que no hay dudas… ni una miserable esperanza a que sea falso… porque lo vi yo misma…

*Flash Back*

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo – me miro serio

- Dimitri, hablémoslo mañana en el día, ya es tarde…

- Acompáñame – me pidió estirando su mano para que la tomara

- Esta bien – lo seguí pero sin estrechar nuestras manos. Avanzamos bastante por un pequeño sendero, estaba todo tan silencioso… la tranquilidad me hacia recordar a Edward, ¡me había besado! y no creo que no haya sentido nada…su forma de besar transmitía tantos sentimientos… – lo siento – me disculpe porque como tenia mi mente en otra parte no me di cuenta que Dimitri se había detenido y chique con èl.

- Aquí es – murmuro

- ¿Aquí es que? – inquirí

- Emm – dudo – donde quería que habláramos

- Bien y … – me miro

- Okey, iré al grano… Bella, él esta jugando contigo

- ¿De quien hablas? – fruncí mi ceño

- Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero

- No tengo idea de que hablas – intente irme pero me tomo del brazo

- Entonces te refresco la memoria… hablo de Edward… – maldeci por dentro

- ¿Qué te hace creer que pasa algo entre nosotros

- Por favor…– dijo exasperado y frunció el ceño – esa mas que obvio – tomo mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo – él no te quiere… en cambio yo si – se acerco para besarme pero lo empuje – ¡como eres tan ciega!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – debía terminar esto – yo lo quiero – mis mejillas se sonrojaron – y ni tu ni nadie cambiara lo que ahora siento – sus ojos se abrieron de furia pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – ¿Qué pasa?

- Me imagino que solo una persona puede cambiar tu opinión – fruncí mi ceño sin comprender – y ahí esta – me tomo del hombro haciéndome girar… no se que demonios quería que viera… estaba todo oscuro…

- Estas loco – murmure dándome vuelta pero me detuvo

- Tienes que verlo por ti misma – sostuvo mi cabeza y la acomodo para que viera en cierta posición… logre divisar a dos personas a lo lejos, conversando, ¿no se por que a Dimitri le parecía importante… ¡no!... esto no podía estar pasando, la pareja se empezó a besar…

- No – masculle en un susurro, no eran dos personas cualquiera, no podia ser… era… – _Edward_ – tape mi boca con mis manos, unos sollozos se querían salir

- Te lo dije Bella – me giro para no seguir viendo la dolorosa escena – _él _no te quiere – ¿Qué no le bastaba con que yo lo haya visto? ¿tenia que restregármelo en la cara?, quiso abrazarme pero lo aleje – ¿que pasa?

- Tengo-tengo que preguntarle a Edward…– ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? … pero algo en mi insistía en ir hacia donde estaban y preguntarle porque demonios hizo esto… solo tengo una palabra: masoquismo…

- No, no lo harás – tomo mi brazo

- ¡Suéltame! – me safe – ¿Qué te crees…?

- Bella…– murmuro acercándome a él, mis ojos contenían las lagrimas y toda la fortaleza que intente mostrar se derrumbo… no paraba de sollozar – tranquila – dijo Dimitri pasando su mano por mi pelo. Cuando estuve un poco mejor me separe, él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – ¿estas mejor? – trate de asentir, pero sabia muy bien que no volvería a "estar bien" en un largo tiempo… Dimitri se acerco para besarme pero lo aleje

- Esto no… – si un paso atrás – detente

- Lo siento… Bella, yo creí que…

- Quiero que lo tengas claro, no desearía que te ilusionaras – ¿irónico no?, ahora yo sabia muy bien lo que era _ilusionarse…_ – lo, lo que paso con – su nombre me hacia tanto daño – Edward… no cambia lo que siento hacia ti, eres una gran persona pero no te quiero de la misma manera que tu lo haces, eres… eres mi amigo, lo siento… – me gire para salir de donde estábamos, necesitaba borrar esa maldita imagen de mi cabeza…

¿Por qué simplemente no me podía haber gustado Dimitri?, el de verdad me quiere… pero claro la muy _tonta Bella_ debía gustarle un idiota…

*Fin Flash Back*

Y ahora me encontraba acá con este fuerte dolor en el pecho, una herida tan profunda que me desgarraba… era… era como si te sacaran el corazón y lo apretaran delante de tus ojos secándolo completo… mostrándote cruelmente que te habían roto mas allá de toda esperanza que llegaste a tener en algún momento…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al despertar, creí por un pequeño instante que nada había pasado… que todo fue un simple sueño pero solo basto moverme para que el dolor en mi pecho me hiciera recordar la realidad…

Nadie se encontraba en la tienda así que decidí salir, mire a mi alrededor y solo vi a Alice que estaba preparando no se que cosa.

- Hola – me acerque

- Bella, Buenos días – me dio un corto abrazo – ¿como dormiste? – hice una mueca

- Bien, creo – levanto una ceja – no te preocupes – lo que menos me haría bien ahora serian los recuerdos – y ¿Dónde están todos?

- Todos excepto Edward se fueron de excursión, estaban haciendo un tipo de apuesta… tú sabes como es Emmet – trate de sonreír, Emmet y sus "apuestas"…

- Y donde, esta Edward - _¡Bien Bella!, tenias que preguntar por él, no te basta… ¿quieres mas dolor?... ¿Qué demonios esperas?, que te restriegue en la cara que nunca te quiso…_ cerré mis ojos… mi mente no ayudaba para nada en estos momentos, solo me hacia recordar lo idiota que había sido.

- La verdad es que no se, cuando me levante ya no estaba… de seguro fue a caminar – me miro alzando una ceja – también puedes ir a caminar si quieres – me propuso

- No gracias – negué de inmediato – prefiero ayudarte

- Bien – dijo un poco desilusionada. Tome unas papas para empezar a rebanarlas… estuvimos en silencio hasta que hablo nuevamente – mira quien apareció – murmuro, levante mi vista y lo vi acercándose a nosotras.

- Alice por lo que más quieras no…

- Ya vengo – sonrío y sin prestarme atención se fue hacia él. Note que le susurro algo y luego desapareció. Me gire para no seguir mirándolo y trate de concentrarme en la papa que tenia.

- Buenos días, mi Bella – susurro cerca de mi oído, me gire para alejarme de ahi… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme "mi Bella"?, sentí como unos pasos me seguían – ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… Cullen – si, volví a llamarlo por su apellido

- Bella, ¿Qué hice? – tomo mi brazo para que girara

- Nada, déjame en paz – tire de mi brazo

- Bella… – iba a insistir nuevamente pero se escucharon a lo lejos unas risas, de seguro todos ya estaban por llegar – veámonos en la vertiente

- No iré – conteste secamente

- Por favor, Bella…– soltó mi brazo pero solo para tomar mi rostro y poniéndolo junto ante mi mas grande debilidad… sus ojos esmeraldas – por favor – pidió con tanta suplica que mis labios hablaron por si solo

- Será la ultima vez…– murmure soltándome definitivamente de su agarre

Si, esta seria la ultima vez… no podría aguantar otra desilusión más, ¿que si era masoquista?, si, ¿Que por que diablos acudiria a juntarme con èl?, no tengo la menor idea... este estupido sentimiento te hace reaccionar todo lo contrario como lo haria una persona con sentido comun.

**POV EDWARD**

¿Que fue lo que hice? Todo iba tan bien… los momentos que tuve con Bella ahora se veían empañados con lo que paso esta mañana, estaba tan extraña y alejada, podía volver a ver en esos ojos achocolatado un deje de odio y desprecio hacia mi.

Por otro lado lo que llegue alguna vez a tener con Kate se había terminado, pensé que seria más fácil desde ahora… pero no.

*Flash Back*

– Edward necesito hablar contigo – murmuro a mi oído Kate

- Esta bien – rezongué y me puse de pie para seguirla, anduvimos unos metros entre la espesura del bosque hasta que se detuvo – ¿que pasa?

- Edward, quiero aclarar lo nuestro – mmm... esto no se veía muy alentador pero ya era la hora de terminar todo este embrollo, asentí – tu… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

- Yo – trague – Kate eres una chica genial…– me interrumpió

- Basta de clichés, quiero saber lo que realmente sientes… ¿me quieres?

- No – dije y la mire para ver su reacción pero era como si no le sorprendiera

- ¿Alguna vez me quisiste?

- La verdad, me gustaste, eres muy linda… pero no

- Lo entiendo – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y me sentí tan maldito por hacerla sentir así – todo por Swan

- ¿Qué?

- Hay que estar ciego para no notar como la vez… la quieres – murmuro casi en un sollozo, me acerque a ella y la abrasé

- Siento no poder corresponderte

- Solo … – se separo y tomo mi rostro – bésame como besas a Bella – abrí mis ojos de sorpresa

- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo – intente soltarme mi rostro pero lo afirmo con mas fuerza – esto no te hace bien

- Y tampoco a ella… – susurro, la mire para que me explicara a que se refería pero tenia su boca estampada contra la mía, la empuje para que me soltara sin embargo no se de donde demonios saco tanta fuerza que no me podía safar. La aleje con toda mi fuerza logrando que me soltara y casi se cae, pero alcance a tomarla de los hombros – Edward yo…

- Es mejor que lo dejemos hasta acá, esto se acabo… o lo que sea que tuvimos se termino, lo siento – iba a replicar pero me gire para salir de ahí.

Ya se había acabado el lío que tenia con Kate y esperaba de todo corazón que encontrara a alguien que la hiciera sentir como Bella lo hacia conmigo.

*Fin Flash Back*

Y aquí estaba yo, con mi cabeza revolviéndose de respuestas por las que pude haber echo algo malo a Bella, pero nada… no entendía lo que hice, solo me quedaba la oportunidad de esta tarde si es que ella iba.

Después de almorzar, sin ningún inconveniente decidí ir con Alice a buscar agua, mi hermana le dijo a Bella que fuera conmigo pero ella se negó.

- Y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?

- ¿de que hablas? – conteste divertido

- No vengas con tus cosas Edward Anthony Cullen – me amenazo – ya dime que ha pasado – me miro expectante, pero por solo hacerla rabiar no le respondí – no me hagas obligarte – murmuro, y ¡si!, le tengo miedo a mi hermana pequeña… conozco sus alcances y no me gustaría para nada hacerla enojar mas… aunque fuera divertido

- Tranquila duende… – frunció su ceño – bueno… las cosas van bien – _creo, _pensé

- ¿Bien?, pero si esta mañana Bella casi ni te hablo… incluso podríamos decir que te evito – ahora yo fruncí mi ceño, pidiéndole explicaciones – sabes que te estaría viendo – rió inocentemente

- Ay Alice… – suspire

- ¿Y ya se dieron un beso supongo? – soltó de sopetón, un calor estupido se puso en mis mejillas… creo que Bella me estaba pegando sus sonrojos

- ¡Alice! – la regañe

- ¡Que! – imito mi voz

- Eso, es personal – rodó sus ojos

- Por favor hermanito, no seas tan cerrado

- ¿Acaso tú me dices todo lo que haces con Jasper? – bufo

- ¿Acaso tú me lo has preguntado? – eso era verdad, bueno a mi no me interesaba la vida privada de los demás pero claramente Alice era lo opuesto… le gustaba hasta los mínimos detalles – vamos dime… no seas malo – hizo uno de sus pucheros de niña malcriada

- Si, ¿contenta? – sonrío abiertamente y dio unos de sus brinquitos diciendo "yeah, yeah, yeih"

- ¡Lo sabia! – rio triunfante – ¿cuando? – "estas perdido" me regaño mi mente, sabia que si le respondía una solo pregunta empezaría con su interrogatorio.

- En la fiesta de disfraces – conteste resignándome a lo que venia

- ¿Y te correspondió?

- Bueno… la bese de sorpresa, no lo se

- Ok… supongo que debió pasar algo, porque el lunes llegaste con tu estupida noticia que andabas con Kate – la mire – pero ahora no quiero detalles – sonrío traviesa, y de verdad que eso asusta – y ¿la segunda vez?

- ¿Cómo sabes si es que hubo una segunda vez?

- Pff, claro que la hubo – dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo – o sino no te pondrías tan celoso cuando vez a Dimitri si solo hubiera sido un beso – sonreí y ella dio otro brinco

- La vez del centro comercial, cuando fui tras ella… esa fue la segunda vez… – susurre lo ultimo y mis recuerdos me invadieron… cuando la bese bajo la lluvia, podía recordar como su pulso se aceleraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y el olor de su cabello… a dulces fresas…

- ¡Ey! – dijo chasqueando los dedos

- Lo siento – me disculpe y vino ese sonrojo

- Ay Edward – suspiro – y… ¿esa vez te correspondió? – asentí con una estupida sonrisa en mi rostro – estas enamorado…de eso no hay duda – ¿yo enamorado?... quien lo creería

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Claro que no tonto – sonrío – pero se lo has dicho a Bella – fruncí mi ceño – lo que sientes por ella – negué, la verdad era que nunca alcanzábamos a conversar sin que nos interrumpieron o alguno de los dos se enojara – ¿nunca han hablado de esto? – volví a negar – ¡Dios! – debes decírselo cuanto antes o ella pensara que esto para ti es un juego

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto, las mujeres nos tomamos las cosas en serio… solo recuerda esa vez que vi a mi Jasper abrazando a Kate – reí de solo recordarlo, Alice armo el medio escándalo por solo un abrazo

- Si, tienes razón – esto podía ser por lo que Bella se comportaba tan extraña conmigo, pues si era eso esta misma tarde se lo aclararía – cuando me junte mas rato con ella se lo diré todo

- Ay que lindos se verán – suspiro y yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos. Como ya teníamos el agua volvimos con los demás.

Empecé a buscar a Bella pero no la vi. Pasado un rato me di cuenta que venia con Dimitri por un sendero…me invadieron esas ganas de querer golpearlo y mis dientes comenzaron a rechinar. Desvíe mi vista, no seria bueno pelear en estos momentos…

Bella se percato que la veia y de a poco se fue alejando del grupo, conocía muy bien a donde iba… a nuestro lugar de encuentro.

La seguí por entre los árboles hasta que se detuvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo sin mirarme, me gire entorno a ella para quedar de frente

- Bella… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

- Ya te dije, nada – tome su rostro

- Entonces porque me evitas… – me acerque para besarla pero me empujo

- ¡Para! Cullen, para con todo esto… yo, yo no estoy para tu diversión – murmuro, la mire sin comprender – tú piensas que todas las chicas te pertenecen, pero no es así

- Jamás he pensado así – eso era verdad, aunque tuviera cientos de chicas que me siguieran nunca pensaría de esa forma

- Si claro, como no

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Bella? – rodó sus ojos dándose media vuelta, la tome por los brazos antes que se escapara

- ¡suéltame!

- Eso no lo hare

- Entonces ¡aléjate de mí! – me pidió mientras unas lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro

- No puedo Bella, no puedo alejarme de ti – me miro con sus ojos buscando la verdad en los míos – eres la única que me importa – se soltó de mi amarre

- Y ¿Kate?

- Kate y yo no tenemos nada, Bella

- Eso no parecía cuando los vi besarse anoche – mas lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, de pronto todo encajo… por eso era su actitud, por eso su rechazo hacia mi... No soportaba verla llorar, la abrase aunque se opuso – … no quiero… ya no soportaría que el corazón se me rompa… – dijo entre sollozos

- No lo hare, mírame – tome su rostro y limpie sus lagrimas – preferiría morir antes que dañarte de alguna forma… créeme – me acerque y la bese, no era igual que los maravillosos besos de antes, este reflejaba cierto temor. Me separe para juntar nuestras frentes… no era la forma mas linda de decírselo pero este sentimiento me estaba comiendo por dentro… debía liberarlo – te quiero – le susurre, sus mejillas se sonrojaron bajo mis manos y me miro desconcertada

- ¿Qué?.. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Que te quiero, te quiero Bella Swan – vi la confusión en sus hermosos ojos chocolates

- Pero… pero lo de anoche – me miro nerviosa

- Kate me beso de sorpresa, me intente safar pero estaba muy aferrada a mi, así que la tuve que empujarla para que me soltara e incluso casi se cae…

- No vi eso… – dudo

- Eso es lo que paso en verdad, Bella… confía en mi – susurre, cerro sus ojos por un momento y asintió en silencio

- Confio en ti... y tambien te quiero… pero solo para mi – murmuro y sus mejillas tomaron ese particular color carmín… esperen, ¿dijo que me quería?

- Me… ¿me quieres? – mi voz sonaba estúpidamente temblorosa

- ¿Qué si te quiero? – asentí y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro – te quiero Edward Cullen – sonreí incrédulo, la tome en brazos y di vuelas como un loco – tranquilo – rió y la baje

- Dímelo de nuevo…– le pedí

- Te quiero – me dio un corto beso, sonreí – y me encanta tu sonrisa torcida

- Y a mi tus ojos, su boca, tu pelo, tu olor…– no pude resistir y la volví a besar, eran tan perfectos esos labios sabor de fresas… eran una adicción. Me separe para tomar aire y junte nuevamente nuestras frentes aun con mis manos en su rostro – sabes, tengo mucha suerte – frunció su ceño

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Recuerdas esa vez que te encontré en mi jardín mirando las estrellas – asintió – pues esa vez me dijiste que tendría mucha suerte si yo llegaba a gustarte – sonrío – y yo te conteste que algún día tendría esa suerte… y mira como es el mundo, hoy me siento el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra – sus mejillas se sonrojaron

- Yo también, me siento tan feliz por tenerte…Edward – era tan maravilloso escuchar mi nombre de sus labios – ven – tomo mi mano para que nos sentarnos a la orilla de la vertiente.

Estuvimos mucho rato sin decir nada, solo abrazados viendo como el atardecer desaparecía…en estos momentos no cabía duda a lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro…

- perdón... – murmuro

- ¿Por qué? – la mire extrañado

- Por mi arrebato, con lo de Kate

- Bella, es lo que viste… no es necesario

- Si, lo es – me interrumpió – debí haberte preguntado, no haberme llevado por lo que vi.

- Era la reacción mas normal que pudiste tener Bella

- Pero puede haber echo otra cosa, no se… pedirte que me explicaras todo… además, Dimitri – dijo en un susurro lo ultimo, pero ¡que demonios tenia que ver ese estupido!

- ¿Dimitri? – abrió sus ojos, al parecer había pensado que no escuche lo ultimo que dijo

- No debí mencionarlo

- Bella, dímeque tiene que ver èl en esto…

- Es que – la mire a los ojos – bueno, Dimitri me llevo esa noche, cuando te vi con Kate, creí que era casualidad… pero parece que no fue así…

- Claro – asentí – lo tenia planeado el muy…

- Edward – me regaño para que no dijera una mala palabra – recuerdo sus palabras – fruncí mi ceño – _"el no te quiere Bella"_… – trague, me entraron unas ganas de ir por el y golpearlo. Se le dibujo una mueca de tristeza.

- Pues se equivoco el muy tarado – sonrío – yo te quiero mas que a mi vida Isabella Swan.

- No me gusta ese nombre…– hizo un puchero

- Es hermoso, pero como tu digas… mi Bella, mi única y genuina Bella – la bese, este beso era tan especial…los dos ya sabíamos lo que sentía el otro.

Ya se había obscurecido así que decidimos volver, bueno a mi no me importaba quedarme con ella para siempre en ese lugar pero mañana debíamos volver a Forks y era mejor descansar. Al llegar no vimos a nadie en pie, seguro ya estaba cada quien en su tienda.

Nos despedimos con un beso y nos separamos.

Vi como el maldito de Dimitri dormía tan tranquilo y aunque revivieron esa ganas de querer golpearlo… me contuve, no arruinaría una tarde tan perfecta…pero esto no se quedaría así.

_Bella, mi Bella, mi ángel... me queria…_ fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de caer dormido con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro...

* * *

><p><strong>:O Me quieren matar? O.O ... lo se me demore muuuuchisiimo en actualizar pero no he tenido tiempo, es horrendo :l ... tratare de que el otro capitulo sea pronto :B.<strong>

**- Y bien este capitulo estaba llenisiimo de LOVE 3 aunque uno que otro drama pero lo solucionaron estos tortolitos... en el otro capitulo tambien viene muuucho amoor... **

**/se preguntan porque tanto amor? xd, bueno YO no estoy atrapada por las redes del Love pero Edward y Bella nos demostraron que todos algun dia encontraremos a ese alguien especial, asi que no se desilucionen si aun no lo encuentran :D... ese creo que fue un miniconsejo by marisolsol jejej./**

**^^ Espero que hayan pasado un lindo año nuevo, y aunque sea atrasado FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012!, muuucha suerte en este año :)**

**Bueno que esten bien mis lectoras :s**

**Saludoos y ahi nos leemos *-***

**By- - Marisolsol/mel**

_"En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente". (Khalil Gibran)_

**/ si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si quien sabe /**

**(: cualquier cosa :) **

**^ dejen sus comentarios ^**

**- solo pinchen aqui abajito en el globito :D**

***-* y regalenme un Reviews *-***

**.**

**.**

**.**


	17. Estoy dispuesta a luchar

***Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer***

**y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza que se le ocurre cada cosa = Marisolsol**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TOODS SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR SUS FAVORITO :D**

**^^ Disculpen la demora, pero aquí esta... recién salido del horno, un nuevo capitulo! a leer ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>16.- Estoy dispuesta a luchar<strong>

Aquí estaba mirando el techo de la tienda sin poder dormir, vi por quinta vez mi reloj y marcaba las 5:15 de la mañana. Sabia que no podría cerrar los ojos y embargarme en un sueño profundo, así que decidí salir a caminar.

Tome mi chaqueta y abrí cuidadosamente el cierre de la tienda.

Corría una brisa fría ya que el sol aun no se asomaba.

Pensé donde ir pero solo una imagen se vino a mi cabeza…la vertiente –murmure-.

Al llegar me quede admirada de la tranquilidad que poseía ese lugar, ya había venido antes pero con Edward y bueno su presencia hacia que el entorno desapareciera por completo.

Me senté a la orilla cerrando mis ojos, de seguro esta intranquilidad que tenia era porque lo que podía tener junto a Edward era algo inseguro, él tenia una carrera como actor y yo lo que menos quería era entorpecer su futuro…pero me era inevitable pensar que algo nos podría separar…lo se soy una pesimista, la abuela Marie me decía cuando era pequeña que pensaba muchos las cosas y siempre buscaba su lado negativo… pero creo que por esta vez debía parar de darle tantas vueltas, solo dejarme llevar por ese sentimiento nuevo y extraño que florecía dentro de mi… ¿amor?, si creo que así se llama… es algo que todos buscan, y algo que todos esperan encontrar antes que acabe su vida… y al parecer yo me encontraba muy cerca de disfrutarlo por un buen tiempo.

- ¿En que piensas tanto? – susurro una voz en mi oído, una voz que de solo escucharla mi pulso empezaba a acelerarse.

- En ti – murmure – y solo en ti – se acerco y me beso suavemente, envolví mis brazos atrayéndolo hacia mi – te quiero – susurre cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

- Yo también te quiero, mi Bella – me dio un corto beso y se puso de pie, lo mire fingiendo molestia porque se alejo de mi.

- Iré por café – se escuso – tienes los labios muy fríos – dijo bromeando

- Bueno…podríamos abrigar mis labios con los tuyos, muchos estudios dicen que el calor humano funciona… – no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero la culpa era de él y su perfecta boca, se agacho – y no haría falta café

- No me tiente señorita Swan – sonrío torcidamente

- Te necesito… – tome nuevamente su cuello acercándolo para unirnos en un beso, era tan sublime estar con Edward de este modo, era como si el tiempo se detuviera a nuestro alrededor y solo existiéramos los dos – ve por café o no te dejare nunca – dije separándome de el

- Es lo que mas quiero – lo mire sin comprender – que _no me dejes nunca_ – rodee mis ojos – te quiero – beso castamente mis labios y desapareció.

Suspire estirándome en el pasto, sentir su ausencia era un poco desolador. Edward se estaba convirtiendo en una parte de mí, una parte que cada vez se volvía más esencial para seguir.

Cerré mis ojos recordando la primera vez que vi esas dos orbes esmeraldas… al principio no todo fue lindo entre Edward y yo, pero una parte de mi que al parecer se había escondido por mucho tiempo, empezó a notar lo hermoso y profundo que eran esos ojos y ahora puedo decir que lo que mas me gusta de Edward son las dos esmeraldas abismantes que están en su rostro, bueno… eso y la forma en que besa -sonreí-… de apoco empezó a invadirme el sueño, dejándome profundamente dormida.

…..

Sentí que una mano rozaba suavemente mi mejilla.

- lo siento, no quise despertarte – abrí mis ojos lentamente

- Jamás me molestaría que tu me despertaras – se enderece para sentarme – ¿Cuánto estuve dormida?

- Como una hora – sonrío

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

- Te veías tan feliz durmiendo – se acerco para darme un beso en la coronilla

- Eso no es bueno – frunció su ceño sin entender – papa siempre me dice que hablo dormida…y no se que pude haber dicho esta vez…

- Nada malo – sonrío torcidamente

- ¿Qué…que dije? – pregunte nerviosa

- Solo me nombraste, repetías _Edward_ – la sangre se me acumulo en el rostro – en algunos momentos creí que estabas despierta, repetías mi nombre como si sintieras mi presencia…

- Es en lo único que he estado pensando este ultimo tiempo… en ti – sonreí enlazando mis brazos para atraerlo – ¿te he dicho que te quiero?

- Si, muchas veces…pero no me canso de escucharte… Isabella – reí

- Sabes me pasa algo raro… nunca me ha gustado mi nombre "Isabella" pero cuando tu lo dices, no se tiene algo distinto… y no me desagrada tanto – reí

- Algo, como… ¿sexy? – bromeo pero mi cara se enrojeció entera

- Eee…. Mmmm – ¿tanto me costaba decirle que si?

- Dilo… que soy sexy – rió levantando sus cejas

- Eso lo sabes – pase mi mano por mi nuca un poco nerviosa, él negó con la cabeza – miles de personas te lo han dicho, en entrevistas, revistas e incluso en la calle… ¡eres Edward Cullen! – alce mis manos para hacerlo reír pero una extraña mueca se dibujo en su rostro

- No lo dicen por mi, lo dicen por el personaje que interpreto…– miro hacia la nada, pensé que no volvería a hablar pero lo hizo – muchas chicas están enamoradas de _felix, el vampiro "vegetariano"_ no por Edward – busque sus ojos pero giro su cabeza en otra dirección – cuando me conocen, a mi, al humano, se decepcionan… es como si quisieran que fuera el vampiro los 365 días del año…– tome su mano y la enlace con la mía

- A mi me gusta mas Edward – se volvió para mirarme – ¿sabes por que? – negó – tiene mas ventajas que ese vampiro – sonrío, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos

- Como…

- Es humano, es real, tiene un lindo cabello – pase mi mano por su pelo tan indomable como siempre – es muy celoso – alzo una ceja – posee los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida – tome su rostro acercándolo a mi – besa espectacularmente – le di un corto beso – y es súper…sexy – sonrío torcidamente y me beso, pude sentir que ese mal momento de hace poco ya había pasado

- Te quiero – murmuraba en los momentos que nos separábamos por falta de aire – gracias – me beso – por estar – volvió a besarme – junto a mi – junte nuestras frentes.

- ¿Sabes cual es tu mayor ventaja? – negó – que no hay ningún lobo que quiera quitarte a ti chica – reí

- Solo un idiota llamado Dimitri – bromeo – pero no es ninguna complicación o ¿si? – alzo una ceja

- Claro que no – dije antes de unirnos en otro beso, esto era tan irreal… era tan perfectamente imperfecto y lo mas extraño era que él se había fijado en mi…en la inadaptada Bella Swan, alguna vez le preguntaría que es lo que le atrajo de mi…

- Debemos volver…

- Mmmm? – quedaba completamente distraída después de besar a Edward

- Hoy volvemos a Forks – ohh se me había olvidado – hay que ir a empacar – se puso de pie estirando su mano para ayudarme – ¿vamos linda? – rodee mis ojos tomando su mano – ¿Qué?

- No creo que me vaya a acostumbrar a las palabras "tiernas" – sonreí

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo… las escucharas seguido – estaba de pie y me acerco a su cuerpo – no quiero despertar de este sueño – susurro cerca de mi rostro

- No lo hagamos… podemos llevarlo a la realidad – sugerí enredando mis dedos en su pelo, se acerco y junto nuestros labios.

- Isabella Swan – lo mire alzando una ceja – quieres, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – abrí mis ojos un poco exagerada, no me esperaba esto… ni siquiera esta pensando en ponerle algún nombre a lo nuestro, me bastaba con que él me quisiera. Carraspeo haciéndome volver en lo que estábamos – no, ¿no quieres?

- No es eso… yo, Edward… esto es algo importante, y bueno yo no quiero que te sientas presionado o algo… – lo se, yo y mis inseguridades

- Te quiero – interrumpió mi débil discurso – y quiero que todos lo sepan, estoy seguro de lo que te pido – acaricio mi mejilla – así que… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – cerré mis ojos entregándome a mis sentimientos y asentí

- Si, quiero – alcance a decir antes que me abrazara fuerte y besara mis labios.

Luego de estar un rato así decidimos volver con los demás, eran las 8:00 de la mañana, la única que andaba por ahí era Alice. Al vernos fijo de inmediato su mirada en nuestras manos que estaban enlazadas y una sonrisa de niña pequeña cuando recibe un regalo, se acerco a nosotros dando brinquitos.

- ¡Lo sabia! – chillo dándonos un abrazo

- Alice – la reprocho Edward, ella solo se limito a sacarle la lengua

- Bella, ahora eres oficialmente de mi familia – sonrío – bueno sabia que esto pasaría algún día… están hechos el uno para el otro – paso su mano revolviendo el pelo de Edward – encontraste a la indicada

- Lo se – me miro provocando que me sonrojara – no desordenes mi cabello – paso su mano arreglando su peinado, Alice rodó los ojos

- Estoy tan emocionada, ¡debemos hacer una fiesta! – chillo

- Alice… no empieces – fue mi turno de reclamar

- Ya lo dije… bueno haremos dos fiestas en una – la mire frunciendo mi ceño, bufo – viene el cumpleaños de Edward – claro, golpee mi frente con mi mano.

- No es necesario Alice, recuerda lo que te dije hace un tiempo…

- Si, pero ahora es diferente… los dos están juntos y eso merece una celebración – la miramos – bien, será algo pequeño – Edward alzo una ceja – lo prometo, por favor déjenme – hizo su puchero de niña pequeña

- Esta bien – suspire, él me miro inseguro

- ¿segura?...

- Si – sonreí y mire a Alice – pequeño, ¿bien? – bufo y asintió

- Le iré a decir a Jasper – se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Edward le hablo

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Estamos en la carpa de los chicos, jugábamos cartas… y no se preocupen dije que ustedes se fueron por leña – nos guiño un ojo – pero ahora no es necesario, como ya están juntos no tienen que darle explicaciones a nadie – sonrío – creo que deberían decirle primero a Kate y Dimitri – hizo una mueca

- Lo se – dijimos a la misma vez

- Bien, los espero entonces – sonrío y se fue caminando, bueno una caminata mezclada con brincos… Alice nunca cambiaria.

- ¿vamos a ir ahora? – dije insegura

- No, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que salgan de ahí – señalo la tienda – seria incomodo, nos mandarían muchas miradas asesinas – sonrío y yo asentí – pero yo ya le deje todo claro a Kate esa noche… – dijo mientras caminaba y me llevaba de la mano para que nos sentáramos alrededor de lo que quedaba de la fogata.

- Yo también le dije a Dimitri que no le podía corresponder – hice una mueca, todavía podía ver sus ojos lastimados por mis palabras aquella noche que me llevo a ver el "beso" de Kate y Edward y aunque hubiera echo todo "eso" para separarme de Edward no podía odiarlo o algo parecido, era mi amigo… bueno ese era el único cariño que le podría dar – es mejor esperar – sentencie – seria algo muy incomodo.

Edward me sirvió una taza de café, al principio no la quería pero me hizo recordar que no había tomado desayuno, al final tuve que tomarme el café y un sándwich.

- Gracias – murmure luego de acabarme todo.

- De nada – rió

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Inquirí

- Nada – sonrío torcidamente y yo arquee una ceja – bien… es que eres tan terca, no querías comer sin embargo no quedaron ni migas del pan – bromeo y me crucé de brazos como niña pequeña – no te enojes – se acerco tomando mi mejilla, hice un pequeño puchero auspiciado por Alice Cullen lo que provoco un gran suspiro de Edward… no fue muy conveniente porque fije de inmediato mi vista en esos tan deseables labios – pasas mucho tiempo con Alice – pestañee y lo mire – haces los mismos pucheros que ella…

- Mucha junta…creo – murmure

- Si… pero tu puchero es mas lindo… y sexy – mi rostro se enrojeció entero – amo cuando te sonrojas – se acerco mas y nuestras narices se toparon – te quiero – susurro antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos, era tan magníficamente perfecto este momento… solo éramos los dos… o bueno eso creí cuando un carraspeo interrumpió nuestro beso. Ambos giramos para encontrarnos con los que menos pensábamos ver… ahora le encontraba toda a la razón a ese dicho "un gesto dice mas que mil palabras", pero tendría que hacerle una corrección… "un beso dice mas que mil explicaciones"

- Siento interrumpirlos – murmuro Dimitri dándose media vuelta, me gire para ver a Edward y el me sonrío para que fuera a hablar con Dimitri.

- Espera – dije caminando rápido para alcanzar a mi amigo…

- No tienes nada que explicarme – murmuro con una voz tan triste que sentí como mi corazón se contrajo

- Dimitri – susurre poniéndome en frente de él – no quiero que sufras – era estupido decirle eso porque de un modo u otro yo ya había provocado su sufrimiento

- Yo sabia muy bien que esto pasaría en algún momento – paso su mano por la cabeza – pero quise tener alguna esperanza, quería aferrarme auque sea a tu amistad… y en un futuro tenia la ilusión de que me quisieras como yo lo hago por ti – sus ojos estaban tan destrozados que unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro – no llores, no es tu culpa Bella – medio sonrío – solo deseo que estés feliz, y si eso implica a Cullen – bufo al pronunciar su apellido – te dejare, sin ataduras – murmuro, se acerco dejando un beso en mi frente y luego desapareció entre los árboles.

- Dimitri – lo llame pero ya no estaba, sabia muy bien que le había roto el corazón. Limpie la solitaria lagrima que bajaba por mi mejilla y me gire, Edward ya no se encontraba con Kate así que fui hacia él. Al verme extendió sus brazos y yo me refugie en ellos, Dimitri era importante para mi… de una u otra forma él estuvo conmigo cuando mas sola estuve y no podía evitar sentir que una parte de mi se rompió.

Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que recordé que hoy nos volvíamos a Forks, le dije a Edward pero me respondió que no me preocupara, Alice ya había alistado mis cosas y solo faltaba levantar las tiendas y nos íbamos. Ayude en lo que mas pude aunque con mis torpes manos mas retrase a los chicos que ayudarlos, Dimitri no había aparecido al igual que Kate.

- Esta todo listo – sonrío Alice mientras abrazaba a Jasper – es hora de partir

- El mejor paseo que has tenido o no hermanito – dijo Emmet a Edward alzando las cejas subjetivamente en mi dirección

- Claro que si, tonto – rió Edward y me miro – el mejor – se inclino para besarme, quede perdida que solo las risotadas de los que nos veían me despertaron de mi transe, mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Haras que la cara de Bella explote – bromeo Rose y mas me sonroje

- Ya déjenla… es totalmente adorable su sonrojo – susurro Edward cerca de mi oído

- Basta – fruncí mi ceño en una actitud de molestia, el paso su dedo pulgar por la línea que se formaba en mi frente y beso mi coronilla

- Mejor nos vamos o estos cursis seguirán, con su "love" – Emmet pestañeo tiernamente lo que nos saco una sonrisa a todos.

- Solo faltan…

- Aquí estamos – dijo Kate apareciendo con Dmitri, fije mi mirada en él pero no levanto su cabeza, solo miraba sus pies avanzando hacia nosotros.

- Bien – dijo Alice interviniendo en el silencio incomodo que se había formado – es hora de irse – Edward tomo mi bolso.

- Yo lo llevo – frunció su ceño – yo puedo, además tu llevas tu bolso y la tienda – rodó sus ojos

- Bueno – se rindió – no discuto mas porque te podrías "vengar" y no quiero que me tacklen delante de mis amigos – susurro cerca de mi oído y yo sonreí.

El camino de vuelta no fue tan difícil como el de ida, aunque una que otra vez casi caigo sin embargo Edward siempre estaba ahí, pero no podía estar completamente feliz con que el me sostuviera y era por Dimitri que en ningún momento me miro, él iba mas adelante que nosotros y casi corría cuando nos acercábamos a él… no se si algún día podría perdonarme y ser mi amigo de nuevo… ahora lo veía imposible le había desilusionado tanto

Al llegar a donde estaban nuestras camionetas me percate que había otro auto que no estaba antes.

- ¿Y ese auto rojo?

- Es mío – murmuro Kate – bueno es de mi hermana pero le pedí que me lo trajera, la puerta del auto se abrió y salio una despampanante rubia, se acerco sonriendo a Kate.

- Hola hermanita – la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se giro para vernos a todos, sus ojos verdes se fijaron de inmediato en Edward – ¿no me presentaras a tus amigos?

- Eh si, ellos son Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Dimitri, Bella – hizo una mueca al nombrarme – y él es Edward – lo señalo – ella es Tanya mi hermana

- Un placer – la muy idiota seguía mirando a Edward y ni siquiera disimuladamente, ¿es que no veía que estábamos tomados de la mano?, bufe.

- No sabíamos que Kate tenia una hermana… y menos una hermana bien guapa – bromeo Emmet pero se llevo un codazo en las costillas de Rose

- Gracias, recién acabo de llegar de Inglaterra, me fui hace 6 años de Forks así que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos hasta ahora – miro fijamente a Edward, sentí que un gruñido se escapo de mi y él me miro – ¿tu eres Edward Cullen, el que interpreta a Felix?

- Si – respondió secamente

- Eres famoso en Inglaterra

- Es mi ciudad natal – sonrío mirándome y acercándome mas a él

- ¿Es tu novia? – le pregunto con una mueca

- Si – sonrío nuevamente al igual que yo, la mire y me observo con cierta rabia pero me daba lo mismo.

- Es mejor irse, nuestros padres deben esperarnos – salio Alice al rescate de otro momento incomodo. Todos asentimos, fui a dejar mi bolso en mi chevy acompañada de Edward.

- ¿Te iras en tu volvo?

- Si pero te iré a dejar a tu casa – rodee mis ojos

- Me iré en mi camioneta, no pienso dejarla aquí

- Lo se, solo iré detrás de ti en mi volvo, cada uno en su auto – tomo mi rostro – ¿te parece?

- Sip – me dio un casto beso en los labios – te veo mas rato – susurre

- Mmmm – suspiro, tomo un mechón y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la columna – te quiero

- Yo también – enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo, y en el fondo esperaba que esa tal "Tanya" nos estuviera viendo para que se diera cuenta y dejara de hacerle ojitos a _mi _Edward. Mire disimuladamente detrás de Edward y estaba viéndonos con el ceño fruncido, reí por dentro.

- Ya, debo ir a mi volvo – se separo y un suspiro se nos escapo a los dos haciéndonos sonreír.

- Ve – se dio la vuelta. Pase mi mano por mi pelo enmarañado mientras lo veia ir a su auto, no despegue mis ojos de él hasta que se subió. Lo se soy celosa, pero esa "Tanya" no me traía muy buena espina.

Subí a mi chevy y la encendí, Dmitri claramente no se iba a ir conmigo y eso me hacia sentir mal, yo lo traje hasta acá y ahora no soportaba la idea de estar cerca mío. Iba a retroceder cuando…

- con que tu eres Bella… la novia de Edward

- ¿Y eso que te importa?

- A… con que no eres una santita – bufo – solo venia a conocer a mi competencia

- ¿Competencia de que? – fruncí mi ceño

- Mi hermana Kate no consiguió a Edward, pero para mi será pan comido – sonrío y se alejo de mi camioneta.

¿Qué se creía esa tal Tanya? Mire que venir a decirme esa estupidez, ni ella ni nadie vendría a separarme de Edward y ¡si!, estoy dispuesta a luchar por él… porque simplemente lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie…

* * *

><p><strong>oooo el amore xd... ahora aparecio Tanya, pero nuestra Bella esta decidida a enfrentar vientos y mareas con tal de estar con Edward :D<strong>

**GRACIAS A TODAAAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS:: janalez, klau belicov, douces roses, mentxu masen cullen, robmy, isabel 20, ara, gavm, alice azul cullen, barby bells, gaby... y muchas mas que de seguro se me pasaron XD. En verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS, ustedes de verdad me animan a seguir esta historia y me alegro que les guste :D.**

**Un saludo especial a mi best friends Geeslaine Becerra, si tu jajaja... ella fue la primera que leyo mi historia que la tenia en un cuaderno en ese tiempo y siempre me dijo que era genial jejejej , amiga tu me inspiraste a subir la history aca a fanfiction.. GRACIAS! te echare de menos cuando me valla a la U :l, pero siempre tendremos esos recuerdos de nuestras locuras en el liceo jejej :D TKM**

**Bien chicas no leemos pronto que esten bien...**

******STOP LEY S.O.P.A, No dejemos que apaguen nuestras voces! no a esa ley! :D (busquenla en google si no saben de que se trata, es importante porque si la aprueban habra un enorme cambio en el internet que conocemos)******

**By: Marisolsol**

_"hay que escuchar a la cabeza, pero dejar hablar al corazón", (Anónimo)_

**/ si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si quien sabe /**

**(: cualquier cosa :)**

**^ dejen sus comentarios ^**

**- solo pinchen aqui abajito en el globito amarillo :D**

***-* y regalenme un Reviews *-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	18. Un sueño que no me pertenece

***Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer***

**y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza = Marisolsol**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TOODS SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR SUS FAVORITO :D**

**Las quiero!**

* * *

><p><strong>17.- Un sueño que no me pertenece<strong>

- ¿Alice puedo conducir?

-No, puede que te escapes – me miro y yo rodee los ojos

- Espero que no sea algo "made in Alice"

- Tú y Edward son tan _especiales_ – bufo – no es algo "llamativo" pero tampoco algo fome – sonrió

Íbamos rumbo a su casa. Alice anduvo las dos semanas después de la excursión molestándonos con la organización de la fiesta. Miles de veces le dijimos con Edward que no hiciera algo "glamoroso" pero ¿Quién podría detener a ese huracán "pequeño" y aficionado a la moda?-Bufe-.

- Cambia esa cara – me regaño – todo esta muy lindo así que pone cara de contenta

- ojala "lindo" no sea "exagerado" – rodó sus ojos.

Doblo a la derecha y empezó el sendero que seguí a la casa de los Cullen, bueno es mas una mansión que una simple casa. En los árboles habían pequeñas luces muy parecidas a la fiesta que vine la ultima vez, pero estas a diferencia de la otra iban conectadas e iluminaban mucho mas el camino.

- ¿Cómo subes esas luces?

- Tengo mis contactos – me guiño el ojo – y Emmet se esforzó subiéndose – rió, podía imaginarme a Emmet en los árboles, como un verdadero mono... no, un orangután por su tamaño. A medida que nos fuimos acercando aparecieron luces en el camino y en los troncos de los árboles más próximos a la casa de los Cullen.

Alice se estaciono y saco las llaves, de seguro las escondería para que yo no me fuera. Tomo unas bolsas, que su contenido yo ignoraba porque no me dejo mirar su interior. Deje que se bajara y empezara a caminar pero se percato que no la seguí y se devolvió.

- ¿Esperas que te abra la puerta?, pues no lo hare, no soy mi hermanito

- Solo pensaba – si, estaba pensando en como escapar de esto

- Adentro podrás pensar todo lo que quieras, ya vamos – me ordeno y a regañadientes baje.

Cada paso que me acercaba a la puerta un escalofrío me recorría, sabia muy bien los alcances de Alice y no creo que la palabra "discreción" este en su diccionario.

Pero todo desapareció cuando dos orbes esmeraldas me miraban desde una ventana, mi corazón se empezó a desbocar de a poco, esto ya era "normal" para mí, siempre me sucedía al verlo. Esa torcida sonrisa apareció en su rostro y lo único que yo quería era correr para estar junto a él, solo me conformaba con sentir su aliento de ángel en mi alrededor. Escuche un bufido a mi lado, moví mi cabeza para despegarme de los ojos de Edward.

- ¿Qué…que pasa? – conteste un poco aturdida

**- **Nada extraño, solo tú y Edward… como siempre, el par de tortolitos – un sonrojo se asomo en mi cara – bien ahora si ¿vamos? – tomo mi mano arrastrándome a la entrada de la casa. Bueno la casa no estaba tan exageradamente adornada como pensé, había luces con campanas redondas en todos lados, otras luces parpadeantes en el techo. En la esquina estaba una mesa que supuse que era para el Dj por los enormes parlantes que tenia conectado. En otra esquina estaban las cosas para comer, bueno era una mesa muy larga con comida y un poco mas allá un bar, yo no se de donde demonios Alice consiguió un bar (que no era de esos pequeños), era como los que hay en pubs.

- ¿Y que te parece?, no es nada del otro mundo como yo hubiera querido pero…

- Esta perfecto así – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

- Por una vez en la vida Alice se controlo un poco – dijo una voz, sentí unos brazos atraparme y su rostro apoyado en mi hombro – ¿no crees amor? – un suspiro se escapo de mis labios.

- Si – asentí, me gire para poder mirarlo… bueno no exactamente, enrolle mis brazos es su cuello y lo acerque – te extrañe – murmure muy cerca de sus labios, su aliento embriagante ya me empezaba a envolver.

-Yo también, _mi Bella_ – pronuncio antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. Solo una tos nos hizo separarnos y Edward soltó un gruñido. Se me había olvidado que Alice seguía ahí.

- Bien, ya presencie su "escenita", ahora deja a Bella que debo arreglarla para la fiesta

- Esta perfecta así – pasó su mano por mi mejilla y me sonroje por sus palabras. Alice soltó un bufido.

- Iré a dejar unas cosas a mi pieza, cuando baje me llevare a Bella quieras o no… así que hagan sus "cosas" rápido – sonreímos mientras la veíamos llevar todas las bolsas.

- Bueno ¿en que quedamos? – Dijo mi ángel, lo mire y alce una ceja – no tengo muy buena memoria – hizo un puchero tan encantador

- Entonces te haré recordar – enrede mis manos en su pelo cobrizo y lo atraje. Tomo mi cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo, mi corazón ya no latía sino que se movía estrepitosamente en su lugar. El aire me empezó a faltar y todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, tuve que separarme de él o me desmayaría… era demasiada la emoción sus besos.

- Bella ¿estas bien?

- Si – dije sin abrir mis ojos para poderme estabilizar – solo me falto el aire y pensé que me caería

- Me asuste – susurro con la voz cortada, abrí mis ojos y vi su rostro angustiado

- Tranquilo – sonreí – es lo que provocas en mi, no va a cambiar ni con el tiempo – trato de sonreír – me cortas la respiración – bromee

- Y tú a mi – se acerco para besarme nuevamente

- Ya se acabo su tiempo – interrumpió Alice, Edward bufo y yo solo me limite a darle un corto beso en la mejilla para seguir a la duende.

La pieza de Alice era lila, una pared estaba llena de imágenes con vestidos, una cama grande, una hermaza vista y bueno un ENORME armario.

- Empecemos contigo – sonrió

- Bien – bufe. Yo estuve lista en media hora, con lo de maquillaje y peinado. Alice me trajo un vestido azul con puntas en la parte de abajo, la verdad era que estaba muy lindo pero debía haber algo malo… al momento que me mostró unos zapatos con un gran taco la mire alzando una ceja.

- No creo que pueda…

- Bella no puedes usar unos tenis – sonreí – ni siquiera lo pienses, son los mas bajo que encontré

- ¿en serio? – Asintió – y tú esperas que me crea eso – rodó sus ojos

- Vamos Bella, póntelos es solo por una noche

- Al entiende soy un peligro mortal con algo así – apunte los zapatos – por favor – hice un puchero

- No funcionara eso… no sabes como aplicarlo – se acerco y empezó de apoco a formar un puchero, era tan tierna y conmovedora – por favor Bells, una los zapatos se verán hermosos… Belibells

- Alice…

- A Edward le encantaran

- ¿Tú crees? – sonrió maliciosamente y supe que había encontrado mi debilidad – esta bien, pero es todo bajo tu responsabilidad, ¿ok?

- ¡Si! – Brinco – puedes ir con Edward mientras yo me arreglo, los invitados llegaran en una hora

- A propósito, ¿a cuantos invitaste? – Hizo una mueca y estaba retrocediendo – Alice – masculle

- Ve con Edward, adiós – se escapo escondiéndose en su armario. Rodee los ojos y Salí de la pieza.

- Edward – llame a la nada esperando que alguien respondiera

- Bella, ¿Cómo estas? – apareció Emmet y me dio un abrazo

- Muy bien, y ¿tu?

- Bien también, ahora iba a buscar a Rose y Jasper

- Entonces no retraso – rió

- ¿Buscabas a mi hermanito? – Asentí – debe estar en su cuarto, lo traes de cabeza ¿eh? – alzo sus cejas y yo me sonroje.

- Em.. ¿Cuál es…

- Esa la del fondo

- Gracias – seguí con dirección a la puerta

- Bella – me llamo Emmet

- ¿Si?

- No vayan a hacer nada malo – bromeo

- Cállate – lo regañe y bajo riéndose a carcajadas. Emmet jamás cambiara.

Fui hacia la puerta que me había indicado y golpee

- ¿Edward? – llame pero nadie contesto, volví a hacerlo dos veces mas pero nadie respondía, pensé bajar e ir a buscarlo pero la curiosidad me gano y entre a su cuarto.

Su habitación era enorme, no tanto como la de Alice pero era bastante espaciosa, él no estaba por ningún lado pero algo fue lo que mas me llamo la atención, en la esquina del cuarto había un gran piano. No tenia la tapa sobre las teclas por lo que supuse que lo habían usado hace poco, pase mis dedos por las teclas me hubiese gustado aprender un poco de música y poder aprovechar este momento, pero mis torpes dedos nunca supieron tocar un instrumento bien.

Estaba admirando tanto el piano que me sobresalte cuando escuche mi nombre.

- ¿Bella? – cerré mis ojos, me sentí como una entrometida, gire despacio y abrí mis ojos para poder disculparme.

- Edward, yo lo sien… – mi frase quedo incompleta porque el venia saliendo de la ducha y solo tenia una toalla amarrada en la parte de abajo, dejando su espectacular abdomen a la viste. Mis mejillas se pusieron ¡rojas!, me quede viéndolo como hipnotizada

- Bella ¿estas bien? – asentí y sacudí mi cabeza para pensar con claridad.

- Lo siento, pensé que no estabas y entre, disculpa – me puse de pie y casi corrí hacia la puerta pero mis pies me traicionaron y tropecé, pero unos brazos me afirmaron.

- ¿segura que estas bien? – sonrió torcidamente y mi corazón se alboroto

- Si – articule

- Te vez hermosa – sonrió ayudando a pararme

- Gracias, tu igual – ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle algo así? Mordí mi labio nervioso y él rió.

- Te vez mas hermosa cuando te muerdes el labio – se acerco tomándome de la cintura y me acerco a él, mis manos se toparon son su pecho que aun seguía un poco húmedo. Y como siempre todo empezó a dar vueltas y mi corazón se movía como un ¡loco! Nos separamos y los dos jadeamos por la falta de aire, su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro.

- Mejor te espero afuera – susurre y el asintió – te quiero – murmure dándole un beso pero mas corto que el anterior.

Al salir me apoye en su puerta, tantos sentimientos me recorrieron. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo parecido a cuando besaba a Edward… era perfecto. Afirme mi cuerpo en la pared del pasillo para esperarlo.

Alice no daba señales de vida así que seguro seguía arreglándose, conociéndola estaría demasiado rato encerrada. Cerré mis ojos el aroma de Edward aun seguía a mi alrededor, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro… me sentía tan afortunada de estar con él.

- ¿Por qué sonríe tanto señorita Swan?

- Por usted señor Cullen – abrí mis ojos y me miro divertido

- Me quedaría aquí arriba contigo – suspiro

- Sabes que no podemos, Alice nos arrastraría

- Lo se – volvió a suspirar – desearía cancelar todo…

- Ni lo sueñes – nos giramos y Alice nos miraba – los espero en 5 minutos abajo, ni siquiera lo piensen – nos advirtió y bajo la escalera.

- ¿Vamos? – asintió y tomo mi mano

- Espera – lo mire frunciendo el ceño, me arrincono entre la pared y su cuerpo, poniendo sus brazos

- ¿Qué haces?

- Te quiero, Bella – se inclino y poso sus labios suavemente en los míos

- Yo también te quiero – enlacé mis brazos en su cuello – demasiado – y lo bese

- Podemos irnos por la ventana de mi cuarto – sonrió torcidamente

- Es una buena idea

- ¿En serio? – asentí – Vamos – camino con mi mano aun enlazada a la suya y nos dirigíamos a su habitación, pero…

- ¿A dónde demonios creen que van? – maldecid internamente, estuvimos tan cerca

- Quería enseñarle el piano a Bella

- Si como no, ya vamos… ahora – ordeno, agarro mi mano tirandome hacia la escalera – luego podrás mostrarle el piano – respondió Alice cuando escucho en gruñido de Edward

- Bien bajare, pero déjame a mi, ya te dije que soy un verdadero peligro con estos zapatos – asintió poniéndose detrás de mi para que no nos pudiéramos escapar.

Luego de un rato y varios bufidos de Alice llegue al primer piso sin accidentarme. Edward puso su mano en mi cintura y nos acercamos a los demás, Rose como siempre se veía muy bien y estaba tomada de la mano de Emmet.

La gente que Alice invito empezó a llegar de a poco, pero en una hora la casa estaba atestada de personas.

- ¿Bailas?

- Sabes que no

- Pero lo Haras – Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo a donde bailaban todos, estaba sonando una canción lenta así que apoye mi rostro en su pecho… podía sentir los latidos de su corazón – te quiero – susurro entre mi enmarañado cabello

- Y yo a ti – tomo mi barbilla y la levanto para besarme. Sabia que muchos nos miraban, y puede que más de lo que hacían cuando entraban a la casa y nos veían abrazados o tomados de la mano, pero no me interesaba solo quería sentir el amor.

El baile termino y salimos a un costado, Edward dijo que iría al baño y yo me quede en una orilla esperándolo.

- ¿Te diviertes?

- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Bella, estoy mas ligada a la familia Cullen de lo que tu crees – sonrió suficiente

- Sabes Tanya no me interesa, no pienso caer en tu jueguito – me gire pero tomo mi brazo

- No es ningún juego Bella

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – sacudí mi braco para que me soltara y lo hizo

- Quiero que te alejes de Edward

- Eso no pasara, yo lo amo – hizo una mueca

- ¿Y él te ha dicho lo mismo? – le iba a responder que si, pero la verdad era que nunca me había dicho que me amaba solo que me quería y yo decía lo mismo porque sentía miedo, de no se que, y no me atrevía a decirle que lo amaba – supongo que es un no – rió

- Esto no te incumbe

- Pues si me incumbe, tu relación con Edward es una perdida de tiempo y esto le afectara a él en su futuro

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- No soy la indicada para decírtelo – miro hacia un lado al igual que yo y vimos que Edward se acercaba – solo quiero que entiendas que todo esto es un sueño para ti, pero ya es hora de que despiertes y te des cuenta de la realidad… Este sueño no te pertenece Bella

- ¿Y a ti si? – me iba a responder pero Edward llego a mi lado

- ¿Interrumpí algo?

- No – trate de sonreír

- Edward necesito hablar contigo – dijo mirándolo fijamente

- Estoy con Bella – contesto cortante

- No creo que Bella valla a morir por unos minutos que no estés con ella

- No creo…

- Anda, yo iré con los chicos, no te preocupes

- Bella…

- Ve – lo alenté, necesitaba separarme de él un poco. Estaba confundida con lo que Tanya había dicho y al no estar cerca de Edward lograba razonar o eso creo.

- Esta bien – me dio un beso en la frente y siguió a Tanya.

Al verlo alejarse un vacío se poso en mi corazón y la duda me invadió. Necesitaba procesar mis pensamientos… pero si Tanya se me adelantaba…

Lo que menos quiero en el mundo era que terminara este "sueño" como ella lo llamo. Pero ¿que es lo mejor que podría hacer?

¿Quedarme para pensar todo? O ¿averiguar que es lo que Tanya tiene que decirle a Edward?... debía decidirlo pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>:o ¿ Que tiene que hablar Tanya con Edward? sera que se conocen? bella los seguira o se quedara? o:<strong>

**Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de "Te he esperado tanto" :D**

**Chicas este capitulo me costo darle forma :S... mi mente andaba leenta y no encontraba las palabras por eso fue la demora, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de que el siguiente capitulo sea pronto y con lo que tengo en mi cabeza armado se viene buenisimo aunque no muy bueno para Edward & Bella pero el love es asi jejeje, solo me falta ordenar mis ideas para que quede bien :D**

**GRACIAS! POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS... MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS :D**

**Saludos! :Marisolsol:**

_"La vida no se vive por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que dejan sin aliento."_

**/ si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si quien sabe /**

**(: cualquier cosa :)**

**^ dejen sus comentarios ^**

**- solo pinchen aqui abajito en el globito amarillo :D**

***-* y regalenme un Reviews *-***

**¡Gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	19. Mas que un mal sueño una pesadilla

***Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer***

**y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza = Marisolsol**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TOODS SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR SUS FAVORITO :D**

**¡Las quiero! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>18.- Mas que un mal sueño…Una pesadilla<strong>

Pues sí, acá estaba con el oído pegado en la puerta, de verdad quise irme a otro lado y olvidarme del asunto pero mi curiosidad influenciada también por la desconfianza hacia lo que podía llegar a hacer esa estupida de Tanya me hizo venir hasta este lugar.

Entraron en el despacho de Carlisle que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, por lo menos en este lugar no llegaba tanto la música y podía escuchar algo de lo que decían…

_- ¿de que quieres hablar Tanya?_

_- Tú sabes muy bien de que_

_- Eso quedo listo en Inglaterra_

_- Sabes que no, Edward debemos irnos_

_- Ya te dije que no, me quedare en Forks_

_- Por favor, ¿en este pueblo abandonado? – _bufo

_- No me interesa lo que pienses_

_- ¿Por qué me tratas tan frio, Edward? _

_- Nuestra relación es estrictamente…_

_- Lo se, ya me lo has dicho – _¿relación?

_- En serio no se que haces acá_

_- Asegurándome que estés bien_

_- Pues lo estoy_

_- Sabes que no_

_- ¿Qué, no te basto con tenerme a tu hermana alrededor?, nunca me dijiste de ella_

_- Kate es una tonta, ella debía haberme facilitado mas las cosas. Este viaje no era para que buscaras novia, y si querías una… siempre he estado acá – su voz fue bajando _

_- ¡Suéltame!, Entiende que lo nuestro…_

_- ¿Todo esto es por esa tal Isabella?, por favor hay chicas mas lindas que ella – _maldita, quería golpearla

_- Yo te notifique mi decisión y si crees que cambiara esta muy equivocada_

_- No me iré de este pueblucho sin ti, Edward. Tenemos muchas cosas en Inglaterra y te necesito, no sabes cuanto – _mi mano enrollo la manilla de la puerta, quería una explicación de que demonios era todo esto… ellos se conocían, ¿Por qué Edward nunca me lo dijo?

- ¿Bella? – ¡diablos, justo ahora!, trague en seco y me gire

- Vamos – articule sin emitir ningún sonido. Tome la mano de Dimitri y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude con los zapatos que andaba, lo lleve hasta el jardín. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi mente estaba llena de voces. Cerré mis ojos.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Creo – abrí los ojos – perdón por traerte así, pero no debían verme allá arriba – sonreí

- ¿Estabas espiando? – alzo una ceja

- Algo así, ¿Qué haces acá?

- Bueno hubiera preferido un hola

- Lo siento me parece raro verte… Hola

- Hola Bella – sonrió – Alice me invito

- ¿Alice?

- Si, creo que le caí bien – se encogió de hombros – ¿te molesta que este?

- Claro que no, pero no se si tu…

- Tranquila, eso ya fue – paso su mano por mi mejilla – comprendí que lo "nuestro" solo estuvo dentro de mi cabeza y que tu solo me querías como un amigo, y eso es lo que seré… un amigo para ti

- Eres… asombroso, deberían haber mas chicos como tu para que las mujeres fuésemos felices – rio – te agradezco mucho tu amistad Dimitri es importante para mi, no sabes como me dolió haberte echo daño…

- No te preocupes, me dijiste lo que sentías – me abrazo – el amor que se tienen Edward y tú salta a la vista, es tan honesto y real – ¿honesto?... bueno esa palabra no tenia el mismo significado para él al parecer – solo quiero que seas feliz y no te aflijas por mi.

- Gracias – apreté mas mi rostro en su pecho, mi cabeza era una guerra total… pero lo mas claro era que Edward y Tanya se conocían desde Inglaterra y no entendía porque Edward se comporto como si no la conociese… era todo tan extraño, ¿Por qué se debía complicar?...

- Bella – me llamo, levante mi cabeza del pecho de Dimitri y lo mire, se acercaba a nosotros dando grandes zancadas – Dimitri – gruño el nombre de mi amigo

- Hola Edward – se acerco y tomo mi mano atrayéndome a él, me encantaba tenerlo así de cerca pero en este momento no.

- Te estaba buscando amor – murmuro

- Mas rato nos vemos Bella – sonrió Dimitri

- ¿Te vas?

- Estaré adentro – asentí y giro hacia la casa

- ¿Qué hace Dimitri acá?

- Alice lo invito

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Terminaste de hablar con Tanya?

- Si, espero que sea así – me llevo a una banca que estaba en el jardín – y ¿Dimitri?

- ¿Qué tiene?

- ¿Qué es lo que quería?

- Solo quería hablar conmigo, ya comprendió lo que siento

- Eso espero – rodee los ojos, era adorable cuando estaba celoso

- ¿Celoso?

- No – alce una ceja – un poco… te quiero Bella, no lo olvides nunca – tomo mi rostro

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Solo quiero que lo sepas

- Yo también te quiero – enrolle mis brazos para acercarlo

- Te ves hermosa – me sonroje – hermosa… – poso sus labios sobre los míos, y empezó esa danza entres los dos… pero no todo desapareció, me separe de Edward

- ¿Estas bien?

- Creo que estoy cansada

- ¿Quieres irte a casa? – asentí, estaba cansada pero mentalmente. Me abrazo llevándome adentro, fui a despedirme de Dimitri y le dije que después hablaríamos mas, mi amigo se veía mas feliz de la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos y eso alegro la parte que se había roto aquella ocasión.

De Alice no me despedí, mas bien la evitamos con Edward.

Me llevo en su Volvo porque la verdad no tenía idea donde Alice había ocultado mis llaves. En el camino no hablamos mucho, él también parecía encontrarse en una discusión dentro de su cabeza. Llegamos a mi casa y ninguno de los dos hablo

- Nos vemos

- Lo siento amor, ando un poco distraído – trato de sonreír pero no llego a sus ojos

- No te preocupes, te quiero – me acerque dándole un beso corto. Iba a bajarme pero la puerta tenia seguro, bajo él y me vino a abrir la puerta. Me acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa.

- Yo también te quiero, mas de lo que piensas – sujeto mi cabello atrayéndome hacia él, tenia que solucionar esto rápido, necesitaba sentirme como antes cuando lo besaba… lo amaba y no me dejaría llevar por lo que había escuchado, averiguaría y cuando tuviera cosas concretas tomaría alguna decisión si fuera necesaria.

**POV EDWARD**

Subí a mi volvo, me quede apoyado en el volante. ¿¡Por que! Debía llegar Tanya en el mejor momento que he tenido en años, me tenía harto con las llamadas que hacia estos últimos meses. Yo le había informado mi decisión de quedarme en Forks hasta que se me diera la gana, pero no, tenia que venir ella misma.

El mismo día que termino la perfecta excursión que tuve con Bella, me había llamado…

**Flash Back**

- ¿alo?

- Edward querido

- ¿Tanya?

- Claro amor

- ¿Cómo demonios obtuviste mi teléfono?, lo cambie precisamente para que me dejaras en paz

- No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mi, y se lo pedid a mi hermana

- Ah entonces es verdad, ¿Kate es tu hermana?

- Si, pero no es eficiente como yo… no pudo conseguir quedarse contigo

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Pensaste que te dejaría venir a este pueblito sin vigilancia?, que extraño pensé que me conocidas…

- Estas loca

- Por ti… vine a rescatarte

- Pues no tienes que quedarte porque no necesito que me rescaten de nada, es preferible que te vayas

- Edward, no me iré sin ti

- Entonces te tendrás que quedar en Forks para siempre, porque no me pienso ir de acá, adiós – colgué el teléfono

**Fin Flash Back**

Los días que siguieron seguía llamándome en las noches así que decidí apagarlo cada noche, pero no se cansaba en el día me llegaban mensajes y en las tardes llamaba nuevamente. Tuve que deshacerme del celular.

Los únicos momentos que lograba olvidarme de la casi "sicópata" de Tanya era cuando estaba con _mi _Bella… la amaba cada vez mas, cada segundo que transcurría con ella alumbraba mi corazón… me encantaba como su pelo se movía con el viento, su sonrisa, su boca… y sus ojos achocolatados que de solo verlos me inundaban por completo.

La verdad es que Bella me había conquistado por completo, su personalidad, su forma de ser…todo absolutamente todo me gustaba y no estaba dispuesto a alejarme de ella.

Encendí el motor y me dirigí a la casa

…..

Unos golpes en mi puerta me despertaron, no recuerdo como llegue hasta mi habitación pero acá estaba acostado con la cabeza echa un lio. Me levante para ver quién era.

- Eras tú

- ¿Donde esta Bella?

- La fui a dejar – me dirigí a la cama

- ¿Por qué?

- Estaba cansada

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada Alice, solo me dijo que estaba cansada y la fui a dejar

- Y ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- ¿invitaste a Dimitri? – frote mi rostro con mis manos

- Si, ¿eso fue lo que te molesto?

- No… bueno un poco… no es eso…

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?

- Es… es Tanya – bufo y se sentó a mi lado

- ¿eso te preocupa?, "eso" lo podemos solucionar de alguna manera… tengo amigos que la podrían devolver a Inglaterra…

- Alice esto es serio, debo tomar una decisión… tengo que elegir

- ¿Esta peor?

- Sí, hay complicaciones legales pero eso no es tanto como que si no vuelvo arruinaría mi carrera para siempre… no seré recomendado ni tomado en cuenta para otras producciones a futuro

- ¿Te irás?

- No lo sé… estoy confundido

- ¿Y Bella?

- No le he dicho nada de esto

- Edward…

- Lo se... pero no quiero que se sienta presionada o algo por el estilo… la amo

- ¿La amas?

- Claro que si, jamás me había sentido así con nadie… es maravillosa – la mire – no quiero alejarme de ella… no se qué hacer Alice – se acerco y me dio un abrazo

- Deberás decidir y pronto… pero sea lo que decidas estaré para ayudarte en lo que sea… te quiero hermanito

- Gracias, pequeña duende – rio – ahora ve a divertirte

- Ya no tengo animo

- No seas así Alice… diviértete por Bella y por mi – trate de sonreír

- Iré a ver que hay – se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta – trata de dormir un poco – asentí y cerró la puerta.

**POV BELLA**

Las clases estaban por llegar a su fin, solo quedaban algunas semanas para que terminara el último semestre.

También sabía que se venía algo difícil y tendría que estar preparada de alguna forma… el año que se había tomado Edward de su descanso estaba acabando. Él no me había hablado nada sobre el tema, pero lo notaba a veces mas pensativo que de costumbre y aunque me asustara debía aceptarlo… era inevitable que se produjera un distanciamiento entre los dos.

No sé como mi corazón quedaría si algo pasara, no creo que podría volver a funcionar como antes de haberlo conocido… lo amaba tanto, pero no era capaz de decírselo… tenía miedo a que esa simple y a la vez importante palabra lo estancara a mi lado. El debería tomar una decisión y no quisiera influir en su destino.

Lo de Tanya era un tema aparte y no había averiguado mucho en la semana siguiente a la fiesta. Pero la veía casi siempre a la salida del instituto, ya que, iba a buscar a Kate.

Me dirigí a mi camioneta. Edward no había venido hoy, me dijo que debía revisar unas cosas que le llegaron desde Inglaterra.

No quería si quiera pensar en eso pero sabía que de seguro tenía que ver con su carrera… la sola idea de tenerlo lejos de mi hacia que mi corazón se apretujara en su pequeño espacio.

Apoye mi cabeza en el volante, la sentía tan grande y pesada... Los últimos días había tenido varios trabajos y exámenes… sumando el ver a Tanya a la salida cada tarde y por supuesto el posible alejamiento entre Edward y yo.

Alce mi cabeza y saque las llaves de mi bolsillo, la estaba poniendo para encender el motor pero un golpe en la ventana me detuvo. _Solo me limite a bajar el vidrio, porque ni siquiera ella se merecía la mínima atención de mi parte._

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿no te basta con fastidiarme con tu cara y tus miradas insinuadas a Edward cada día?

- ¿él te dijo que le molestaba mi forma de mirarlo o solo son tus celos?... yo puedo conseguirlo cuando quiera Bella, no lo olvides…

- ¿A eso viniste?... lárgate por favor, y anda a molestar a otros – iba a subir el vidrio pero me detuvo

- Tenemos que hablar… esto tiene que ver con la absurda "relación" – hizo comillas con sus dedos – eso se debe terminar ahora – dijo radicalmente, ya me estaba hartando…

- ¿Para qué tú te quedes con él?... en serio supéralo y date cuenta que tú estás demás…

- Me iré con Edward a Inglaterra Bella - ¡¿Qué?... esto no podía estar pasándome – Y ahora ¿quien es la que esta demás Isabella? – un fuerte dolor en el pecho me invadió y sentí que algo se destruía, tan rápido que no me dejaba reaccionar para atraparlo y tratar de que no desapareciera para siempre… más que un mal sueño… esto era una pesadilla que recién estaba comenzando…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hermosas! se que me demore mucho para subir este capitulo pero andaba de vacaciones xD... no crean que me olvide, cuando tenia oportunidad de estar cerca de un computador intentaba escribir el cap.<strong>

**Ahora entre a la Universidad *-*, pero igual tratare de escribir los fin de semana para no matarlas de la angustia jejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. se viene duro para estos chicos, y tendran que sufrir... lo se mi mente es muuy mala xD pero como dicen lo dificil se disfruta mas (y)**

**GRACIAS! por toooodas sus alertas, favoritos, reviews... POR TOOODO *-*... cada vez que los veo me emociono porque nunca pense que las historias de esta loca mente le gustara a los demas, asi que muchiisiimas gracias :D**

**Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos, espero que luego jjeje ... las quiero mis lectoras adoradas :B**

**:Marisolsol:**

_"El amor es algo difícil de explicar, fácil de sentir e imposible de olvidar._**"**

**/ si leyeron, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si quien sabe /**

**(: cualquier cosa :)**

**^ dejen sus comentarios ^**

**- solo pinchen aqui abajito en el globito amarillo :D**

***-* y regalenme un Reviews *-***

**¡Gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	20. Para siempre

***Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer***

**y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza = Marisolsol**

**¡MILES DE GRACIAS A TOODS SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR SUS FAVORITO :D!**

** PARA TODAS LAS QUE TENIAN DUDAS Y NO ENTENDIAN LA RELACION ENTRE EDWARD Y TANYA, EN ESTE CAPITULO SE EXPLICA TODO **

**Asi que para no tardarlas mas les dejo un nuevo capitulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>19.- "Para Siempre"<strong>

- Hablemos en otro lado – dijo, escuchaba su voz pero lejos. Lo que me había dicho me descoloco por completa, el agujero que se empezó a formar en mi pecho se estaba haciendo más profundo a cada segundo doloroso que transcurría – ey – paso su mano en frente de mi rostro – no tengo toda la tarde Bella

- Súbete – susurre aun perdida dentro de mi mente. Trague e intente poner la llave en el contacto pero mis manos temblaban. Apreté fuerte mis ojos tratando de despejarme. La puerta del copiloto se cerró y encendí el motor. No sabía dónde ir, estaba conduciendo por inercia…no podía creer que Edward pudiera hacerme esto… no podía ser

Detuve el auto al lado de la carretera, no pensaba tomarme un café o algo con Tanya.

- ¿Hablaremos acá?

- Si, no tengo ninguna intención de hablar contigo…menos en un lugar público… ¿Qué me quieres decir con que te irás con Edward?

- Pues eso, ya tenemos nuestros pasajes comprados y todo – sonrió burlescamente

- Ustedes no se conocen, deja de inventar cosas absurdas – trate de sonar como si creyera que de verdad no se conocían pero sabía que no era así por la conversación que les había escuchado

- Él y yo nos conocemos desde Inglaterra… sorpresa – seguro que esperaba que mi cara mostrara alguna expresión pero esto no era una "sorpresa" como lo había llamado

- ¿Qué eres tú de Edward?…. ¿Eran novios o algo así? – _¿masoquismo?_... pues sí, había regresado la Bella masoquista

- Tuvimos algo y se termino – trate sonreír y ella hizo una mueca – pero como te dije lo puedo tener de vuelta cuando quiera…

- No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, y si te parece bien andar detrás de alguien que no le interesas es cosa tuya – rechino sus dientes, eso sí le había dolido

- Soy su agente – fruncí mi seño – estoy encargada de su carrera, yo le hago los contactos para sus películas, le consigo papeles tan importantes como el de _Félix_ que fue un rotundo éxito – sonrió orgullosa

- ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? – _bueno por lo menos ahora entendía la "relación" que habían dicho que tenían_

- Como sabes, él se tomo un año para alejarse un poco de las cámaras y todo

- Lo sé – mire hacia otro lado, no quería que ella notara como me afectaba saber eso

- Y ese año está llegando a su término – _me estaba torturando_…

- Ve al punto, Tanya

- Edward necesita volver a Inglaterra para hacer la siguiente película que por contrato firmo – la mire

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Todo, niñita ilusa…

- No empieces – murmure, si me sacaba de mi autocontrol sería capaz de golpearla

- Él sigue anclado a este pueblo por ti – mi corazón se acelero… tenia sentimientos encontrados, no podía negar que me emocionaba el saber que yo significa tanto para él _pero_ por otra parte no quería que se sintiera forzado a estar conmigo y dejar su futuro de lado

- Eso es decisión de él… si es que quiere quedarse, yo no puedo interferir

- No lo entiendes ¿cierto? – bufo – si Edward no se presenta antes de que este año termine la empresa que financia la película en la cual esta lo demandara… puede quedar en la calle, y además hay que incluir que en un futuro será difícil que otra compañía se fije en él, pensaran que le da lo mismo su trabajo y no lo tomaran en cuenta – trague, _esto sí que era más complicado de lo que creí_ – ¿ahora lo entiendes?

- Y ¿Qué?, ¿quieres que lo obligue a irse?

- Mira Bella, esto estuvo bien como "un amor de verano", pero lo debes dejar. Esto le afecta a él y Edward no se está dando cuenta de lo que se le viene encima

- ¿Qué te ha dicho él?

- Esta encaprichado contigo, como le resultaste más difícil de conquistar que las demás – otra grieta en el pecho empezó a abrirse, Edward jamás hubiera dicho eso…_¿o sí?... no Bella, Tanya solo te quiere confundir…_ – Bella él puede estar con quien sea, y si lo dejas podrá sentirse libre, no tendrá cargo de conciencia por haber enamorado a una ilusa…este sueño llego a su fin, es hora de que despiertes y te des cuenta de cuál es tu lugar

- Bájate de mi auto y desaparece – gruñí. Abrió la puerta y la cerro con fuerza

- Pregúntale a él o Alice y te dirán que es verdad… bueno Edward no creo que lo haga... arruinaras su futuro si sigues con esta absurda "relación" – dijo antes del alejarse.

Volví a encender mi camioneta para conducir a casa.

…. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Entre a mi habitación, Charlie no estaba en casa menos mal o se hubiera dado cuenta de las lagrimas que se me habían empezado a caer por el rostro. Tire mi bolso en algún lugar del piso y me estire en la cama tapándome la cara… lo que menos había querido estaba pasando, Edward se encontraba "anclado" aquí en Forks por mi culpa…

No pensé si quiera la posibilidad de pedirle que se quedara conmigo, ese sería un acto demasiado egoísta y aunque lo anhelara con el alma no podía… lo amaba pero prefería terminar esto si él resultaba dañado de alguna forma, jamás me lo perdonaría si le hiciese algo malo.

Solo debía estar segura de lo que había dicho Tanya, aunque todo "calzara", quien sabe podría ser igual que las novelas donde las tipas "malas" inventan cualquier estupidez para separar a los "buenos"… lo sé, es algo absurdo e infantil pero solo me podía aferrar a esa posibilidad, a la mínima posibilidad de que no fuera verdad y el destino me dejara ser feliz un efímero tiempo más.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y mire a mí alrededor buscando el bendito bolso. Me levante para tomarlo y busque dentro mi celular.

- ¿Rosalie?

- Si, ¿eres tú Bella?

- Si… necesito que llames a Alice

- Ya… y ¿para qué?

- Quiero que le pidas si se puede juntar contigo, no le digas que yo te lo pedí

- Bien… ¿Dónde?

- ¿Puedes en tu casa?

- Yo creo que sí, mamá ira en la tarde con Jasper a Seattle así que tengo desocupada mi casa

- Gracias Rose

- Bella… ¿de qué se trata esto?

- No es nada malo, créeme… solo no quiero que Alice se escape, y en un lugar público podría hacerlo – rio – la conoces

- Si… ¿vendrás entonces?

- Claro, como a qué hora podría ser…

- A las 6, comprare algo

- No te preocupes por eso – me interrumpió

- Iré de todos modos al supermercado así que ahí aprovecho

- ¿Podrás inventarle algo a Alice para que vaya?

- Si, solo necesito decir la palabra moda y vendrá – bromeo

- Es verdad… bueno nos vemos más tarde Rose, y gracias

- De nada Bella, nos vemos, adiós

- Adiós – dije colgando

Sabía que si le preguntaba algo a Edward uno de los dos terminaría herido, no quería que supiera que yo me había enterado de lo que pasaba… debía tener la cabeza fría para tomar la mejor decisión y estar junto a él me provocaba todo lo contrario.

Baje para ir a la concina, saque unos huevos del refrigerador y los freí.

Le dejaría a Charlie lista la cena para que no me esperara. Prepare fideos con salsa y los deje dentro del microondas junto a los huevos. _¿Cómo le preguntare a Alice?... emmm Alice, quería saber si era verdad que Edward se va a Inglaterra…y también si era verdad que la zorra de Tanya se va con él… no Bella mantén la compostura – me reproche – _pero ¿Qué tiene?, eso era lo que ella era una cualquiera, aunque haya dicho que era su "supuesta agente" no la dejaba excluida de ser una ofrecida .

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo trasero, seque mis manos y lo saque. Era un mensaje.

"_Está todo listo, Alice vendrá a las 6… sabes que es muy puntual :D. Nos vemos. /Rose/"_

Teclee rápidamente una respuesta.

"_Gracias Rose, nos vemos. Bells"_

Mire el reloj en la pared y marcaba las 4. Deje el mantel sobre la mesa y subí a mi cuarto. Tome mi neceser para ir a ducharme.

…

Saque un vaquero de mi armario, una blusa delgada y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Me puse mis converse negros, tome mi bolso y baje.

Le deje una nota escrita a Charlie.

….

A veces el conducir me tranquilizaba pero ahora estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos sudaban alrededor del volante, mi corazón latía mas rápido conforme me acercaba a la casa de los Hale.

Estacione detrás de un árbol que estaba un poco lejos de la casa, no quería que Alice notara que estaba acá ella muchas veces resultaba ser un tanto intuitiva y encontraría algo raro en esta "junta". Así que para no arriesgarme a que se fuera preferí estacionar más lejos. Apague el motor, tome un bocado de aire pero no me sirvió, aun tenía la sensación de estarme ahogando…_vamos Bella tú puedes – me anime – ve._

Saque las llaves echándola en mi bolso y baje de la camioneta. La tarde estaba fría, y se notaba que caería una que otras gotas. Sin saber cómo paso tan rápido, ya me encontraba en la entraba de la casa. _Otro bocado de aire_.

_¡ding, dong! – escuche y resonó dentro de todo mi cuerpo._

- Hola Bella – sonrió mi amiga rubia

- Hola Rose – le devolví la sonrisa

- Pasa – se hizo para atrás, dejándome un lugar para pasar

- Gracias – deje mi chaqueta en el perchero

- Bella – escuche, levante mi cabeza y vi a la madre de Rose, claramente mi amiga había heredado toda sus "atribuciones". Era una persona muy amable, y bueno hermosa_ ese fue un pensamiento, raro – reí por dentro – no te preocupes "bella interior", me gustan los hombres… bueno Edward… ¡basta!, tienes que tener la mente fría Isabella._

- Hola señora Hale

- Solo dime Lilian querida

- Lo intentare, Lilian – sonrió

- Así esta mejor

- Hola Belli/Bells – escuche la voz de Jasper

- Hola Jaz – se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla – llegas justo cuando vamos saliendo – le salió un puchero "made in Alice" – reí

- ¿Mucho tiempo con Alice? – frunció su ceño sin entender – se te pegaron sus pucheros – un sonrojo apareció en su rostro

- Emmm – carraspeo nervioso – ¿es hora de irnos mamá? – la miro pidiéndole alguna salvación

- Si, lo que si espero es que sea la hora de que traigas algún día a Alice a esta casa

- Mamá – le recrimino

- ¿No la conoce? – pregunte extrañada

- Alice viene a buscar a Jasper, pero se queda en el auto – Jaz fulmino a Rose con la mirada – creo que mi hermano es el que no quiere que sea algo "serio" – Jasper bufo

- No es cierto, solo no hemos tenido una ocasión

- Por favor Jasper mamá a invitado a Alice un montón de veces

- Rose es mi problema… - gruño Jasper

- Ya es suficiente, Bella estás en tu casa – me miro Lilian – cualquier cosa que necesites hija me llamas – miro a Rose

- Claro mamá

- Adiós, que se diviertan pero no hagan una fiesta en nuestra ausencia– Rosalie rodo los ojos

- Está bien ma, adiós – Jasper abrió la puerta para que saliera Lilian

- Nos vemos Bells – me sonrió, aunque se notaba de seguí un poco molesto

- Jasper – su madre lo regaño

- Nos vemos Rose – dijo forzado

- Nos vemos Jasper – contesto ella igual – piénsalo, o Alice encontrara a alguien que de verdad la quiera

- Rosalie este tema no te correspon…

- Basta, vámonos hijo – Rose bufo y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos

- Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar esto – se disculpo

- No te preocupes – la seguí al sofá - ¿Cómo es el asunto de Alice?... no quiero parecer entrometida…

- No es nada malo… bueno Jasper no ha querido traer a Alice formalmente y presentarla. Mamá la conoce por fotos y la ha visto desde la ventana en el auto cuando viene a buscar a mi hermano… le hemos dicho que la traiga pero se niega y no sé porque – suspiro – le trate de preguntar una vez a Alice pero me evadió y solo dijo que no quería "formalidades", no lo sé… ¿Qué crees tú?

- Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos, el asunto es de ellos y si no quieren que su relación sea "seria" pues habrá que esperar. Si los presionamos a que tomen alguna decisión podría afectarles en algún modo… es mejor dejarlos – me sonrió - ¿Qué? – inquirí

- Eres una sabia – rodé mis ojos

- Eso no es verdad

- Si lo es, no lo había visto desde ese punto… creo que le pediré disculpas a Jasper cuando vuelva… ¿quieres algo para beber?

- Agua estaría bien – alzo una ceja – solo agua

- Está bien – desapareció en la cocina y luego volvió con dos vasos

- Ahora es tu turno de explicarme que es todo este lio con Alice

- Es complicado…

- Creo que podre entenderlo

- Está bien

Me acomode en el sillón y comencé a relatarle todo, absolutamente todo. Después de unos quince minutos explicándole se quedo mirando a la nada.

- Rose dime algo….

- Yo lo sabia – la mire pero seguía viendo a otro lado

- ¿de qué hablas?... como, ¿cómo que sabias? – abrí la boca pero no me salieron mas palabras

- No es lo que crees Bella – me miro – yo sabía lo de Edward

- Y ¿no me dijiste nada? – me levante del sillón – ¿cómo pudiste? – negué, me sentía nuevamente engañada

- Déjame explicarte – palmeo el lado del sillón para que me sentara pero me cruce de brazos – yo sabía algo al respecto porque, como sabes yo soy fans de las películas y bueno… leí en algunas revistas que Edward no había firmado la continuación y que eso era obligatorio, y si no lo hacía podría ser demandado o algo así – suspire y me senté de nuevo – lo siento

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, yo hubiera podido…- no sabía que decir

- ¿Qué hubieras echo Bella?

- No lo sé – me frote el rostro

- Debías disfrutarlo Bella, mientras dure algo bueno lo debes disfrutar – tomo mi mano – pero, aun no sabes que hará él

- Eso es independiente, no dejare que abandone su vida por mi – sentencie, era la única decisión que tenía tomada

- Debes tomar en cuenta lo que él opine, si Edward no quiere volver también es su decisión Bella

- Pues no lo permitiré

- Eres tan terca – bufo Rose – bueno y ¿Qué quieres preguntarle a Alice?

- Es sobre Tanya la hermana de Kate

- Esto se enreda cada vez más, pero…

¡Ding-Dong!

Rosalie se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Que frio hace, mis botas de chanel casi se embarraron

- ¿Fue casi un atentado a tus botas?

- Claro, tú sí que me entiendes – rieron, las sentí acercarse y me puse de pie. Alice frunció el ceño al verme

- No sabía que vendrías Bella – sonrió, pero en su mirada se notaba que presentía algo raro

- Sorpresa – alce los brazos

- ¿Qué sucede acá? – Alice intercambio su mirada entre Rose y yo, como dije es intuitiva o como sea – saben que pasa algo… hablen – se sentó en el sillón.

Relate por segunda vez la historia pero con menos detalles. Alice hizo una mueca y después no dijo nada.

- ¿Todo es cierto o no? – inquirí, solo rogaba que me dijera que no pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario

- Es una maldita entrometida esa Tanya

- No entiendo…¿Por qué no me lo dijo Edward?

- Yo le dije que lo hiciera, pero está muy confundido Bella

- Entonces ¿Tanya en verdad es su agente?

- Si, hace tres años, Edward la despidió pero se las ingenio para que la contratara nuevamente

- Y se irá con ella – no lo pregunte, ya lo estaba afirmando

- No, eso no es verdad. Esa mugrosa invento eso, Edward aun no toma ninguna decisión

- Pero lo hará y pronto – me levante tomando mi bolso

- ¿Qué?... de ¿Qué hablas Bella? – Alice me miro frunciendo el ceño – ¿en qué piensas?

- Debo irme a casa

- Bella no hagas alguna tontería

- Alice prométeme que no le dirás a Edward que se esto

- No puedo prometerte eso…

- Por favor Alice, te lo estoy pidiendo… en un tiempo mas podrás decírselo, por favor…

- Alice creo que es asunto de ellos – intervino Rose

- Pero, pero…

- Como lo de Jasper y tú… aun no vienes a ver a mi madre

- Eso es otra cosa totalmente distinta – dijo nerviosa

- Bien entonces deja que Bella solucione lo suyo al igual que ustedes – o cuanto le agradecía a Rose su intervención

- Está bien – acepto a regañadientes

- Yo me voy, Charlie debe estar esperándome – _bueno no me estaba esperando pero quería salir de aquí… ya no sabía cuánto más aguantaría sin que mis ojos comenzaran a llorar_

- Por favor piénsalo bien – dijo Alice antes de que me fuera, solo me limite a asentir, pero sabía que la decisión más dolorosa que he tomado en la vida se acercaba…dando grandes zancadas y ya no había ninguna forma de escapar.

…..

Estacione mi camioneta. La patrulla de Charlie ya se encontraba fuera de la casa y la luz de la cocina aun seguía encendida por lo que supuse que aun comía.

Tome otro bocado de aire, que ya era como la decima vez que lo hacía en lo que transcurrió el camino desde la casa de Rose a la mía.

- ¿Bella, eres tú? – pregunto Charlie cuando cerré la puerta principal_… ¿Quién más seria?, soy la única aparte de él que tiene llaves de la casa… okey Bella, tu papá no tiene la culpa – me regañe._

- Sí, soy yo papá – dije asomándome en la cocina – iré a mi cuarto – gire la cabeza para que no notara lo rojo que estaban mis ojos y como aguantaban el agua que quería salir estrepitosamente.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si papá solo estoy cansada, me iré a dormir – lo mire rápido – buenas noches

- Buenas noches –dijo pero en su voz se notaba que no me creyó del todo

Subí lo más rápido que pude y cerré la puerta. Deje mis cosas en la silla, tome mi cepillo y la pasta para lavarme los dientes.

….

_Maldito agujero_, golpee mi pecho estando recostada en la cama…_ ¿Por qué no paras de abrirte?- para por favor – _suplique en voz baja, mientras unas lagrimas volvían a caer por mi rostro… ya no sabía si de verdad lloraba o solo era la sensación de que no paraban de salir, brotaban como el agua en una cascada, no se acababan nunca – _por favor _– volví a pedir al techo de mi cuarto, no se a quien le suplicaba pero solo quería que no se rasgara mas mi pecho…

…Esperaba que el sueño hiciera su acto de presencia y me llevara lejos de acá… en un lugar donde el sufrimiento no fuera tan real y doloroso… un lugar en donde existiera el "para siempre" y me dejaran seguir amando a Edward toda la vida e incluso después de ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! deben sorprenderse que haya subido un capitulo tan pronto jejejeje, pero la verdad es que me fluyo rapido este capitulo aunque tiene bastante dialogo y tambien queria explicarles la "relacion" de Edward y Tanya... solo queria hacerlas sufrir un poco, jejej, broma xD.<strong>

**El siguiente capitulo puede que lo suba la siguiente semana, tratare de hacer lo posible para lograrlo (y)... solo necesito un sueño que me ayude jejejeje.**

**Bueno las dejo mis lectoras, espero que esten super bien y me alegra que les guste esta historia :D.**

**Un abrazo gigante... :Marisolsol:**

**^ dejen sus comentarios ^**

**- solo pinchen aqui abajito en el globito amarillo :D**

***-* regalenme un Reviews *-***

**¡Gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	21. Ultimos momentos

***Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer***

**y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza = Marisolsol**

**¡MILES DE GRACIAS A TOODS SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR SUS FAVORITO :D!**

** PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO... MAS ABAJO LES EXPLICO :l**

**Asi que para no tardarlas mas les dejo un nuevo capitulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>20.- Últimos momentos…<strong>

Me levante como pude… los ojos me pesaban enormemente…

Estuve despierta toda la noche o bueno la mayoría de ella, y cuando lograba de algún modo "dormir", las pesadillas me invadían de inmediato haciéndome despertar con un doloroso semivacío que se había formado en mi pecho…

Tome un baño rápido para despejarme, me vestí y salí de casa.

…..

Aparque mi monovolumen en el atochado estacionamiento del instituto. Iba caminando por inercia a mi clase de literatura, ojeando lo que trataría hoy el Sr Sandler, lo único que quería era mantener mi mente ocupada en cualquier cosa pero ….esa "paz mental" termino cuando alce mi vista y lo vi… tan perfecto como siempre, apoyado en su Volvo plateado que estaba unos metros mas allá de mi camioneta… su pelo cobrizo brillando bajo los rayos del sol que se colaban por las nubes, su mandíbula que empezaba a formar una hermosa sonrisa torcida… y sus ojos tan profundos y claros como el agua, que lograban reflejar su alma… _Es tan hermoso, que su belleza llega a doler -_ cerré mis ojos para tratar de pensar en otra cosa -_ no seré capaz de funcionar bien cuando no lo tenga junto a mi…_ "auch" eso hizo formar otra grieta en mi pecho, a decir verdad mi mente no era un buen lugar en este momento… _¿y que quieres?, ¿que las dos ocultemos nuestros sentimientos?..._ no de nuevo, no otro monologo interior, estaba tan dañada que inventaba "voces" dentro de mi…_ no me interesa tu ironía, solo digo que yo no ocultare lo que siento…_ esto no es por ti, ni por mi (aunque somos la misma persona), esto es por él - sentencie -.

-Hola – dijo abrazándome por la cintura y atrayéndome a él – te extrañe – _me harás esto tan difícil…_volvió a torturarme mi mente masoquista

-Hola – trate de sonreír y él frunció su ceño

-¿No me extrañaste? – fingió indignación haciendo un puchero, lo que me hizo sonreír de verdad

-Si lo hice – _no sabes cuánto te amo… _¡para! detuve a mis pensamientos.

-Hermosa, _mi Bella_ – paso su pulgar en mi mejilla haciendo círculos que iban de a poco sonrojando mi rostro - ¿tienes literatura _amor_? – asentí – nos vamos juntos entonces – mi pulso se acelero un poco… estar tan cerca de Edward haría que la distancia fuera mas dolorosa

-Bien, vamos – iba a empezar a caminar pero no me soltó de su agarre

-Sabes que falta mi beso de buenos días – sonrió, mis manos empezaron a humedecerse

-Hay mucha gente – intente excusarme…_ ¡sabes que quieres besarlo! Replico mi subconsciente_

-¿Y eso que? – mis ojos se fijaron en sus labios que me llamaban tentándome sin piedad. Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa, no era como si fuera la primera vez que lo besaba… pero estaba nerviosa, no sabia como me sentiría ahora sabiendo que muy pronto ya no lo tendría a mi lado, que ya no disfrutaría mas de sus besos...

Pero de pronto vinieron a mi mente las palabras que Rose dijo el día anterior _"mientras dure algo bueno lo debes disfrutar"_, pues bien… si estos serian los últimos momentos que tendría con Edward, entonces le haría caso a Rose… los disfrutaría…

-Tienes toda la razón – sonreí enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mi. Sonrió torcidamente posando sus labios sobre los míos y acuno mi rostro entre sus perfectas manos para mantenerme unida a su beso.

Soltó una de mis mejillas para cambiar de posición su mano, llevándola a mi enmarañado pelo y colocándola en mi nuca juntando aun mas nuestros labios… lo sentí todo tan intensamente que me olvide de mi alrededor y volví a estar en esa burbuja que nos envolvía a ambos.

El sonido del timbre nos obligo a separarnos, ni siquiera el aire me había echo falta pero al sentir mi pulso acelerado tuve que recordar como respirar. Nos miramos divertidos porque los dos estábamos casi sin oxigeno.

-Wow – articulo cuando recupero el habla – creo que empezare a pedir mas seguido mi beso de buenos días – sonrió torcidamente

-Tonto – reí dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro – mejor nos vamos a clases, ya dimos bastante espectáculo – trate de mirar disimuladamente a un grupo de chicas que nos veían y cuchicheaban

-Quiero otro espectáculo – bromeo dándome un corto beso – pero mejor nos vamos – enlazo mi mano con la suya y nos fuimos caminando rápido a literatura.

Podemos decir que la mayoría de la clase pase mirando a Edward, cada gesto, cada sonrisa…. Cada cosa hacían que mi corazón latiera un poco de más.

Al lado suyo no existía ningún agujero en mi pecho, mi corazón estaba casi sin grietas de solo ver sus sonrisas… estaba tan absorta en mi mente que no me fije que me susurraba

-¿Estás bien Bella?

-¿ah? – lo mire sin entender

-Me estabas observando hace mucho rato – sentí arder mis mejillas - ¿tengo algo? – pregunto pasándose la mano por el rostro

-No, es solo que… – diablos, me sentía como cuando te atrapan espiando… frunció su ceño – me quede pensando, por eso te veía – _que escusa más tonta Bella_ me dije

-Mmmm – alzo una ceja - ¿solo es eso? – una sonrisa torcida se le formo

-Claro que es eso … no te creas lo máximo Cullen – pronuncie su apellido como lo hacia antes

-Por favor Swan admite que te derrites por mi – susurro en mi oído

-Lo hare cuando tú admitas que no eres lo máximo

-Bien, no soy lo máximo – sonrió – ahora es tu turno

-Eres un tramposo – bufe – lo dijiste solo para que yo admitiera lo otro – me cruce de brazos como haciendo un berrinche

-No caeré en tus pataletas Swan… vamos, te quiero escuchar decirlo

-Yo…

-Disculpen, ¿los interrumpo? – ambos giramos la cabeza encontrándonos con el señor Sandler y toda la clase que nos miraba, solo nos limitamos a negar con la cabeza y en Sr Sandler nos dio una mirada de advertencia, luego se volvió para seguir la clase.

Vi que Edward empezó a escribir, de seguro eran apuntes así que decidí poner atención pero cuando estaba por concentrarme un papel rozo mi mano, lo desdoble y tenía algo escrito con una perfecta caligrafía:

_No crea que se salvo Srta Swan, sea como sea tendrá que admitirlo_

Rodé mis ojos y lo mire, el solo mostro su sonrisa torcida. Tome un lápiz escribiendo rápidamente con mi desordenada letra:

_Sr Cullen, usted me derrite_

Lo doble y se lo devolví. Cuando lo leyó frunció si ceño levemente y escribió algo:

_Eso no cuenta, Srta Swan no sea tramposa, me lo tiene que decir en la cara._

Sonreí, era tan infantil y divertido estar comunicándonos de esta manera:

_Sr Cullen, le recuerdo que usted escribió "sea como sea tendrá que admitirlo", en ningún momento específico cual tenía que ser la forma, así que considero invalido su reclamo, ya lo admití y tendrá que aceptarlo._

Le devolví en papel, el abrió cuidadosamente leyéndolo despacio seguro para encontrar algo que rebatirme pero sabía que sería difícil:

"_Touche", aceptare mi derrota… por esta vez, pero solo ha ganado una batalla Sr Swan, la guerra se viene y no serán validas sus "trampas"_

Sonreí y rodé los ojos. Esto era un poco irónico porque lo que se avecinaba era una guerra pero no como la que Edward creía sino que era una más dura que cualquiera, una que terminaría destruyendo los sentimientos de ambos, y en mi caso haría desaparecer mi corazón por completo.

Todos los momentos de felicidad que había tenido en la mañana se fueron esfumando a cada segundo que pasaba, este sería el ultimo día junto a Edward…

-Diablos- murmuro a mi lado

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debo irme antes – dijo mirando su teléfono cuando la clase termino– Esme, quiere que la acompañe a Seatle

-¿no te irás conmigo entonces?

-No – hizo una mueca. Solo nos quedaba una hora juntos en Herbología – quería llevarte a tu casa

-No te preocupes – pase mi mano por su pelo

-Te quiero, no sabes cuánto Bella – le iba responder que yo igual pero si lo hacía esto se complicaría mas, me acerque y le di un beso… bueno creo que el beso provocaría mas pesadillas esta noche… sentir sus labios sobre los míos otra vez, lo mágico que nos envolvía, nuestros pulsos que se aceleraban pero siempre el mío era más rápido, su mano enredada en mi cabello presionando para hacer más intenso el momento y mis mejillas ardiendo con el roce de su otra mano…

-Hay que ir a clases – me separe de él, sonrió de forma torcida

-Está bien – bufo y tomo mi mano

_Solo quedan 45 minutos Bella _me repitió mi mente cuando por decima vez mire el reloj, ¿Por qué el tiempo justo ahora corría tan rápido?, acaso ¿no podía detenerse por un día? _Eso es imposible y tonto… ¿pero sabes que es más absurdo? _no le respondí, _más tonto es lo que piensas hacer, él te ama Bella y tu arruinaras todo ¿acaso es muy difícil ser feliz?_... estúpido subconsciente, tendría que sacar una hora para el sicólogo por tener estas conversaciones conmigo, "no soy tan egoísta como para pensar solo en mi felicidad" respondí…_ ¿y no has pensado que la felicidad de él está junto a ti?_... este no era mi subconsciente, sino que era la parte más escondida de mi mente que aun no aceptaba la realidad, que seguía aferrándose al _felices por siempre…"_yo no pertenezco a su mundo"-finalice

E irremediablemente sonó el timbre, mi corazón dio un brinco de solo escucharlo.

-¿me acompañas al aparcamiento?

-Claro – susurre. Puso su mano en mi cintura y me llevo a donde estaba su Volvo.

-Quería pasar la tarde contigo – murmuro. Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a su auto – te siento alejada Bella – frunció levemente su ceño, trague pesadamente quizá Alice no era la única que "presentía" las cosas en la familia Cullen.

-No pasa nada – encogí mis hombros

-Sé que algo te sucede – puso su mano en mi mejilla – estaré acá para lo que necesites Bella, se que suena como un cliché pero de verdad estaré acá… te quiero… no sabes cuánto – sus ojos me observaban como si fuera un tesoro o algo parecido, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y sin siquiera controlarlo una lagrima se deslizo por mi rostro - ¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo preocupado acunando mi rostro en sus manos, _eres una insensible, lo destrozaras_ me repite en mi mente - ¿Por qué lloras? – esa es una pregunta difícil, y tiene muchas respuestas como:_ porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, porque cuando estoy contigo el mundo desaparece, porque mi pulso se acelera solo de escuchar tu voz, porque cada vez que te miro me pierdo en tus ojos, porque me haces ser cursi, porque quedare incompleta cuando no estés, porque extrañare tus besos, tus abrazos, todo y por ultimo porque simplemente te amo de una forma tan irracional que prefiero dejarte ir antes de dañar tu futuro. _– Bella… ¿Bella? – pestañe rápidamente, me había hundido tanto en mis pensamientos que no respondí a su pregunta

-Estoy bien – sonreí y él me abrazo – yo también te quiero, demasiado…. Demasiado – cerré mis ojos y respire su aroma, era el de un ángel… _mi ángel_. Se separo de mi para tomar mi rostro y acercarlo al suyo, yo aun seguía con los ojos cerrado… solo me dedique a sentir, a pensar por este momento que nada existía, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos suavemente, nuestras narices se rozaron haciendo que una electricidad me recorriera, mis piernas empezaron a sentirse débiles, nuestros labios se movían al compas de una melodía que solo nosotros conocíamos, junto su cuerpo al mío dejándome atrapada entre su Volvo y su espectacular abdomen… solté un suspiro, y sus labios se formaron en una sonrisa torcida pero siguió besándome. Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y él me tomo de la cintura… la verdad es que no me importaba que nos miraran (y era seguro que mas de alguno lo hacía justo ahora), solo quería sentir a Edward… recordarlo justo como ahora… se alejo suavemente de mi y junto su frente con la mía.

-Te quiero –susurro

-Y yo a ti – dije con un suspiro. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de él

-Debo irme

-Lo sé – respondí desganada. Tomo un mechón de mi pelo y lo puso detrás de mi oreja – anda, Esme tiene que estar esperándote – asintió sacando las llaves del -auto de su pantalón, abrió la puerta y se subió.

-¿me darías otro beso?

-No lo sé… – arqueo una ceja – dejame pensarlo – me agache para tener su rostro frente al mío y pose mis labios en los suyos.

-Mmmm – rio – así nunca iré con Esme, rodé mis ojos divertida

-Ya vete o tampoco te dejare ir

-Podría ser una opción Señorita Swan

-Usted ya tiene un compromiso Señor Cullen - bromee

-Nos vemos, te quiero mi Bella – encendió su Volvo, yo me aleje para que pudiera salir y dándome una última sonrisa se dirigió hacia la carretera.

-...Y yo te amo – dije antes que perdiera de vista su auto, me abrace para poder sostener los pedazos que quedaban dentro de mi… no se cuanto tiempo me quede así pero cuando sonó el timbre me gire para volver a la ultima hora que quedaba.

-¿disfrutando tus últimos momentos?

-Hola – me miro extrañada

-Andas cortes – bufo – me tuve que aguantar su escenita pero ya estoy acá. ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito tu ayuda – abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-Primero eres cortes, luego necesitas mi ayuda… que ¿quieres que seamos mejores amigas ahora?

-No me interesa tu ironía, esto te va a interesar – sonrió

-Está bien, vamos

Me saltaría la última clase, lo que debía hacer era más importante que escuchar a la Sra Roch hablar de hierbas sanadoras… a menos que ella sepa de alguna hierba que cure lo que iba a hacer.

…

**EPOV **

Sus labios, su aroma a fresas aun lo sentía a mí alrededor. Lástima que Esme me había necesitado para ir a Seatle en la tarde o si no hubiera pasado todo el día junto a _mi Bella…_ jamás había sentido algo tan intenso por alguien, y ahora estaba completamente seguro de decirle que la amaba… me di otra vuelta en la cama… estaba completamente enamorado de ella –sonreí-.

Cerré mis ojos para que el sueño me invadiera pero un sonido me distrajo, mire mi velador y la luz del teléfono parpadeaba y vibraba a la misma vez. Lo tome, no salía de quien era el numero pero igual conteste, podía ser una llamada importante.

-¿diga?

-Edward – exclamo una voz ya conocida

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tan frio como siempre….

-En serio tengo sueño, ¿necesitas algo?

-A ti…

-Mira yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé… necesito verme contigo mañana

-No puedo – conteste secamente recordando que mañana iría por Bella para que saliéramos

-Es importante

-De verdad no puedo

-Solo será un rato, te prometo que no te quitare más que una hora… por favor – bufe

-Está bien, ¿quieres que pase por ti…?

-Juntémonos en el instituto – fruncí mi ceño, esto era raro…puede que algo tramara…

-Que…

-Confía en mí, por una última vez en la vida – pidió

-Bien, estaré a las nueve ahí

-Gracias, no te arrepentirás….bueno –dudo – nos vemos – colgó rápidamente sin dejarme que le pudiera preguntar algo

Qué extraño, ¿Qué es lo que querrá ahora?, ¿sería otro de sus "planes"?... pero bueno, solo sería un rato, después podría ir donde Bella y olvidar cualquier cosa mala que pasara … y por supuesto decirle que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, de su ser, su olor, su sonrisa, su pelo enmarañado, sus sonrojos, la forma en que muerde su labio inferior, sus boca… la manera con que besa con esos labios rojos al natural… todo lo de Bella me atrae como un imán, como una obsesión…como una droga imposible de dejar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me demore en escribirlo... no se que me pasaba pero no lograba pasar la historia de mi cabeza a la pantalla, ademas que ahora entre a la U se puso pesado :s... pero no crean que me olvido de ustedes, por eso es que me empeñe en haverlo :D.<strong>

**Bien desde aca la cosa entre ellos dos se pondra dificil, lo se soy una loca que disfruta del sufrimiento .. okei no jajaja... pero esperemos que mejoren... nunca se sabe...**

**Ojala hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana santo (y)**

**Muchos abrazos!... y gracias! por su apoyo, cada una de ustedes le dan vida a esta historia :)**

**Nos leemos... espero que pronto- by :Marisolsol:**

_" el amor nos hace actuar de forma irracional... ¿pero quien dijo que el amor alguna vez fue racional?" (frase mia, recien se me ocurrio :D. Marisol )_

**^ dejen sus comentarios ^**

**- solo pinchen aqui abajito en el globito amarillo :D**

***-* regalenme un Reviews *-***

**¡Gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	22. Yo no

***Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer***

**y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza = Marisolsol**

**¡MILES DE GRACIAS A TOODS SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR SUS FAVORITO :D!**

**les dejo un nuevo capitulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>21.- Yo no<strong>

**EDWARD POV **

Un día muy frio y con lluvia inundando todo…_perfecto_… lo malo era que tendría juntarme con Tanya –bufe por quinta vez- tome las llaves de mi amado Volvo y poniéndome un impermeable salí.

No se porque Tanya se quiso juntar acá, el instituto estaba cerrado y la lluvia se estaba poniéndome cada vez peor, con relámpagos y todo. Me estacione en la esquina apagando el motor, frote mis manos para entrar algo en calor, realmente estaba muy helado. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos cuando recién apareció, se acerco y subió.

-Hola – dijo

-Hola

-Hace mucho frio – _gran conclusión_, pensé sarcásticamente

-Si – la mire pero ella no se giro - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo sucede? – me miro "inocentemente"

-Por favor Tanya, no vengas con tonteras

-Okey – bufo y no dijo nada mas

-Vamos Tanya, ¿qué esperas?... habla – dije impaciente

-Tiene que ver con _nuestro_ viaje a Inglaterra – fruncí el ceño al escuchar el "nuestro"

-¿era para eso?, pierdes tu tiempo…

-La única razón por la que te quieres quedar es por Bella ¿no? – no conteste y ella me miro para que le respondiera, solo asentí – ella no es lo que tú crees…

-No empieces con esas cosas… he visto muchas películas, y ese cliché ya está agotado

-Es la verdad, tú no le importas a ella Edward

-Bella me ama, y yo a ella – rodo los ojos

-Bien si estas tan "convencido" de su amor quiero que me acompañes

-No caeré en tus artimañas, de seguro tienes algo planeado… o que se yo

-Parece que no estás muy seguro… ¿acaso temes de algo?

-Lo hare si me prometes una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si voy, ya no me fastidiaras mas con lo de Inglaterra, dejara el tema y no insistirás nunca más – lo pensó un momento y luego asintió - ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la casa de Bella – fruncí mi ceño

Encendí el motor, y conduje por la conocida carretera que me llevaba donde mi Bella.

La patrulla de su padre no estaba así que me estacione en ese lugar.

-Bien ya estamos acá – no sé porque le seguí el jueguito a Tanya, pero qué más da si con esto lograba que me dejara en paz lo haría

-Vamos – abrió su puerta, yo baje junto a ella. Iba directo a la entrada principal pero me tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué?, ¿por dónde piensas entrar?

-Sígueme – me arrastro a la parte trasera

-Esto es muy…

-Solo sígueme – se detuvo enfrente de una puerta – los he visto hace unos días, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaran juntos …

-Espera – me detuve - ¿Qué, ahora me dirás que Bella tiene a alguien más?, Dios esto es tan de "teleseries", mucho drama Tanya…

-Bien si no me crees, veelo - ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez gustarme Tanya? _estabas en un tiempo de locura-pensé-_.

Tomo mi cara para que mirara a través del vidrio.

Y ahí estaba mi Bella, cocinando, tan hermosa como siempre. Tenía su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta lo que hacía que sus pequeñas ondulaciones cayeran de una forma que la hacían ver perfecta, mi corazón se movía en su lugar pidiéndome que me acercara a sus labios, sonreí puse mi mano en el plomo de la puerta, le sorprendería verme…

¿Han tenido esa sensación de querer borrar algo de su vida? ¿De no haber visto algo jamás?... así me sentí cuando los vi, él apareció por la puerta tomando la cintura de Bella atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él… _¿esto no significa algo entre ellos cierto? puede que solo es un trato de amigos_ _¿no?..._la respuesta vino deinmediato, _aunque hubiera dado todo por no saber aquella respuesta_ … Bella giro, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso. Despegue mi rostro de la ventana y del plomo de la puerta, un nudo en mi garganta se había formado, _no podía ser, mi Bella no… ella no…_.

-Lo siento, debía decírtelo – dijo Tanya poniendo una mano en mi hombro, _¿Qué, pensaba que ahora estaría con ella? bien… concéntrate Edward Tanya es lo menos importante ahora_. Cerré mis ojos, jamás había sentido algo así… era como si se hubieran burlado de ti…no, era peor… como si algo se hubiera quebrado en mi pecho.

Mire furioso la escena y sin pensarlo entre. Bella se quedo viéndome asustada, debía tener un aspecto horrible.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – mi voz sonó quebrada

-Yo te lo puedo explicar…

-No hay nada que explicar – me gire para salir pero antes debía hacer algo – gracias por abrirme los ojos – murmure de espaldas y girándome rápidamente le di un golpe a Dimitri… si era él…

-Dimitri – chillo Bella arrodillándose al lado de él - ¿Qué te pasa? - _¿Cómo puede ser tan sínica?_... empuñe mis manos y salí, si seguía ahí podría cometer cualquier atrocidad. la lluvia había empeorado dolía el choque del agua pero era insignificante con el dolor que tenia dentro de mí.

-¡Edward! – sentí que alguien me llamo.

Encendí mi volvo saliendo a toda velocidad, algo estaba en mi rostro era parecido al agua pero más densas… eran lagrimas, nunca había llorado, pero también nunca me habían destrozado tanto… _¿Cómo pudo, le di todo, le entregue mi corazón…_

Los recuerdos con Bella me invadieron formando una gran nube en mi mente y mi vista se volvió borrosa cuando llegue a casa, ni siquiera me importo haber dejado la puerta abierta, si a alguien le interesaba matarme pues lo podía hacer…. El único lugar que ahora me parecía placentero era el infierno.

No había nadie en la casa, por lo menos no tendría que dar explicaciones a alguien por mi comportamiento…_al diablo con todo_. Llegue a mi habitación saque mi maleta del armario y empecé a echar ropa como un loco, solo quería alejarme de este estúpido pueblo, olvidarme que los meses que estuve acá… olvidarme de ella…

-¡Edward! – sentí unos gritos de la parte de abajo - ¡Edward!– baje y la vi parada unos metros de la puerta toda empapada…

-¿Qué demonios haces acá?

-Tenemos que hablar

-Lárgate, ándate por favor… ¿Qué me dirás?, ¿no es lo que tú crees?, ¿yo te amo?, ¿él no significa nada? – sentía tanto coraje dentro de mi

-No te mentiré, el significa mucho para mí – apoye mi cuerpo en la pared, me costó tomar aire para seguir hablando

-¿A eso viniste? ¿A restregármelo en la cara? ¿hacerme sentir más estúpido de lo que me siento ahora?... no te entiendo, ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué? – miro hacia el suelo

-Era… era todo un reto llegar a conquistar a Edward Cullen...

-¿Qué? No... no me digas, ¿era una apuesta?

-No exactamente… yo solo quería demostrarle a todas esa chicas que no eras inalcanzable, que eras un ser humano común y corriente, que una persona tan simple como yo podía llegar a ti – me acerque despacio y ella levanto su rostro

-¿Todo esto era una farsa? – me miro con esos ojos chocolates… _por favor, por favor dime que no_…rogué por dentro

-Si – nunca había pensado que una palabra te podía matar por dentro…

-¿siempre fue así?... ¿todo…todo una mentira? - _¿masoquismo? No… solo era la esperanza que albergaba muy dentro de mí la cual a cada palabra de ella se iba extinguiendo _

-Lo siento – susurro

-¿lo sientes? – volvió la rabia a mí, no me mostraría frágil frente a ella –... ¿sabes cómo me siento yo?, me siento como el idiota más grande del mundo… de seguro te reías de mi con Dimitri todo este tiempo ¿no?

-Edward yo…

-No me interesa tus excusas – no me contuve mas y le pregunte – ¿Lo quieres? ¿quieres a Dimitri? – agacho su cabeza y asintió suavemente. Tome su rostro poniéndolo frente al mío, había hecho esto tantas veces pero ahora me parcia un acto doloroso…– No pudiste fingir todo este tiempo, tus besos, tu sonrisa… no… Bella, sé que esto es mentira, vamos olvidare todo, solo dime que no es verdad – no podía evitarlo, quería oír que todo era una pesadilla…. Que nunca había visto lo que vi

-Créeme, soy una buena actriz – murmuro antes de chocar sus labios con los míos, envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, yo tome su cintura sujetándola contra mi… la lleve hasta el sillón sentándola en mis piernas, ella jugaba con pelo mientras me besaba apasionadamente… todo desapareció, no me importaba lo que había pasado, no me importaba que todo fuera una mentira, yo la quería… haría lo que fuera por que siguiera junto a mi... pero de pronto detuvo el beso y se puso de pie rápidamente – lo ves, se actuar muy bien – se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo quede paralizado

-¡espera! – grite, se detuvo y giro para mirarme - ¿Es todo? ¿se acabo?

-Si… nunca debió pasar, perdóname…

-Yo… solo quiero… - me costaba formular mi última pregunta - ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mi? – la mire esperanzado, _aunque sea una sola gota de afecto, por favor…por favor…_ Miro hacia otro lado esquivando mis ojos, aproveche para llegar cerca de ella – dime…dímelo, una sola palabra me callara y nunca, prometo que nunca volveré a tu vida… mírame – le pedí… me jugaría todo – yo…yo te amo, Bella… te amo –. Me miro inexpresivamente y abrió lentamente su boca para decir las palabras que terminarían conmigo… las palabras que me marcarían…

-Yo no – articulo, sentí como si me hubieran golpeado con un mazo, mis piernas perdieron su fuerza y trastabille hasta chocar con la pared – adiós Edward – murmuro antes de desaparecer entre la lluvia.

Una abrumadora oscuridad me invadió y sentí que caía al suelo… toda la luz que alguna vez logre apreciar se extinguió por completo.

…...

-¿Crees que estará bien?

- si

- Carlisle es mejor que lo llevemos al consultorio – oí unas voces lejos

- tranquila, estará bien, no es necesario – moví mi mano, estaba sobre algo blando – mira, ya está volviendo… ¿Edward, puedes oírme? ¿Hijo? – trague lentamente

- Ummm – murmure, sentía el cuerpo pesado

- Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes? – reconocí la voz de Esme

- Me duele el cuerpo – dije sin abrir los ojos

- Deben ser los síntomas de un resfriado – dijo Carlisle

- ¿Dónde? – Abrí mis ojos encontrándome a mis padres a cada lado - ¿Dónde estoy?

- En tu habitación – sonrió Esme

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- Es algo confuso…

- Ayer por la noche llegamos y te encontramos en la parte baja, estabas inconsciente en el suelo – dijo Carlisle

- Nos hiciste pasar un buen susto – dijo Esme muy preocupada pasando su mano por mi frente - ¿Qué fue lo que paso hijo? - _¿Qué fue lo que paso?... un solo nombre vino a mi mente…_

- Bella…

-¿Bella?, ¿quieres que la llamemos?

-No…- de pronto todo volvió, lo que me había dicho Bella, que todo fue una mentira que nunca me quiso de verdad… nunca me amo – Carlisle, voy a viajar – me miro sorprendido

- ¿De qué hablas hijo? – pregunto Esme

- Quiero irme – me senté y solté un pequeño gemido

- Edward tienes que descansar, no te encuentras en condiciones para hacer algún esfuerzo

- Dame algo entonces, tengo que viajar hoy mismo

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Volveré a Inglaterra – ambos se quedaron sin decir nada

- ¿Es solo un viaje de negocios o…

- Es para quedarme allá indefinidamente

- Pero hijo, tú nos dijiste que te tomarías un año, y aun no ha terminado…

-Ya lo decidí, además tengo que cumplir el contrato que tengo por mi carrera

- Bueno nosotros…

- No les pido que me acompañen, iré solo… ustedes pueden seguir si quieren en Fork

- Sabes que te acompañaremos

- De verdad no es necesario – mire a Carlisle – papá si tienes un trabajo estable acá y estas bien con eso quédense, creo que debo empezar una nueva etapa – el miro a mi madre

- No lo sé… es difícil dejar a los hijos – me miro Esme

- Creo que debes pensarlo un poco hijo…

- Ya tome la decisión papá, quiero irme de acá – me moví para levantarme de la cama, pero Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro

- Edward ya te dije, no puedes viajar

- Lo hare, hoy – e ignorando su recomendación me puse de pie para dirigirme al baño. Tome una ducha rápidamente, salí y me vestí, mi maleta estaba en el suelo hasta la mitad con ropa, toda desordenada. Saque lo último de mi armario para terminar de empacar. Revise toda mi habitación por si algo se me quedaba. Cuando tuve todo listo, marque rápidamente.

_- Tanya _

_- ¿Edward?... te estuve llamando…_

_- No tengo tiempo para explicar, necesito que saques dos pasajes para Inglaterra esta misma tarde_

_- ¿dos?_

_- sí, para mí y para ti – escuche un suspiro al otro lado – pero en distintas horas_

_-¿Qué?_

_- Eres mi representante, solamente eso…. Lo que paso ayer no cambia nada entre la relación laboral de nosotros. Quiero que te comuniques con la compañía y digas que iré a firmar el contrato, le informas de la hora de llegada del avión a Inglaterra y búscame un hotel que se encuentre cerca de donde se realizara el rodaje… ¿lo anotaste?_

_- Si, ¿algo mas Sr Cullen?_

_- Espero tu llamada con la hora que sale el avión_

_- Ahora mismo lo comprare_

_- Gracias – colgué _

Tome mi maleta, me iría a Seattle, si tendría que esperar prefería hacerlo en un lugar que no me trajera recuerdos de ningún tipo.

Baje y me encontré a todos sentados en los sillones.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te vas? – Chillo Alice - ¿Cuándo demonios tomaste esa decisión…

- Alice – la detuvo Jasper

- Alguien tiene que decirle que se está equivocando, Jaz

- No es asunto de nadie, esto ya está decidido

- ¿Estás bien hermano?

- Si Emmet, solo quiero irme

- ¿Y Bella?, ¿no piensas decirle que te vas? – el oír su nombre me trajo de nuevo el dolor en mi pecho

- A ella no le interesa

- ¿Peleaste con ella? ¿Por eso te vas?... ¡por dios Edward! – chillo nuevamente Alice

- Alice no te metas en lo que no te…

- Ella es mi amiga también, no puedo creer que le hagas esto – me llene de ira, les diría lo que paso para que bajaran a… a Bella de su pedestal

- Todo se termino con Bella, anoche la vi con Dimitri… besándose

- No… debe ser…

- No me vengas con cosas Alice, ella misma lo admitió frente a mí, me dijo que nunca sintió algo por mí, nunca me amo – era tan incomodo decir esto delante de mi familia pero era la única forma para que me dejaran ir – me lo dijo en la cara – susurre lo último sin aun creer que eso había pasado, todos me miraron…

- Edward… – empezó Alice

- No, ya no mas, anoche sentí que le rogaba por algo de afecto pero me doy cuenta que ella jamás mereció mis sentimientos…. Se acabo Alice, quiero que lo tengas claro – la mire fijamente y tome mi maleta – espero que entiendan ahora mi decisión, y si no es así entonces respétenla… los llamare cuando llegue a Inglaterra

- Adiós hijo – dijo Esme dándome un pequeño abrazo

- Nos vemos hermano – dijo Emmet, Rosalie me sonrió y Jasper se acerco

- Suerte – me dio un apretón de mano y fue al lado de Alice quien miraba a la nada

- Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas hijo – asentí, tome las llaves de mi Volvo y Salí.

….

_Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido Isabella Swan…_ fue mi último pensamiento antes de llegar a la carretera principal que iba a Seattle.

* * *

><p><strong>Me quieren matar por haberle roto el corazón a Edward cierto?... bueno si eso quieren les recomiendo que no lo hagan porque no podre continuar escribiendo si muero xD... la verdad es que me dio pena escribir este capitulo, ¡si! lo admito una que otra lagrima me salieron...<strong>

**Bueno, mis queridas lectoras traje este capitulo seguidito del anterior porque lo tenia a la mitad y mente se activo esta semana así que lo temine rápido, el próximo no se cuando lo subiré espero que me tengan paciencia :D**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, gracias a lo que la han seguido desde el principio y también a las que se han unido hace poco a esta gran locura... no saben como me emociono cuando veo notificaciones de fanfiction jejeje ¡lo se! soy una sensible ... creo :s jaajaj**

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana, saludos y muchos abrazos on-line!**

**:Marisolsol:**

_"el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte" (la grandiosa Stephanie meyer)_

**^ dejen sus comentarios ^**

**- solo pinchen aqui abajo en el globito amarillo :D**

***-* regalenme un Reviews *-***

**¡Gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	23. Convertida en un zombie

***Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer***

**y la historia proviene de esta loca cabeza = Marisolsol**

**¡MILES DE GRACIAS A TOODS SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR SUS FAVORITO :D!**

****Perdón**** por la demora****

* * *

><p><strong>22.- Convertida en un zombie<strong>

Cinco meses habían pasado desde aquel tormentoso adiós, cinco oscuros meses en los que no había visto la luz…. Era como si toda la felicidad de mi alrededor no lograba llegarme, todo se extinguió con su partida… pero no era momento de arrepentimientos, no podía cambiar el pasado solo me quedaba tratar de hacer llevadero el futuro

-Bella pareces un zombi – hice una mueca – debes dejarlo ya, ¿no entiendes que te hace mal? – Mire hacia otro lado – no puedes hacer nada, él ya esta lejos y no volverá – apreté fuertemente mis abrazos en torno a mi pecho – Bella… – puso su mano en mi hombro, me zafe de inmediato poniéndome de pie.

-es suficiente, debo irme

-¿Por qué me evitas?, no te hare nada malo Bella

-Dimitri lo siento… nunca te hubiera metido en esto si hubiera tenido otra opción… yo…

-No te pido nada Bella, solo quiero ayudarte… soy tu amigo

-Sabes dentro de ti que no es lo único que… sientes – bajo su cabeza, me gire dándole la espalda – ya he hecho mucho daño, no me obligues a hacerte daño a ti… otra vez

-No te dejare sola

-Deberías hacerlo, es lo mejor – camine a paso firme las ultimas calles que me faltaban para llegar a casa.

…

Charlie no se encontraba, lo agradecí mucho. Subí rápido las escaleras tirando mi bolso a algún lado. La verdad era que Charlie había estado estos últimos meses pendiente de mi, no le reprochaba nada porque si yo estuviera en su lugar y mi hija fuera una "deprimente sin razones para seguir existiendo" estaría pendiente de ella… si eso fue una broma… extrañaba sonreír, extrañaba sentir … muchos deben preguntarse…¿Cómo es que una adolecente puede derrumbarse solo por no tener al chico a su lado?, en la misma pregunta estaba mi respuesta , _él_ no era solo un chico, con _él_ había sentido cosas que solo estaban en las novelas de amor, estar junto a _él_ me hacia sentir, integra…feliz, y lo peor era que sabia dentro de mi que _nada_ volvería a ser como antes, algo quedo dañado dentro de mi y no funcionaria de nuevo a su cien porciento.

Tome las pastillas de mi mesa, muchas veces me habían ayudado a dormir sin sufrir pesadillas, aunque algunas veces no lograban hacer el efecto suficiente.

Me acurruque en la cama, esperando a que el sueño me invadiera…

"-_¿Cómo pudiste? – su voz sonaba débil_

_-Yo te lo puedo explicar – claro bella, tu puedes "explicarle"_

_-No hay nada que explicar –giro y sentí un nudo en mi garganta– gracias por abrirme los ojos – susurro y le dio un golpe a Dimitri que cayo al suelo_

_-Dimitri –grite asustada - ¿Qué te pasa? – lo se, no era nadie para recriminarle pero Dimitri no tenía la culpa de nada, Edward giro saliendo rápidamente_

_-¡Edward! – lo llamo Tanya, pero él no volvió - ¿Qué haces? Levántate – me grito, ayude a Dimitri y le dije que me esperara en la sala_

_-¿Quién te crees para…_

_-Ve detrás de él_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo que te digo, tienes que terminar el plan como acordamos_

_-Ya fue suficiente – gire pero tomo mi brazo_

_-Tú dijiste que harías lo que fuera por su bien_

_-Lo sé, pero ¿acaso no te basto?... le rompí el corazón…_

_-No lo bastante – fruncí mi ceño – él aun sería capaz de perdonarte_

_-No, eso no es posible_

_-Ve, tienes que estar segura que no volverá a querer verte_

_-No se si pueda…_

_-¿lo amas?_

_-Claro que si_

_-Entonces podrás_

_No…."_

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el techo de mi cuarto, mi respiración estaba entrecortada al igual que muchas de las noches que me había despertado en medio de pesadillas… cada recuerdo de esa noche me atormentaban, una y otra vez se repetía la historia, despertando ese hueco en mi pecho y haciéndome sentir peor…_como si fuera posible sentirme mas mal por lo que había echo…_ cerré mis ojos otra vez, sabía que vendría el resto de esa noche… no podía evitarlo, solo esperaba que al amanecer tuviera fuerzas para seguir con mi vida…_ si es que se le puede llamar así…_

_Esta vez era una imagen borrosa que veía… estaba sentada y él me abrazaba, yo pasaba mi mano por su cabello cobrizo mientras que nuestros labios se movían lenta y dolorosamente… lograba oír unas voces muy lejos…_

_-…¿en qué piensas tanto….?_

_- en ti… solo en ti… te quiero…_

_- yo también- murmuro y dijo algo más que no alcance a escuchar_

_- te necesito – dije y lo bese nuevamente – ve por café o no te dejare nunca_

_- es lo que más quiero –sonrió feliz – que nunca me dejes…._

_Todo se nublo y apareció otra escena que recordaba de memoria_

"_-¡Edward! –lo llame desesperada- ¡Edward!–volví a gritar a la nada, "por favor que no le haya pasado nada malo" _

_-¿Qué demonios haces acá?- dijo apareciendo en las escaleras_

_-Tenemos que hablar – lo mire_

_-Lárgate, ándate por favor… ¿Qué me dirás?, ¿no es lo que tú crees?, ¿yo te amo?, ¿él no significa nada? – un nudo estaba en mi garganta, me dolía tanto que me hablara así pero este momento lo merecía._

_-No te mentiré, el significa mucho para mí – me arrepentí tanto de decir esas mentiras… "el único que significa todo para mi eres tú" pensé, el apoyo su cuerpo en la pared…"_

_Me envolvió de nuevo la neblina llevándome a recuerdos más antiguos_

_-Hola de nuevo ¿puedo sentarme acá?- mire la escena, en ese entonces lo ignoraba por completo-…bueno lo tomare como un sí- se sentó y saco sus cosas... me recrimine, "¿Cómo pude destrozar a un ángel?"_

_Mi mente me llevo a la primera vez que salí con él_

_-Bella, ¿Bella?- movía mi brazo_

_-Ah… ¿Qué?-lo mire-¿falta alguna cosa?-sonrió_

_-Acaba de sonar el timbre-_

_-Lo siento, mmm-me levante _

_-Creo que estas un poco estresada-se retorció el pelo, me encantaba cuando hacia ese gesto-y no sé, quieres ir a tomarte un helado o un jugo o algo para distraerte…después de clases…conmigo-me miro inseguro y yo reí._

_-Edward Cullen invitándome… esto sí que no se ve todos los días – mi sarcasmo me acompañaba en la mayoría de mis pesadillas_

_-Sabes hubiera sido suficiente con que dijeras que no – _

_-Está bien- dije algo mas pero el recuerdo estaba por desvanecerse_

_-Sí, nos vemos-alcance a escuchar_

"_-¿A eso viniste? ¿A restregármelo en la cara? ¿A hacerme sentir más estúpido de lo que me siento ahora?... no te entiendo, ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué? – no podía aguantar su mirada dolida, baje mi cabeza_

_-Era… era todo un reto llegar a conquistar a Edward Cullen... – "no bella no lo hagas" aun sentía esa voz dentro de mi que siempre se negó a mi "plan"_

_-¿Qué? No... no me digas… ¿era una apuesta? – tome aire, mi mentira tenia que ser suficiente para que me dejara_

_-No exactamente…- "no lo hagas", volvió a decir la voz- yo solo quería demostrarle a todas esa chicas que no eras inalcanzable, que eras un ser humano común y corriente, que una persona tan simple como yo podía llegar a ti – sentí como acorto nuestra distancia, levante mi rostro despacio_

_-¿Todo esto era una farsa? – sus orbes esmeraldas me veían buscando algo, tome aire…_

_-Si – articule, cerré mis ojos fuertes para contener una lagrima que salía_

_-¿siempre fue así?... ¿todo…todo una mentira? – "ya no me hagas decírtelo otra vez" rogué por dentro, pero tenía que terminar todo…"_

_Unas imágenes del pasado volvieron, esta vez pasaron rápido… él junto a mí en el hospital cuando sufrí el accidente con el coche, él tomando mi mano cuando me lastime con aquel lápiz, el casi beso que tuvimos esa tarde en el aparcamiento… ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Cómo fui capaz de dañar a alguien que estuvo a cada momento junto a mi?... unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro… mi mente me siguió mostrando mas… la vez de la fiesta cuando ambos nos disfrazamos… nuestro primer beso que aunque lo que siguió de esa noche fue tormentoso nunca me arrepentiría de haber tocado sus labios…_

"_-Lo siento – murmure unas vagas palabras_

_-¿lo sientes? –es su voz se notaba como le había hecho daño–... ¿sabes cómo me siento yo?, me siento como el idiota más grande del mundo… de seguro te reías de mi con Dimitri todo este tiempo ¿no? – me dolió volver a ver su rostro tan decepcionado_

_-Edward yo…_

_-No me interesa tus excusas –me miro fijamente– ¿Lo quieres? ¿quieres a Dimitri? –no sería capaz de decirle… baje mi cabeza y asentí. Tomo mi rostro poniéndolo frente al suyo, cuantas veces había hecho eso, pero ahora me parecía algo doloroso…no soportaría verlo en ese estado por más tiempo…– No pudiste fingir todo este tiempo, tus besos, tu sonrisa… no… Bella, sé que esto es mentira, vamos olvidare todo, solo dime que no es verdad – no podía creer que él pudiera si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de perdonarme, ¡lo había herido, de todas las maneras que uno puede hacerlo! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente odiarme?... cerré mis ojos por dos segundo…_

_-Créeme, soy una buena actriz – murmure antes de chocar mis labios con los suyos, envolví mis brazos en su cuello, materializando cada sensación al rozar su piel, tomo mi cintura sujetándola contra el… me llevo hasta el sillón sentándome sobre él, yo seguía jugando con su enmarañado pelo mientras lo besaba … pero algo hizo "clic" dentro de mí y apago todo, esto no estaba bien, si lo que quería era distanciarme de él no podía estar haciendo esto…me aleje bruscamente de él y me puse de pie– lo ves, se actuar muy bien – trate de sonar fría y me dirigí a la puerta_

_-¡espera! – grito, gire para verlo por última vez - ¿Es todo? ¿se acabo? _

_-Si… nunca debió pasar, perdóname…- lo mire fijamente_

_-Yo… solo quiero…saber… - trago pesadamente antes de continuar- ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mi? – me miro con algo en sus ojos… no cavia dentro de mi mente que me siguiera queriendo después de todo… esquive su mirada, no soportaba que albergara la esperanza aun… se acerco mas – dime…dímelo, una sola palabra me callara y nunca, prometo que nunca volveré a tu vida… mírame – me pidió…– yo…yo te amo, Bella… te amo – había soñado tantas veces con esas palabras, tantas veces fueron las que quise decirle que lo amaba y nunca me atreví… empuje todo esos sentimiento y lo mire fríamente para decir la mentira mas grande que había dicho en mi vida_

_-Yo no – articule, retrocedió chocando con la pared, no aguantaba verlo tan destrozado – adiós Edward – dije y Salí definitivamente de la casa, podía verme corriendo hacia mi camioneta, caí golpeándome fuerte…pero no me interesaba el dolor físico, no me interesaba lo que pasara en mi futuro… el remordimiento de haber roto un corazón me perseguiría por siempre y nunca me lo perdonaría."_

Todo volvió a desaparecer y sentí esa opresión en mi pecho que hizo que soltara un pequeño grito… todas las mañanas en este último tiempo solía despertar de esa forma, pase mi mano repetidas veces por mi rostro para reaccionar.

Algunas veces solía encontraba a Charlie a los pies de mi cama, otras veces no… me sentía tan mal… sabía que estaba dañándolo y dándole más preocupaciones. Me propuso que volviera con mi madre, pero me negué quería esperar a terminar el instituto acá en Forks, cosa que paso hace dos meses, Charlie tenía claro que estaba tratando de alargar mi tiempo en Forks pero me estaba dejando resolver mi problema, sin presionarme a tomar una decisión.

Me levante, debía ir a mi trabajo temporal en la tienda de los Newton… mi teléfono sonó, como lo hacia todos los días a la misma hora y yo nunca contestaba.

…Alice me estuvo buscando las primeras semanas después de "aquella" noche, la evadí lo mas que pude, y esto de llamarme todas las mañanas a la misma hora se había vuelto una rutina para ella, no sé si aguardara la esperanza que le contestara o solo lo hacía para saber que seguía acá.

Me bañe rápido, baje para comer algo, tome las llaves de mi camioneta y salí con dirección a mi trabajo.

…..

Otro día mas en la rutina, aparque fuera de casa y me quede dentro de mi camioneta para que pasara un poco la fuerte lluvia… cada gota que caía y chocaba con mi monovolumen me traía su recuerdo casi instantáneamente, no podía decir como muchos lo hacían, eso de "quisiera tener otra vida" porque no me arrepiento de mi vida, en especial de lo que había vivido hace un tiempo. Si en un principio me hubieran dicho que terminaría en este estado de casi "zombie" pero que disfrutaría de los momentos que pase, elegiría una y mil veces pasar por este estado solo para poder sentirlo una vez más junto a mí.

Cerré mis ojos fuerte para pensar en otra cosa, tome mi bolso y atrayendo bien la chaqueta a mi cuerpo salí.

Llegue a la puerta metiendo rápidamente la llave en la cerradura, deje mi chaqueta detrás de la puerta para no mojar la casa…

-hola- solté un pequeño grito cuando alguien me saludo a mi espalda

-¿Alice? – murmure quedando helada de pies a cabeza… había tratado a toda costa de evitar esta conversación pero ya no podía hacerlo más…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis chicas fanfictionadictas jejeje, espero que estén super bien.**

**Les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta locura, quería que vieran como fue todo por el lado de Bella y como se ha sentido ella en este tiempo que ha pasado... Por supuesto que Alice tenia que aparecer para hacer su "magia", solo espero que ya no sufran mas... el otro capitulo esta a la mitad así que yo creo que lo subiré este fin de semana, es un Pov Bella. La verdad es que no se hasta cuando durara esta historia, ni cuantos capítulos tendrá (solo soy una marioneta de ellos dos) y sabiendo como son de tercos nos quedara un poco para desenredar todo.**

**Muchos abrazos fríos.**

**Marisolsol**

_****"cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión" (Stephanie Meyer)_

**^ ¿Me dejan un reviews? ^**

**- solo pinchen aqui abajo en el globito amarillo :D**

**¡Gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	24. ¡Los Regalos!

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia es completamente mía la cual surgió en aquel cuaderno que se lleno de locas historias que fueron tomando forma :)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y SEGUIRLA!**

* * *

><p><strong>23.- ¡Los regalos!<strong>

-Bella, tanto tiempo – me miro expectante mientras que yo solo estaba quieta como una estatua

-¿Qué haces acá?

- ¿Ni siquiera me invitaras a sentarme? – la mire por un segundo y soltando el aire que tenia contenido volví a hablar

- Pasa… bueno ya estas adentro, siéntate

- Gracias – se acomodo en el sillón, me dirigí a la cocina en busca de café…_¿Por qué esta ahora acá? ¿Qué me dirá? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a él…? No eso ultimo no, yo había estado actualizándome con respecto a sus proyectos así que no podía ser eso…._tome nerviosas las tasa y las lleve – gracias – susurro al tomar su taza de café, me senté en el otro sofá lo mas lejos de ella… era como si verla me recordara que él había existido, que él había sido tan real como la lluvia que caí a fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá? – quise ir de inmediato al tema, sin rodeos

- Sé que me has evitado estos últimos meses, y no he hecho nada significativo para acercarme a ti pero creo que ha ido demasiado lejos… ¡ni siquiera me contestas el teléfono! – dijo lo ultimo indignada

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – respondí secamente

- Te equivocas, hay mucho que aclarar

- Yo le dije todo a… -trague, no lograba decir su nombre sin que empezara a palpitar ese agujero - se lo deje claro

- Pues yo no me trago ese cuento – frunció levemente su ceño

- Tendrás que hacerlo porque es la verdad

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? – se acerco y tomo mi mano, sentí algo familiar en su piel lo que me hizo quitarla rápidamente y me puse de pie

- Porque quería, quería demostrar que era un chico común y corriente

- Lo lograste – me gire entrecejando el ceño – le rompiste el corazón como se lo pueden romper a cualquier persona – voltee mi cara para limpiar una lagrima que salió repentinamente… decírmelo era doloroso pero escucharlo lo hacía mucho peor… yo lo había lastimado tanto…

- Él está mejor ahora, es lo que tenía que pasar – sentí unos brazos que me obligaron a girar

- No me vengas con tonteras, quiero saber la razón por la que le mentiste a mi hermano

-¡No le mentí, Alice, nunca lo quise de verdad! – abrió su boca para replicar pero la cerro de inmediato, tomo su bolso y su chaqueta dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de salir me miro

– Puedes mentirle a los demás, pero no a ti, tus ojos te delatan y sé que lo amas… averiguare porque hiciste todo esto Bella… nos vemos pronto – cerró la puerta a su espalda….

…..

La visita de Alice en la tarde me había debilitado mas, recordar su parecido me dolía… ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba así?... ¿sería que él lo estaría pasando mal?... ¡no! Bella eso no podía ser, él era feliz ahora… muy feliz sin que tu le obstaculizaras el camino.

…

Un día más… ¿seguiría mi vida para siempre así?, muchas veces me aterrorizaba pensar que jamás seria la misma… pero la verdad era esa, nunca estaría completamente curada, esto marcaria mi vida… todo… mi pasado, presente y futuro.

Hoy no trabajaba con los Newton, y eso era malo… no tendría donde ocupar mi cabeza lo que me hacía más propensa en pensar en él.

Baje las escaleras cuando Charlie me hablo.

-Te vinieron a ver – fruncí mi ceño, me asome para ver quién era, de inmediato me quise devolver a mi cuarto el cual me pareció el lugar más seguro del mundo en este momento.

-Hola Bella, ya te vi – bufe y termine de bajar lo que quedaba de la escalera

-Hola, no pensé que tus visitas serian mas seguidas

-Pues acostúmbrate – sonrió – te venia a invitar, le hare una comida a mis padres por su aniversario, así… que estas candialmente invitada

-Estás loca, por supuesto que no iré – la mire como si lo que me hubiera dicho fuera lo más loco que haya escuchado – mi respuesta es no, gracias – trate de sonreír pero me salió una mueca

-Claro que iras, Esme y Carlisle te esperan

-O si, como no, Alice – me senté cerca de ella – lastime a su hijo, ¿y quieren que vaya?, por favor Alice… lo que menos quiero es encontrarme con tu familia… no lo podría soportar…

-Pues para tu información ellos me pidieron que fueras, Bella nadie te odia, el problema paso entre tú y ... – mi mandíbula se endureció – mi hermano – agradecí que no pronunciara su nombre

-Entonces si es así, tú tampoco te deberías entrometer

-Yo soy un caso aparte de mi familia – guiño un ojo y yo rodé mis ojos, Alice nunca cambiaria

-No hay caso Alice yo no…

-¿Ya le dijiste Alice? – apareció Charlie a nuestra espalda, lo mire sin entender – el doctor Cullen me invito a su aniversario y no pude negarme, él me dijo que te dijera a ti también así que acá estamos… ¿es este sábado no? – miro a Alice, ella asintió… no podía creer mi papa me haya traicionado, a Charlie nunca le han gustado eso de las fiestas…

-No creo que vaya papa, no me siento bien…

-Excusas… iras Bella, no puedes dejar a tu viejo abandonado en una fiesta

-Así que… ¿Bella iras? – la mire furiosa, hacia esto frente a Charlie para obligarme a aceptar

-Si ira – contesto Charlie por mi

-Bien nos vemos Bella, adiós Charlie– salió rápidamente para no escuchar alguna objeción de mi parte.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso papa?

-Tienes que distraerte un poco

-¿Y no hay otro lugar que no sea donde todo me recuerda a él?

-Tú decidiste quedarte en Forks sabiendo que ellos aun seguían aquí, así que tendrás que ir y enfrentar tus decisiones…

-¿Quieres decir que si estuviera con mama no pasaría por esto?, pues entonces me voy a Seattle con ella – me dirigí a las escaleras

-No seas infantil, no te irás a ninguna parte… Bella entiende, yo te quiero… y quiero que vuelvas a ser tú…

-Me encanta tu forma de quererme, forzándome a ir donde no quiero – conteste con sarcasmo

-Esto es por tu bien…

-¿Sabes qué?, déjame como estoy, ¡no volveré a ser la misma Bella de antes! – me di vuelta para subir a mi cuarto corriendo….

No podía creer aun que Charlie hubiera hecho eso, se suponía que estaba de mi lado, se suponía que me dejaría llevar esto a mí tiempo… ¿Por qué todos trataban que involucrarse de una u otra forma en algo que ya no tiene solución?

Me estire en la cama… la verdad…había sido muy pesada con Charlie… lo sé, ¡sí! soy bipolar pero la culpabilidad de haberlo hecho sentir mal me corroía, mi débil intento de tratar de culpar a Charlie por mi estado era algo absurdo…

Bufe y baje nuevamente.

-¿Papa?

- Estoy en la cocina – entre, Charlie leía unas instrucciones para cocinar pasta, rodé los ojos… papá no era capaz de preparar ni si quiera una ensalada – nunca entenderé estas cosas

-Déjame, yo lo hago – tome el paquete y lo abrí, prepare las cosas para empezar a cocinar. Podía sentir la mirada de Charlie en mi espalda. Luego de echar los tallarines en el agua, me gire – lo siento – susurre avergonzada – reaccione mal… yo…

-No te preocupes hija, te entiendo… espero que tú me entiendas por lo que acepte ir – hice una mueca

-De eso no estoy totalmente segura… no creo que sea una buena idea – se acerco

-Bella tienes que cerrar un ciclo para que puedas continuar – trague, la verdad era que no lograba ver la posibilidad de cerrar este "ciclo"

-Está bien iré – acepte para que Charlie estuviera tranquilo

-Esa es mi hija – rodé los ojos y me dio un abrazo – te quiero hija

-Y yo a ti – era extraño que Charlie mostrara sus sentimientos

-Bien – me soltó – suficiente sentimentalismo, ¿Cómo va esa pasta? – miro ansioso

-Casi lista – sonrió y empezó a poner la mesa.

….

-¿Alo?

-¡Es hoy!

-¡Alice ya para! – se escucho una risa al otro lado y después colgó. Esto me estaba cansando, Alice llamo toda la semana avisando los días que faltaban para el aniversario de sus padres, ¿Cómo podría ser posible que empezara mis días "normales" con Alice recordándome los días que me quedaban para mi tortura?... ¿exageración?, no, conociendo a Alice era capaz de transformar algo inofensivo en un arma mortal… bueno lo ultimo tuvo un poco de dramatismo.

Tome mi baño y salí a mi trabajo… algo que no había contado, era que me encontraba constantemente con Mike, y por supuesto me dar una de sus miradas como si yo me "arrepintiera" de no haber estado con él, pero esto no significaba algo importante, mi ignorancia era la mayor atención que le dedicaba a Mike.

-Bella, ya tengo el regalo para el doctor Carlisle y su esposa

-¿Qué es?

-Sorpresa – fruncí el ceño

-Papá, ¿estás seguro que escogiste algo adecuado?

-Claro que si, puede que no sepa cocinar, pero se comprar – lo mire - ¿Qué?

-¿Quieres que te haga recordar mi regalo de navidad?... fue una muñequea papá, una muñeca… a mis 18 años… ¿crees que eso es saber "elegir"?

-Bueno, es que siempre serás mi niñita….- alce mis cejas – bien, me equivoque esa vez, pero ahora no… te lo aseguro

-Está bien, nos vemos – salí pero no encontré mi camioneta, me gire

-Alice vino a buscar tu camioneta en la mañana, dijo que tú la habías dejado que la llevara a un mecánico… bueno eso dijo – murmuro lo ultimo viendo mi cara de desconcertación

-Genial… ¿ahora como iré al trabajo?... ¿y la patrulla?

-Está en la estación de policía, hoy es mi día de descanso – y ahora ¿Qué planeaba Alice?, saque mi teléfono y le marque

-Alice Cullen, quiero mi camioneta ahora- una risa se escucho

-Está en buenas manos

-Tengo que ir a mi trabajo

-De eso no te preocupes, estoy llegando a tu casa, yo misma te llevare –Bufe y colgué, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con ella siempre lograba de algún modo cambiar las cosas a su favor

-Entonces ¿Qué harás? – me gire para ver a Charlie

-Vendrá por mí

-Okey, nos vemos en la tarde… recuerda no demorarte mucho… tenemos que…

-Lo sé, lo sé – no quería escucharlo y saber que solo me quedaban unas horas.

El porche de Alice doblo en la esquina, se estaciono y bajo el vidrio

-Transporte a domicilio, ¿nos vamos?

-No quieras hacerte la graciosa – rodee el auto para llegar al asiento del copiloto

-Uy alguien no anda de buen humor

-Me llamas todos los días en la mañana, te llevas mi camioneta a no sé dónde y quieres que este feliz con eso, ¿no piensas que es pedir demasiado?

-Nop – gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana, a veces Alice podía llegar a fastidiarme… hoy no era mi día – bien, creo que se me paso un poquito la mano – la mire alzando una ceja – bien, bastante, pero tu camioneta de verdad está en un mecánico

-Estaba en buenas condiciones, ¿Por qué te la llevaste?

-Solo quería que le hicieran un chequeo, no me gustaría que te pasara nada malo – fruncí mi ceño – y como estamos siendo honestas, también lo hice para que en la noche no te fueras de la celebración

-Lo presentía – se estaciono en frente de la tienda de los Newton

-Nos vemos en la noche – abrí mi puerta y ella sonrió

-Quiero mi camioneta Alice, si no hay camioneta no hay Bella en la casa de los Cullen – frunció sus labios iba a decir algo pero me baje cerrando la puerta dirigiéndome a la tienda,_ o si una gota de su propia medicina, Bella también podía ser manipuladora_ me gire – recuérdalo, "nos vemos" – hice comillas en el aire con lo último, su cara de frustración se notaba pero ahora seria yo quien ganaría.

…..

-Un día interesante ¿no? - Mike tratando de entablar conversación – ¿Qué harás en la noche?

-Tengo una cena

-¿importante?

-Algo así…

-Que mal…

-¿Por qué?

-Íbamos a salir con los chicos, pensaba invitarte pero como ya tienes planes…

-Sí que mal… - ¿cita con Mike o ir a la casa de los Cullen?... déjenme pensar a ya lo tengo… ¡ninguno de los dos!; mire el reloj, si no me iba ahora llegaría tarde – bien me voy – tome mi bolso – nos vemos el lunes

-Nos vemos – sonrió.

¿Qué haría ahora?, no tenia en que irme… bien habría que caminar.

Estaba haciéndome el ánimo de caminar varios kilómetros cuando vi mi monovolumen estacionado, sonreí automáticamente, Alice había cumplido… aunque eso implicara que tenía que ir. Me acerque y tome una nota que estaba en el parabrisas.

"_Hay camioneta, entonces hay Bella a la noche… te deje un pequeño regalo adentro…es perfecto"_

Lo último no lo entendí, abrí la puerta y se encontraba una caja blanca con una cinta. Me subí deje mi bolso y tome la caja.

-No puede ser… – era un vestido, lo tome, era de color rojo con negro. Cayó otro papel.

"_Te dejare que uses tus converses…. Todo sea por verte a la noche, aunque hubiera preferido unos zapatos channel hermosos"_

reí con lo último que puso. Guarde todo y encendí el motor.

…

Charlie estaba en casa vestido con ropa formal, aunque bromee un poco de cómo se veía.

El regalo de Alice me quedaba perfecto, en especial que combinaban con mis converse…

Había algo que sentía, era como si podía pensar en la posibilidad de que un día mi vida fuera casi normal, me senté en el suelo ¿Cuándo podría terminar este agujero y sanar completamente?

-Bella, es hora – Charlie llamo desde abajo

-Ya voy – grite – vamos Bella tú puedes, levántate y ve – me anime en voz alta – vamos Bella ten el coraje – respire fuertemente y baje.

…

Convencí a Charlie de irnos en mi camioneta así que acá estaba, conduciendo… conduciendo a algo que no sabía como terminaría, mis manos estaban aferradas al volante… podía sentir la mirada de Charlie.

-¿Bella estas bien?

-Si papá, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque llegamos y aun no apagas el motor – mire a mi alrededor y estaba afuera de la casa de los Cullen, no tenía la más remota idea de que fue que llegue acá. Saque las llaves y me quede pegada al asiento - ¿vamos? – volvió a recordarme Charlie que aun seguía con él

-Claro – articule, tome mi último bocado de aire puro y salí.

Estábamos llegando a la entrada, camine lo más lento que pude, como si eso fuera a salvarme, _vamos Bella, tú puedes hacerlo, solo finge que todo está bien… vamos Bella_ me alenté una y otra vez.

-Bella, Charlie – salió una sonriente Esme a recibirnos

-Buenas noches señora Cullen – dijo Charlie cortésmente

-Solo dígame Esme – papá asintió aunque no muy convencido de decirle solo por su nombre. Baje mi cabeza tratando de ocultarme - ¿Cómo estas Bella?, se te extrañaba por aca, te vez hermosa– levante de a poco mi cara y la vi, en sus ojos no se veía como si me odiara o algo parecido

-Gracias, estoy bien y ¿usted? – rodo sus ojos

-Creo que no te acostumbraras a decirme Esme – tomo mi brazo llevándome dentro de la casa – pasa Charlie, adelante - había varias personas en la fiesta, creo que la "pequeña" cena no tenía nada de "pequeña" … Alice…

-Bella, Charlie, que gusto tenerlos aquí – gire reconociendo la voz, era el doctor Cullen, seguía tal y como lo recordaba

-Feliz aniversario - sonrió Charlie entregándoles el regalo

-Muchas gracias Charlie – Esme lo tomo y lo llevo a una mesa muy bien adornada donde se encontraba más paquetes

-Pueden servirse lo que quieran, la cena esta casi lista, tomen asiento – nos dijo Carlisle señalando los grandes sillones blancos… cuando me senté, sentí una especie de _deja vu_…_así que ¿esto es todo?... soy una buena actriz…_cerré mis ojos fuerte

-¿te sientes bien hija? – asentí levemente

-Necesitas algo Bella

-No estoy bien

Toda la noche pase sufriendo de este tipo de _deja vu, _ni durante la cena podía sentirme a salvo, todo este lugar me lo recordaba, todo a mi alrededor me hacia tener presente ese continuo agujero en mi pecho que sentía arder cada vez que respiraba este pesado aire… contaba las horas para irme a casa, y lo peor era que Charlie lo estaba pasando bien, si no estuviera tan feliz le hubiera pedido que nos fuéramos por lo que más quisiera.

-¡los regalos! – Chillo Alice – es hora de los regalos – nunca pensé que me sentiría feliz al escuchar esas palabras, ya que esto significaba que la "fiesta" estaría por terminar, suspire aliviada…_solo un poco más, falta poco y podre salir de este lugar_

Alice fue trayendo un regalo tras otro, debo decir que cada obsequio era más grande y brillante que el anterior… cuando fue el turno del regalo de Charlie me asuste un poco, no quería que papá se sintiera mal…

-Este es de Charlie y Bella – dijo Alice pasándoselo a Esme y Carlisle. Era una pequeña caja, la abrieron y sacaron un sobre que era el único contenido de la caja. Mire a papá intrigada mientras el sonreí ampliamente.

-No puede ser… ¡es un viaje! – Mis ojos se abrieron – a Stehekin, es tan hermosos ese lugar…- Esme miro a Carlisle – fue el primer lugar que fuimos de vacaciones con los niños

-Pues ahora creo que será un viaje solo para ustedes – sonrió Charlie

-Muchas gracias Charlie, no sabes cuánto significa este lugar para nosotros – Carlisle le dio una abrazo a Esme atrayéndola hacia él, esto me trajo recuerdos dolorosos… no soportaba ver a la gente tan expresiva – gracias Bella – los mire y trate de sonreír. Papá se acerco a mí.

- Creo que ahora si fue algo acertado de mi parte – lo mire frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué?

-¿De dónde sacaste los pasajes? O lo más importante, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió una idea tan buena?

-Ey, a veces tu padre sabe hacer buenas elecciones

-Está bien… debemos irnos, es tarde

-Si – miro su reloj – tienes razón – me levante del sillón para ir por mi abrigo, estaba poniéndomelo cuando escuche un gran alboroto de la otra sala. Me asome quedando con la boca semi-abierta, Alice traía un inmenso regalo ¡era casi de mi porte!, me acerque despacio para escuchar bien…

-Este es un regalo que viene de muy lejos – trague pesadamente, sabia de quién era y no podía evitar pensar en que él pudo haber tocado aquel regalo… aferre mis brazos a mi entorno.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron, mientras Esme decía el nombre de _él_ sin emitir algún sonido.

-Bien, ¡ábranlo! – los animo Alice, fije mi mirada por curiosidad para saber que era ese gran obsequio

-Haber… que será – dijo Carlisle

Algo se movió cuando Carlisle empezó a mover el papel

-¡sorpresa! – mi cuerpo se tenso por completo, mientras un cabello cobrizo y alborotado salía de la caja… creo que pensare más de dos veces antes de creer que las palabras "¡los regalos!" podían llegar a sentirme segura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas! sip, traje el capitulo como les prometí, es bastante tarde en mi pais jejeje asi que mañana tendré muucho sueño pero todo sea para que disfruten un nuevo capitulo. Como se dieron cuenta, el reencuentro viene acercándose a pasos agigantados :)<strong>

**El vestido que le regala Alice a Bella es el que uso kristen en los mtv movie awards 2009, si! tenia que incluir ese vestido de alguna forma, la verdad es que me fascina ese vestido y lo tenia que hacer jejeje.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS EN FIN... POR EVERYTHING *-* Ustedes impulsan esto, cada una de ustedes :) **

**En el capitulo pasado se me había olvidado darles las gracias, llegamos a los 100 reviews *-* si! jejeje para mi es importante chicas, porque nunca pensé que mas personas disfrutaran de esto, asi que mis mas grandes GRACIAS a toodos los que lean "te he esperado tanto".**

**Así**** que para "celebrar" esto, decidí poner una pregunta en vez de una frase, quiero su opinión mis lectoras (dejo la pregunta al final)**

**Que tengan una linda semana, y espero que nos leamos pronto, ahora tengo muchos exámenes así que no actualizare muy luego.**

**Saludos! Marisolsol :D**

**PREGUNTA::::: ¿Quien les gustaría que contara el siguiente capitulo? un ¿POV Edward? o un ¿POV Bella? dejen sus comentarios :) el siguiente capitulo lo haré del que tenga mas votos...  
><strong>

***¿reviews? ***

**La decisión esta en sus manos jejeje (lo se muy dramático)**

**Ahora no es el globito amarillos, sino que el botón azul xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	25. Recuerdos que no te dejan

****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer****

**La historia viene de mi cabeza, que creo que esta un poco dañada xD**

***Espero que disfruten de otro capitulo***

* * *

><p><strong>24.-Recuerdos que no te dejan<strong>

-No puede ser… – articule con la respiración cortada, mis manos empezaron a temblar… no sé si era el frio o la reacción por verlo solo a unos metros de mi. Trague fuertemente, quería arrancar, desaparecer de alguna forma pero mis piernas no me respondían.

-¡Hijo! – escuche a lo lejos como lo llamaban Carlisle y Esme. Desvíe mi mirada buscando a Charlie, necesitaba que nos fuéramos ahora. Obligue a mis piernas a moverse, para llegar donde papá.

-Vámonos, por favor – murmure, el vio mi rostro y asintió sin poner excusas. Solté el aire que tenía acumulado y me gire para salir de esta casa.

-Bella cuidado – mire a Charlie pero no me di cuenta que uno de los hombres que servían la cena venia con una bandeja con copas, trate de esquivarlo para pasar inadvertida pero una copa vacio todo su contenido sobre mí.

-¡Maldición! – esto fue casi como revelar tu posición a tus enemigos. Mire mi vestido todo mojado y sentí la mirada de todos sobre mi… ¿Cómo era que siempre conseguía estropear todo?

-Disculpe señorita –dijo el señor y se fue a la cocina. Esto no detendría mi "huida".

-Vamos papá – avance hacia la puerta; por ningún motivo miraría hacia atrás. Salí casi corriendo a mi camioneta, espere a Charlie quien me siguió. Aferre el volante fuertemente, mi corazón latía a mil por hora… espere a que la puerta del copiloto se cerrara y encendí el motor. No podía si quiera volver a ver esa casa, no podría soportarlo… ¿acaso se podría estar más dañada de lo que ya estaba?... no lo creía, pero tampoco me arriesgaría a averiguarlo.

**POV EDWARD**

Alice y sus locas ideas, yo quería sorprender a mis padres pero no de esta forma tan loca… pero que se podía esperar de alguien como mi hermana… si, llevaba como 3 horas dentro de esta gran caja sin saber dónde demonios estaba.

-Alice – llame por quinta vez y no me contesto. Saque mi teléfono y le marque a Tanya.

_-¿Edward? ¿Dónde estas? – _

_-No lo sé… bueno dentro de una caja… ¿y tú?, ¿no vendrás a la fiesta?_

_-Emm… llegare más tarde, tengo unas cosas que hacer antes_

_-Está bien, nos vemos allá entonces_

_-Okey… te quiero_ – baje el teléfono al escuchar lo ultimo y lo cerré. Nunca podría corresponderle cien por ciento a Tanya, nunca podría volver a entregar mi corazón sin temer a que lo destrocen… pero le debía tanto a Tanya, ella había sido mi cable a tierra en los meses oscuros que han pasado en mi vida, ella estuvo a cada momento impulsándome a seguir… ¿Por qué no podía hacerme a la idea de tener algo con ella?... bueno, entre Tanya y yo no había nada "formal" por así decirlo, ella me brindaba su ayuda como amiga… a veces más que "amiga" y ahí estaba el problema... yo no podía quererla de "esa forma"… era tan penoso el ser en el que me había convertido…¡no podía si quiera besar a alguien! Sin que los recuerdos vinieran a mi -pase mi mano por mi rostro- no sabía si la idea de venir a Forks estaba bien; las probabilidades de encontrarme con _ella _eran muy altas… ¡mírenme!, no podía pensar en su nombre porque hasta eso me dolía.

Los meses que pase en Inglaterra fueron horribles al principio, no podía concentrarme en nada. Mi papel de actor era pésimo, era como si hubiera una nube que me impedía ser "normal". Menos mal la compañía lo atribuyo a que llevaba un poco de tiempo fuera de las cámaras, así que me dieron un mes para que me volviera a habituar y pudiéramos seguir con la filmación de la película.

En los últimos meses había logrado un avance, por lo que la producción me dejo darme estas "pequeñas" vacaciones. Al principio yo iba a invitar a mis padres a Inglaterra, no quería por nada del mundo volver a este pueblo, pero Alice me termino convenciendo que mis padres serian más felices si me veían que había "logrado" salir del estado en el que anduve cuando me vieron por última vez… claro, "eso" iba a aparentar aunque por dentro todo seguía igual que hace 5 meses atrás.

-llegamos- escuche al otro lado

-¿Alice?, ¿Dónde estamos?

- En casa… tienes que esperar tu turno, iré a ver cómo van las cosas

-No creo que esto se buena idea…

-No seas así, ya no vale arrepentirse… esta lista tu entrada triunfal… mamá y papá se emocionaran tanto – chillo – ya vuelvo

_-en que te has metido Edward Cullen-_me dije.

….

Escuchaba aplausos desde lejos, al parecer estaban abriendo los regalos…. Algo de un viaje alcance a oír antes que escuchara a Jasper y Emmet al otro lado

-¿Listo hombre? – dijo Emmet golpeando la caja

-Esto es tan absurdo…

-Pon tu mejor cara –sugirió Jasper riendo. La caja se movió un poco y empecé a escuchar mejor. Todos exclamaban alrededor.

_-¿Qué crees que sea?_

_-ni idea – conversaban algunos, mientras yo pasaba… bueno la caja que me envolvía pasaba_

-Este es un regalo que viene de muy lejos – dijo Alice agregándole suspenso al ambiente

-Edward – escuche murmurar suavemente a mamá

-Bien, ¡ábranlo! – Chillo Alice emocionada

-Haber… que será – dijo Carlisle moviendo el papel, me enderece para poder salir.

Solo faltaba que rasgara un poco más el papel y lograría salir… vi una luz…

-¡sorpresa! – exclame, cuando pude asomarme. No sé cómo podría definir el rostro de Esme y Carlisle, a mamá se le cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas mientras que mi papá me ayudaba a salir para recibirme con un gran abrazo.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañábamos – dijo a mi oído dándome un fuerte abrazo

- Y yo a ustedes – me soltó tomándome de los brazos y sonriendo para darle el pase a Esme

-Hijo – suspiro Esme acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba y enlazándonos en un gran abrazo… cuanto extrañaba esto, mi familia, era lo único que lamentaba haber tenido que dejar en Forks.

-Feliz aniversario – sonreí y saque un sobre con unos pasajes hacia Inglaterra, quería mostrarles como era mi vida y que ellos también pudieran recorrer todas las ciudades turísticas a su alrededor.

-No debiste molestarte, con que vinieras es suficiente para nosotros – sonrió Esme tan feliz como nunca. No había notado que había más gente alrededor, todo desapareció cuando me deslumbre al ver nuevamente a mis padres. Estaba tan feliz…

-Cuidado _Bella_ – solo al escuchar esas palabras todo cambio, me gire hacia donde provenía esa voz y la vi de espaldas mientras que algo se demarraba en su ropa. Iba con un vestido rojo y sus zapatillas converse… se veía tan…_no, no me permitiría pensar en eso de nuevo_. Dijo algo en voz baja y sin devolverse hacia todo el salón que la observaba salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Charlie nos miro despidiéndose rápidamente y salió por donde antes _ella_ había estado. Me quede con la mirada fija en aquella puerta blanca.

-¿Hijo estas bien? – pregunto Esme. Cerré mis ojos por unos instantes obligándome a recordar porque razón estaba acá… no era por mí este viaje, sino por hacer feliz a mis padres

-Si – conteste rápidamente, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro la cual no fue muy convincente porque me miro frunciendo el ceño – en serio mamá, estoy bien – ella asintió

-Muchas gracias por todos sus obsequios, pueden seguir disfrutando de la noche – dijo Carlisle al resto de la gente que nos miraba con una gran incertidumbre

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venias? – Mamá tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia los sillones sentándome a su lado – hubieras organizado todo diferente, debes estar cansado… - Esme y sus preocupación por todos

-Estoy bien, además era una sorpresa… no podía decirte

-No sabes cuánto me alegra tener a todos mis hijos juntos – sonrió Carlisle sentándose a mi otros lado

- Esto sí es una familia – hablo Alice acercándose. La mire con cara de pocos amigos, yo le había dicho que no hiciera nada extraño y eso incluía que no tenia porque haber estado cierta persona esta noche

-Te echábamos de menos Eddy… ya no tenía con quien jugar play

-¿Y yo que soy? – reclamo Jasper sentándose al lado de Alice

-Jasper hablo de alguien con quien pueda jugar no a alguien a quien le gane siempre – bromeo. Jasper frunció su ceño

-No le hagas caso mi Jazzy – reí un poco con el sobrenombre que mi hermana le puso y eso me costó una mirada asesina de Alice

-¡Edward! – Exclamo Rosalie al verme – no sabía que habías llegado

-Vino de sorpresa – sonrió Esme pasando su mano cariñosamente por mi rostro

-Que bueno, se te extraña por estos lados – sonrió, aun no lograba entender como Rose podía estar con Emmet y soportar todas sus payasadas pero bueno el amor… _no, de nuevo_… ¿Por qué hacia esto?, me obligaba a recordar sentimientos que no me hacían bien. Sacudí mi cabeza.

La mayoría de la noche siguió así, yo les contaba que había hecho estos meses, claro omitiendo mi tiempo de "depresión", ellos bromeaban y Emmet se gano uno que otro reto de Rosalie por las tonterías que decía. Cada vez que el tema se acercaba a alguna mención de _ella_ yo desviaba mi mirada y alguien intervenía para cambiar la situación.

-Hola a todos – saludo Tanya acercándose a nosotros – siento haberme retardado – se sentó al lado mío, en donde antes estaba Carlisle y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-No te perdiste de nada interesante – mascullo Alice con la mandíbula tensa

-Feliz aniversario señores Cullen – dijo cuando vio a Esme y Carlisle acercarse, mis padres trataron de formar la sonrisa más amable que les salió

-Edward, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Alice

-Está bien – acepte de inmediato antes de que empezara con uno de sus berrinches. Me levante y ella me tomo del brazo llevándome a la parte trasera de la casa - ¿Qué sucede?

-"¿Qué sucede" – hizo comillas en aire – de ¡todo!... me puedes explicar… es que tú y Tanya… nunca me lo dijiste en tus cartas... ¿tú y ella están… bueno están…- no lograba formar ninguna pregunta coherente así que le ayude

-¿Saliendo?

-Sí, saliendo… - la mire por unos segundos cosa que la altero mas - ¡vamos responde!, no tengo tiempo para tus bromitas – no le dije nada - ¡Edward Cullen! Te he dicho que me ¡respondas!

-No, no estamos "saliendo" –dio un gran suspiro

-¿Por qué la invitaste entonces?...

-Es importante tenerla a mi lado…

-Lo entiendo es algo profesional ¿no?

-No es solo eso – frunció su ceño – Alice, en todo este tiempo que estuve en Inglaterra ella siempre me acompaño, estuvo conmigo siempre…le estoy muy agradecido…

-¡cualquiera de nosotros pudo haberte acompañado Edward su tu hubieras querido!... no es necesario que te sientas obligado a pagarle el "apoyo" que te dio… es una ¡zorra!

-¡Alice! – Levante un poco la voz – esas no son formas para que te dirijas a Tanya, ella es una buena persona…

-Claro y yo soy blanca nieves… por favor hermano ¡abre tus ojos!, ella no quiere solo tu "amistad"

-Lo sé – camine un poco mas por el pasto – por eso he estado pensando en tener algo serio con Tanya

-¡que! ¡¿Qué? – Casi grito y se acerco rápidamente a mí - ¿se te soltó un tornillo?

-No, estoy con todos mis sentidos bien

-Pues parece que no… Edward con ella nunca podrás ser feliz

-¡entonces con quien! ¿Con quién Alice? – me miro fijamente y sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo – jamás, ¿me escuchaste? Jamás

-Sabes que es verdad

-No Alice, ¡no!

-¡Te rendiste demasiado rápido!

-¿Qué me rendí?... casi le suplique esa noche – cerré mis ojos ante el recuerdo – le di todo, cada palabra que salió de mi boca era completamente cierta… nunca le mentí como _ella_ lo hizo conmigo Alice, y tú crees que "me rendí pronto"… ¡por favor! – grite desesperado

-Entonces ¿piensas que con Tanya será todo lindo? – No le conteste – ni siquiera la quieres, ¿Por qué te resignas con algo que sabes que nunca te hará completamente feliz?

-Porque así será siempre Alice, nunca seré completamente feliz con alguien, siempre tendré la sombra de…- trague para darme valor y pronunciar su nombre – siempre tendré la sombra de Bella… cada vez que trato de acercarme a una chica aparecen sus ojos café en mi mente, cada vez que intento oler algún aroma lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es el olor de su cabello, a dulces fresas….¿crees que no estoy cansado?, no sabes cuantas veces he pedido que salga de mi cabeza, que me deje ser libre… pero no puedo, todo me la recuerda… he tratado de salir de este hoyo en el que me encuentro y Tanya siempre me ha ayudado desde arriba, no pido que los entiendas pero quiero que respeten cualquier decisión que pueda tomar con respecto a Tanya y a mí.

-Puedo tratar de respetarla – se acerco – pero sabes que ella no arreglara las cosas

-Lo intentare, y quien sabe… puede que su amor cure mis heridas – me gire antes que Alice siguiera tratando de persuadirme. Ya estaba cansado que a mi familia le disgustara Tanya. Ella pudo haber sido cualquier cosa en el pasado, pero ahora era muy diferente.

-Padres, ya es tarde es hora que me retire – alargue mi mano para que Tanya la tomara, lo que la hizo sonreír

-Puedes quedarte acá hijo, esta tu cuarto… -hice una mueca, no quería seguir acá o sino las pesadillas volverían como lo hacían cada noche y no deseaba preocupar a Esme

-Ya tengo reservado un hotel mamá, mañana vendré temprano a verlos – sonreí. Se levanto rápidamente

-¿Cuándo volverás a Inglaterra?

-El martes

-¿Solo estarás tres días con nosotros? – dijo Alice entrando

-Sí, tengo que volver al trabajo

-Esto es tan estupi…

-Te esperamos mañana entonces – sonrió Carlisle interrumpiendo el ataque de ira de Alice que estuvo a punto de salir ante los últimos invitados que quedaban.

-Nos vemos – me gire con Tanya a la cual aun sostenía su mano

-Buenas noches –dijo ella y luego me siguió. Llegamos hasta mi Volvo y solté su mano rápidamente, era como si me quemara - ¿Qué sucede?

-Perdóname, es que aun…. No logro… - tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

-Lo entiendo, lo lograras algún día – sonreí

-Gracias – murmure, Tanya asintió y se acerco despacio para topar sus labios con los míos… estaba a punto de besarla cuando escuche…"_Yo no… adiós Edward"_. Me solté de Tanya rápidamente

-Perdón… Yo no debí…

-No es tu culpa, mira yo quiero que funcione…pero necesito tiempo…

-El que tú quieras Edward – dio la vuelta para ir a su auto – nos vemos mañana – se despidió con la mano antes de entrar en su auto e irse.

¡_Eres un idiota!, menudo momento para que me trajeras recuerdos –"regañe a mi mente"-…_entre furioso a mi auto, no sé cuando demonios acabaría esto; puede ser que el estar en este lugar haya avivado todo pero no dejaría que ese sentimiento volviera a nacer, ¡nunca más!, tenía que acabar esto cuanto antes y lo mejor sería ponerle fin en donde todo comenzó… Debía hablar con… con Isabella… y terminar lo que algún día existió entre ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco de ambos, bueno mas de Edward que Bella. Quería mostrarles como había pasado Edward este tiempo, ojala no se enojen con él por lo de Tanya pero también lo entiendo en cierto punto...Dios!, créanme ellos dominan mis manos y solos escriben su historia jejejej<strong>

**Así**** que se acerca el encuentro al que ambos temen, quien sabe puede que todo siga como antes o que estén tan dañados que no puedan perdonarse... si, soy una malvada ... okey no jajejjeje**

**Traje este capitulo bien seguido del otro, la verdad es que no se porque cuando hago un Pov Edward me sale mas fácil escribirlo... creo que Bella es mas complicada en su forma de pensar, ¡si! estoy completamente loca, hablo como si ellos tuvieran vida propia, bueno la tienen... en mi cabeza...¿no? jajaj... ya suficiente, se empezaran a asustar si sigo con mi monologo xD**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto, muchas GRACIAS por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, por todo todito todo hjahaa**

**Q****ue estén bien :D**

**(y) Marisolsol (y)**

_"Quieroquererte y solo puedo mirarte, quiero olvidarte pero vives en mi mente, quiero no oírte pero gritas en mi corazón.. quiero alejarme pero estás en mi."_

(emm no se de quien es, pero la encontre perfecta para este capitulo :D)


	26. ¿Totalmente desecha o reparada?

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y SEGUIRLA!**

* * *

><p><strong>25.- ¿Totalmente desecha o con esperanzas de ser reparada?<strong>

-Hija tenemos que hablar…

-Papá por favor, déjame – puse mi abrigo en el colgador dirigiéndome a las escaleras

-No estas bien, Bella yo no sabía que él estaría…- me gire sobre mis talones

-Tú no tienes la culpa, la que acepto ir fui yo

-Porque te obligue…

-Esto tenía que pasar algún día – me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia – estoy cansada – me miro aun preocupado, me acerque – estaré bien – le di un pequeño abrazo – buenas noches papá

-Buenas noches – trate de sonreír y subí las escaleras a mi cuarto. Tire el pequeño bolso al suelo, me deshice rápidamente del vestido que me dio Alice, el cual estaba todo estropeado. Saque mi pijama y me lo puse, tome mi cepillo de dientes para ir al baño.

Mire mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo del baño, ahí estaba mis ojos completamente confundido… tenía tantas cosas revueltas en mi mente que no era capaz de pensar en una en especifico, cepille furiosa mis dientes _como si eso cambiara algo_ me dijo la voz en mi cabeza. Me enjuague rápido y me eche un último vistazo antes de tratar de dormir…mi pelo enmarañado, el poco maquillaje que llevaba puesto en los ojos ahora lo tenía todo corrido y en mis mejillas aun quedaban rastros de las lagrimas que se deslizaron por ahí - tonta Bella - me rete en voz alta, me había dicho que no volvería a llorar por _él_ -¿Por qué ahora?- le pregunte a mi reflejo, quien claramente no me respondería; baje mi cabeza mirándome los pies y luego tome agua del lavamanos y me la pase por el rostro eliminando cualquier vestigio de maquillaje…_ojala las heridas del corazón se pudieran limpiar tan fácil _… pensé viendo como corría el agua sucia hasta desaparecer.

Abrí las tapas de mi cama para poder meterme en ellas y que me reconfortaran un poco; una luz que venía de la calle me llamo la atención, era tarde para que anduvieran autos…bueno en Forks, me asome lentamente y corrí las cortinas… no podía creer lo que veía, frote mis ojos y observe lo mejor que pude… era un volvo plateado… corrección era _su _volvo plateado, mi corazón se acelero rápido y corrí la cortina tapándome cuando la persona que estaba en su interior se movió. Mire por la orilla, la puerta se abrió despacio pero antes que se bajara volvió a cerrarse abruptamente, se escucho el ronroneo del auto y luego desapareció. Esto me dejo peor de lo que estaba hace un momento… _¿Qué hacia acá?, ¿vendría acaso a hablar conmigo?, ¿le habría pasado algo malo?... o… seria que… seria que ¿aun sentía algo por mi… _

Me derrumbe en mi cama aferrando mis rodillas, el solo pensar en alguna esperanza hacia que mi pulso se acelerara y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo… solo verlo y saber que estaba tan cerca, hizo florecer lo que había tenido guardado hace tiempo… y esto era malo, muy malo… era imposible que él siguiera sintiendo algo por mi después de todo lo que paso, y eso hacía que este sentimiento fuera calificado como _malo_, o mejor… dañino para mi salud mental… ya no podría soportar mas, cerré mis ojos esperando y anhelando que él no se fuera acercar por nada del mundo a mí.

….

La señora Newton me había pedido que apilara unos viejos mapas en la bodega, los que ya habían quedado obsoletos. Tome los mapas y fui a la parte trasera, los puse en un banco mientras cerraba mis ojos… anoche casi ni había dormido, primero era por culpa de las pesadillas y segundo porque no paraba de imaginarme a _él_ entrando a mi habitación, diciéndome que todo estaría bien…_menuda estupidez_ me regaño mi sub-consiente harta de mis tontas esperanzas; abrí mis ojos y fui tomando de a poco los mapas colocándolos en el estante, la señora Newton luego los llevaría a un lugar donde reciclaban papel.

Cuando termine de dejarlos ordenados me mire en un pequeño espejo que había en la bodega, tenía una cara totalmente del asco, unas grandes ojeras marcadas bajo mis ojos, mi pelo tan desordenado y mis mejillas rojas del cansancio. Mire más cerca del espejo…–no puede ser- gire rápidamente, asomándome por una esquina de la puerta que conectaba la bodega con el almacén, ahí estaba estacionando _su_ auto enfrente de la tienda. Mi respiración se congelo y trate de pensar en algo para escapar

- Mike – lo llame aunque no lograba verlo de donde estaba – Mike – genial, justo cuando lo necesito no aparece - ¡Mike! – casi grite su nombre

-¿Bella? – Se acerco - ¿Qué sucede? – frunció su ceño

- Necesito un favor – y sin detenerme a preguntarle si podía le dije – va a entrar…Edward, Edward Cullen – mastique su nombre, no me permitiría pensar en cómo me hacía daño, debía concentrarme; Mike miro a su espalda – si pregunta por mí, dile que no estoy ¿está bien?

- Pero Bella, tu camioneta está afuera – _demonios_, maldije dentro de mi

-Pues dile… dile que Salí con tu mamá, que no sabes cuándo volveré... eso está bien – me dije mas a mi misma que a Mike – si insiste en que me va a esperar, no se… dile que no pierda su tiempo…- fue lo único que logre inventar bajo presión. Se oyeron las campanillas de la entrada – ve, ve… - empuje a Mike, el me dio una sonrisa de esas _"esto te costara algo_", pero bueno me ocuparía de eso luego.

-Buenos días – mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo al escuchar _su_ voz…_ concéntrate Bella, ¡concéntrate!_, sacudí mi cabeza poniendo atención a lo que hablaban

-Buenos días, Cullen

-¿Newton?

-Si – hizo una pausa – veo que te acuerdas

-Em si…

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto cortante Mike

- Ando buscando a Isabella Swan – lo dijo tan fríamente que hizo que mi corazón se contrajera - ¿Dónde está?

- Ella no se encuentra ahora – mire por el espejo y note como _él _fruncía su ceño, me escondí nuevamente

- Pues su camioneta está afuera… dile que venga por favor, tengo que hablar con ella – me congele en el rincón en el que estaba, _vamos Mike, inventa algo…_

- Te digo que no está, salió con mi madre

- A si… no me digas – contesto sin creer ninguna palabra

- Bueno es lo que te digo, fueron a comprar artículos para la tienda, nos estábamos quedando escasos – su voz trato de sonar "amigable"

- Bien, la esperare – mire otra vez por el espejo viendo como se iba hacia la puerta

- Tendrás que esperar bastante, suelen demorarse mucho

- ¿A qué hora volverá?

-Ni idea

-Pero vendrá por su auto – lo afirmo en vez de preguntar

- Cuando llega muy tarde, mi madre la va a dejar a su casa y yo me llevo su camioneta para pasar a dejársela – sonreí, creo que le salió muy natural aquella mentira – Pero si aun la quieres esperar tendrás que irte a aparcar a otro lugar, en donde pusiste tu auto de lujo se estacionan los clientes que vienen – dijo enojado Mike

- No veo a ningún cliente por acá – contesto ácidamente

- Eso es nuestro problema, solo te estoy advirtiendo

- ¿Tú advirtiéndome a mí? … por favor

- Me da igual si te lo tomas en serio o no, solo te digo las reglas de la tienda – podía sentir la tensión que se había formado entre ellos dos. Hubo un largo silencio

- ¿Puedes decirle cuando la veas que tengo que hablar con ella?, si no es mucho pedir – añadió lo ultimo amargamente

- Yo le hago llegar tu mensaje – las campanillas de la entrada volvieron a sonar – ey Cullen…- lo llamo Mike antes que saliera – deberías darte cuanta cuando las personas te evitan; tu presencia no es muy grata por acá… es solo para que lo tengas presente – escuche un gruñido de _su_ parte y luego el golpe de la puerta de entrada. Se escucho como acelero un auto y luego desapareció el ruido – me debes una Bella – dijo Mike acercándose y levantando sus cejas subjetivamente…_idiota_… pensé, pero le debía unas gracias por lo que hizo.

- Gracias Mike – trate de formar la mejor sonrisa que pude y me escabullí por una orilla tratando de evitar sus insinuaciones. Aunque sabía que seguiría así por el resto de la tarde. Sentí que me siguió.

- De nada – susurro muy cerca de mi oído lo que me hizo dar un brinco, el se rio y luego desapareció por una de las estanterías.

El resto de la tarde paso más de lo mismo, a veces Mike pensaba en voz alta que me pediría por el favor que me hizo… ¿no se suponía que cuando uno hacia favores no esperaba nada a cambio?, bueno al parecer él no lo veía de ese modo. Bufe dentro de mí al verlo mirándome. Gracias al cielo la hora de mi salida había llegado, tome mi bolso y espere a que Mike saliera un poco de mi vista para aventurarme hacia la puerta, cuando llegue a ella solté un fuerte –Nos vemos – al aire y Salí disparada a mi camioneta. Al estar dentro de ella mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi a un Mike muy frustrado, no me gire y avance hacia el pavimento que me conducía a casa.

Había mucha neblina en Forks, era una de esas tardes en las que quieres estar acurrucada en un rincón leyendo algún libro mientras bebes chocolate bien caliente… suspire al imaginarme cómo sería estar así, tan tranquila, sin que nada te atormentara la mente… solo mantener tu cabeza ocupada en una historia que no era la tuya, aislar tus problemas por completo… no sentir la necesidad de abrazarte a ti misma para impedir el derrumbe de tu pecho… me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al recordar esa sensación que me ha acompañado muchas veces… estacione en el lugar de siempre, saque las llaves del contacto y tome mis cosas para entrar a casa.

Al entrar mire el teléfono, una luz parpadeaba a su costado… había un mensaje de voz… se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y otro escalofrió me recorrió, ya se estaban haciendo muy _normales_… pero… ¿Qué pasaba si era _él_?, yo había cambiado mi teléfono hace 5 meses para evitar cualquier cosa, pero el teléfono de la casa seguía siendo el mismo. Deje mis cosas en el sillón sin despegar los ojos de aquella luz que parpadeaba, lo miraba como si fuera un animal a punto de atacarme y del cual debía defenderme como fuera.

Inspire y expire por no sé cuánto tiempo, mis pies me empezaron a doler al estar en la misma posición por tanto rato…_vamos Bella aprieta el bendito botón…_me sugería mi mente mientras que yo la callaba con un gruñido…_no seas un una miedosa, ¡ten valor mujer! …_suspire frustrada, ¿Cómo podía ser que me hablara a mi misma?... _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?..._lo pensé por un momento… así claro… ¡derrumbarme otra vez!, chille a aquella voz en mi mente…_Pero ya estamos lo suficientemente mal, así, justo ahora… sin él… Ten la fuerza…. Capaz que ni siquiera sea él, y sea otra persona que dejo un mensaje…_ lo ultimo lo dijo despreocupada lo que me dio valor, tal vez tenía razón, a lo mejor no era él y yo estaba acá mortificándome por nada… pero si era él ¿Qué más daba?.. Suspire por última vez y apreté aquel botón… solté otro suspiro pero de alivio al escuchar una voz familiar.

"_Bella estoy donde Billy, hoy no iré a casa porque tengo que acompañarlo mañana temprano al doctor. Cierra bien todo, cuídate y cualquier cosa llámame."_

Sonó nuevamente el pito del teléfono mostrando que solo era ese mensaje el que estaba guardado. Mi respiración se calmo volviendo a su estado normal. No era _él_, pero lo peor no era eso sino que una parte de mi deseaba tanto oír _su _voz de nuevo, sentir como las palabras de deslizaban por el tono tan grave que tenia… quería tanto oírlo de nuevo que quede paralizada por unos minutos más en la orilla de la puerta.

Cerré mis ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir cayendo y me convencí de que tenía que ser fuerte. Camine hacia las escaleras para poder subir y despejarme tranquila en mi cuarto.

Me estire sobre mi cama extendiendo todas mis extremidades para que se relajaran después de haber estado tensionados. Estaba por conciliar el sueño cuando oí el timbre, iba a llamar a Charlie para que abriera la puerta pero recordé que no estaba. Me levante suavemente y arregle mi enmarañado cabello a la orilla de mi rostro, baje despacio las escaleras; estaba un poco molesta por tener que interrumpir mi descanso por alguien… el timbre volvió a sonar casi impaciente – ya voy – llame fuerte para que escuchara quien sea el que fuera, al parecer no lo había hecho porque volvió a llamar. Trate de ver por la ventana quien era pero no puede, la neblina era demasiado espesa para revelarme a la persona. Gire la perilla y abrí la puerta cuando volvió a sonar por quinta vez el timbre.

-Ya he dicho que ven…- la frase quedo totalmente suspendida en el aire

-Hola – mi boca se abrió para responder algo pero ninguna palabra salió – siento venir a esta hora – me miro esperando algo – ¿podemos hablar? – todo mi cuerpo se tenso, miles de emociones me embargaron… pase de la sorpresa al miedo, de la esperanza al desconcierto, de vacía a completa… trague suavemente esperando a despertar… ¿podría ser que mi mente estuviera imaginando todo esto? ¡¿Por qué no aparecía aquella voz en mi cabeza y me decía que despertara de una maldita vez?..._no es un sueño_, contesto, _está aquí, por ¡nosotras!_... su felicidad me confundió más de lo que estaba, ¿Cómo era posible que se alegrara si yo estaba a punto de desvanecerme en el agujero de mi pecho?... sentía sus ojos clavados en los míos pero no era capaz de contestar algo coherente… tenía que irse…

- No hay nada que decir – trate de sonar lo más fría posible pero me era muy difícil porque por dentro me moría por escuchar su voz, por tenerlo cerca mío, oír cada latido de su corazón… ¡para!, me regañe, tenía que concentrarme en que se fuera.

- Te equivocas Isabella – solté un pequeño jadeo al escuchar como dijo mi nombre, sonó tan frio y sin ningún sentimiento… hubiera preferido que me dijera "Swan" a que me nombrara con su tono carente de emociones – solo necesito hablar algunas cosas, luego me iré y te dejare – _no…¡quédate!_, grito mi mente pero la ignore por completo

- No creo que sea una buena idea – tome la orilla de la puerta para cerrarla y que me alejara de sus orbes esmeraldas, las cuales me perforaban como una engrapadora.

- Ey, espera – tomo la puerta antes que se cerrara – conversaremos, tengo que acabar con _esto_ – mi ceño se frunció al escucharlo decir _"esto"_. Abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar resignándome – gracias – murmuro al sentarse en el sofá, yo solo lo observe de pie, aun no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía así que mientras eso no estuviera totalmente definido no me arriesgaría a estar cerca suyo – ¿puedes sentarte, por favor Isabella? – otra grieta se abrió en mi pecho al oír mi nombre en sus labios… sus labios, tan cálidos me parecieron meses atrás y ahora eran tan fríos como el hielo. Apreté mi cuerpo y me desplome en el sofá de la esquina. Me observo por unos minutos cuidadosamente, como si buscara alguna cosa…

- Bien, habla – dije cortante, no quería tenerlo tan cerca… me confundía mas

- Mira yo… yo…- paso su mano por su cabello cobrizo, instantáneamente mi mano se movió como si quisiera también tocar aquel cabello tan desordenado, pero la detuve de inmediato – no sé cómo empezar…

- Puedes decirme porque estas acá – debía odiarme, no había otra razón

- Anoche cuando te vi en la casa de mis padres, no pude… no pude evitar dejar de pensar en ti – mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente – yo me había prometido que no te buscaría mas, pero necesito hablar contigo – en estos momentos mi corazón estaba totalmente desbordado de alegría…_¡nos quiere!_... chillo la vocecita en mi cabeza… iba a sonreír y decirle que a mí me paso lo mismo pero él siguió hablando – tenemos que terminar con _esto_ – lo mire sin comprender – quiero que todo quede concluido entre ambos Isabella, no quiero sentir la necesidad de verte, no quiero que esto corra dentro de mi… quiero que salgas de mi… mente… para siempre – todos mis sentidos se congelaron…¿Cómo fui tan tonta de creer que podía si quiera seguir queriéndome? ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo tan absurdo?, ¡yo lo había lastimado en todas las formas posibles y aun así esperaba que me quisiera!... realmente algo iba mal conmigo… tome aire y apreté mas fuerte mi torso

- Y como…- volví a tomar aire – ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Quería que lo supieras, quería que tuvieras claro que yo ya no sentía lo mismo, ya no quiero sentirme vulnerable con solo verte… - gire mi cabeza comprimiendo mis ojos para que no saliera nada de ellos – yo ya te olvide – concluyo y el vacio en mi pecho se hizo más insoportable – por eso vine, necesitaba decirlo ante ti… ansiaba despejarme de todo _esto_ – volvió a decir aquella palabra con desprecio, ¿Por qué hacia esto?... un nudo se formo en mi garganta… ¿era tan necesario mostrarme que se había olvidado de mi? – ahora empezare una nueva vida, Tanya podrá sentirse feliz ahora – lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que nadie lo hubiera escuchado si hubiera estado un poco más lejos que yo… ¿con que todo tenía que ver con ella?, de esto iba la cosa, seguro quería estar en paz con Tanya por eso venia a aclarármelo a mí…Tanya… ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?... ella había creado todo este plan y yo como una ciega caí…

- ¿Tanya? – No pude evitar hacer la pregunta, y eso lo sorprendió ya que seguramente pensó que no lo había alcanzado a oír - ¿tú y ella están… juntos? – solté lo ultimo aferrándome fuerte… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, me volví a cuestionar, yo pase los últimos meses en el infierno, sin ser capaz de querer a alguien, sin pasar un maldito segundo pensando en otro que no fuera él, sin poder si quiera mencionarlo porque su recuerdo era capaz de provocarme la más horrible de las pesadillas o los sueños más maravillosos, aunque las pesadillas solían ganarles a los sueños…

- Creo que eso no te importa – dijo fríamente y lo mire – como tampoco te importo estar con Dimitri mientras estabas conmigo ¿no?... ¿Qué es de él?, ¿acaso está en la cocina ahora, escuchando todo esto mientras se ríe?, puede que mi presencia haga más interesante su "amor" – lo mire frunciendo mi ceño, él tenía la peor opinión de mi… ¿pero no era eso lo que yo había querido?, ¿ no era eso por lo que había creado todo ese _plan_?, ¿Para qué me odiara?... abrí mi boca para responder pero se adelanto – no te preocupes, no me importa en lo mas mínimo; bien, creo que eso es todo – se levanto del sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta, me levante lentamente sopesando todo lo que me había dicho, él era feliz sin que yo interfiriera en su mundo… podía vivir con eso, bueno intentar vivir con eso sabiendo que él estaba bien… pero tenía muy claro que todo lo que antes me había ayudado a seguir con una vida _normal_ se había ido . Llego a la entrada y se giro quedando bajo el umbral de la puerta – ¿no dirás nada? - ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿la verdad acaso?... ¿pero eso de que serviría?... acaso ¿me ayudaría decirle que fui una mentirosa compulsiva y que todo fue inventado?

- Al parecer tú lo tienes todo claro ¿no? – empecé a decir con la poca voz que aun salía de mi – ya me dijiste todo, me lo merecía… estuvo mal lo que hice y no me lo perdonare nunca – sabia que para él lo que había dicho era referente a Dimitri pero para mí era totalmente diferente… no me perdonaría nunca el haber sido tan tonta por haber caído en el juego de Tanya, nunca me perdonaría haberlo dejado escapar de mis manos… nunca me perdonaría haberlo perdido para siempre – pero ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo – y eso era lo que más deseaba, aunque fuese imposible – ahora sé que eres feliz y me alegra saber que estarás bien junto a Tanya… – agregue lo ultimo convenciéndome más a mi misma de que él estaría bien junto a esa arpía – yo ya no puedo cambiar tu opinión de m…- no termine mis vagas excusas porque sentí sus labios chocar bruscamente con los míos, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y el tomo mis rostro entre sus fuertes manos manteniéndolo firme mientras sus labios se movían furiosamente sobre los míos. Intente alejarlo pero su presión era fuerte, sabía que ya nada sería como antes… ¡él estaba dolido conmigo!, ¡¿Por qué me besaba?, ¿Por qué hacia todo mas difícil?... seria porque… mis ideas de nuevo se perdieron en el aire… mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar sin pedirle permiso a mi mente. Mis manos se enrollaron en su pelo rebelde como si siempre hubieran pertenecido a aquella posición, acerque mi torso mas al suyo sintiendo como nuestros latidos se aceleraban y tomaban el mismo ritmo. Sus labios se suavizaron al sentir que ya no me oponía a su beso, bajo su mano derecha a mi cuello presionando suavemente mi nuca para mantener unido nuestro beso, retrocedimos entrando nuevamente en mi casa avanzamos aun abrazados hacia atrás, hasta que chocamos con el sillón cayendo, pero Edward no me soltó, se acomodo suavemente sobre mi y siguió nuestro beso. Yo no pare de mover mis dedos a través de su cabello, se sentía tan bien el estar así otra vez… y algo hizo clic dentro de mi… yo lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como lo hice antes que se fuera o puede que incluso más… todo el tiempo que sufrí por él no fue porque lo extrañara simplemente… no, esto era mucho más fuerte que yo, el era parte de mi y cuando nos separamos se llevo con él, el 70% de la Bella que era, sabía que este podría ser nuestro último beso pero no quería aceptarlo… lo amaba tanto que ahora no lograba entender cómo fue que le hice pasar por todo esto, ¿Por qué no fui egoísta y lo deje quedarse junto a mi?...

Edward era el suelo que me mantenía en la tierra, si el desaparecía todo mi mundo se tornaba borroso, se desvanecía mi alrededor… pero al estar él, todo volvía a tomar forma, los colores, el aire…volvía a sentir las cosas más insignificantes, volvía a sonreír… volvía a latir mi corazón desenfrenadamente… y mis mejillas tras mucho tiempo de haber estado apagadas volvieron a mostrar ese sonrojo que había desaparecido … me sentí tan bien, tan viva al notar como crecía aquel ardor bajo la mano que Edward tenia sobre mi mejillas, ese ardor que tantas veces había querido en el pasado que no existiera pero que ahora hacia que mi mundo tuviera aquella nitidez de antes… el beso de Edward se podía comparar como si hubiera estado tanto tiempo vendada y al sentir sus labios, estos hicieran que aquella venda se esfumara por completo… la respiración me empezó a faltar y a él también, tomo mi rostro y lo alejo suavemente del suyo, los dos jadeábamos rápidamente tratando de volver a nuestro ritmo normal… mantenía aun mis ojos cerrados recordando lo que había pasado, sus manos, sus labios dejando un rastro de calor en mi cuerpo… abrí mis ojos temiendo ver los de él, pero me encontré con sus dos orbes esmeraldas cerradas…_ábrelos, por favor_… pedí dentro de mí, rogando que me escuchara… ¿sería que él se sentía confundido con lo que había pasado?, yo ya no podía decir que estaba confundida, bueno puede que un poco pero mi gran confusión había desaparecido… yo le amaba, le amaba como nunca podría hacerlo por cualquier otro, de eso estaba completamente segura, lo amaba con cada átomo de mi cuerpo…

Mi agonía se detuvo por un momento cuando lo vi, aquellos ojos me miraron igual que hace unos meses atrás… era como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si lo que paso aquella noche nunca sucedió en la realidad, que solo había sido una pesadilla mas en mi vida… pero luego con el paso de los segundos mi agonía volvió con toda sus fuerzas haciéndome chocar con un gran muro… estaba confundido como si el beso que me dio no hubiera sido procesado aun, luego paso a la sorpresa de tenerme tan cerca de él, le sigo el desprecio… el me odiaba, pero más se odiaba en este momento por haberme besado, por no haberse podido contener… luego apareció esa sombra en sus ojos, aquel oscuro semblante con el que llego hace un momento a mi casa… aquella persona que solo me llamaba Isabella casi como una aberración, como si mi nombre le escociera en los labios, como cuando tienes algo que te arde en la boca y necesitas limpiarte para deshacerte de el… eso era para él, algo que necesitaba borrar de su pasado… cerré mis ojos por un instante, no podía soportar ver esa mirada… me dolía, me dolía tanto… me dolía que todo esto lo provoque yo… me dolía no poder regresar en el tiempo y haber frenado esa estúpida decisión… pero más me dolía que él pudo seguir con su vida normalmente, y yo aun seguía aquí… aferrada a algo que nunca podría dejar atrás… aferrada a él, teniendo claro que no me correspondería… hice un esfuerzo y lo mire de nuevo, aun sostenía mi rostro en la misma posición, aun estaba inclinado sobre mi… ¿Por qué no se iba y me dejaba?, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿acaso quería verme llorar?... no le daría eso, aguantaría a estar sola para poder llorar todo lo que quisiera, delante de él tenía que tratar de mostrarme integra… aunque por dentro todo se desmoronaba…

- Bella yo…- solté un pequeño suspiro cuando lo hoy llamarme otra vez _Bella – _tengo que irme, Isabella – su cara se transformo en aquel chico que no podía reconocerlo como _mi Edward…_ se enderezo y se dirigió a la puerta, yo me levante de a poco para que cada trozo de mi agujero no se moviera. Lo mire por última vez en la penumbra y él me vio… iba a decir algo, abrió sus labios pero nada salió de ellos, solo se limito a negar con su cabeza y luego cerró la puerta tras él. Termine de levantarme y fui hacia la ventana, unas luces alumbraron fugazmente mi rostro y luego desaparecieron junto con el ronroneo de _su _volvo… _estúpido propietario de un flamante volvo…_ fue la última opinión de aquella voz en mi cabeza antes que yo me deslizara por la pared, aferrando mis rodillas a mi pecho… ¿totalmente desecha o con esperanzas de ser reparada?... me cuestione antes de que me invadiera la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡OMG!... me encanto este capitulo chicas jejeje, lo digo porque creo que he podido entrar mas en la mente de Bella... lo se, es una ficción y se "supone" que yo manejo la historia, pero siempre me costaba mas hablar desde la perspectiva de Bella... pero este capitulo fluyo en los últimos días, ni idea porque xD... espero que les haya gustado, se que querían un encuentro de ellos y aunque hubo el beso esperado aun queda todo el lió que tienen ambos... así que muucha paciencia :D<strong>

**Awww quería contarles que conocí a Peter Facinelli jejeje necesita gritarlo.. awww! jajaja es hermoso chicas, es como un ángel *-* y ademas es demasiado simpático... me encanto, ya me imagino si alguna vez conociera a Robert... simplemente me muero xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas... por todo... han habido muchos reviews que me hacen reir... responderé a algunos de ellos que fueron del capitulo anterior, algunos fragmentos**

_**Robmy**: "que no se haga la santa que quiere curar las heridas de Edward, porque las que yo le puedo provocar a ellas van a ser irreversibles",_ okey eso me dio demasiada risa, creeme Robny que te imagine golpeando a Tanya jajaja si tengo demasiada imaginacion, y una muestra de ella es esta historia xD... saludos!

**Laubellacullen94: **no te preocupes, entiendo tus palabras de odio hacia Tanya jejeje... yo también a veces la insulto cuando escribo, claro, dentro de mi eso si jejeje... saludos!

**Maru-chan 1296: **_ "Quiero ver como ama a bella y odia a tanya 'zorra' denali"..._jajaja me encanto lo de "zorra" denali, muuuy directa jaja :D... saludos!

**Mentxu Masen Cullen : _"_**_solo quiero que se entere de la verdad y mande a freír espárragos a tanya y se quede con bellis" , _ créeme yo la mandaría a freír rocas en un desierto jajaja pero su presencia ayudara en algo al amor de los tortolitos... bueno creo ajajaja... saludos!

**Maka Cullen: **_aqui traje otro capitulo jejej, asi que espero calmar tus ansias por un tiempo aunque se que volveran a aparecer jejejee...saludos :D_

**Jupy**: si, yo tambien espero que Edward se de cuenta de como es Tanya "zorra" denali jejeje... nos leemos pronto, saludos!

**Bien chicas seguiría con todos sus reviews pero ahora me tengo que ir a estudiar,**

** el capitulo de hoy es supermegahiperlargo jejeje así que espero que nos leamos pronto, yo había pensado dividir este capitulo pero preferi dárselo entero... no quería que sufrieran mas :D**

**Muchos abrazos y nos leemos... pórtense bien xD**

**:Marisolsol:**

_"No hay porqué conocer los pensamientos de los demás, basta con mirar atentamente la expresión de sus rostros"_

_***¿reviews?***  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	27. Mentiras sobre mentiras

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia es mía :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y SEGUIRLA!**

**sorry por la demora...**

* * *

><p><strong>26.- Mentiras sobre mentiras<strong>

**POV EDWARD**

¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?, se suponía que iba con la clara idea de despedirme de _ella_, pero ¿Qué termino haciendo?...o si claro, ¡besándola!...- demonios – bramo estando dentro de mi auto – estúpido – golpeo fuertemente el volante quedando en mi mano una sensación de ardor… ¿Por qué no puedo dejarla?... solo quisiera sentirme feliz de nuevo…_no lo harás sin ella_…reclama una voz en mi mente… pero debo hacerlo, ella lo dejo claro hace 5 meses… _¿no te diste cuenta de cómo reacciono a tu beso?, no creo que ella sea indiferente hacia ti…_ quería creer tanto esas palabras, pero no podía, estaba tan dolido con ella, hubo momentos en que la odie por hacerme quererla tanto, ¿Cómo podía estar de nuevo con ella después de haber sentido ese odio dentro de mi?, no podía imaginarme junto a ella otra vez, y eso dolía, dolía igual o más que hace cinco meses atrás…. La voz dentro de mí no dijo nada, sabía tan bien como yo que lo que había dicho era verdad. Aparque el auto afuera de la casa de mis padres, no quería estar solo y hacer cualquier estupidez como la de recién. Baje y mi madre me vio por la ventana acercándose para abrirme la puerta.

-Hijo no te esperábamos – sonrió y me dio un pequeño abrazo – creí que vendrías mañana

- Siento no haber llamado, pero pensé que podría quedarme acá esta noche… - la mire – pero si hay algún incon…

- Claro que no, vamos – tomo mi mano llevándome dentro de la casa – miren quien llego – anuncio y todos fueron apareciendo de a poco

- Ey, pero miren si es Eddy – sonrió Emmet – creí que no querrías una lección tan pronto en el play – fruncí mi ceño divertido

- Y yo creo que has estado perdiendo la memoria, te he derrotado en todos los niveles… mmm… parece que mucha practica que ha afectado los recuerdos – se acerco y tomo mi cuello para bajarlo y pasar su mano desordenándome el pelo

- Eres un presumido ¿o qué? – reía

- Emmet deja a tu hermano – lo reto Esme y el aludido me soltó levantando los brazos en señal de paz

- No es justo, siempre te defienden – retrocedió y abrazo a Rosalie que acababa de aparecer

- Hola Edward – sonrió ella

- Hola Rose

- Miren quien vino – llego Alice tomando la mano de Jasper – ¿vienes acompañado? – miro detrás de mi buscando a alguien. Negué y se le formo una gran sonrisa – es mucho mejor así – se acerco y me dio una abrazo el cual correspondí – extraño a mi hermano – murmuro bajo. Baje mi cabeza hasta su oreja para que solo ella me oyera

- Aquí estoy – murmure

- Pero te irás – susurro de vuelta – no quiero perderte… otra vez – me abrazo más fuerte y un nudo llego a mi garganta, yo también echaba mucho de menos a mi pequeña hermanita… fue muy difícil dejarlos a todos acá porque siempre íbamos a todos lados juntos … como una familia. Me soltó suavemente – bien cocinare algo para celebrar que estas acá – trato de sonreír pero esa felicidad no se propago en su rostro

- ¿tú?, ¿vas a cocinar? – Todos pusimos una cara extraña lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño y mostrar su puchero – bien, pediré algo para comer – soltó un pequeño bufido y se llevo con ella a Jasper

- Un gusto verte – alcanzo a decir Jasper antes de desaparecer

- La familia – suspiro mamá acercándose a mí

- ¿Dónde está papá? – mire pero no lo encontré

- En el trabajo, debe estar por llegar – murmuro Esme. Me soltó un poco – iré a ver que hace Alice, ya sabes cómo es, puede encargar demasiadas cosas que después no terminaremos de comer – sonreí

- Bien Eddy, quedamos los dos – le llego un codazo en el costado – si sé que estas acá amor, jugare un rato con Edward al play – la miro poniendo cara de perrito tierno – en un momento voy contigo - yo reí bajo viendo como Emmet le explicaba a Rose

- Esta bien amor, espero que uno de estos días no me cambies por tu "play" – Emmet miro al vacio como evaluando lo que había dicho – ¡ey!

- Sabes que no – Rose rio – aunque…, es broma, es broma – se arrepintió al ver una mirada de Rose. Se acerco tomándola y dándole un beso. Genial, hace poco había pasado por eso y ahora tendría que verlo de nuevo…

- Vamos Emmet, o ¿prefieres refugiarte con Rose? – termino su beso y me miro divertido

- Sabes que no – le dio un corto beso en la frente a Rose y luego me siguió a la sala – en otras ocasiones te he dejado ganar, pero esta vez no tendré piedad hermanito– me advirtió, yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos por causa de su "advertencia"… bien, vería cuanto ha mejorado desde que me fui…

….

- ¡toma! – Reí dejando el control en el mesón – creo que gane… otra vez – volví a reír mientras que un frustrado Emmet me miraba. Habíamos jugado más de diez veces y en todas les gane – tienes que seguir practicando – le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro, lo que hizo que gruñera – venga Jasper – dije cuando lo vi – juega un poco conmigo, creo que a alguien no le gusta perder – mire de reojo a Emmet

- Pues vamos – acepto el rubio acercándose

- Iré por bebidas – Emmet se levanto dejándole el lugar a Jasper

- No soy muy bueno – murmuro sentándose a mi lado

- Bien lo veremos – y empecé a apretar los botones para volver a jugar

….

-Creo que es todo – dijo Jasper a mi lado dejando su control – iré a ver a Alice

- Quiero mi revancha – murmure concentrado en el juego. Jasper no era malo, creo que es bastante bueno lo que hizo que se ganara varios gritos de Emmet como: "¿ganaste?, ¿Por qué a mí nunca me ganaste?", "¿acaso me dejaste ganar todo este tiempo?", "¿siempre fue así?"…"eres una mentiroso Jasper". Luego se fue Emmet muy enojado.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente –

- Aun falta, un último juego – gruñí un poco

-Fue lo que dijiste en el anterior – rio – creo que los hermanos Cullen no pueden aceptar las derrotas – bromeo y se levanto. Bufe dejando el control sobre la mesa… el haber estado jugando todo ese tiempo me había distraído, no había pensado en lo que paso hace unas horas…_el beso… _me recosté sobre el sofá, estirándome por completo, flexione mis brazos y los puse detrás de mi cabeza para que me sirvieran como apoyo. Cerré mis ojos y unas imágenes me invadieron… sus labios junto a los míos, su cabello que olía a rosas en contacto con mis manos, su cuerpo tembloroso que al principio me quiso alejar de ella pero luego se desplomo entre mis brazos dejándose llevar por completo, su respiración entrecortada al igual que la mía, sus mejillas ardiendo, sus latidos acompasados a los míos los cuales estaban a un ritmo sobrenatural… todo desapareciendo a nuestro alrededor al igual que cuando la bese en el pasado, nuestra propia burbuja reapareciendo aunque ahora con muchas fisuras sin reparar… sus ojos chocolates los que me observaron buscando algo en mi, esperando algo de mi… pero yo, totalmente confundido sin saber qué hacer, sin nada que decir, sintiéndome como un estúpido al haber caído ante ella…se suponía que no debía seguir sintiendo todo esto…¿pero habría algún modo de detener todo esto?... gran parte de mi mente me gritaba, diciendo que tenía que irme, dejar las cosas y volver a Inglaterra… pero otra parte, la cual involucraba a gran parte de mi cuerpo me pedía volver a estar con ella, volver a embriagarme de su olor, volver a sentir todo una y otra vez… estaba tan confundido, ambas posiciones eran tan testarudas que me impedían pensar con claridad, no lograba ser parcial para poder tomar una decisión…¡mírenme!...¿acaso estaba evaluando el quedarme en Forks?... no podía ser más masoquista, después de todos estos meses aun pensaba en la posibilidad de quedarme…. Pero…

- ¿interrumpo tus pensamientos? – abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrando a mi hermana sentada en el sofá contiguo

- Algo así – me senté para verla mejor

- ¿Qué sucede? – Fruncí el ceño – no me digas que solo viniste porque querías vernos

- Pues sí, quería verlos Alice… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Puede que sí, pero hay más…- me revisa con su "mirada laser" – ¿qué paso?

- Nada Alice - volteo mi cara, ¿Por qué tenía que tener una hermana tan sensitiva?

- Edward, vamos dime… quiero que sea como antes – la mire – no había secretos entre nosotros, tú eras mi amigo así como yo era la tuya – toma mi mano entre las suyas – puedes confiar en mí – la mire nuevamente por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, mientras que en mi cabeza había una verdadera batalla

- Fui donde _ella_ – abrió sus ojos como platos – sé que me darás un discurso

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta muy calmada, algo muy raro en Alice ya que hubiera esperado algún ataque de histeria…

- Iba a decirle que no quería verla más, que… quería alejarme de _ella_ – negué con mi cabeza, como si olvidarme de ella fuera alguna vez posible – pero…

- ¿Qué?... ¿estás bien?

- No – levante mi cabeza – no puedo olvidarme y seguir Alice, _ella_ está siempre… todo me la hace recordar… y ya no quiero pasar más por esto – la veo intensamente tratando de que ella me de alguna soluciona a lo que me pasa – estuve tan cerca…

- ¿Por qué estas así?... ¿le paso algo a ella?

- No… le dije todo lo que tenía guardado desde que me fui, estaba a punto de irme y cerrar por fin la puerta que me unía con ella pero… - tome aire resignandome – la _bese_ – sentí que el apretón en mi mano se hizo más fuerte. Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar

- ¿Qué hizo ella? – solté mi mano de un tirón de entre las suyas – Edward – me levante del sofá

- No empieces otra vez Alice

- Solo quiero saber como reacciono ella, es lo último que te preguntare – me gire – lo prometo

- _Ella_ se opuso al principio, pero después me respondió… fue como si todo volviera a ser como antes – cerré mis ojos y los abrir – pero volví a la realidad, donde no hay finales felices – mis manos se formaron puños – eso es todo – iba a irme pero me tomo por el brazo haciendo que la viera

- No puedes seguir guardándolo, Edwa… - su voz se apago porque ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar un chillido de nuestra madre. Salí disparado hacia la cocina en donde ella estaba, la encontré sosteniendo un teléfono y asintiendo rápido. Colgó y se giro, sus ojos estaban aguantando unas lágrimas

- ¿Qué sucede? – me acerque porque no me contesto – ¿mamá que pasa?

- Carlisle… su papá – no termino la frase y me abrazo fuerte

- ¿Qué pasa con papá? – Negó con la cabeza – nos estas preocupando… ¿Qué le sucedió a mi padre?

- Tuvo un accidente – murmuro escapándosele un gemido – venia rumbo a casa cuando un camión se atravesó y lo hizo chocar

-¿acaso él…- Alice estaba en el umbral congelada – no…

- Esta en el hospital, tiene muchas lesiones – se le escapo un pequeño sollozo, la abrase mas fuerte – no… se que hacer…

- Tranquila mamá, vamos de inmediato al hospital – la solté un poco para tomar las llaves que tenia colgadas detrás de la puerta. Lleve a Esme al auto y empecé a conducir, detrás me seguía el auto de Alice y el jeep de Emmet.

…..

- Buenas noches, ¿el señor Carlisle Cullen? – le pregunte a la chica que estaba de recepcionista

- Llego hace poco, lo están revisando

- ¿podemos verlo? – Ella negó con la cabeza, la mire fijamente lo que la hizo reírse – por favor… – suplique

- Lo siento, no puedo dejarlos pasar – suspire y llegue donde Esme

- ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿podemos verlo?

- Lo están revisando, aun no podemos verlo – se le escapo otro sollozo y Alice la abrazo – iré por café…- me di la vuelta, no podía ver a mi madre sufriendo. Emmet apareció agitado llevando a Rose de la mano – no sabemos como esta, hay que esperar a los doctores – asintió rápidamente – iré por café

- Te acompañare – susurro Rose – ya te alcanzo – le dijo a Emmet dándole un beso corto - ¿Dónde es?

- Por acá – murmure. La verdad era que quería estar solo pero no podía ser tan descortés, ni en mis peores momentos. Suspire.

- Estará bien, ya verás – trato de sonreír Rose a mi lado cuando esperábamos por el café – tienes que estar tranquilo, tu mamá te necesita – asentí, no tenía ganas de hablar. Tomamos el café y nos dirigimos con los demás – Edward – me llamo antes que llegáramos donde mi familia – la mire – sé lo que paso entre tú y Bella – bufe y me apoye en la pared – Bella nunca te hubiera hecho lo que tu viste, debió haber alguna razón por lo que hizo creer eso, mira..

- No es el mejor momento para hablar de eso – la interrumpí

- Lo sé, pero no he tenido oportunidad para hablar contigo a solas… y te irás dentro de poco… Edward, Bella te ama, nunca en los años que nos conocimos la vi así con alguien… la forma en que te veía… son el uno para el otro… abre los ojos Edward…

- Ocupaste una palabra clave Rose – frunció su ceño – "la forma en que me _veía_"… eso mismo es, el pasado, no hay un futuro para lo que _hubo_… este es el presente

- Pero el "presente" apesta ¿no?– se acerco y señalo mi corazón – y lo sabes tan bien como yo – retrocedió y luego se giro para ir con los demás. _Demonio _¿Por qué todo el mundo me tenía que hacer ver que aun la quería?..._mil veces idiota…_ me recrimine, ¿acaso no tenía algún cariño hacia mi propia persona?... ¿cómo podía sentir algo por ella, después de todo? – golpe el muro y fui hacia los otros.

Pasamos cerca de una hora esperando a que saliera el doctor. Cuando por fin salió y nos explico cómo estaba papá, Esme se calmo un poco; había sufrido algunas heridas en su cuerpo cuando el auto se dio vuelta, su cabeza estaba bien, solo había que dejar que despertara, ya que, aun tenia los efectos de la anestesia, al otro día lo volverían a evaluar cuando estuviera consciente. Le pedí a los chicos que llevaran a mamá a casa para que durmiera algo, y aunque ella se reusó la convencí de que cuando Carlisle despertara no querría verla en mal estado.

Al final solo quedamos Jasper y yo. Una noche en un hospital, era lo que menos tenía planeado hacer al venir hasta acá, pero sentía un gran alivio, no sé que habría hecho si estuviera en Inglaterra, lejos de todos los que amo… otro punto que me hizo cuestionar la posibilidad de volver más seguido…

…..

Tanya llego muy temprano, se alarmo mucho al recibir mi mensaje.

-¿Estás bien? – Me abrazo fuerte y asentí - ¿Cómo está tu padre?

- Lo revisaran hoy en la mañana

- Estará bien – acaricio mi mejilla, y yo desee tanto que fuera otra mano la que hiciera eso, otra persona la que estuviera conmigo… que fuera _Bella_… cerré mis ojos – ¿quieres café? – asentí. Jasper aun dormía con los brazos cruzados… espere a Tanya, pero no llego… la cafetería no estaba lejos para que se demorara tanto, mi estomago gruño y decidí ir a ver qué pasaba y también a comer algo. Estaba girando para llegar a la cafetería pero la vi… era _Bella_… estaba hablando con ¿Tanya?... Me escondí y agudice mi oído.

_- ¿para qué viniste?, tú no tienes nada que hacer acá_

_- ¿y tú sí?, ¿con que derecho te sientes?_

_- con el derecho de haber estado cinco meses junto a Edward, con ese derecho_

_- A claro… el tiempo que estuvieron juntos – dijo Bella sarcásticamente – el tiempo que tú te aprovechaste de quitármelo – fruncí mi ceño _

_- Yo no te quite nada, tú lo dejaste_

_- ¿Eso te dices en las noches para poder dormir tranquila?... o puede que ni siquiera sientas remordimientos – se hizo un silencio _

_- No tengo de que arrepentirme, yo no te obligue_

_- Me manipulaste, moviste todo para que yo creyera que era lo mejor… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz?, destruiste algo tan…_

_- ¿tan qué?... ¿tan irreal?... ¿tan imposible?, vamos Bella tu sabes tan bien como yo que lo de ustedes nunca hubiera resultado, son demasiado diferentes, mundos totalmente opuestos… _

_- ¿Por qué no nos dejaste averiguarlo por nosotros solos?_

_- Ambos estaban ciegos, ¡alguien tenía que hacerles ver la realidad!_

_- No estábamos ciegos… es amor…_

_- ¿Es?... no me digas que aun sigues queriéndolo – mire por una orilla – eres una patética, Edward está muy bien junto a mí, no sabes como la hemos pasado… se olvido de ti, ahora tiene a una persona de su entorno, ¡despierta niñita!, el sueño termino hace tiempo_

_- Tú no sabes lo que es el amor… lo tuyo es una obsesión Tanya_

_- Mira quien lo dice… ¿creíste alguna vez que terminarían felices? – Hubo un silencio – tomare eso como un sí… mira linda si pensaste que todo sería como un cuento de hadas, lo lamento mucho; mejor sigue buscando a tu príncipe, porque Edward ya está ocupado… aunque… podría ser Dimitri, ¿ese era el nombre? ¿No?, la última vez que los vi estaban muy cómodos…_

_- Sabes muy bien que yo no tengo nada con Dimitri, todo fue una mentira… ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? – dijo lo ultimo mas para sí misma que para Tanya_

_- Porque eres una ingenua, Bellita… es mejor que te valla, Edward no quiere verte ni en pintura…_

- Pienso que debería ser yo quien decida a quien ver y a quien no – ambas se sobresaltaron al verme. A Tanya se le cayó toda su cara de chica mala y volvió a la sumisa Tanya que fingía ser cuando estaba conmigo, Bella bajo su cabeza evitando mirarla

- Edward… no se qué escuchaste pero…

- Oí lo suficiente, Tanya – la mire. ¿Cómo pude creerle todo este tiempo?, ella había aprovechado los últimos cinco meses para acercarse a mí, ganarse mi confianza… ¿para qué?, si todo estaba basado en mentiras sobre mentiras…

- Yo solo vine a saber cómo se encuentra el Sr. Carlisle y me voy – murmuro Bella que ahora había levantado la cabeza y me miraba de forma inexpresiva

- Esta bien, lo volverán a revisar en unas horas por precaución – la mire expectante pero no hubo reacción en su rostro

- Gracias, me tengo que ir – se giro – adiós

- ¡Espera! – la llame pero salió casi corriendo, la iba a seguir pero tenía que pensar antes y asimilar la conversación que había oído. Me di vuelta – tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, quiero todas las respuestas, y la verdad – gruñí lo ultimo mirando a Tanya. Asintió y me siguió hacia la pequeña cafetería.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! como están las chicas fanfiction? espero que excelente :)... aquí estoy de nuevo, dando señales de vida jeejej, no habia subido el capitulo porque sentia que faltaba un poco pero creo que ya esta completito... bueno-bueno aqui estaba lo que esperaban: la verdad descubierta :o... bien, ahora hay que esperar a ver que sucede :D<strong>

**Muchas querían saber como conocí a Peter (cosa que aun creo que fue un sueño jeje), bien Peter vino a Chile para la comic Con que se hizo y bueno ahí lo conocí en persona, me saque una foto con el, lo salude con un beso en la mejilla! jajaa (see aun me emociono xd), y me dieron una foto autografiada de él (luego que espere como 7 horas jaja... fue una historia muuy larga para conseguirla, la suerte estuvo de mi lado :D) y asi fue como lo conoci... es tan... OMG! es como un maniquí, en serio un ÁNGEL *-*... aunque mi preferido es Rob 3 jejeje... bueno ya les conté mi locura :B**

**Gracias! por estar ahí conmigo y por sus comentarios que me alegran d-e-m-a-c-i-a-d-o ! ¡las quiero chicas!... no se asusten, no soy una psicópata jajajaja... gracias! :D**

**Que tengan una linda semana, y espero que nos leamos mas seguido :)**

**:marisolsol:**

_"Cada paso que doy hacia delante, es una mirada atras buscando tu recuerdo". (Gemma)_

**¿reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	28. Segunda oportunidad

** Los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Stephanie Meyer :B**

**La historia es mía :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y SEGUIRLA!**

* * *

><p><strong>27.- Segunda oportunidad<strong>

**POV EDWARD**

Escuche atentamente todo lo que me conto Tanya, solo intervenía un par de veces cuando encontraba que me ocultaba cosas… tenia un enredo en mi cabeza, estaba más confundido que antes…

-¿Entonces todo lo que vi aquella noche fue… inventado?

- Si, Edward – asentí y me levante - ¿Dónde vas?

- Iré a ver como esta mi padre – tome lo que quedaba de mi pan

- Por favor… perdóname Edward, sé que no fue bueno lo que hice – la mire – yo te quiero Edward, yo… yo te amo

- ¿me amas?, si hubiera sido así no me habrías ocultado todo esto… no es sano ni para ti ni para mí lo que tú sientes, hay demasiadas mentiras Tanya para que algún día vuelva a confiar en ti… llámame en lunes para darte tu finiquito

- ¿Qué?, ¡No Edward! – Se levanto – se que hice mal pero yo soy tu agente y no puedes hacerme esto, no…

- Lo hare porque necesito gente de confianza a mi alrededor y tú la perdiste completamente – me gire

- ¡sabes que no funcionara lo suyo!, solo los adelante a la parte inevitable, ¡jamás funciono! Y ¡jamás lo hará! – bramo a mi espalda, yo seguí caminando firme, no tenía ganas de discutir ni rebatirle lo que acababa de gritar.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunte acercándome a mi familia, Esme ya había llegado junto con Alice y Emmet

- El doctor acaba de entrar – murmuro Jasper. Asentí

- Buenos días – susurre a Esme abrazándola - ¿estás mejor?

- Algo… estaré bien cuando vea a tu padre salir de ahí – miro hacia la puerta que conectaba con la sala de emergencia. Le di un beso en su pelo y la abrase mas, sabía que mamá extrañaba que yo estuviera con ella, Alice no solía ser muy demostrativa y bueno Emmet… él es Emmet, un gran oso con menos tacto que una roca.

Esperamos cerca de 15 minutos hasta que el médico salió, nos dijo que Carlisle estaba muy bien, que había reaccionado a todo con normalidad y que lo más seguro era que lo darían de alta a mediodía para que lo lleváramos a casa e hiciera reposo.

Luego de saber las noticias sobre Carlisle, Esme me obligo a que viniera a casa para tomar una ducha. El agua caliente por mi cuerpo… era tan gratificante después de una noche entera de estar en mala posición, mis huesos sonaron un poco al moverlos… cerré mis ojos para oír el ruido del agua… y vi a _Bella _dentro de mis pensamientos silenciosos… aun no lograba procesar lo que había oído en la mañana, el estar esperando noticias de mi padre me había evitado pensar un poco en lo otro… todo fue una mentira… una felicidad me invadió cuando Tanya me lo dijo, quería saltar en un pie por todos lados como un idiota pero luego de esa efímera felicidad me invadió un vacio… ¿todo lo que había pasado en los 5 meses anteriores fueron por nada?, ¿todo mi sufrimiento por ella estaban basado en una mentira?... no podía entender que pudo haberla llevado a pensar en que alejarse era la mejor opción…¿Cómo pudo decirme que no me quería, así como si nada?... aunque había otra pregunta me estaba matando… ¿ella me quiso?, ¿sintió alguna vez lo mismo que yo en este tiempo que estuvimos separados?... claramente tenía que hablar con ella, no había otra opción, muchas preguntas me estaban torturando pero lo peor era que no sabía si soportaría las respuestas de ellas, ¿Qué sucedería si eran negativas sus respuestas?... ¿acaso podría volver como si nada a Inglaterra después de todo?... sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidarme un poco.

A Carlisle lo darían de alta en la tarde ya que faltaba llenar un poco de papeleo. Fui de nuevo al hospital para pagar la cuenta de su atención antes de que Esme gastara su dinero. No los pase a ver porque tenía que ir a otro lado… debía ir a verla… necesitaba poder hablar con ella… ver sus ojos y tratar de comprender…

Arranque en mi volvo apretando nerviosamente el volante, tome el camino en el que antes tantas veces había estado pero que ahora me mataba de los nervios… me fui acercando y pude ver su camioneta estacionada junto al lado de policía de su padre. Me detuve una cuadra antes, esperaría a que su padre se fuera, tenía que hablar a solas con ella pero sabía que si me veía se negaría a salir y lo que menos buscaba era tener un problema con el jefe de la policía.

Estuve cerca de una hora esperando hasta que Charlie salió y se perdió en la carretera, decidí ir caminando hacia la casa de ella para que no viera mi auto. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada… me hizo acordar a las muchas veces que estuve nervioso al estar cerca de ella sin poder besarla, sin poder decirle cuanto la quería… ¡dios!, esto me estaba torturando.

Llegue a su puerta y golpee, nadie me contesto, volví a tocar pero nadie abrió… tal vez me vio y no quería hablar conmigo… retrocedí… no podía obligarla a hacer algo que ella no deseaba…

-Ya voy – mi columna sintió esa electricidad al escuchar su dulce voz – espere un poco –volvió a decir. Escuche unos pasos más cerca, trague fuerte y vi como giraba la perilla de la puerta lentamente - ¿diga… - su frase quedo en el aire al verme, sus ojos desbordaron sorpresa, confusión, emoción, tristeza y mas reacciones contradictorias entre sí… sus ojos me deslumbraban por completo, hacían que todo el entorno perdiera su importancia

- Hola Bella – murmure con la voz entrecortada

-E...E...Edward – tartamudeo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente, como anhelaba ver cada día aquellas mejillas sonrojadas

- ¿podemos hablar? – no respondió nada solo aferro la puerta entorno a sus manos, con solo un movimiento la podía cerrar – se, que la última vez que vine no termino bien pero necesito hablar contigo – dudo un poco y luego retrocedió dejándome pasar. Nos sentamos lentamente en el sillón sin despegar nuestras miradas. No dijo nada así que empecé – hable con Tanya – sus manos se tensaron en sus rodillas – me dijo todo…

-¿To… todo? – Asentí – no sé qué decirte…

- ¿Por qué? – Frunció su ceño sin entender - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué Bella? – sus ojos se humedecieron levemente dándoles un brillo de tristeza y bajo su cabeza

- Pensé que era lo mejor en ese momento… lo siento Edward – levanto su cabeza con sus ojos ya secos – no lo hice con mala intención…

- ¿Entonces cuál fue tu intención?... no logro entenderte – me levante para ir y sentarme junto a ella – dímelo… por favor…

-Esto nunca hubiera funcionado, lo sabes – su voz se endureció, aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar a lo que Tanya había dicho por la mañana – solo me adelante a lo que pasaría en el futuro

- Pero tomaste esa decisión según tú opinión, ¿acaso mi opinión no valía nada?, yo también tenía tanto derecho como tú a elegir lo que haría

- No tenías la mente clara para decidir

- ¿Y tu si? – me miro, podía ver la confusión consigo misma

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?, ya te explique porque lo hice – sacudió su cabeza

- No, hay algo más Bella – tome su rostro y mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero – ¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella?

- Ya te lo dije – quito su cara de mis manos y se levanto abrazándose a sí misma – ¿Por qué no simplemente vuelves a Inglaterra y olvidas todo esto? – un golpe me llego directo al pecho

- No pensé que deseabas tanto que me fuera –murmure fríamente, se acerco y tomo mis manos

- No quise sonar así, solo quiero que detengas esto, no te hace bien ni a ti ni a mi… lo que paso ya no se puede arreglar – enlace su mano con la mía y empecé a jugar con mi dedo pulgar haciendo círculos en su palma algo que llevo energía y electricidad por todo mi cuerpo – ¿sentías algo por Dimitri? – debía preguntárselo, tenía que saberlo aunque me doliera su respuesta

- Edward…

- Por favor, solo quiero saberlo – suspiro y negó. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro – lo que dijiste esa noche… que nunca me quisiste… ¿fue mentira? – la mire fijamente. Asintió despacio mirándome cuidadosamente…- respóndeme… quiero oírlo…

- Si, fue una mentira Edward

- ¿me quieres aun? – abrió su labrios para responder pero se arrepintió soltando mis manos y levantándose otra vez

- Es suficiente, no quiero volver a hablar de esto… ya paso – algo se encendió dentro de mí, no distinguí si era ira o frustración

- No paso ¿sabes? – Me levante enojado – estos últimos meses fueron los peores que he tenido en mi vida, ¿y para ti ya paso?, pues entérate que para mí no fue así de fácil – me acerque y volteo su rostro bruscamente

- ¿crees que yo lo pase miel sobre hojuelas? – me miro con sus ojos inexpresivos, y su mandíbula firme – ¿crees que no me arrepentí de haber hecho lo que hice?, si crees que no fue fácil para ti debiste haber visto como yo estuve… – cerro rápidamente su boca como si hubiera dicho algo que no debió.

- ¿te arrepentiste? – miro hacia otro lado. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la puse delante mío - ¿lo hiciste?... ¿aun lo haces?

- En ese momento si – su voz flaqueo, no era cierto totalmente lo que dijo

- No me mientas más Bella, se que aun sientes algo por mi… puedo ver como tus mejillas se sonrojan… como nuestros pulsos se aceleran… como respondes a mi beso – me incline y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, al principio no reacciono de ninguna manera pero luego me devolvió el beso, llevo sus brazos a mi cuello… tomo mi pelo entre sus blancas y delicadas manos… presione su cuerpo contra la pared … y nuestra burbuja nos envolvió por entero, todo volvió como antes… sabia que la quería, solo necesitaba oírlo de ella. Me aleje un poco – no puedes – respire – negarlo más – su respiración estaba agitada y luego se normalizo.

-Vete por favor – articulo tan suave que pensé que lo había imaginado

-¿Qué? – se alejo un poco de mi y tomo mi rostro, la mire totalmente confundido

- No sigas… si de verdad me quieres, te iras de Forks y no volverás a buscarme nunca mas, seguirás con tu trabajo en Inglaterra…

- ¡No puedes decidir eso de nuevo por mi Bella!, no puedo estar lejos de ti…

- No se trata solamente de ti…me hace daño estar a tu lado, no quiero sentir más esto Edward… por favor vete y no vuelvas – sus palabras me chocaron como un rayo

- Pero tú me quieres Bella… yo—yo—yo…no entiendo – negué frustrado, no me podía hacer esto de nuevo… no sería capaz de soportarlo otra vez…

- Solo déjame, por favor… por favor – me suplico y soltó mi rostro despacio. Retrocedí sin comprender lo que había pasado, todo mi cuerpo se removió inquieto... _¡no!..._grite en mi interior… camine por inercia hacia la puerta sin mirarla… _me había pedido que me fuera_… _¡que me alejara de ella!_… _no quería verme cerca suyo_… _yo la seguía queriendo tanto o más que antes y sabia que ella sentía algo por mi… ¿Por qué lo hacía?_... con miles de preguntas salí fuera de la casa, me di vuelta en la entrada mientras ella estaba afirmaba la puerta como un escudo hacia mi… o más bien hacia sus _sentimientos_… todo lo que pasamos no podía terminar de esta forma… pero en ese instante al ver sus ojos abrumados completamente algo cambio dentro de mí.

- Adiós Bella… – me acerque, tome su rostro desprevenidamente, y pose mis labios en los suyos, su pulso se agito y antes que tuviera oportunidad de profundizar el beso la solté suavemente… sonreí mientras que ella me miraba confundida, lo que hice había servido como un pequeño experimento para probar que algo me seguía ocultando, y que aun mis besos le provocaban algo, _que yo aun le provocaba algo_ – nos vemos – gire y fui directo a mi volvo sin darle la oportunidad de que me repitiera otra vez que tenía que alejarme de ella.

La vi por el espejo retrovisor totalmente embargada en sus pensamientos… seguro no esperaba que mi reacción fuera esa… había puesto un tope a sus intenciones.

Pero esta vez no haría lo hice hace cinco meses atrás, esta vez seguiría a la voz dentro de mí… y aquella voz me decía, que no tenía que darme por vencido tan fácilmente, esta era una segunda oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar como antes…

* * *

><p><strong>oooo :o! si me quieren matar por tanto drama :(... pero es que esta Bella es una ¡cabeza dura!, no aprende esta niñita ¬¬ le he dicho que se deje llevar por su 3, pero no, aquí la tienen haciendo cosas tontas como estas :P ... lo bueno es que tenemos a Edward *-*, el que como vieron no se dará por vencido :), aunque ni siquiera yo se que hará xd así que no les puedo adelantar nada...mmmm... estos chicos me frustran a veces ¬¬... <strong>

**buenoooo okey, suficiente divagación por ahora jejeje, a estas alturas ya deben pensar lo loca que estoy, pero es culpa de mi estrés... mmm ... naaa soy así jaaj, suelo hacer películas en mi cabeza xd. Volviendo al tema, Quería disculparme por no actualizar taan seguido, ahora estoy en tiempo de exámenes y he estado con muchas cosas en mi mente, por ende no tuve tiempo de escribir, ¡quiero mis vacaciones! jejeje, wuii! ... ya eso fue muy infantil xd... espero que cuando tenga mis vacaciones me venga la inspiración y pueda subir los capítulos que quedan, aun no se cuantos pero ya estamos entrando en la parte final :( ... así que no se me angustien :).**

**como siempre muuuyyy pero muuuyyy agradecida por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas toodo todito xd... si me vieran como me emociono cuando veo las notificaciones en mi correo *-* jjejeje... si, hago un wuiiiii enorme xd... asi que si me quieren ver feliz comenten ahahaha broma chic s :), se que hay lector s escondid s :o ... si tuuuu jajaja, gracias a TOOD S.**

**Un abrazo enoorme :D**

**:marisolsol:**

_"Beso_: un _truco encantador para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas" (_Ingrid Bergman)

.

.

.

¿wuiii? xD

.

.


	29. Era un sueño ¿no?

**Los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Stephanie Meyer :B**

**La historia es mía :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERLA ! **

***extra de regalo: One-shot (abajo les explico)**

* * *

><p><strong>28.- Era un sueño… ¿no?<strong>

¿Había acaso alguna palabra en el diccionario que definiera lo tonta que soy?... no creo que existiera, pero si la hubiera tendría de llamarse Bella Swan… ¡lo deje ir por segunda vez!, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente?, ¿acaso la vez que caí cuando chica de mi bicicleta me traumo?... no… no era eso, sabia dentro de mí que eran otras cosas las que me atormentaban, cada día que me levantaba hasta la hora que me acostaba… y esas eran mis inseguridades, ¿insegura de que podría estar?... pues de ¡todo!, mi abrumada cabeza era incapaz de soltarse y moverse como el viento, lo único que hacía era complicarse desde la cosa más simple del mundo…

-¡dios! – golpee la pared, me sentía frustrada…. Frustrada conmigo misma por no haber tenido el coraje de arriesgarme y decirle cuanto lo quería… cuanto lo amaba… y que nunca había estado tan segura de sentir algo como cuando estaba a su lado… además ese beso que me dio antes de irse me desconcertó por completa al extremo que estuve a punto de pedirle que se quedara junto a mi…

Sentí que un auto aparcaba afuera y al mirar con mi pulso acelerado porque deseaba que fuera Edward, _aunque no sabría que podría decirle_… pero mis expectativas se apagaron al ver las luces rojas con azules del coche de la policía, no me fije cuanto tiempo pase apoyada en la puerta desde que se había ido Edward de mi casa pero de seguro fue bastante para que ya estuviera de noche. Subí rápido las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto no quería que Charlie me viera en este estado, lo único que haría si me veía seria preocuparse como lo hizo meses atrás... me estire en la cama cambiándome la ropa que llevaba por la pijama, me tape entera mientras que oía los pasos de Charlie en las escaleras y su voz llamándome.

-¿Bella? – Llamo al entrar, encendió la luz y la apago de inmediato al ver que estaba en la cama, se acerco sentándose en la orilla – estas durmiendo pequeña – entorne los ojos al oír lo de "pequeña", no había oído eso hace mucho tiempo – como has crecido hija – su voz tembló – no sé como lo hare cuando vayas a la universidad…. Pero de eso se trata ¿no?, de dejar a los hijos crecer… dejar que ellos tomen sus propias decisiones – sentí su mano pasar por mi espalda y quise levantarme, abrazarlo decirle cuanto lo quería pero no podía dejar que notara mis ojos, y sabía muy bien lo rojo estaban… no debía traerle más problemas a papá – te quiero hija, aunque no lo diga muy a menudo… y en ocasiones que no puedes oírme – murmuro lo ultimo dándome un beso en la frente, que era lo único que se veía de mi cuerpo bajo las tapas, y luego salió de mi habitación despacio para no despertarme.

Enrosque mi cuerpo, para aferrar mi pecho… no podría soportar estar lejos de Edward sin sufrir… la culpable de estar así era yo, Edward me había dicho que me quería pero no podía dejarlo hacer lo que él pensaba, antes de las ganas de tenerlo a mi lado estaba mi determinación porque él fuera feliz, yo no podía ser objetiva con respecto a si él podía ser feliz estando a mi lado… no podía decidir eso, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a elegir entre su futuro y yo… ¡sí!... el defecto más grande que yo podría tener era mi empeño en pensar todo, y darle mil y una vuelta a cada cosa que pensaba hacer… Dios sabe cuánto lo quiero, pero también sabe cuánto quiero que sea feliz sin interferir en su futuro…

-Edward…- murmure antes de cerrar mis parpados que estaban muy pesados…

_Una mano fría pasaba por mi rostro, se quedaba por unos segundos quietas sobre mis mejillas y dibujaba círculos mientras mi piel enrojecía al contacto… abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo vi, estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama, sonrió al ver que estaba despierta._

_-Hola – murmuro _

_-Hola – respondí sorprendida de verlo… ¿Qué es lo que hacía en mi casa?... ¿Cómo había entrado? – ¿Qué…_

_-¿Qué hago acá? – termino mi frase mostrando una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que una electricidad pasara por mi espalda – pues quería verte_

_-Siempre me dices lo mismo – frunció su ceño sin comprender – cada vez que apareces en mis sueños…_

_-¿Crees que esto es un sueño? _

_-¿Qué sería si no fuese eso? – iba a responder algo pero se cayó y un brillo se poso en sus ojos… _

_-¿Sueñas a menudo conmigo? – Asentí… ¿acaso el Edward de mis sueños no recordaba sus apariciones? – yo también… _

_-No me gusta cuando pareces… tan… real – volvió a mirarme sin comprender, si, parece que no recordaba la vez anterior – cuando pasa esto… es porque es una despedida… como hace tiempo… – paso su mano por mi rostro y se acerco dándome un casto beso en los labios, algo muy parecido había sucedido la noche en que le dije que no lo quería… él había aparecido para decir adiós… pero no era tan definida su imagen como ahora… esa vez fue un poco mas borrosa… aunque podría ser que mi mente haya evolucionado y fuera capaz de formar una apariencia más nítida del Edward real – no quiero que te vayas… - a este Edward podía decir lo que realmente quería en el preciso momento de tenerlo junto a mi_

_-Hasta que lo dijiste – lo mire sin entender - ¿Por qué lo haces Bella?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Pedirme que me aleje de ti… pero ahora no quieres que me valla… no logro entenderte – negó un poco frustrado – ¿ya no me quieres? – bufe exasperada, ¿Por qué mi mente me obligaba a admitir hasta en mis sueños cuanto lo quería?, ¿Cómo podía creer que no lo quería? - ¿Qué es lo que piensas Bella?_

_-No entiendo por qué crees que no te quiero… _

_-Pues porque me alejas de ti…_

_-Yo te quiero Edward, te quiero como nunca pensé en querer a alguien – sus ojos resplandecieron y se acerco fugazmente posando sus labios sobre los míos, me senté poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más a mi… sabía que mi mente jugaba conmigo, pero este beso sí que lo sentía real… podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar… me recosté en la cama y Edward se apoyo sobre mí, nuestros pulsos estaban totalmente agitados… no necesitaba el aire, me bastaba con tener los besos de él, su peso se sintió sobre mi cuerpo y un quejido se me escapo de los labios… era como de verdad había sentido el peso de su cuerpo … pero no podía ser… porque era un sueño solamente… ¿cierto?_

_-Lo siento – se enderezo – me deje llevar – sonrió feliz _

_-No te preocupes… yo también – me senté y tome su mano_

_-Te amo Bella, te amo – mi corazón se expandió por todo mi cuerpo y lo abrace fuerte… si este sueño era una despedida lo disfrutaría y aunque él no fuera el Edward de la realidad me sentí feliz_

_-Yo también te amo Edward – me soltó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos_

_-¿Qué? – Sonreí por su mirada de desconcierto – dilo de nuevo… por favor _

_-te lo diré – mordí mi labio – si me besas otra vez – una ancha sonrisa se formo en su cara y se acerco dándome un beso profundo pero demasiado corto, según yo. Lo mire y la impaciencia se mostro en sus ojos_

_-Vamos repite lo que dijiste – hizo un puchero al estilo Alice… hasta en mi inconsciencia resultaba totalmente deslumbrante_

_-Que te amo Edward Cullen, te amo con todo mi ser… con cada parte de mi, te amo – lo bese despacio – nunca lo olvides – asintió levemente_

_-He soñado tantas veces con que me lo dijeras… quisiera hacerte miles de preguntas… sé que me amas pero no entiendo lo que haces a veces…_

_-Responderé lo que quieras… solo no te vayas cuando despierte… prométeme que no me dejaras…_

_-Me quedare toda la noche junto a ti mi bella – sonreí y me recosté haciendo un espacio para que él se colocara _

_Hablamos todo lo que duro mi sueño, le explique por todo lo que pase aquel día hace cinco meses y también lo que sufrí en este último tiempo al no tenerlo a mi lado._

_-No entiendo porque me dijiste en la tarde que me alejara de ti… y ahora… es todo diferente – negó desconcertado, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro… verlo confundido lo hacía adorable, pero lo entendía… hasta yo a veces me desconcertaba con mis pensamientos… una sola palabra: Bipolaridad…_

_-No podía dejar que olvidaras tu trabajo Edward, sabía que me querías y eso dolió mucho más que hace cinco meses…_

_-Pero ¿no te gustaría ir conmigo a Inglaterra?, ¿nunca pensaste en esa opción?_

_-No me permitía pensar en esa opción, se que si te decía que si, tú me llevarías sin ningún problema –asintió afirmando, puse mi mano en su torso dibujando círculos, mientras buscaba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía –… pero, yo no me veo estando en tu mundo, no podría llenar las expectativas que todos esperarían de mi… en mi vida siempre he tratado de protegerme del mundo por miedo a salir dañada, contigo arriesgue eso y estoy feliz por haberlo hecho pero sería mentira decir que podría desenvolverme bien allá, soy muy torpe y cualquier error que cometiera podría perjudicarte de algún modo… simplemente no quiero arruinar la vida que llevabas antes de conocerme… no puedo_

_-Bella – tomo mi rostro y lo levanto – es cierto que mi vida cambio cuando te conocí… nunca había sentido todo tan intensamente, tú haces sacar lo mejor de mi… cada vez que te veo mi alma cobra vida, solo me basta mirarte y siento que puedo seguir con lo que sea… sé que es intenso para la edad que tenemos, y puede que conozca a miles de personas en el futuro pero estoy seguro que nunca en toda mi vida podre volver a sentir lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo… te amo y no amare a nadie como tú, eres todo Bella, eres todo para mi… - dios… mi mente simplemente era brillante…_

_-Edward – una lagrima se derramo por mi rostro y el la limpio delicadamente… su tacto, tan real… era como si todo mi cuerpo deseara sentir de verdad y mente le daba esa posibilidad… – tu también lo eres todo, y también se que a nadie podre entregarle mi corazón como lo hago contigo cada vez que te veo, cada vez que te miro… cada vez que te beso – murmure lo ultimo acercándome a sus labios –… te amo… - lo bese suavemente y luego me acurruque en su pecho cerrando los ojos, sabía que todo había terminado y que despertaría pronto sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho, pero no quería arruinar estos segundos que me quedaban junto al Edward de mis sueños - ¿Edward? _

_-¿Si amor? – contesto con su voz aterciopelada_

_-¿seguirás amándome por la mañana? – mi voz sonó temblorosa, no me interesaba si era una pregunta tonta al hacerla a alguien que solo existía en mi mente _

_- Si… por siempre… y ¿tu? – Fruncí levemente mi ceño – ¿seguirás amándome por la mañana? – suspire sonriendo _

_- Por toda mi vida e incluso después… – levante un poco mi rostro y le di el último beso, el beso que terminaba con el mejor sueño que pude tener en todos mis años, acomode mi cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos y todo se torno oscuro… como si nunca hubiera sucedido… un sueño, una despedida… ¿Quién podría distinguir cual de los dos fue?... eso no importaba ahora, solo sabía que mi mente me había dado el mejor recuerdo que pudo formar… "por siempre te amare Edward", fue lo último que pensé antes que la oscuridad se adueñara de mi por completo…_

….. . . . ... .. ...

La poca luz que entraba por las cortinas me hizo despertar, mis ojos se sentían pesados como si en toda la noche nunca hubieran descansado… no quería abrirlos y encontrarme sola, el sueño que tuve no podía desaparecer… quería estirar al máximo su recuerdo… lo sentí tan real que si no fuera porque ya había soñado tantas veces con Edward hubiera creído que fue real, completa y absolutamente fantástico… estire mis brazos y piernas luego de estar tanto rato despierta sin moverme por el miedo a estar sola… no se cuanto tiempo paso pero debía levantarme y tratar de seguir con mi vida, para no preocupar más a Charlie, si… debía hacerlo aunque sea por Charlie…

Pase mis dedos por mis labios, y aun podía oler su aroma en mi alrededor… ¿acaso mi mente me estaba haciendo otra jugarreta?... o ¿lo que olía era del mundo real?... no, estaba queriendo que fuera realidad algo que no lo era, por eso me imaginaba cosas… porque lo de anoche era un sueño ¿no?... ¿no?... no sé a quién le preguntaba pero necesitaba una respuesta… lo único que podía hacer ahora era abrir mis ojos y descubrir la verdad… los abrí lentamente y me encontré con la luz que venía desde la ventana… hice una mueca … suspire abatida y gire bruscamente sintiendo que había votado a algo que estaba antes sobre mi cama, ya que, se escucho un fuerte golpe en el suelo…

-¿Pero qué …?

* * *

><p><strong>:o!... ¿que paso?, paso en verdad o no?... mmmm... ni siquiera yo lo se, así que no puedo adelantar nada xd pero esta vez no me querrán matar jejejej no las deje esperar tanto como la otra vez pero no se cuando subiere el otro capitulo porque tendré mis semanas de vacaciones y no estaré muy cerca de mi pc :l *pero las recompensare con algo que escribí esta semana, fue inspiración que me nació xd... es un One-shot aunque no tiene nada que ver con esta historia espero que lo disfruten, van a mi perfil y abajito debería salir, ahí me dejan sus comentarillos para saber que les pareció :D<strong>

**Muchas gracias por tooodos sus comentarios, me hacen reír muchas veces chicas jejeje, me alegran los días... **

**Un abrazo enorme y que tengas unas lindas vacaciones (si es su caso) y si no que tengan lindas semanas ;)**

**saluuudddooooosss y abrazos de Emmet mezclados con los de Alice... mmm... eso da miedo xD... aaaa se me olvidaba, hice muchos wuii... ustedes saben xd**

**:marisolsol:**

** "**_Se puede engañar a todos poco tiempo, se puede engañar a algunos todo el tiempo, pero no se puede engañar a todos todo el tiempo". John Fitzgerald Kennedy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿reviews?_

_._


	30. ¿Seguirás amándome por la mañana?

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Yo los tome prestado y me divierto con ellos creando drama xd**

**¡GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Mas de 200 comentarios, cerca de 100 favoritos y muchas lectoras silenciosas *-***

**La espera termino y aquí he vuelto :) **

**(lean mi nota al final porfis, cree un tumblr)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>29.- ¿Seguirás amándome por la mañana?<strong>

Al mirar que había provocado aquel ruido, mi corazón se acelero…_ ¿podrá ser él?, ¿puede ser que todo lo que creí un sueño en verdad paso?..._ todas eran preguntas sin respuestas, tome aire y me asome. Mi pulso se congelo por unos segundos y luego volvió a su ritmo normal, no había _nadie_…. Una ola de desilusión me recorrió, solo había una caja blanca con un lazo lila. Me levante para tomarla, tenía mi nombre en una tarjeta y nada más. Baje las escaleras, tal vez Charlie me la trajo y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-¿Papá? – oí unas voces y descendí despacio, cuando estaba en el penúltimo escalón me quise devolver, Alice estaba hablando con Charlie animadamente… y como si tuviera una alerta dentro de mi sabia que eso no era buen indicio – ¿Alice? – ella mostro su amplia sonrisa, lo que me dio un escalofrió – ¿Qué haces acá? – me acerque y Charlie se puso de pie

-Vino a verte hija – miro a la duende – tienes mi permiso – ella aplaudió riendo y luego me dio una de sus miradas de que tramaba algo – iré a trabajar, que se diviertan – Charlie tomo su chaleco y su cinturón – nos vemos – dijo antes de darme un beso en la cabeza e irse

-¿Qué significa eso de "que se diviertan"? – fruncí mi ceño sentándome al frente de Alice

-Cosas de Charlie – se encogió de hombros – ¿y eso? – apunto a la caja que aun la sostenía en mis manos

-No lo sé, venía a preguntarle a Charlie si es que él sabía…

-Aaaa… eso era

-¿Ah?, ¿tú sabes qué es?

-No, digo si – se movió nerviosa – es un regalo

-Tu… ¿tuyo? – mi corazón volvió a moverse de manera frenética

-Eeee… si – trato de sonreír aunque no muy convencida

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, solo ábrelo… quiero ver si te gusta – tire de la cinta lila y levante la tapa, mis ojos se abrieron al ver que era un vestido. Lo tome despacio poniéndome de pie, era de un color verde turquesa oscuro con unos brillos, tenía un cinturón grueso debajo del busto y unos tirantes que se juntaban detrás del cuello… era hermoso, pero eso no era todo además del vestido habían unos zapatos blanco con tacón y pequeños brillo **(1)**. Mis labios aun tenían formada una gran "o". Mire a Alice, quien me veía sin decir nada

-¿Tienes algo que ver con esto? – me senté poniendo el vestido en mi regazo

-¿Yo?... pero porque… aaaa… – fruncí mi ceño, cuadro sus hombros y me dio una de sus sonrisas – es un pequeño regalo

-¿De ti?

-Pues sí, ¿ahora no puedo obsequiarte nada? – inquirió ofendida

-No es eso, es solo que… – tome la caja con los lindos zapatos – esto es demasiado Alice

-Para nada – sentó a mi lado – te quedara perfecto, y lo estrenaremos

-¿Lo?, Alice por favor… créeme, hoy no es mi mejor día para ser sociable – bufo

-Está bien

-¿Qué?

-Que está bien, si es lo que quieres…– puse mi mano en su frente – ¿Qué tengo?

-Creo que fiebre – rodo sus ojos – jamás pensé escucharte decir eso, al parecer el mundo nos sorprende – suspire apoyando mi cabeza en el sofá

-Eso creo, pero bueno… si no quieres estrenarlo ahora, entonces pediremos unas pizzas – reí – ¿Qué dije ahora?

-¿Tu pidiendo pizza?, este día se está poniendo cada vez más extraño – me dio un golpe suave en el hombro y luego marco en su celular para encargar comida. Mientras yo tomaba una ducha, Alice fue a arrendar unas películas.

Estuvimos toda la mañana riendo al ver las comedias que trajo Alice, unas eran tan absurdas que hasta nos dolía el estomago de tanto reír. Cuando empezó la última película mi corazón se hizo un nudo, la conocía bien y claramente su trama me llegaba… _Notting Hill__…_ ella era una famosa actriz y él una persona normal. Mire a Alice para pedirle que la sacara, no necesitaba verla, ¿acaso ella no notaba la similitud de lo que _tuve _con su hermano? La mayoría del tiempo que duro veía hacia otro lado, pero cuando llego el momento en que ella le dice: _Tan solo soy una chica, parada delante de un chico pidiéndole que la quiera_… no aguante mas y unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, abrase mis piernas y coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas mientras que unos sollozos salieron sin mi consentimiento

-¡Bella! – Alice paso su brazo por mis hombros afirmándome – soy una tonta, no debí traer esto – levante mi cara para limpiarme y Alice tomo el control para apagar el televisor – perdóname, por favor… fue tan estúpido… nunca pensé que te pondrías así… Bella lo siento tanto…

-No Alice, yo soy la tonta… es solo que me dio pena esa parte… – encogí mis hombros tratando de restarle importancia pero mi voz sonó temblorosa y sabia que ella no creyó ninguna palabra. Alzo una ceja, y luego miro su reloj frunciendo el ceño – ¿te tienes que ir? – Sorbí mi nariz y Alice asintió – lo pase muy bien… este día fue…

-Aun no terminamos Bells – sonrió – vamos a arreglarte

-¿Qué? – Cruce mis brazos – no quiero salir

-Pasamos toda la mañana en casa, ahora es el momento de salir y estrenar ese hermoso vestido

-Pero tu dijiste que me dejarías en paz con lo de "estrenar el vestido"

-Corrección lo prometí pero eso fue en la mañana, es decir que solo por la mañana te deje en "paz" como tú dices… sabes muy bien que saldré de esta casa contigo… por las buenas…

-O por las malas – concluí suspirando y poniéndome de pie. Sé que es muy incongruente de mi parte aceptar salir en este momento pero lo necesitaba, aun seguí en mi esa ola de pena que tuve al ver esa parte de la película… quería deshacerme de esa sensación que no me hacía nada bien, y bueno… aguantar a Alice me haría pensar en otras cosas.

-Me encanta cuando aceptas de primera – engancho su brazo al mío y rodé mis ojos… ¿aceptar?... sí, claro… su propuesta había resultado en una amenaza más que una invitación.

Luego de dos hora de ser la "muñeca de Alice", estaba lista. El vestido se acomodaba a mi cuerpo perfectamente, los zapatos también. Debía reconocer que me encanto el regalo de Alice, aunque me sentía mal al no tenerle nada a ella, mañana iría a comprarle algo lindo.

-¿Cuándo te vas de Forks? – pregunte mientras Alice arreglaba mi cabello poniéndole algunas horquillas

-En dos semanas – sonrió a través del espejo – ¿y tú?

-Aun no tomo una decisión definitiva, he postulado a diferentes universidades y recibí cartas de aceptación en algunas… pero todavía no escojo… también se que Charlie está preocupado y a veces cree que me quedare en Forks… solo… solo no sé donde ir

-Pero lo sabrás Bella, eres inteligente y tomaras la mejor decisión… ¿Licenciatura en literatura inglesa, cierto? – asentí

-Y ¿tú?, ¿a qué universidad iras?

-A _London Collage of fashion_… si supieras Bella, tiene todo lo que me gusta diseño de moda, maquillaje, peluquería, calzado… todo, además tiene clases de Marketing y apoyo empresarial. Lo que más quiero es sacar mi propia línea de diseñadora: _Alice to fashion_, bueno ese no es el nombre definitivo pero algo semejante, quiero que todas las personas puedan vestirse a la moda sin tener que gastar miles de dólares en ello – boto todo el aire que tenia contenido al decir su gran proyecto de vida – además Londres es hermoso

-Eso es… magnifico Alice – ignore la parte en que nombro a Londres, sabía que Edward se iría para allá, si es que ya no se había ido… pero no se lo preguntaría a Alice, este momento era para pensar en otras cosas, si seguía torturándome con eso caería en un pozo sin fondo y no me podía permitir eso… mi alma ya no lo soportaría… – … tienes todo tan claro – suspire bajando mi cabeza, el tiempo se acercaba a pasos agigantados pero aun no tenía una decisión clara hacia dónde ir, solo sabía que amaba los libros y quería estudiar algo relacionados con ellos… algo en lo que tuviera que leer y leer – me alegro mucho por ti

-Bella, yo se que pronto sabrás donde ir… créeme, las opciones se te empezaran a presentar ante ti y deberás escoger, y lo harás bien – paso su mano por mi hombro – lista, estas perfecta – mire hacia el espejo y la verdad es que no me veía nada mal

-Tienes talento duende – le di un corto abrazo – ahora falta que tú te arregles

-Ah, claro – tosió nerviosa – iré a buscar algunas cosas a mi auto y vengo

-¿Ya traías tu ropa cuando viniste para acá? – alce una ceja divertida y ella asintió sonriendo – sabias que te diría que "si"…

-En verdad no lo sabía, pero que no me acompañaras no estaba dentro de mis opciones – rio y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al primer piso.

Alice se demoro menos en ella, quedo deslumbrante. Un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo, aunque no muy corto, unos zapatos blancos con tacón y un abrigo corto del mismo color. Me entrego una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Le dejare una nota a Charlie – tome un lápiz y un papel

-No te preocupes, en la mañana ya le dije – me guiño un ojo y fue hacia la puerta

-Nada se te escapa – bufe y rió

Subimos a su porche, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde me llevaba pero intuía que si preguntaba, Alice vendría con evasivas y no me lo diría. Note por la ventana como nos alejábamos de la ciudad, aun se veían pequeños destellos del atardecer aunque unas nubes oscuras amenazaban con traer lluvia por la noche.

-¿Crees que llueva? – deje la pregunta en el aire para llenar aquel silencio

-Esperemos que no… eso arruinaría un poco las cosas – suspiro, no indague más, Alice tramaba algo pero como siempre trataba de ocultármelo.

Las luces de Port Angels comenzaron a aparecer, Alice siguió conduciendo hasta que casi cruzamos toda la ciudad.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Estamos cerca – sonrió y doblo en la esquina. Avanzo unas cinco cuadras mas y luego entro a una casa, era un recinto privado y aislado totalmente de la gente común. Me hizo acordar a la casa de los Cullen, aquella estaba tan alejada de la civilización como esta. Una música empezó a desprenderse de su interior y varias personas estaban afuera conversando

-¿Qué es? – Aparco el auto y saco las llaves del contacto – Alice Cullen, ¿Dónde me trajiste?

-A una fiesta – cerro su puerta y luego abrió la mía – ¿Qué esperas?, hace frio, quiero entrar – movió sus pies sobre el césped

-¿Una fiesta? – Salí tomando la chaqueta y cerré la puerta a mi espalada – genial Alice, lo que más quería… una fiesta… ni siquiera se dé quien es…

-Mía – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-¿Tuya?, ¿Pero por qué no la hiciste en tu casa?, ¿Esta casa es de tu familia también?, Alice porque me haces esto…

-Ya no hagas más preguntas – bufe – se me olvidaba – abrió su bolso antes de que nos acercáramos a la entrada y saco don antifaces – uno para ti – me entrego un antifaz negro con azul, que tenía unas plumas en la esquina – y el otro para mí – se coloco un antifaz blanco con negro – póntelo

-Estas loca – rodo sus ojos y me arrebato el antifaz haciendo un movimiento rápido y sin darme cuenta me hallaba detrás de aquel extraño antifaz que me cubría alrededor de los ojos – realmente estás loca – suspire y ella tomo mi brazo arrastrándome adentro.

-Lo sé, gracias – la casa estaba repleta de personas, no sé cómo pude entrar pero gracias a la duende que aferraba mi brazo logramos llegar a la sala principal – ¿quieres algo? – Negué – Jasper – dio un pequeño salto al ver a su chico que se acercaba – ¿y Rose? – miro hacia una esquina y señalo

-Con tu hermano – todo a mí alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, cada uno de ellos estaba acá… lo que podía significar que _él _estuviera ¿no? Me abrace sintiendo un escalofrió aunque no entraba viento por ningún lado, este estremecimiento no era por el frio… no, venia de mi interior… estaba asustada, si lo volvía a ver todo se iría al infierno… aquel sueño aun seguía latente en mi mente y al verlo solo empeoraría ese sentimiento que quererlo retener a mi lado para siempre – Bella te ves muy linda – asentí a Jasper frunciendo mi ceño escrutando los rostros escondidos bajo los antifaces – no esta acá – susurro Jazz en mi oído cuando Alice fue en busca de Emmet dejándome sola con Jasper. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca, sin embargo, sabía que deseaba verlo una vez más… despedirme de él con un beso… tener algo con que recordarlo…

-Iré a tomar aire… mucha gente para mí – sonreí y Jasper asintió – dile a Alice que ya vengo – me gire y trate de llegar a otro lugar donde no estuviera tan lleno. No considere la opción de escapar porque no tenía idea donde demonios estaba y tampoco tenía algo en que irme… en dos palabras: estaba atrapada.

Legue al jardín, me apoye en una pared y empecé a cantar una parte de la canción que tenía como timbre en mi celular mientras me rodeaba con los brazos, no sabía porque pero se me vino a la cabeza la letra… algo para llenar el silencio de la noche…

– _hold, you in my arms… I just wanted to hold… you in my arms…_

-_My life, you electrify my life… let's conspire to re-ignite, all the souls that would die just to feel alive_… – mire hacia la oscuridad de dónde provino aquella voz… realmente me electrifico completa, _¿Qué estaba diciendo?..._ cada palabra que cantó hizo a mi cuerpo sentir una extraña sensación – ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda, sola por acá?, ¿Acaso ninguno de esos idiotas te invito a bailar? – Negué sin comprender, ¿Quién era?, ¿acaso tenía tan mala suerte para encontrar a un psicópata?..._ genial Bella, pero ten presente que nadie vendrá a rescatarte, así que no hables o hagas algo estúpido… _hablo esa molesta voz dentro de mi cabeza – eso es mejor, mucho mejor para mi – fruncí mi ceño – así que _Muse_… me gusta esa canción: _Starlight_ – me moví incomoda – tranquila no te hare nada – salió desde las sombras. Era un chico alto con un gorro negro que le cubría en totalidad su cabello y un antifaz del mismo color. Trague, ¿Qué haces Bella?, ¿un tipo desconocido vestido totalmente de negro que parece un loco se te esta insinuando y tú aun sigues parada acá como si nada?... algo debe estar mal conmigo… pero tenía una sensación rara, no era miedo era… era como si sintiera que me era familiar… algo en su voz… aunque no podía afirmar nada porque sus ojos no se distinguían – así que… ¿bailas? – negué

-No es mi fuerte – suspire y cruce mis brazos

-Pues… el baile es mi fuerte… te puedo mostrar unos pasos – se acerco y tomo mi mano, algo extraño me sucedió era como si fuera…

-No, yo n-no… – no pude decir nada más porque ya estaba dentro de la casa de nuevo, él tomo mi cintura y me acerco peligrosamente a su cuerpo

-Solo debes moverte al compas de la música – afirmo su mentón sobre mi cabeza – ¿ves? No es tan difícil – mi oído estaba cerca de su pecho y podía oír el ritmo cardiaco que tenia – es solo cosa de practica – no dije ni una palabra, sabía que estaba mal que bailara con un chico que recién había conocido… ni eso, tampoco lo conocía, solo había visto su sombra en la oscuridad. Trate de levantar mi rostro para ver el de él pero su agarre me impidió hacerlo, me rendí y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho… miles de pensamientos sin conexión paseaban por mi cabeza, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿acaso me estaba convirtiendo en una chica que no puede estar sin nadie a su lado?, ¿me estaba transformando en alguien dependiente?... lo extrañaba, lo amaba tanto… cerré mis ojos y solo me concentre en la música y pensé que _él _era el que se movía rítmicamente conmigo, que _él _era quien me tenia abrazada contra su cuerpo, que era _él _quien tomaba mis rostro entre sus manos y lo alzaba… y que eran los labios de _él_ los que yo sentía en este momentos… esperen, ¿labios?... ¡¿pero que demonios?!, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y caí en la cuenta de que aquel chico desconocido me estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana y yo le respondía como si le entregara mi alma en ese momento. Lo empuje con toda mi fuerza y me soltó

-Esto está mal… yo… n-n-no… yo – no logre articular nada coherente y toque mis labios los cuales estaban rojos. Negué frenéticamente y empecé a caminar por entre toda esa gente, tenía que salir de acá… ¡esto estaba mal!, ¿Cómo pude hacer eso?, podía estar muy mal, terminar en un hoyo negro y nunca salir de ahí… pero besar a ese chico desconocido me hizo sentir peor, ya no me encontraba bien mentalmente… unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, me pase el dorso de mi mano para quitarlas… me sentía sucia… al llegar a la puerta note que había empezado a llover, podía ser que aquella agua limpiara lo que sentía… _ruin, descarada, impura, marcada… ¿acaso ésta era la Isabella real? ¿Una que se besaba con cualquiera?..._

Llegue al porche de Alice e intente abrir todas las puertas pero fue inútil. Me rendí deslizándome por una puerta y cayendo al suelo, escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas mientras lloraba… estaba mojada entera, pero no me importaba me sentía como una basura insignificante… frote mis labios tratando de quitar aquello que sentí al besar a ese chico… ¡por dios!, juro que fue como si lo besara a _¡él!... ¡lo juro!_

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Levante mi rostro y trate con todos mis esfuerzos para mirar entre la lluvia que caía y la nubosidad en mis ojos por causa de las lágrimas – ven – estiro su mano para levantarme. No el tome, no quería sentir nada proveniente que aquel chico, me puse de pie como pude y casi me resbalo pero logre mantener el equilibrio gracias a la ayuda de él. Retire mi brazo de su agarre.

-Déjame sola – chille, no podía culparlo, la que se dejo llevar y además respondió el beso fui yo… siempre era yo… _¡maldición Bella!, ¿Cómo pudiste?_

-Bella, detente – me pare en seco, ¿Cómo diablos sabia mi nombre? – fui un tonto

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué me besaste?... tú no sabes… yo… no sé qué me pasa… ¡porque lo hiciste! – golpe su pecho muchas veces – tú no sabes lo que haces… eres un tonto… un tonto – los sollozos me invadieron y me derrumbe pero él me sostuvo y me abrazo – soy una tonta, yo… no te conozco… yo…

-Calla Bella – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – eres tan difícil de comprender, después de tanto tiempo logro entender una parte de tu corazón – moví mi cabeza, ¿De qué hablaba?, solo lograba oír un zumbido en mis oídos y la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros

-No me conoces… yo no te conozco… suéltame por favor, déjame ir – forcé su agarre

-Muchas veces me lo pides pero sé que no es cierto… Isabella Marie Swan – levanto mi rostro poniéndolo frente al suyo y por fin vi su cara aunque no con toda claridad – ¿me sigues amando por la mañana? – todo desapareció, y me invadió el recuerdo de la noche anterior, aquellas palabras resonaron por completo en mi memoria… _- ¿Edward?,-¿Si amor? – Contesto con su voz aterciopelada, -¿seguirás amándome por la mañana? – mi voz sonó temblorosa,- Si… por siempre… y ¿tu? – Fruncí levemente mi ceño – ¿seguirás amándome por la mañana? – Para toda mi vida e incluso después…_ el sombrero que antes tapaba su pelo cayo, dejando al descubierto aquel cabello cobrizo rebelde e indomable que conocía, todo se junto con la realidad y mire sus ojos esmeraldas que refulgían con un brillo especial detrás de aquel antifaz… y supe en ese momento que ya no podía aguantar más, la vida me era vacía sin él, todo desaparecía al estar a su lado… lo amaba con cada parte de mí, lo amaba con mi alma… no existía algo en mi que no lo amara… ya no había espacio a dudas, a mentiras, a planes… solo un monosílabo era posible decir ahora…

-Si – tome su pelo atrayéndolo a mi – _para toda mi vida… e incluso después_ – repetí las palabras de la noche pasada antes de juntar nuestros labios en un beso que nos consumía a ambos en una sola persona, un corazón por fin complementado con otro… dos almas unidas… y miles de fuegos artificiales derrumbándose dentro de nuestros cuerpos con el solo contacto de nuestros labios… un beso letal… un amor real… – te amo – murmure antes de volver a fundirnos en otro beso.

* * *

><p><strong>*-*... :O... mi dios!, ahí lo tienen chicas (y), le dijo que lo amaba! y ahora con todos sus sentidos jejeje. Miles de disculpas! esta vez si que me demore, pero me encontraba en un laguna mental xd y no tenia inspiración pero como si dieron cuenta aquí volvió y con todo... ya no queda nada para el final :( pero las cosas ya están mejor que nunca :D... estoy ideando un final en mi loca cabeza y espero que les guste cuando llegue el momento. <strong>

**He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este y ojala ustedes lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo... pero aun no es hora de despedirnos jejeje, aun no es tiempo para que me ponga a llorar como una niñita xd**

**GRACIASSSS! POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ALERTAS FAVORITOS ... TOODOOO me emociono al ver mi correo con notificaciones de fanfiction xd, si me vieran... es como si un chico me invitara a una cita jajaja lo se... soy una nena jjajaj **

**u.u me di cuenta de que el 31 de este mes, "Te he esperado tanto" cumple un año de haber sido publicado acá... awww como pasa el tiempo *-*, así que GRACIAS multiplicado por 100000000000 :D**

**(1) Casi se me olvida xd... me cree un Tumblr (si... el otro día estaba aburrida jaaj) y subí las portadas de mis dos fan-fic, ademas subí el vestido que Bella uso en esta fiesta :), como ven andaba inspirada... a y también puse música que me gusta, la que muchas veces me ayudo a escribir por las noches... así que pasen por ahí... aun no se como funciona bien eso de Tumblr pero me gusto como quedo, espero sus comentarios :D.**

**LINK: marisolsol15 . tumblr . c o m **(borren los espacios o vallan a mi perfil, también esta el link ahí)

****UN ABRAZO ENORME! del porte de... LA LUNA jajaja así que es gigante.****

****:marisolsol:****

_"Te amo, es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es la pura verdad.." (Edward "sexy" Cullen, ni se nota que soy team Edward xd) Crepúsculo._

_¿reviews?_

_._

_._


	31. La propuesta

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Yo los tome prestado y me divierto con ellos creando drama xd**

**¡GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA!**

** He vuelto :)**

* * *

><p><strong>30.- La propuesta<strong>

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabes cierto? – pasó su mano por mi rostro quitando un poco mis lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia.

-Un tonto que te ama – susurró abrazándome – entremos, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Prefiero irme… supongo que toda ésta fiesta – apunté hacia la casa – era para que volviéramos a vernos ¿no?.

-Mmmm mi chica inteligente – me dio un corto beso y luego nos fuimos donde tenía estacionado su Volvo. Se saco su chaqueta y la colocó en mi espalda. Abrió la puerta del auto pero antes de entrar me quede rígida – ¿Qué sucede?.

-Sabes que si entro ya no habrá vuelta atrás… no podrás alejarme de ti y yo tampoco te dejaré ir por nada en el mundo – sonrió torcidamente y colocó sus brazos alrededor mío encerrándome entre su cuerpo el Volvo.

-He esperado por esas palabras mucho tiempo señorita Swan. Sé que no habrá vuelta atrás, ésta es mi decisión – se acercó rozando su nariz con la mía – te amo, cada parte de mi funciona por completo cuando estoy a tu lado, el aire que respiras quiero respirarlo, cada paso que des quiero estar ahí para verte… te amo, y jamás me arrepentiré – mis labios se abrieron pero no podía articular palabra alguna, ¿Qué había hecho en mi vida anterior para merecer a alguien como él?, ¡Dios!, ¡gracias!. Negué sonriendo casi al punto de la histeria – ¿Qué pasa? – acunó mi rostro.

-Que te amo, eso pasa – tomé su mano colocándola cerca de mi corazón para que sintiera mi pulso – ¿Sientes como se mueve? – asintió – creo que se saldrá de su lugar – reí y me abrazó – he sido una tonta ¿no?.

-Sí, completamente… pero ¿sabes? – me soltó un poco para tomar mi barbilla y alzarla – creo que debíamos pasar por todo esto para darnos cuenta de que lo que sentimos era más fuerte; más fuerte que nosotros – se acerco colocando sus labios sobre los míos y apretándome contra el auto, tomó la parte baja de mi cabeza consumiéndome mas con sus labios perfectos, sublimes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿A dónde iremos? – noté que no se dirigía a la salida de la ciudad.

-Aún no acaba la noche señorita – ronroneo lo último haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y mis manos sudaran por completo – no pienses mal Bella – rió bromeando – ¿Qué estabas pensando que haríamos? – me ahogué y tosí fuerte provocando que Edward soltara mas de su armoniosa risa – amo cuando te sonrojas – miré nerviosa hacia afuera mordiéndome el labio – para tu tranquilidad iremos a cenar y luego te llevaré a Forks, deberías llamar a Charlie para que no se preocupe – tendió su teléfono.

-No te preocupes, tengo el mío… – toqué buscando en mis bolsillos pero me di cuenta que solo había traído una cartera y la dejé en el auto de Alice – mi celular… Alice.

-La llamaré mas tarde para que te lo lleve a tu casa.

-¿No crees que sería algo raro que haya salido con Alice y luego vuelva con su hermano?

-¿Papá Charlie furioso? – asentí riendo – entonces te irás a mi casa, esperaremos a la duende y ella te llevara – sonrió.

- Un perfecto plan… novio – alzó una ceja – ¿Qué? – me sonroje.

-¿Somos novios de nuevo?... mmmm, no recuerdo habértelo pedido.

-Ah…, eh, lo siento, es que p-pensé…

-Tonta Bella, por supuesto que lo somos – rodó sus ojos y cruce mis brazos en una actitud infantil – no te enojes, novia.

-Tonto – golpee su hombro – me hiciste sentir mal, como si te estuviera obligando… aunque si no quieres serlo…

-No seas absurda Isabella Swan – cortó de inmediato lo que estaba por decir y su ceño se frunció lo que me hizo reír – ¿Ahora eso te parece gracioso?

-Sip – volví a reír por su expresión y luego se unió a mi risa.

Estacionó fuera de un restaurant, era pequeño pero se veía muy acogedor no como esos restaurantes caros y lujosos. Bajó para abrir mi puerta.

-¿Siempre serás así? – Frunció su ceño sin comprender – ¿Abrirás mi la puerta hasta cuando ya esté viejita? – sus ojos se iluminaron – ¿Qué?

-Amo a esta Bella – tomó mi mejilla acariciándola con su pulgar – ¿Así que estaremos juntos hasta viejitos? – me sonrojé fuerte, no le había tomado el peso a las palabras que dije – por supuesto… incluso cuando seas una abuela gruñona y peleadora te abriré la puerta – me besó y enlazó nuestras manos para entrar.

-Espera – se giró – mírame, estoy mojada y desaliñada… ¿Qué pensara la gente? – sonrió y se acercó para susurrarme al oído.

-Que de seguro anduvimos haciendo cosas… – se alejó y guiñó el ojo arrastrándome a la entrada. ¿En serio había escuchado eso?… _tranquila Bella, son solo bromas… _le agradecí a mi voz interior.

La chica que nos atendió nos guio hacia una mesa retirada que al parecer Edward ya la había reservado. Se quedó mirando a Edward quien no traía nada para "ocultarse" de sus fans.

-Dis-disculpa… ¿Eres Edward Cullen?

-Sí, el mismo – tomó mi mano jugando con ella – y ella es mi novia, Isabella Swan – mis ojos se abrieron un poco porque no esperaba que dijera aquello y la chica me miró dándome una disculpa con sus ojos por interrumpirnos.

-¿Po-podrías… darme un autógrafo? – extendió la pequeña libreta donde anotaba los pedidos.

-Por supuesto – Edward soltó mi mano suavemente y tomó el lápiz que ella le ofrecía escribió algo en la hoja mientras le preguntaba su nombre. Creo que la chica estaba ya en las nubes cuando Edward le dijo amablemente si quería una foto. Ella la tomó con su celular aunque no sé si la foto saldría porque su mano tiritaba más que una jalea.

-Gracias… e-en serio gracias – Edward esbozó una sonrisa y el suspiro de la chica no se hizo esperar, luego tomó aire y nos preguntó que pediríamos.

-¿Te molesta? – vi como la chica desaparecía y volví a mirarlo.

-No – alzó una ceja – no es que me haya molestado, solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?.

-Que si yo te hubiera encontrado en algún lugar hubiera tratado de hacer lo mismo que ella – sonreí tomando su mano – aunque me estaría debatiendo aún de si venir o no – rió.

-Pensé que te había molestado, suele ser así casi siempre.

-¿Sabes?… me molesta algo – solté un bufido.

-¿En serio? – su rostro se angustio y rodé mis ojos.

-Me molesta que he estado todo este tiempo tan cerca de ti y ni siquiera te he pedido un autógrafo – su expresión se relajó y soltó una risa – podrías darme muchos fotos tuyas autografiadas y luego las subastaría por eBay – tomé mi barbilla pensando – estoy perdiendo mucho dinero – reí.

-Tonta Bella… pensé que te habías molestado de verdad – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia – pero si es lo que quieres… – sacó una servilleta y un lápiz de su pantalón, escribió algo rápidamente y me lo entregó – léelo.

-_Mi alma es tuya Isabella Swan, por siempre y para siempre… te ama Edward Cullen_ – sonreí y lo mire – no creo que pueda subastar esto, es demasiado personal para hacerlo público… también te amo.

-Mmmm, ¿sabes?, yo si quiero tener esa confesión escrita en papel, para que cada vez que tenga que estar lejos de ti pueda leerlo y saber que mi alma está segura – tomé otra servilleta y con el mismo lápiz escribí, claro mi letra no era la mejor pero se podía entender. Se lo entregué – _Si tú vives yo vivo, lo nuestro va mas allá de lo tangible, te ama Bella Swan – _mmm… ¿es razonable que te ame mas a cada segundo que transcurre?.

-Yo creo que si – me acerqué para susurrarle al oído – ¿te digo un secreto? – asintió – a mi me pasa lo mismo – sonrió radiante y me besó.

Cenamos tomados de la mano, hablamos de las cosas que pasaron. Que hizo Edward esos meses en los que estuvo en Londres. También me explico la "relación" que tuvo con Tanya y yo por mi parte le conté lo poco que hice, la verdad no recordaba muy bien como pase ese tiempo solo venia a mi mente algunos momentos de dolor… los peores que he tenido.

-¿Ya sabes que estudiarás? – pregunto tomando un poco de jugo.

-Si… pero no estoy segura adonde ir – miré hacia otro lado.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte… – movió su pulgar sobre mi mano – debo volver a Londres, me ofrecieron mas proyectos – un nudo se formó en mi garganta – el tiempo que estuve allá no solo lo use para cumplir mi trabajo… puede que suene estúpido y cursi, pero había algo dentro de mi que no perdía la esperanza de volver contigo… y bueno yo… sé que es egoísta… puedes decir que no… aunque quisiera que dijeras que si…

-Edward, dímelo, me estas volviendo loca – le sonreí para animarlo. Tomo mis dos manos y me miró con sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Bella, quisieras venir conmigo a Londres?

-Toma, es un regalo de Esme – Alice me entregó una chaqueta – dice que pasaras frio

-Es muy linda, dale mis gracias a Esme – asintió.

-Oh Bella, seremos las mejores amigas… conoceremos tantos lugares – se levantó de mi cama y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar – iremos a Tower Bridge, a la Catedral de San Pablo, ¿Te imaginas en la Kenwood House?... será como viajar al pasado – yo la miraba sonriendo, había visto fotos de esos lugares que simplemente te quitaban el aliento… pero estar ahí es otra cosa, solo de pensar en ello hace que mis piernas tiemblen. Aún me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando, la propuesta de Edward seguía en mi mente…

_-¿Bella, quisieras venir conmigo a Londres? – mi corazón se congeló, era como si la sangre no llegara mas a ese lugar. Todo se nubló por tres segundos, solo veía a Edward quien me observaba expectante para saber mi respuesta. Ésta era una decisión para mi futuro, lo próximo que diría cambiara todo._

_-Yo… – sabia la respuesta, estaba segura, no había lugar a dudas – si, si quiero – Edward se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para abrazarme tan fuerte que hizo que la sangre volviera a mi corazón y éste empezara a latir de nuevo – te amo, y no quiero alejarme de ti. _

_-Yo también te amo… y si hubieras dicho que no, que tenias que ir a otro lugar… te hubiera seguido a donde sea… gracias – me soltó despacio y acunó mi rostro en sus manos para besarme lentamente. Luego de que ambos quedáramos sin aliento volvió a su lugar._

_-Pero hay algo que no comprendí… dijiste algo de que hiciste más cosas que solo cumplir con tu trabajo – sonrió _

_-Presta atención señorita Swan – rodé los ojos – fui a algunas Universidades… se que amas todo lo referente a la literatura, así que tomé folletos que cada lugar en donde lo imparten… no alcance a visitarlas pero por lo que recuerdo aún estamos a tiempo para que postules a alguna Beca – reí - ¿Qué?._

_-¿Beca? – alcé una ceja bromeando. _

_-Bueno… mira, no deseo sonar pretencioso o lo que quieras, pero yo puedo pagarte la Universidad… te amo y haría eso y más cosas… aunque yo creo que…_

_-No aceptaría tu dinero – completé su frase y asintió dudoso – solo estaba bromeando, una beca en Londres seria perfecto… debo hablar con Charlie – ambos nos encogimos al mismo tiempo – tendrás que acompañarme – hizo una mueca y luego cuadró sus hombros._

_-Siempre lo estaré._

Y acá estaba ahora, empezando a arreglar algunas cosas… Edward tuvo que viajar hace dos días porque el director de la película en la que está trabajando lo necesitaba urgente.

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban y guardé la maleta en el armario. Si… Charlie aún no estaba al tanto de mis planes.

-¿Puedo? – golpeo la puerta.

-Pasa papá – Alice rodo los ojos, no entendía porque aun no le había dicho nada a Charlie sobre Londres.

-Hola Alice – le sonrió a mi amiga.

-Hola jefe Swan.

-Bella, hay un chico en la puerta… creo que es el hermano de Alice – mis ojos se abrieron y fui hacia la ventana, el Volvo plateado estaba ahí – te está esperando en la entrada – Charlie me observo son su "mirada policial", sabía que algo le estaba ocultando… ¿Por qué justo mi padre debía ser policía?, esto claramente haría las cosas más complicadas… ¿Qué tal si se enojaba y nos encerraba en la cárcel para que se nos pasara esta locura de irnos a Londres?... Dios, ya me estaba viendo con una luz enorme en el rostro y Charlie interrogándome mientras tenia a Edward en una sala de tortura… – ¿Bella estas bien?.

-¿Ah? – dije saliendo de mi ilusión en la que ya había sido condenada a 10 años y un día.

-Estas pálida… ¿pasa algo malo? – negué rápidamente y me acerqué a la puerta para bajar.

-Estoy bien – suspire pasando por su lado. Cada escalón que pisaba era como si me acercara al cuarto oscuro de interrogación. Me armé de todo el valor y fui a la puerta – Edward – se giró y alcance a ver en su rostro una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo pero todo se disipo al verme. Me dio un abrazo levantándome del suelo. Y junto sus labios con los míos.

-Te extrañe demasiado – murmuró contra mis labios – ha sido eterno.

-Yo también te extrañe – sonreí. Una tos nos interrumpió de nuestra burbuja, ambos nos tensamos y nos separamos de inmediato. No había espacio a palabras, la cara de Charlie era como un libro dando instrucciones: quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando acá y lo quería saber ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Ey! como les dije en el one-shot (Guardián nocturno, si quieren lo pasan a leer :D) acá estoy actualizando. Si, pueden mandar a los Vulturis para que me maten por no haber dado señales de vida en meses :(... mi excusa en una palabra: Universidad. Jajaja ni siquiera me daba cuenta del tiempo, recién ahora me estoy fijando que ya esta por terminar este año xd, así que imagínense lo distraída que ando ajajjaja. <strong>

**Lo bueno es que mañana tengo mi último examen (denme suerte jejeje) y mi intención (que espero lograrla) es terminar este Fic antes de fin de año... T.T si me dará pena pero debo hacerlo y ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo a full! donde papá/protector/policia/Swan nos hará reír con sus ocurrencias pero también pondrá nerviosos a estos chicos xD.**

**Un abrazo GIGANTE! y nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana (ahora si que actualizo ajaja).**

**:marisolsol:**

_"He caminado entre los míos y los hombres durante casi noventa años... Todo este tiempo me he considerado completo sin comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada aporque tú aún no existías." (Edward, Crepúsculo)._


	32. Enfrentando al macho alfa

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Yo los tome prestado y me divierto con ellos creando drama y amor xd**

**¡GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA!**

* * *

><p><strong>31.- Enfrentando al macho alfa<strong>

-¿Algo que me quieras decir Isabella Marie? – oh no, ahí estaba Charlie Swan cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que esto no seria fácil cuando me llamó por mi segundo nombre.

-¿Entremos? – lanzó una mirada a Edward y luego se giró para entrar. Aproveché esos segundos para mirar a Edward quien se había puesto mas pálido de lo normal.

-Tú padre me matara… en serio, lo hará – aferró su mano mas a la mía.

-Es un poco duro, jugara a ser el macho alfa así que prepárate – le sonreí y asintió suspirando.

-Solo quiero decirte que te amo y estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado – rodé los ojos riendo a causa de su discurso fúnebre.

Se podía casi tocar la tensión en el ambiente, mi mano y la de Edward estaban enlazadas, más bien eran una sola. Charlie tomó el control de la televisión y la apagó, se acomodó en uno de los sillones mientras nos observaba aún con el ceño fruncido, señalo el otro sillón para que tomáramos asiento.

-¿Así que tú eres…?

-Edward Cullen, señor Swan – Edward se acercó tomando la mano de mi padre. Pude ver como Charlie imprimía más fuerza de lo necesaria en el apretón.

-Papá …– dije regañándolo y dejó libre la mano de Edward.

-Solo lo saludaba hija – levanto sus manos a la altura de sus hombros aparentando total inocencia – bien, ¿Qué relación tienes con Isabella? – Volvió a cruzar sus brazos – ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones jovencito?, ¿Acaso la enamoraras para luego dejarla?... ¿Tú fuiste el culpable de los meses en los que Isabella estuvo mal? – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-Papá es suficiente – se quedó callado y me miró serio – Edward es…

-Soy su novio, Bella y yo estamos juntos señor – contestó con voz firme – mis intenciones son las mejores con su hija. Para mi ella no es ningún juguete, la amo – Charlie lo observó casi atravesándolo con grandes dagas, podía imaginarme como apretaba el corazón de Edward en sus pensamientos.

-Aun no respondes algo – la mandíbula de Edward se tensó – ¿Por tu culpa Isabella estuvo así esos meses? – mi mano transpiraba más que nunca.

-Fue un mal entendido señor, jamás volverá a pasar en la vida – Edward me miró – ambos aprendimos cosas en ese tiempo – se volvió hacia Charlie – amo a su hija más que a nada en el mundo, si ella volviera a sufrir por mi causa…

-Te mataría – concluyó Charlie provocando que Edward se paralizara por un momento – ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme esto Isabella? – bien, ahora era mi turno de hablar con el policía rudo.

-Hoy – traté de sonreírle pero solo me miró frunciendo el ceño – está bien… quería esperar a que Edward llegara de su viaje para contártelo.

-¿Por qué no antes? – me encogí de hombros y papá gruñó.

-Porque hay algo que necesitaba decirte… y bueno debía ser cuando Edward estuviera presente – el rostro de Charlie experimento diferentes sentimientos en segundos: del enojo a la sorpresa luego la preocupación y por último el miedo.

-¡Por Dios Isabella! – Se levantó tomando su cabeza exasperado – ¡Eres muy joven!, ¿Qué harás con tus estudios?, ¿Acaso dejaras todo?... ¡Dios hija!, ¿En qué vas a trabajar?, ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando ustedes dos? – Nos miro, al punto de asesinarnos con sus ojos – Tal vez tú puedas hacer lo que quieras, seguir con tu vida… pero ni creas que lo harás, porque si siquiera piensas en irte te perseguiré hasta el último maldito rincón para que te hagas responsable – con Edward nos miramos sin entender a que se refería todo este alboroto, ni siquiera le habíamos hablado sobre Londres y ya estaba histérico.

-Papá, detente – me levanté, tome sus manos y las baje de su cabeza para que se relajara – ¿De qué estás hablando?, no comprendo.

-Pues es más que obvio ¿no? – Negué – estabas esperando a tu "novio" – hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos – para darme las "buenas nuevas" – fruncí mi ceño – vamos Bella no estoy tan mal para no darme cuenta de a que te referías – nos miro exasperado y suspiro cayendo al sofá – … el bebé… – con Edward nos miramos y luego de unos largos segundos junto a varios bufidos de Charlie logramos encajarlo todo. Nos pusimos a reír sin parar a explicarle a papá – ¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?, ¿Piensan que es divertido que a esta edad…

-Papá espera por favor – respire para dejar de reírme y Edward hizo lo mismo adoptando su anterior forma – no estoy embarazada – le tomó mas de un minuto a Charlie para sopesar mis palabras.

-¿Estas segura? – asenti sonriendo, luego de mirarnos por otros segundo suspiro aliviado – me hiciste pasar el peor susto que he tenido… hasta ahora – dijo lo ultimo y volvió a vernos con su mirada de policía – Entonces si no es eso… ¿Qué es lo que me tienen que decir? – tragué fuerte y Edward me miró articulando las palabras: "yo me encargo".

-Isabella y yo… – las cejas de Charlie se unieron haciendo una sola – nos iremos a Inglaterra – bien, con esas palabras cualquier pincelada de humor que pudo haber hace un rato desapareció por completo. Papá se levantó sin decir nada y fue hacia la cocina. Con Edward nos miramos sin saber que hacer. Pasaron los minutos y Charlie no regresaba así que tomé de la mano a Edward para que me acompañara a ver que sucedia.

Papá estaba apoyado en la encimera, tenía un brazo cruzado en su pecho y el otro sostenía su barbilla, su mirada completamente perdida; era como si estuviera en un trance. Me giré hacia Edward.

-Déjame esto a mí – susurré.

-¿Segura? – Asentí – iré con Alice – esbocé una sonrisa y me di vuelta para acercarme a Charlie. Aún no reaccionaba inclusive cuando me coloqué delante de él.

-¿Papá? – se demoró unos segundo en enfocar su vista en mi – ¿Estás bien?.

-Mi hija se irá a otro país… ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que estar? – sus ojos calaron mi pecho.

-Papá yo…

-Se nota que ya está decidido ¿no? – me dio la espalda y saco un vaso, abrió la llave del grifo y lo lleno con agua. Bebió un poco y giró.

-Lo siento, en serio no quise pasarte a llevar… es solo que… todo esto surgió de pronto y luego me vi rodeada… en verdad lo siento papá.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?... no sé qué decir Bella, sólo se que no deseo tenerte lejos de mi... me aterra pensar que harás en un lugar tan lejano – dejó el vaso y se sentó en una silla. Tomé la que estaba enfrente y la deslice.

-Es una muy buena oportunidad papá.

-¿Haces esto por él? – miré mis manos enlazadas. No podía negarle a Charlie que gran parte de haber aceptado irme a Inglaterra era porque amaba a Edward y no cabía en mi mente separarme de él.

-Lo amo papá – alcé mi rostro sintiéndome escrutada por sus ojos.

-¿Pero a que costo? – Fruncí mi ceño – creo que estas anteponiendo sus sueños sobre los tuyos, hija – acerque mis manos a las suyas y las envolví con las mías. Las manos de Charlie tenían la misma temperatura que yo, frías como el mármol.

-Yo no lo siento así, quisiera que me entendieras papá… de verdad lo amo… me siento completa junto a él y no deseo que lo culpes por esta decisión. Él estaba dispuesto a ir conmigo donde sea, pero yo elegí acompañarlo – sonreí – para mí esto es un acto de fe y amor – luego de decir aquellas palabras Charlie se levantó al igual que yo y me estrechó en sus brazos. La calidez del abrazo era indescriptible, me sentía como si volviera a ser pequeña y papá se hubiera acercado a levantarme después de haber caído al suelo.

-Eres igual a mí – alcé mi rostro.

-¿En qué?.

-Entregamos cada parte de nosotros cuando amamos algo… o a alguien – por primera vez escuchaba a Charlie hablar de sus sentimientos. Siempre ha sido tan callado – yo amé mucho a tu madre, claro las cosas se complicaron y nos distanciamos pero creo que hasta el último momento que respire sentiré algo por ella… no será con la misma intensidad, sin embargo, siempre habrá rastros de aquel amor – sonreí y lo abracé mas fuerte – si las cosas no llegan a salir como deseabas con este chico, debes luchar si crees que lo merece pero si no resulta acá tendrás a tu viejo en casa, con los brazos abiertos – me dio un beso en la coronilla – te quiero hija, me has dado tantos momentos felices y es hora de que te deje crecer – deshizo el abrazo – eso si, sin olvidarte de mi – sonrió, aunque sus ojos mostraban vestigios de lagrimas que no vi.

- No te olvidare nunca papá – acercó su mano a mi rostro y limpio unas gotas que habían en el.

- Mi pequeña como ha crecido – rodé los ojos – bien suficiente de sentimentalismo – sorbió su nariz pero fue casi imperceptible. El policía rudo trataba de volver a su posición – ¿Dónde está él? – miró hacia la puerta de la cocina poniendo su rostro serio.

-No seas así, ya lo has intimidado suficiente – salimos hacia el comedor. Edward y Alice estaban hablando bajo y al vernos ambos se pusieron de pie. Me acerqué a Edward abrazándolo – todo está bien – le susurré al oído, el asintió suavemente pero tu rostro no se relajo por completo.

-Así que… ¿Cuándo piensan irse? – Charlie miro a Edward.

-En una semana más – dio un paso alejándose de mí y acortando la distancia con mi padre – prometo cuidar a su hija.

-Mas te vale chico – Charlie alzó su mano derecha y le dio un apretón a la de Edward. Alice se acercó a su hermano y le dio un abrazo, luego se volvió hacia mí.

-Tenemos muchas que arreglar, es mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿También iras Alice? – mi papá lo dijo con un tono más esperanzador.

-Por supuesto, no estaré en la misma universidad que Bella pero me comprometo a cuidar de ella – Charlie le sonrió.

-Bien, debo ir a la comisaria – bufé, al parecer todos se irían y me quedaría sola a comer – lo siento hija, pero me necesitan – Charlie tomó su chaqueta y el cinturón con el arma, pude notar por un par de segundos que Edward se tensó al ver aquello y papá lo observo de reojo lo que me hizo reír.

Charlie desapareció en la patrulla y Alice subió en su auto esperando a Edward aunque él le había dicho que andaba en su Volvo, pero Alice solo le respondió: "no pienso perderte de vista, si lo hago te quedaras con Bella".

-Recién acabo de llegar y no puedo estar contigo – dijo Edward tomando una pretina de mis tejanos. Subí mis brazos a su cuello.

-Después tendremos más tiempo – sonreí y acercó rozando sus labios despacio con los míos.

-Pensé que tu padre me odiaría – dijo a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Trate de buscar alguna respuesta o por lo menos rodar los ojos por su exageración pero la cercanía en la que me encontraba ahora de él me imposibilitaba cualquier acción o pensamiento. Solo miraba sus labios perfectamente hechos para besar – ¿Bella?

-¿Mmm? – murmure mordiéndome el labio.

-Mis ojos están acá arriba – un calor en mis mejillas me delato. Alce la vista y me encontré con su mirada – ¿Quieres que te bese? – asentí sonrojada. Acaricio mi rostro, colocó su mano en mi barbilla y se acercó muy lento, _demasiado lento_. Mi respiración se comenzó a entrecortar a causa de la expectativa, odiaba que me hiciera esto sabía muy bien que mi pulso se aceleraba por su culpa… y claramente disfrutaba de aquello. Me besó despacio afirmando mi barbilla y yo lo atraje con ambas manos de la camisa. Cuando se detuvo junto su frente con la mía – te ves alterada… – sonrió torcidamente bajando una mano y llevándola a mi corazón – ¿Te asustó algo? – Alzó una ceja divertido – ¿O es a causa de mi pericia al besarte? – rodé los ojos y solté despacio su camisa.

-Presumido… – oímos el claxon impaciente del auto de Alice.

-Debo irme… – bufó Edward – más tarde te llamo.

-Está bien – se acercó y me volvió a besar pero antes de que tratara de profundizar el beso Alice volvió a interrumpirnos – juro que me vengare de Alice por hacernos esto – murmuré cerca de sus labios.

-Secundo la moción – sonrió – adiós – dijo mientras bajaba los escalones. Subió a su auto y me miró despidiéndose con su mano. Cuando ambos autos desaparecieron de mi vista entre a la casa.

_**Una semana después…**_

-Papá no es necesario – ya era la quinta vez que le repetía lo mismo.

-Ya te dije Isabella, los acompañare hasta Seattle – rodé los ojos y no insistí mas. Así fue como salimos de Forks: escoltados por el jefe de policía Swan. Solo esperaba que no encendiera las sirenas, ¿O era mucho pedir?.

Charlie iba primero en su patrulla, luego lo seguía Alice en su _porsche amarillo_ y por ultimo Edward y yo en su Volvo. Suspiré cuando vi que el letrero de _Bienvenidos a Forks_ quedando atrás en el espejo retrovisor. Edward enlazó su mano con la mía.

No podía evitar sentirme afectada, la vida que había tenido hasta ahora transcurrió en aquel pequeño pueblo de la Península de Olympic. Todas las personas que conocí, los momentos que pase los tendría siempre conmigo pero ya no sería igual.

Una parte de mí extrañaría a Forks y la otra parte se dividía en dos: la primera estaba expectante por empezar a vivir algo distinto y la segunda se sentía completamente aterrada. Aferré más la mano de Edward.

¿Dónde viviría?, había revisado hace unos días en mi ordenador algunas residencias estudiantiles que disponía la Universidad a la cual fui aceptada pero sabía muy bien que este sería un tema a debatir con Edward y Alice. Los Cullen tenían dos apartamentos en Londres, ambos en el mismo edificio y por supuesto estaban más que dispuestos a que yo tomara uno de ellos. Bueno eso fue lo que le dije a Charlie, que me quedaría en uno de esos para que se estuviera tranquilo y no se imaginara que Edward y yo formaríamos algo así como una _vida matrimonial_.

Pero… ¿Y si un día se le quedaran a Edward las llaves de su apartamento y no tuviera más remedio que quedarse conmigo?, eso no se consideraría como romper algún acuerdo que hice con papá ¿cierto?.

Mis mejillas me ardieron y mire hacia la ventana tratando de olvidar ese último pensamiento.

-¿En qué piensas? – Edward intervino en mi monologo interior. Gire mi rostro sonriéndole.

-En la vida que tendremos en Londres.

-Suena mucho mejor cuando lo dices.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Lo de "tendremos", me haces sentir más… parte de tu futuro – levantó mi mano y le dio un beso.

-Ya estas siendo parte de mi futuro – miré hacia adelante viendo la larga carretera que se extendía cada vez mas – _nuestro futuro_ – besé su mejilla y ambos sonreímos a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww *-* en serio me emocione con este capítulo jajajaj. Espero que les haya gustado, lo mas probable es que el próximo sea el epílogo :O! siii! ya esta llegando a su fin T.T... asi que prepárense para mi discurso de despedida jajaja, naaa puede ser que nos volvamos a leer... quien sabe (?)<strong>

**GRACIAS! por sus reviews! en verdad penes que ya no quedaba nadie por xd es que me demore DEMASIADO en actualizar ajjja pero siguen acá.. awww son unas lindas! 3 **

**UNA ABRAZO ENORME! FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA Y QUE PASEN UN HERMOSO AÑO NUEVO... se viene el 2013 e.e jajajaja**

**Cuídense**** mucho y traten de portarse bien xD... no beban sangre y/o alcohol si van a conducir :D**

**Nos leemos... :marisolsol:**

_"Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí" (cumbres borrascosas) _


End file.
